


Sometimes it's all about timing

by SweetieR



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 87,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieR/pseuds/SweetieR
Summary: [AU] - Regina is a lawyer and Robin a DCI. In a world without magic, and while searching for a serial killer, can they find their way back to each other ? Can they fall in love or will there be too many obstacles ? No magic. No Enchanted Forest. No storybrooke. Regina and Robin in OUR world ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So I am new here and taking all of my stories from FF, I hope you'll like them :)
> 
> Lots of love xx

**PROLOGUE-**

Regina Mills huffed in annoyance.

She was late.

For one of the most important trial of her whole life.

Just great.

Regina was one of the most respected lawyer of the United States and here she was, late.

She checked her phone, again.

  
**MM: Regina, hurry up. I don't know how long I'll be able to cover up for you.**

  
Regina groaned.

This was a text from her assistant and bestfriend, Mary Margaret.

She was texting an answer, and did not noticed she had run into someone until it was too late...

* * *

Robin of Locksley was one of the best DCI the United States had ever known.

Whenever a case seemed hopeless, he was the one called.

This life was quite exhausting, but Robin wouldn't change it for the world.

That's what he did.

  
Now, he was coming home after a long track of a serial killer, and it had been emotionally and physically exhausting.

He wasn't really paying attention to any of what was happening around him ; right now, all he wanted was to go home, sleep and if he was lucky forget.

  
Because that was the bad part of his job : the nightmares.

  
He did not notice he bumped into someone until he heard a gasp.

  
"Watch out !" he screamed and out of reflex, he caught the woman before she fell.

  
And then, Robin studied her.

She was without a doubt a beauty; raven dark hair, full red lips, brown eyes and porcelain skin.

God, she looked like she just go out of a fairytale !

(He really, really, _really_ needed to sleep.)

But his thoughts were cut when she receded from his grasp and glared at him.

  
"Can't you look where you walk ?"

  
"A simple thank you would have sufficed." he only answered and her eyes widened.

  
"Thank you ?!" she exlaimed, "You almost crushed me !"

  
"I caught you before you fell-"

  
"Otherwise I'll be dead by now !" she screamed and he chuckled, despite of himself.

Women could be so over dramatical.

  
"I think you may be overreacting, m'lady..."

  
Her eyes widened more.

What was wrong with him ?

Regina then took a second to study him.

He was handsome, she had to give him that.

Fit body, blue eyes, light brown hair ...

Then, she noticed the badge and gun at his belt and tried to calm herself.

The last thing she needed was getting more late by being taken to the police station.

  
"Anyway, I have to go."

  
She picked up her files that she had dropped somewhere, and left, without a word more.

Frowning, Robin watched her go, pensive.

Then, he noticed one last file at his feet, he bent and picked it up ; _Regina Mills _was the name written on it.

The detective smiled, without even knowing why.

He opened it to see some pictures he knew all too well, he had worked on that case.

A poor girl had been murdered by some pervert, the trial was today ...

_Wait._

This woman was a lawyer, she'll need this file !

  
And without thinking more about his own tiredness, Robin started to run and hoped he would get to the trial in time.

* * *

Regina had finally arrived and after nodding a quick thank you toward Mary Margaret, she headed towards her sit, next to the victim's mother.

  
"It'll be fine." she whispered to her, and the woman squeezed her hand.

  
"You've been so good to us, how can we ever repay you ?"

  
Regina looked at her,

  
"There is nothing to thank, Mrs Laurel, I'm only doing my job."

  
The woman smiled a tearful smile and then, the judge came in, and the trial started.

* * *

Regina was ready to show her biggest proof that Eddy Mc Lamb was indeed the murderer, when she froze.

Her blue file.

Where was her blue file ?

Could it be...

  
"_Oh no..._" she whispered, her face losing all its color.

  
"A problem, Lawyer Mills ?" asked the judge and she closed her eyes, turning slightly,

  
"It appears I ... "

  
But then, the door opened loudly and everyone turned around.

Regina's eyes widened when she glimpsed who was there.

The man scanned the crowd quickly and then, his eyes fall on her and he hurried by her side.

  
"I believe this is yours," he only said, holding her her blue file.

  
She thought she would die from relief.

  
"Thank you." she smiled warmly.

  
Her smile made something strange happen to him.

It was like all stopped and all he could do was hope she would never stop smiling.

Weird feeling for someone you had only met an hour ago.

  
Regina looked up and felt suddenly trapped in those blue eyes of his.

Like the world just stopped.

  
But the judge cleared his throat and she jumped, blushing slightly.

What the hell was it with this detective ?

  
Robin cleared his throat and without a word more, took his leave.

  
Regina's eyes couldn't help but follow his retreating form, before she focused again on winning this case.

  
Oh and she did.

* * *

**Some weeks later.**

Regina was waiting in some office at the police station.

She needed someone to help her with her case.

Women were getting killed in the town recently, they had a suspect and she was the lawyer of the husband of one of her, Sarah.

  
But in order to win this case, she needed to investigate, but it was dangerous and she would need help.

Now, the director of the police station was one of her oldest acquaintance, and he owed her a favor.

  
"My my, can you believe it ?"asked a voice and Regina get up, straigthening her clothes, greeting him with a smirk. "Regina Mills, in my office !"

  
"Good morning, Gold."

  
The man smirked and shown her to sit, which she did.

  
"What can I do for you, dearie ?"

  
"I need your best man."

  
His eyes widened.

  
"And may I ask why ?"

  
"I'm on a case, but I can't do it alone, it's too dangerous."

  
He seemed to ponder her words,

  
"And why would you think I'd help you ?" he asked,

  
She smirked again,

  
"Because dearie, we both know you owe me a favor."

  
Regina saw Gold was not happy about all of it, but after a few minutes, he got up and left the room. Regina waited, patiently, until he came back.

  
"I'll give you my best man, Regina, but only because you helped my son."

  
She nodded and he came back again, but not alone.

  
"Here the best DCI I've ever met, Regina, may I present you-"

  
But then, the man entered and her heart stopped.

  
_"You."_

  
Robin looked surprised to see her there. Gold just frowned.

  
"Do you know each other ?"

  
Regina quickly composed herself,

  
"Not really."

  
The man just held her his hand for her to shake,

  
"Robin of Locksley."

  
"Truly ?" she couldn't help but ask and he rolled his eyes,

  
"Yes, I know , my parents must have had an odd sense of humour, I've been said that more time than I can count already."

  
She smiled,

  
"Regina Mills. Thanks for your help."

  
And she squeezed his hand and then, something happened.

Some kind of ... jolt of electricity between them and her eyes widened to his, only to see he looked confused.

Gold was looking at the all scene with a growing interest.

  
Finally, Robin cleared his throat and let go of her hand before said,

  
"Well... it seemed like you got yourself a partner !"

  
"Just ... don't get in my way."

  
Regina couldn't help it, she liked her independance.

  
"I wouldn't dream of it." was his answer and she smirked once more.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1/**

Regina was looking at the pictures laid in front of her, her heart tightening.

  
It was not fair.

  
Not fair that all those women, 7 in total, had been murdered while they asked for nothing and had done nothing wrong.Students, Doctors, Mothers, sisters, daughters...

Soon enough, tears gathered in Regina's brown eyes but she blinked them away, the last thing she needed was to get emotional.

That wouldn't help anyone.

  
At that moment, someone knocked at her door and she smiled, seeing Mary Margaret came in.

  
"Regina ?"

  
"Yes, dear?"

  
"I'm leaving, if you don't mind."

  
Regina chuckled. It was way after midnight.

  
"Of course I don't. Good evening Mary M."

  
The woman smiled at the nickname and walked closer, noticing the pictures.

  
"Still thinking about that case ?"

  
Regina nodded.

  
"I need to stop that killer before he can do anymore damages..."

  
Mary Margaret sighed and tentatively sat accros Regina, laying a hand on her shoulder.

  
"I know why you're doing this."

  
Regina tensed.

  
"I know for _who_ youre doing this."

  
Regina felt tears gathered in her eyes again, but this time, she couldn't stop them.

  
"Leave it." she whispered but her bestfriend was never one to leave it. She should know that by now.

  
"It won't make Daniel come back." she whispered gently and the lawyer closed her eyes tightly.

  
"I know."

  
Then a silence, before Regina got up toward her office and took some pictures, Mary Margaret watched her sadly.

  
"We were so happy..." breathed the woman, stroking the face of her lover. On the picture there were Regina and Daniel, he had his arms around her and she was laughing while his eyes were laid lovingly upon her.

  
"I know..."

  
"Before he..." a sob took Regina and she had to close her eyes, "Before he died, he ... asked me to be happy. To become the lawyer he knew I could be. And to love again." She sniffled, laying the picture back, "I can never do that. But..." she wiped her cheeks, "I can be the lawyer he thought I was. And I will."

  
"His death wasn't your fault, Regina."

  
"Of course it was." scoffed the young woman. "I asked him to come and get me that night."

  
Mary Margaret got up and her voice was firm,

  
"It was an accident."

  
"It was a murder."

  
None spoke for a few seconds.

Then, Regina sighed and spoke in a weak voice,

  
"Go home, I'm fine."

  
"No you're not. And I'm not leaving you like this !"

  
Regina chuckled,

  
"Of course not."

  
"Come home with me, David will be thrilled to see you."

  
Regina raised an eyebrow and Mary Margaret just laughed.

  
"Well, let's just say I'm not leaving him the choice then." chuckled the young woman and Regina smiled.

  
"Fine."

  
And she was grateful to life for having giving her Mary Margaret, what would have she become without her ?

* * *

The next morning, Regina was once again looking at the details of the case, when Mary Margaret came in,

  
"Yes ?"

  
She came in and closed the door and Regina frowned slightly.

  
"There is an handsome man outside that wants to speak to you."

  
Regina got up and looked through her window before she sees him.

The man saw her and grinned at her, waving slightly.

She couldn't help the smile that lit up her face before she scolded herself.

What was all about ?

Regina composed herself and turned toward a very curious Mary Margaret,

  
"We are working together on the case."

  
The woman's eyes widened,

  
"But God, he is hot !"

  
Regina laughed.

  
"Aren't you engaged anyway ?"

  
"Well, me not being able to touch doesn't mean I can't watch..." winked Mary Margaret before said in a more professional voice, "I'll make him enter, then."

  
And she left. Regina watched as Robin smiled again while talking with her friend and assistant.

  
God she was right.

  
He was hot.

  
And that was dangerous.

* * *

  
Robin entered the office and saw her, in deep thoughts upon some paper.

  
God, she was beautiful.

  
Distractingly so, even.

  
But then she looked up and all thoughts left his mind.

  
"Good morning," she smiled,

  
"Good morning, what are you looking at ?"

  
She sighed and showed him the seat and he took place in front of her.

  
"This is the last victim, Sarah Jefferson." She handed her the paper, "31, married , a daughter aged of 13 ..." Her eyes saddened.

  
"It's not fair." muttered Robin.

  
"No, it isn't." then she resumed, a fire in her eyes, "I promised her husband I would find the murderer. So that is why I need your help."

  
"And I'm ready to give myself fully to you."

  
She looked up and raised an eyebrow, trying not to smirk.

When he realized what he said could be understood in different ways, he just grinned at her and Regina noticed he had dimples.

  
God she just loved dimples.

  
She tried to clear her thoughts by clearing her throat and said again,

  
"She was found in her car, two weeks ago, strangled, like they all are."

  
Robin's eyes darkened. How can someone do that and call himself a man ?

  
"Any clues ?"

  
"Not really." she sighed. "She tried to fight back and there was skin under her nails but no match was found."

  
Robin groaned.

  
"But, a witness said he saw a strange car turning around, a brown one, old model of a Mustang."

  
"That's a start."

  
"That's not much. But I was thinking maybe we could start by re-reading all the clues from the seven case and maybe somethings will help finding who did this... "

  
"That's a good idea." he said and she handed him half of the pile of paper that was on her office.

  
"Shall we start, then ?"

  
He nodded and they both started to work, not without sneaking glances at each other from time to time.

* * *

Several hours later, Robin yawned and strechted his back, before looking at his watch.

  
"I'm hungry." he stated.

  
Regina looked up from her file and he got lost in her brown eyes for some minutes,

  
"Do you want to eat something ?"

  
She shrugged,

  
"Why not ?"

  
They got up and he helped her put on her coat, before they headed out.

Regina carefully avoided the pointing look in Mary Margaret's face and instead, focus on the talk she had with Robin.

They had well advanced and manage to reunite some evidence.

  
"We shall start asking witnesses."

  
"But the police already did it." he frowned,

  
"Yes, but people are more encline to talk to people who aren't detectives."

  
He chuckled,

  
"You're probably right on that one."

  
"This afternoon, what do you think about we go asking the roomate of Jenna Ploiren ?"

  
"The student girl ?"

  
"Yes. She was found in her room by Sophie, her roomate, 5 weeks ago."

  
"If she was found in her room, that would mean..."

  
"That she knew her murderer, yes." added Regina.

  
Robin nodded, pensive, before they arrived in front of a restaurant,

  
"Here ?" he asked,

  
She smiled softly.

  
"I used to come here quite often."

  
He noticed her eyes went far away and wondered what happened to her.

They came in and found a table, before order something to eat.

  
"So, tell me Robin, what convinced you to enter the police ?"

  
He drank a little of his wine glass, seemingly pondering her question,

  
"Well... My father was one." then he added, sadly, " He died during service wen I was 18."

  
Her eyes widened in horror,

  
"I'm so sorry. Had I known..."

  
But he cut her,

  
"It's fine. You couldn't know. But he was a man of honour, he told me everything I know and I..." he slightly shrugged, "I guess I wanted him proud of me."

  
She laid her hand on his,

  
"I'm sure he is."

  
His eyes softened and when Regina realized what she had done, she hurried to take her hand back and blushed.

  
God that was not her.

She was not some blushing silly woman.

It was just that ...

he unsettled her.

  
And she was not sure how to feel about this.

* * *

The meal went well and when the check arrived, Robin insisted on paying.

  
"I can't let you." she said, matter of factly.

  
"But I can't let you pay."

  
"We're in 2019, Robin ! Not in medieval time !"

  
"Perhaps. But I'm a gentleman."

  
She huffed in annoyance.

  
"You're nothing but an annoying man."

  
He laughed.

  
But still paid.

* * *

They headed toward the University, where they knew they could find Sophie.

Regina had phoned her and the young woman had agreed to meet them outside the campus, between two of her classes.

  
"Do you think she knows more than she is willing to say ?"

  
"You're the cop, you'll tell me."

  
He grinned.

  
"Of course m'lady."

  
She gave him a look and he chuckled again.

* * *

  
"Good morning, Sophie."

  
"Hi." answered the young woman. She seemed so very tired, with long blond hair and green eyes. "You wanted to see me ?"

  
"Yes. About your friend, Jenna."

  
Tears invaded her green eyes.

  
"I'm sorry," resumed Regina, horrified, "I did not mean to make you cry. I know how hard it is, to lose someone you care about."

  
Robin watched her curiously, here it was again, the utter sadness in her eyes and features.

It made him curious about her.

  
She made him curious.

  
And that puzzled him.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

"So," asked Regina while they headed toward the car. "Do you think she was lying ?"

  
"Hm..." Robin started, stroking his jaw, "I don't think so."

  
"You don't think so ?" she raised an eyebrow.

  
He smiled,

  
"That's what I said. She seemed quite sincere."

  
"I agree on that. "

  
Regina sighed and looked at the sky, this faraway look on her eyes again.

  
"Life's unfair, isn't it ?"

  
Robin leant on the car and whispered, studying her - she was really beautiful.

  
"It is, m'lady."

  
She snapped out of her daydream and looked down, hoping he wouldn't see the blush rising on her cheeks.

  
Of course he noticed.

  
They sat on the car and he started it, before she turned toward him again,

  
"Why are you calling me that ?"

  
"What ?"

  
"-_M'lady_\- ? Were you born in the middle age or something like that ?"

  
He chuckled.

  
"No, certainly not." he shook his head, smiling and she couldn't help but notice he was even more handsome while doing so.

  
_Get a grip on yourself, girl._

  
"I can stop, if you want me to ?" he added and not knowing why, she added,

  
"No. Don't stop."

  
That brought another smile to his face.

* * *

Regina was in her office again, thinking about the talk they had had with Sophie, writting down important things.

  
"_One more question," started the woman, "Jenny had an old brown mustang ?"_

  
_"No." _

  
_"Perhaps she knew someone who got one ?" asked again Robin and the young woman seemed to think about it for a few minutes._

  
_Regina noticed how Robin's presence had relaxed the woman,_

_He seemed to have a magical power of some sorts that made people feel at ease._

_(It worked on her too.)_  
  
_Then, Sophie opened her mouth but closed it right away. _

  
_"What were you about to say ?" asked Regina,_

  
_"Nothing."_

  
_"Say it !" The young woman jumped and so Robin added, softly._

  
_"It might help us find who did this to your friend."_

  
_A tear left her green eyes. _

  
_"I ... I'm not sure it is important ..."_

  
_"Everything can be important."_

_The witness hesitated, clearly torn about telling her dead friend's secrets._

  
_"She was seeing someone."_

  
_Both cop ad lawyer were curious, now._

  
_"Did you know him ?"_

  
_"No. She never introduced him to me ; but she said he was older and ..."_

  
_"And ?"_

  
_"And she did mention he had a brown old car. She used to make fun of it."_

  
_Regina's heart was beating fast._

  
_"Have you got a name ?"_

  
_"Hmm..." Sophie's eyes narrowed, "I ... I think ... Tom. I think it was Tom. Yes, that was it !"_

  
_"Tom what ?"_

  
_She shook her head sadly._

  
_"I don't know."_

  
_Robin said again,_

  
_"How long had she been going out with him ?"_

  
_"It would have been ..." her voice broke, "It would have been 2 months when she ... "_

  
_"You don't have to say it." whispered Regina, laying a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder and this one crumbled in her arms, sobbing._

  
"Regina ?"

  
The woman jumped, seeing Mary Margaret.

  
"Hello, dear. How are you ?"

  
"Fine. And you ?"

  
"I'll be fine when this serial killer is in jail."

  
Mary sighed and sat beside her,

  
"Any news ?"

  
"You know this student who was murdered some weeks ago ?"

  
"Yes, what about her ?"

  
"She was dating some guy with a brown old Mustang."

  
"Like the one a witness saw near the crime scene in Jefferson's case ?" Mary's eyes widened,

  
Regina nodded.

  
"So, it's a start, then ?"

  
"It is better than nothing, I guess."

  
A slight silence settled then, before Mary Margaret started to look around her in the room, like she was searching for something.

Or someone.

  
"You're looking for something ?" Regina smirked, "Or someone ?"

  
"Where is Mr hottie ?"

  
"Mr Hottie ?" laughed Regina. "He's back home. He had something to do this evening so asked if I minded him going home earlier - which of course I said no to, so he left." then after a beat she added, winking, "Sorry, Mary M." Mary's eyes twinkled before she looked at Regina. "Oh no, I know this look and it can't be good to me..."

  
"Well," started Mary, fidgetting slightly, "He is hot. You're hot." Regina laughed nervously. "And ..."

  
"Stop it now, Mary Margaret. You know I can't."

  
"You can't, or you don't want to ?"

  
Regina looked down, her heart breaking painfully in her chest.

  
"I can't. I can't do this to _him_."

  
"But, he is ..."

  
"I know. But I can't." Then, as usual when Daniel's name was mentionned, Regina busied herself in her papers, "I've got a lot to do and you should go home because David will be waiting for you by now."

  
Mary Margaret sighed.

  
"You can come and dine with us ?"

  
Regina smiled.

  
"I'm fine dear, thanks."

  
"If you're sure."

  
She got up and stopped at the door, sighing again,

  
"Good night, Regina. Try and get some sleep tonight."

* * *

Robin took a deep breath and knocked. A few second later, a woman came and the door opened. Her face lit up seeing him, but he kept his unreadable.

  
"Robin !"

  
"Good evening, Marian."

  
She sighed.

  
"He is almost ready."

  
"Good."

  
They stayed in silence for a while, until she sighed again and asked, hopeful.

  
"Don't you want to come in ?"

  
"I'm fine."

  
"Robin-"

  
"We don't have to talk about it."

  
"Yes we do !"

  
"No we don't." his voice was cold. "Everything have already been said."

  
"I've made a mistake, Robin."

  
"I won't argue with that."

  
"Can't you love me enough to forgive me ?"

  
Robin felt his heart broke all over again.

  
"You don't get it, Marian. Love isn't the issue, it never was ; trust is."

  
She looked down. When the woman opened the mouth, she was cut by a little voice, screaming,

  
"DADDY !"

  
Robin laughed and picked the boy who had run in his arms,

  
"Hi my boy." he whispered, planting a kiss on the boy's curly hair. "How was your time with mama ?"

  
"Great !" said the boy with enthusiasm, "But I've missed you daddy..." he cuddled against him and took the bag Marian was holding him.

  
"I'll give him back to you on friday."

  
"Where will he be, when you're working ?"

  
"With John."

  
She raised an eyebrow so he added.

  
"I trust him with my life."

  
"Ok." she whispered,

  
"Plus, I'm home every night these days."

  
"How's that ?"

  
She was surprised, he knew she was. During their marriage, he was rarely home, always in mission in every parts of the country.

  
"I'm working on a special case."

  
"Ah."

  
He could say she wanted to add something but he wasn't ready to have this conversation.

  
"Goodbye, Marian."

  
He could see the longing in her eyes but his decision was final.

  
And he would go through with this divorce.

* * *

Regina wiped her tired eyes and looked at her watch, 2.am.

She sighed and stretched before she got up and started picking up her things, intending to leave.

  
Regina put all the light off and left the building, heading toward her car.

Everything was dark and the only thing that could be heard was the noise of her heels on the ground.

  
She didn't like it.

  
It was bringing bad memories back.

  
She was finally seeing her car when she heard it.

  
The noise of footsteps.

  
Behind her.

  
The woman froze and turned around, slowly,

  
"Is somebody here ?" she asked in a voice that seemed far more braver than she felt at the moment.

  
No answer.

  
Regina resumed her walking and was almost there when she heard it again.

  
"Show yourself !" she shouted but no one did.

  
She wouldn't admit she was scared. 

But she walked faster toward her car and once inside, felt safer, locking all the doors.

  
There.

She was safe.  
Regina hurried to get out of the parking and so, didn't notice the black shape that was staring at her, hidden behind a pillar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I hope you liked this chapter :) More OQ scenes are coming, I just need to set up the story before. Thank you for the support and love xxx


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

_Robin entered the house, whistling happily._

  
_"Sweetheart, I'm home !" he exclaimed joyously, putting his keys on the counter._

  
_No answer._

  
_Robin frowned and started heading upstairs,_

  
_"Marian ?" he asked again and fear took hold of him when he saw the door of their chamber slightly open. _

_He took off his gun, heart beating fast._

_ No. _

_Not her. _

_Not like that. _

_Robin had arrested a lot of criminals and his biggest fear had always been one of them coming after his family._

  
_He took a deep breath, fearing the worst but when he entered the room, his heart stopped just before breaking into a million pieces._

  
_The woman he loved, his wife, was laid down on their bed, half naked with an equally hald naked man on top of her._

  
_"Marian ?" he breathed and the woman jumped, pushing the man away from her._

  
_"Robin ?" she put something on her and he could see the panic in her frantic wide brown eyes._

  
_He used to love those eyes. _

  
_"I... You weren't supposed to..." she trailed off and Robin opened the mouth to speak but the man turned around and all the colour left his face._

  
_"Peter ?"_

  
_Peter Notthingham. _

_His worst ennemy. _

_The man who had made a goal out of making Robin's life a living hell._

  
_"Hello, Robin."_

  
_And then, Robin lost it._

_ And threw himself on the man and started hitting him. _

_Marian screamed but he punched, and punched and..._

  
Robin then opened his eyes, panting, sweating and unshed tears in the eyes.

He tried to sit up and calm his breathing.

It was not the first time.

He had this nightmare everytime he saw Marian again.

  
Only this wasn't a nightmare but the harsh truth.

  
Robin tried to go back to sleep but it was useless.

He looked at his alarm clock, 3 am.

  
Great.

  
The man then decided he needed a cup of coffee and got up, heading toward the kitchen, busying himself with the case in order to try and not think about Marian and the mess that was their wedding.

  
So... the student had indeed known her murderer if she had opened the door for him. That would mean that it could well being the man she was seeing, the man with the old brown car... So that meant that Regina and him would have to ask the relatives of the other victims if they had any knowledge of such a man.

  
Robin sighed.

His mind drifted back toward Regina.

She was a beautiful woman, that part couldn't be discussed.

But there was something more about her ...

  
Heartbreak.

  
Robin could recognize it when he saw it and Regina was clearly brokenhearted, and it surprised himself that he wanted to know why...

  
Then, Robin shook his head and sighed, emptying his cup before heading back toward his room. In the way, he checked that his son was still asleep and smiled, seeing him on the back, his little arms opened.

  
Robin walked quietly in the room and could feel tears threatened to spill.

He had not cried when he learnt all about Marian's affair and how she had been cheating on him for months.

And with Notthingham at that.

He had not cried when he applied for a divorce and he had not cried the week before, when he had signed the paper.

But right now ?

Right now, at three am watching their son sleep so peacefully and after yet another nightmare of when his world crumbled down, Robin felt like crying.

  
But he wouldn't.

  
Things happened for a reason ; that was a lesson his father taught him when he was young.

And if he couldn't understand why now, then he'll only have to wait.

  
Robin tried to back up his tears and realized he didn't want to leave the comfortable presence of this son he loved above anything else.

So, without waking him up, Robin laid down by his side and buried his nose in his curls, soaking in his child's scent.

  
"Daddy ?" asked a sleepy voice,

  
"Go back to sleep Roland, everything's fine."

  
The little boy nodded and cuddled against his father, murmuring in a sleepy voice,

  
"I love you, papa."

  
"I love you too, my boy."

  
And Robin could feel it then.

The unmistakable proof of his hidden heartbreak.

The tears rolling down his cheek that he couldn't hold back anymore.

* * *

Regina entered her huge loft and sighed.

  
Her huge and empty loft, that is.

  
Once upon a time, she had been full of hope.

Full of happy thoughts.

Once upon a time she had been madly in love.

  
A tear rolled down her cheek but she shook her head.

No.

Tonight was not another night where she would cry herself to sleep.

Not tonight.

Not again.

She headed toward her living room, laying her coat and things on the table.

Regina served herself a glass of cider and settled on the couch, closing her eyes a few seconds.

  
Then something climbed on the couch and she smiled, hearing purrs.

  
"Here you are, socket." she smiled, stroking the cat's ears.

  
The cat started to rub itself against her middled and she chuckled, putting him on her knees where the cat settled down and laid on her, purring of joy.

  
She chuckled once again and laid her head back, stroking the cat still.

She felt better and Regina smiled again ; Socket was a gift from Mary Margaret and it had brought joy and comfort to Regina on her darkest night.

The little cat hold a great place in her heart, like a friend.

  
Not that she would ever admit it out loud.

  
And just like that, with her cat purring steadily under her hand, Regina felt sleep come and claim her.

She didn't care she was still dressed.

She didn't even care she was on her couch.

  
She never did.

It was not like someone was waiting for her in bed.

* * *

The next morning, Robin entered the building and headed toward Regina's office.

  
"Good morning, Mary Margaret."

  
"Good morning," smiled the young woman, "She is in her office."

  
He nodded and headed toward her, missing the pensive look on the young secretary's face.

Yes, it was a man like him that needed Regina.

  
Mary sighed and resumed her work.

* * *

Robin knocked and Regina looked up, smiling softly when she saw him.

He smiled back.

She had a beautiful smile, one that warmed her eyes immediately and it took his breath away every single time.

And it was a strange feeling to have, when you were still heartbroken over your wedding.

It puzzled him greatly.

  
But then he noticed she seemed weary, tired, and he knew the signs all too well.

  
"Bad night ?" he asked and she looked up once again, studying him, tilting her head on the side for a few seconds.

  
"I could ask you the same."

  
He smiled.

  
"You could. But I guess you want to talk about your night as much as I want to talk about mine." she chuckled at that and he added, "Instead, what do you say we focus on the case ?"

  
"What a good idea indeed !" she teased and he smiled again.

And even he noticed he smiled a lot more around her.

Such a strange feeling indeed...

* * *

They had decided to go and visit the man named Jefferson, whose wife had been killed lately.

Regina had warned Robin that since his wife's death, the man was fragile and they needed to go slow on him.

He had frownn at the concern in her voice but nodded nonetheless.

  
It was none of his business anyway.

-

They knocked and right away, the door opened to a girl, no more than 10.

  
"Regina !" she smiled, embracing her, and the woman smiled back, returning her embrace.

  
"Is your father here, sweetheart ? We have to talk with him."

  
The girl receded and seemed to notice Robin for the first time,

  
"Who is he ?" she asked, worry clear in her voice.

  
"A friend of mine. He is here to help."

  
"About mom ?" and tears invaded the girl's eyes.

  
Regina's eyes were sad.

  
"Yes, Grace. About your mother."

  
The girl sighed and smiled sadly,

  
"Follow me, father is in the garden."

  
"Thank you."

  
They entered the garden and Jefferson was there, sat on a chair, watching ahead of him.

  
"Jefferson ?" asked gently Regina and the man jumped before he got up and walked toward her. He took her in his arms and if she was surprised, she didn't let anything show.

  
She receded and put some safe distance between them,

  
"Jefferson, here is Robin, he is helping me with..." she hesitated, "With the case."

  
Said Jefferson smiled brokenly toward Robin and held him his hand,

  
"Thank you, sir." he whispered and Robin squeezed his hand in return.

  
"We'll find him. No matter what, we'll find him and he will pay for what he did, you've got my word."

  
Jefferson sighed sadly and tiredly again.

  
"It will not give me my wife back. It will not give her her mother back..." he whispered, voice thick with emotion, his eyes on the girl who was playing with a dog, ahead of them.

Regina's hand shot to his forearm in a comforting gesture,

  
"Keep faith."

  
He smiled and sighed again,

  
"You had questions ?"

  
"Yes."

  
"We can sit here," he showed them a table under the trees. "It was her favorite place."

  
They sat and Regina began, all gentle voice and comprehensive eyes.

  
"Jefferson, do you know someone with an old brown Mustang ?"

  
"Is it of any kind of importance ?"

  
"It is." she nodded and he seemed to think.

  
"No..." he finally said, "I don't think so."

  
"Are you sure ?"

  
He nodded.

  
"And do you know if Mary did ?"

  
"Not that I know about."

  
Robin then asked out of the blue,

  
"I'm sorry but I have to ask, are you sure she didn't have a lover who could have such a car ?"

  
Jefferson's eyes widened, hurt entering them and Regina gasped.

  
"Robin !"

  
"I think this will be enough for today." said the man, getting up and walking toward his daughter again.

* * *

They left the house and walked back toward the car. Robin could feel her fuming beside him.

  
"How dare you ?" she asked and there was anger barely hidden in her voice.

  
"I had to ask." he answered shortly. "That's my job."

  
"The man just lost his wife !" she finally screamed, turning toward him throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, "You could at least have some tact !"

  
"I had to know !" he screamed back, "And you know what, Regina ?! Refusing to see the truth, not acknowledging it... Well, it doesn't make it any less real ! It just hurts more in the end when you have no choice but face what happened and its repercussions !"

  
He was panting and saw her eyes softening slightly,

  
"Robin," she then added, gently. "Are we still talking about Jefferson here ?"

  
He took a step back, eyes widening, tears threatening to fall.

No.

No way.

He wouldn't lost control.

Not here.

Not in front of her.

  
She he striked back.

And said the first thing that came to his mind to make her talk about something else.

  
"You would be more objective if it wasn't so damn obvious you like the guy !"

  
She paled and he regretted his words immediately.

Too far...

  
"Regina..."

  
But her brown eyes filled with tears she wouldn't shed.

  
"That's what you think of me, Robin ? That I like him ?" she straightened, "How could you think me so heartless ? How could you think me to be such an evil person?"

  
"I don't-" he tried,

  
"He lost his wife barely a month ago. She was murdered and you're accusing me of trying to seduce him ?!"

  
"That's not what I-"

  
"You better fix your personal issues, Robin." she said, coldness shinning through her, "Because you're not the only one dealing with stuff, just so you know."

  
She started to walk away but turned around one last time,

  
"You want to know why I feel so involve in this case in particular ?" he was frozen in front of the very pain that was emanating from her. "Because I know, Robin. I just know what it is to have the person you love more than anything else in the world being taken from you forever in the blink of an eye."

  
Then, she left but not before he saw a tear leaving her eyes.

  
He would have slapped himself if the shock had not frozen him.

  
He was a bloody idiot.

* * *

Regina walked quickly toward her office, tears threatening to fall.

She entered her office and shut the door close behind her.

When she heard it open a few seconds after, she sighed.

  
"Leave me alone, Mary Margaret."

  
The young woman sighed and settled by her side.

  
"What happened ?"

  
Regina snorted.

  
"Robin is a jerk."

  
Mary's eyes widened.

  
"Why ? What did he do ?"

  
"He accused me of trying to seduce Jefferson."

  
Her friend's eyes widened even more.

  
"Regina, perhaps this was not what-"

  
But Regina wasn't listening anymore.

  
"Do you think he is proud of me ?" she asked in a weak voice and Mary's heart broke, knowing who she was talking about.

  
"I'm sure he is."

  
Regina was fighting the sobs.

Really she was.

  
"I just miss him so much..."

  
And her bestfriend took her in her arms as she sobbed.

  
"I know, Regina. I know."

Regina was in this state each time she came back from Jefferson's house. He was dealing with a pain she knew all too well, and Mary knew she saw herself in the man.

It broke her heart each and every time.

* * *

Robin had spent the entire afternoon thinking about his behaviour, sorting out his feelings.

  
He had been unfair to her.

  
And cruel.

He was obviously not dealing as well as he thought with his divorce and Marian's betrayal.

Denial could only work so far, he was realizing.

He would have to confront her about what she did and why she did it.

He couldn't keep on being mad at the World.

  
Robin had come home and tried to think of anything else but even with his dear son, he could think of nothing else.

  
He had to apologize.

  
Robin sighed and got up, laid a kiss on his son's forehead, clasp his bestfriend's shoulder and headed toward her office, hoping she would still be there.

The sun was already setting but he couldn't go home before properly apologizing to her.

* * *

Regina was putting some of her lasagnas out of the oven, when the doorbell rang.

  
"Shit." she whispered,

  
Who the hell could want to see her ?

Mary Margaret was out on a date with David and she hoped it wasn't her.

Because if it was her, then that meant that her date had gone wrong and that David had hurt her ; And if it was the case ? Well, then Regina would have no choice but kill said David, slowly and painfully.

  
So yeah, she really hoped it wasn't Mary Margaret.

  
Still in her thoughts, Regina opened the door and froze.

  
"_You._" she hissed and he gave her a small, shy smile.

  
Damn him and those dimples.

  
"What are you doing here ?" she asked coldly.

  
"Regina..."

  
"How did you even get my adress ?"

  
"Mary Margaret gave it to me."

  
Change of plans.

When Mary Margaret will go back from her date, Regina would be the one to kill her for that.

  
"Actually," she resumed, "I was on my way to try and lurk Jefferson into my bed so if you could just leave..."

  
"I'm sorry."

  
And something stopped her anger.

Something she knew well enough to recognize.

  
Heartbreak.

Heartbreak was shining in his eyes.

It was like looking in a damn mirror.

  
"I am truly sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I want you to know that I don't think a word of I said today. I am going through some stuff and I thought I was doing okay..." he shook his head, huffing.

  
She sighed and studied him again.

  
Oh God she couldn't believe she was about to do that.

  
"Are you alright, Robin ?"

  
He huffed again and looked down.

When his blue eyes looked into hers again, she gasped at the pain in it.

  
"No. No, I'm not alright." She smiled sadly and he asked again, "Are you ?"

  
She looked at his eyes again, they were daring her to deny the fact that she was as heartbroken as him.

  
She wouldn't.

Not today.

It had been a long day.

She could use a friend to talk to.

  
"Wanna talk about it ?" she asked softly and saw his eyes widened. Before it softened and she noticed only then they were really, truly blue.

Who had eyes this blue?

  
Robin smiled at her gently and she smiled back before stepping to the side, leaving his room to enter her loft.

  
"I've made some lasagnas."

  
He smiled again and brushed her shoulder, entering.

  
"I love lasagnas." he replied softly and Regina smiled in return, closing the door behind him.

  
None of them noticed the shape in black taking pictures of them until the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ! Thank you for everything <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Regina was sat with Mary Margaret but wasn't really listening to her.

  
At all.

  
She was looking at the man a few meters away from them.

  
Robin looked up and blue eyes locked into brown.

He gave her that dimple smile of his and she blushed before looking down.

When she looked up slowly he was still looking at her with that unreadable stare and she smiled softly at him.

  
"Ok. What's going on ?" huffed a curious Mary Margaret.

  
Regina jumped and cursed herself.

  
"_Nothing_." she lied, pretending to be very interested in the papers they were studying.

  
"Robin is looking at you."

  
"Is he now ?"

  
But if her voice was of any indication, the fact that she couldn't help but check for herself gave her away.

  
Mary's eyes widened and a huge smile lighted up her young face.

  
"Oh God." squealed Mary Margaret.

  
"This is _not_ what you think ..."

  
"What is it then ?"

  
Regina felt herself blush under the look of her bestfriend.

  
"Stop looking at me like this !"

  
Mary Margaret chuckled.

  
"He just came to my house last night because _you_ gave him my address," her eyes narrowed pointedly and Mary had the decency to look sheepish about it.

  
"He wanted to apologize ! And I couldn't say no to Mr Hottie ..."

  
It was Regina's turn to chuckle.

  
"Anyway, I was angry, I swear I was, but ..."

  
"But ?"

  
"But then something happened."

  
"What ?"

Regina shrugged and her eyes fall on Robin again, who was now focused on his report. She then looked back at Mary Margaret, who was studying her intensely.

  
"It just felt like ..." her eyes got lost on Robin's frame once more. "Like I was watching myself on a mirror."" she shook her head, "I invited him to eat with me and we talked a lot."

  
"That's all ?" pouted Mary and this time, Regina laughed.

  
"That's all. No juicy gossip for you, I'm sorry."

Mary Margaret pouted again.

  
Well, that was almost all.

Regina forgot to talk about how she had felt right for the first time in years ; forgot to say how his blue eyes and dimple smile were doing strange things to her heartbeat or even how she had felt strangely safe when he had grabbed her hands while she was telling him about Daniel.

  
But she couldn't possibly say that to Mary Margaret, this was confusing enough.

  
"What were you expecting ?"

  
"I don't know ... Both of you can't tear your eyes off each other so-"

  
"Excuse me ?!"

  
Mary opened the mouth to explain, her cheeks red but they were interrupted by an accented voice that sent shivers down Regina's spine.

And really, the effect he was having on her on such a short time was getting ridiculous.

  
"Who can't tear its eyes from whom ?"

  
She swallowed and his blue eyes were looking straight at her.

  
Damn.

  
"Hm..." she had to think. Ah, got it. "Mary Margaret and that dumb fiancé of hers."

  
"David is not dumb !" exclaimed Mary, "If only you let him a chance to-" Regina raised an eyebrow and then Mary stopped and blushed, "And he is not my fiancé !"

  
"Hopefully for us all."

  
_"Regina_ !"

  
Robin laughed and Regina cursed him when she found him adorable.

She frowned.

  
It was all his fault.

  
Couldn't he be less charming ?

  
She looked back at Mary who was now smirking her way and Regina glared at her in response.

  
"Haven't you some work to do ?"

  
Mary Margaret smirked again and got up , taking her things.

  
"Oh don't worry, I'll leave you two alone."

  
She was going to kill her.

  
Mary left and then, it was only Robin and her.

He was looking at her with this look again and she smiled softly, putting a strand of hair behind her hair nervously.

  
"I had a great time last night, Regina." he finally broke the silence and she was grateful for it.

  
"As did I."

  
"I want you to know that I won't tell what you said to me."

  
"Thank you, Robin." then she looked into his eyes and knew she shouldn't have.

  
God, this was becoming really ridiculous.

  
She cleared her throat and resumed, pointing to the paper he was holding.

  
"What's that ?"

  
"Oh," he jumped and opened it, "I just got this this morning, hence why I'm late."

  
She was interested now.

In the case, of course.

Not in Robin.

That's not what she meant.

  
"Witnesses swore they had seen a brown old car in this old building a couple of days ago."

  
"A couple of days ?!" she exclaimed, "and they're only talking now ?"

  
"They've just seen the case on TV."

  
"God," she groaned then, "Well, we only have to go and check if he has left things behind."

  
When she looked up at him, he was frowning slightly.

  
"It could be dangerous, Regina. A couple of days is nothing, he could still be there when we arrive."

  
She huffed in annoyance.

  
"I'm a big girl, thank you."

  
"Regina..."

  
"Wether you're going with me or not, I will go." she got up and left and Robin only muttered,

"Stubborn woman."

* * *

  
They arrived at an abandoned house and while Regina was walking straight to it, Robin grabbed her arm.

  
"Wait."

  
She was about to protest but something in his eyes stopped her.

He was frowning, his eyes roaming the building.

  
"Stay behind me." he whispered and she shivered.

  
"What ? Do you think he's still here ?" she whispered,

  
"I feel something is not right, that for sure."

And blue eyes were scanning the building in a stare she had never seen, and she was reminded that this was his job and his was good at it - that's what she asked for him, so she would do as he said.

  
She stayed behind and they walked in,

  
"Someone has defintively been here." she stated, staying close to Robin.

  
She was not afraid.

  
But she prefered having him close just in case.

  
But she wasn't afraid.

And he didn't smell so great she liked being close to him.

Nope to those two things.

  
Finally, satisfied with what he had seen, Robin lowered his arm and stopped ; she was so close that she bumped into him.

He turned around, smirking slightly,

  
"Afraid, m'lady ?"

  
"Not in the slightest." she answered straigthening her shoulders and walking past him while he chuckled.

  
Regina walked toward the end of the room, looking around.

  
"It could be anyone ..." muttered Robin, looking around too, "We have no way to know if it is really our murderer..."

  
"Actually," she said and he looked up, "I think we do."

  
"What did you find ?" he asked, walking closer to her.

  
Plenty of newspaper about the case were there, the part where the murderer was mentionned circled in red.

  
"What the hell is that ..." Robin murmured,

  
"There are tone of it ... Let's take it."

  
Robin nodded and helped her when they heard noises upstairs.

Regina froze and in one second, Robin had taken his gun before putting her behind him.

She wanted to scream that she wasn't the type of girl who needed to be protected but the words died on her mouth when they heard a noise again.

  
Someone was in the stairs.

  
Robin turned around and show her to be silent and to stay here before he walked right to the noise.

  
Of course she followed him.

  
Robin walked toward the stairs and no one was here, he climbed the stpes carefully and Regina was following him when something caught her attention, there was ...

  
"ROBIN !" she screamed but the shape moved straight to her and pushed her violently against the wall, holding her there and Regina closed her eyes, she could feel his breath on her face.

  
And then he was gone.

  
"REGINA !" she heard Robin's scream and in a few seconds, he was by her side, helping her get up.

  
"Are you ok ?" he asked, checking for any injuries.

  
"I ... I think so ..." she was clutching at his hand desperately.

  
Robin didn't even think of running after the man, all he could think of was make sure that Regina was fine, he had thought his heart stopped when he heard her scream.

  
She was shaken.

Her body was shaking uncontrollably and before she knew it, tears were leaving her eyes.

  
"Hey ..." he whispered, "Hey ... Everything is fine... I'm here."

  
And to prove his point, he brought he in his arms.

Regina snuggled into his chest, trying to block all the bad memories that were coming back.

  
_"DANIEL !" she screamed and her boyfriend ran toward her. _

  
_He took her in his arms and she was shaking violently._

  
_"It's alright." he whispered in her ear, "It's alright. I'm here now."_

  
_But the man that was on the ground got up and if at first she didn't saw him, Regina opened her eyes and screamed seeing him walk closer to where they were ..._

_ In one second, Daniel had put Regina behind him and was standing. _

  
_"You couldn't just give me the damn car ..." muttered he man menacingly and Regina's heart squeezed. _

_She had a bad feeling about all this. _

  
_"Daniel, please be careful." she begged,_

_He looked at her and seeing his fiancé so afraid, he nodded and raised his hand in surrender._

  
_"You can take the car, here are the keys." he threw them. "Let us go, please."_

_Regina's heart stopped then beat faster._

_He was doing that for her._

  
_The man sneered and Regina swore her blood froze. _

_Her phone was in the car still and she couldn't go and take it so she couldn't even call for help. _

  
_They were stuck._

  
_Then the man ran toward them and Daniel stopped him, protecting Regina._

  
_"DANIEL !" screamed the woman, terrified._

  
_Everything happened so fast._

  
_They fought for a few minutes and then, the man screamed and stumbled back, before cursing and running away. _

_Daniel stayed up but didn't turn around. _

  
_"Daniel ?" she called slightly, walking toward him._

  
_"Are you hurt ?"_

  
_She sniffled,_

  
_"No. Thanks to you."_

_She just wanted to go home and cuddled against her fiancé in the warmth and safety of their bed._

  
_"Then it was all worth it."_

_She frowned, heart stopping._

_Something wasn't right._

  
_"What do you mean ? Daniel, turn around, please."_

  
_Daniel turned around and a scream escaped her._

  
_He was clutching his own side. _

  
_Regina felt her heart stopped._

_And her world crumbled around her._

  
_No._

  
_But when she looked down, she saw blood and then, all was blur._

  
_"No..." she cried, "No ! I'll call help and you'll be ok-"_

  
_"Regina..." he tried weakly, and then he took a step to her but fall on the ground and she screamed loudly, running to him and kneeling by his sides.  
_

  
_"You'll be fine Daniel, and we'll marry just like we said and-"_

  
_"Regina please ..." tears were rolling down both of their cheeks. _

  
_"And we'll have children and live happily ever after ... Let me go search for my phone, I'll call-"_

_"Don't." he cut her. "Stay with me, please."_

  
_She was sobbing. _

  
_This couldn't be happening._

  
_He grabbed her hand and laid it on his cheek, leaning into it._

  
_"Please, listen to me. I need you to hear this ..."_

  
_"Don't."_

  
_"I love you." he breathed lovingly and she swore her heart broke in her chest. "I love you so much Regina, don't ever forget that. This isn't your fault, it's my choice and I would do it all over again."  
_

  
_"No... Don't say goodbye to me." her eyes were wide and frantic._

  
_"Not a goodbye." and he had to took a deep breath, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Never a goodbye. More like a see you soon ..."_

  
_She broke._

  
_"I love you..." she cried,_

  
_"I know."_

  
_"You're the only one I could ever love Daniel, don't leave me please."_

  
_She leant in and kissed his soft lips, answering her kiss with little strenght. _

  
_"Love again." he breathed and she shook her head._

  
_"Never."_

  
_"And be the lawyer I know you can be."_

  
_"I'll be. With you."_

  
_"Regina..." and he winced, "Promise me."_

  
_"Daniel..."_

  
_"Promise me please !" _

  
_"I promise." her broken voice came out and he smiled, stroked her cheek one last time and his eyes closed._

  
_And Regina's heart broke forever while she cried her fiancé's name in pure anguish._

  
She was debating and screaming and crying in his arms and he knew what she was having, she was having a panic attack, so he tried to shake her gently but it didn't work.

Robin then cupped her cheeks and shook her more firmly,

  
"Regina." her wide and frantic eyes laid on his then and tears were running down her cheeks.

  
"_Robin_ ?" she asked weakly and God, he couldn't bear to see her like this.

  
"It's me. I'm here, Regina. You're fine. "

  
She clutched at his wrists,

  
"Am I ?" and her eyes searched his desperately.

  
"We're both fine."

  
She let out a shaken breath and nodded weakly and he brought her back to him, letting out a breath he didn't remember having taken.

She nuzzled his neck and he brought her even closer to him, closing his arms protectively around her.

  
"It will be fine." he breathed.

* * *

"What happened ?" screamed a panicked Mary Margaret when she saw them come back at the office and took in the red and puffy eyes of Regina, she was incredibly pale too.

  
"We've been kind of surprised by some man we can only assume is our man. He attacked her and she had a panic attack..."

  
Mary's green eyes widened and she looked at her best friend,

  
"Oh my darling ..." and that was all it took to Regina to crumble again and when Mary opened her arms, tears shining in those kind green eyes of hers - because she knew what it brought back too - Regina didn't hesitate in running in the comfort she was offering.

  
Robin smiled sadly and left the office, not missing the 'thank you' Mary Margaret mouthed his way.

* * *

Regina cleared her throat and raised the hand to knock before lowering it, not missing the irony of the situation.

Last evening, it had been him knocking at her door in order to apologize and here she was, ready to do the same.

  
She sighed again and raised her hand, better do it fast, before knocking.

  
The door opened and Robin appeared,

  
"Regina ?" he asked, frowing in confusion.

  
"Do I bother you ?"

  
Never.

He wanted to say but hold it.

God, something was so wrong with him.

  
"Of course not, Regina. How are you?"

  
"I..." she cleared her throat and resumed, "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

  
His eyes widened.

  
"Regina, anyone with your past would have reacted this way. You're an human being."

  
She looked down,

  
"Still, I shouldn't have break down like I did. Maybe you could have run after the killer, if I had been stronger."

  
His hand grabbed her for a few seconds and her eyes widened.

  
"It's forgotten. And no, I couldn't have because he was ahead of me and created a distraction. It could have been me, you or anyone else. This isn't your fault."

  
She blushed and suddenly, Robin realized he is still holding her hand and flushed, clearing his throat.

  
"Do you want to-"

  
"Daddy !" screamed a little voice and then the door opened fully and a little boy, no more than 6, with curly dark hair and dimples came out.

  
Robin smiled and ran a hand through the boy's hair.

  
"Roland, this is one of my friends, Regina. Regina, meet my son, Roland."

  
Regina smiled at the boy, who smiled back.

  
"You're pretty." only said Roland and she chuckled, tapping his nose playfully.

  
"Quite a charmer already, aren't you ?"

  
The boy giggled.

"My mama says I take that after my daddy." he said proudly and Robin blushed, while Regina laughed.

"I don't doubt that for one second." she winked and when she looked back up at Robin, he was smirking at her and it was her time to blush.

  
"Can she stay for dinner ?" asked Roland to his father and Robin chuckled,

  
"Do you want to ?" he asked Regina and she was melting.

  
Like really.

  
"Hm... I'm not sure... I ..."

  
"Oh please 'Gina ! Say yes !"

  
She looked at the boy,

  
"Fine. I'd love to."

  
"YEAH !" yelled Roland, getting back inside, "I'll go put another plate !"

  
The two adults were now alone again and Robin smiled softly, Regina give it back.

  
"I am sorry about that. He just loves having guests, for some reason."

  
She chuckled,

  
"I hope I am not disturbing some father/son moments."

  
He smiled again, all dimples showing and her heart missed a beat.

She'll have to do something for these "my heart stops a beat when you smile at me" things.

It was getting out of hands.

  
"You aren't disturbing us, Regina. Although," he added and she frowned, "I must warn you."

  
"What ?"

  
He was so serious suddenly,

  
"I'm not nearly as good of a cook as you are." a smile broke out his face and she couldn't help but rolled her eyes, slapping him playfully on the chest before Robin laughed and push himself on the side, letting her inside.

  
From not so far away, a black shape was still watching them.

  
"Until we meet again, Regina Mills." he sneered, before leaving. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Goodbye, Gina !" said sleepily the boy and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

  
"Goodbye, Roland." then, "It has been a pleasure to meet you."

  
"Will you come visit us again ?"

  
She chuckled.

  
"If you want me to."

  
"I want you to !" he screamed enthusiastically, grabbing her hand in his and she smiled.

  
Robin got lost in the sight of her for a few seconds.

She was stunning.

In every way.

And his son was already besotted with her.

(Like father, like son.)

  
Regina must have felt his stare because she looked up and he blushed, having been caught staring.

  
"Time to sleep, my boy !" he said and picked up his son, tickling his side and the boy laughed.

Regina was trying to calm her heart.

She was.

For real.

  
"Daddy !"

  
Robin smiled and turned to Regina.

  
"I'll be right back."

  
She smiled and once he was gone, Regina took a deep breath and settled on watching the pictures on the wall, smiling along the way.

  
She heard someone cleared his throat and she jumped slightly, turning around and Robin is watching her, that same smile on his lips again.

And God if that smile looked good on him.

She had had just enough wine with her meal to acknowledge that.

  
"Roland is quite taken with you." he said, leaning casually on the door side and really, did he not know how handsome he was?

He had to know.

"He is such a loveable child."

  
Robin smiled and took two glasses.

  
"One last drink ?"

  
She nodded and he smiled again, before he added,

  
"He took it from his father." he winked and she chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

  
"Well, it is a quality I still have to see about you." she winked back and he bit his lower lip, smiling.

God, don't do that. She thought, eyes stuck on his perfect lips.

After consideration, she wasn't sure it was wise to drink another glass of wine.

  
"Well, m'lady," he said, handing her her glass, getting closer in the prospect, "Perhaps you've just yet to open your eyes ..."

  
"My eyes are very open, detective." she whispered.

And this,

This was flirting.

Plain and simple.

  
Robin got even closer, invading her personal space and her mouth opened slightly while her eyes locked onto his.

She saw Robin's stare deviated on her lips and felt her heart quicken.

Well, at least she wasn't alone in what she was feeling.

  
"Robin..." she said and realized her voice is weak and she hated that.

  
But Regina could think of nothing else but his blue eyes on hers.

And how he smelt so good, of something fresh and of nature in a mixt that was so masculine and so _him_.

  
Robin watched her intensely.

God the woman was beautiful.

He couldn't shake off the want to kiss those red lips and he couldn't have enough of that rich and deep perfume that was so her.

He was drunk on her proximity.

Drunk and bold apparently.

Because his hand raised on its own accords as he gave in something he dreamt to do for some time now, threading his fingers through her soft hair.

  
"You're so very beautiful..." he breathed, mesmerized and she blushed, but then the teasing light was back in her eyes.

Because teasing was safe.

Teasing allowed her to think about something else than her crossing the distance to kiss him and find out if his lips tasted as good as she thought they would.  
  
"I've been told that, yes ... " she smirked and he chuckled, shaking his head playfully.

  
"You remind me of a Queen." he breathed and her eyes widened a little.

  
She wouldn't admit, nor show that she was all flustered by his comment.

  
"A Queen ?"

  
He nodded and was about to say something else but something cut him.

  
"Daddy ? "

  
And Robin receded from Regina and right away, she felt the loss of his warmth.

But she also felt herself back to Earth and by the blush on Robin's cheeks, so did he.

God, they couldn't be alone together.

  
"Why are you still up, little one ?" he laid his glass and knelt in front of his boy.

  
"I can't sleep."

  
"Would you want me to tell you a story ?"

  
Roland leant into his father's hold and nodded. Robin smiled and turned toward Regina,

  
"Do you want to-"

  
She jumped.

  
"Oh thanks. But I should probably go, it is late and we have a lot of work."

And if she was to witness more of how much of a wonderful dad Robin was, she was sure she would end up jumping on him.

And that couldn't happen.

  
Robin got up and turned toward his son again,

  
"Roland, wait for me in your bed while I escort Regina to the door."

  
The boy nodded and after one smile at the woman, he left.

Robin and Regina headed toward the door in a comfortable silence and he opened the door for her.

  
"Well-" Regina said and turned around but he was much closer than what she was expected and her eyes widened a little.

  
He didn't move.

She didn't either.

  
Robin's eyes were once again roaming over her face, to her lips then focused on her eyes.

  
"Thank you for this good evening, Robin." she said soflty and he smiled.

  
"Thank _you_. And please, know you're welcome here anytime."

  
"Enjoying my company this much already ?" she teased but his blue eyes shone with a light she refused to see,

  
"Oh that I do, m'lady." he whispered, almost to himself.

  
Regina looked down, before her eyes met his again.

  
"Goodnight, Robin."

  
Then, on an impulse - and when did she became the impulsive type ? she leant in and kissed his cheek softly, lingering for a few seconds.

When she felt Robin's hand on her waist and felt dizzy all around, she knew she had to leave now.

  
Because really, she couldn't do that.

  
She couldn't.

(But God, did she want to.)

  
"Goodnight, Regina."

  
He smiled his dimple smile and Regina could swear her heart picked up the pace.

* * *

Regina came home and sighed deeply before throwing herself on the couch.

Soon enough, she felt something settled on her lap and smiled,

  
"Hello there." she said to the cat who was purring.

  
She stayed a while like that, just thinking.

  
About the case.

  
About her life.

  
About Daniel.

  
About Mary Margaret.

  
About Robin, mostly.

  
She sighed again and grabbed the files that were in her bag.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so may as well use her time for something.

* * *

Robin watched his son sleep and smiled softly to himself before leaving to his room.

He laid down on his bed, his arms around his head and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

  
Thinking of Roland.

  
Thinking of the case.

  
Thinking of Marian and their broken wedding.

  
Thinking of Regina, a lot.

  
She had been so beautiful tonight.

Sure, she was always beautiful , but tonight ?

Tonight, he had felt something different looking at her.

  
He had almost kiss her.

God knows he had wanted to.

  
And that scared the hell out of him because he had not wanted to kiss anyone since Marian.

  
His phone rang then and he took it, looking at who was calling and he hesitated a long moment, before taking the call,

Speaking of the devil.

  
"Robin ?"

  
He closed his eyes.

  
"Why are you calling me, Marian?"

  
And his voice sounded so tired, even to him. He heard her took a deep breath.

  
"Just ..." then she sighed, "I wanted to talk to Roland."

  
"It's way past midnight, Marian. Surely you know he is asleep by now."

  
She chuckled without humour.

  
"I wanted to talk with you, actually." she finally admitted and he sat down. "I received the paper for the divorce." he closed his eyes, "You signed it." he heard her voice broke and Robing buried his face in his free hand.

  
"I did."

  
"Do you really want for us to be over ?"

  
Robin felt tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

  
"We can't talk about that over the phone, Marian."

  
"I don't care. Just answer me."

  
He sighed.

  
"I can't live this way, Marian. That's all I know. I can't forgive what happened and we have no future together due to that."

  
"Robin," and he heard her sniffle, knew she was crying. "Can't you find it in your heart to forgive me ?"

  
"Marian," breathed Robin.

  
"No. Listen to me ! I've made a mistake, and I paid for it. I lost you. But please, let me another chance, Robin. Let me prove myself to you."

  
He couldn't answer.

His heart was squeezing painfully in his chest and a tear rolled down his cheek.

  
"I can't. I just can't, Marian. I am sorry."

  
A sob could be heard.

  
Hers.

His.

He didn't even know anymore.

  
"But I love you..."

  
He couldn't do that. Least of all over the phone.

  
"I am sorry, but you should have thought of that _before _having an affair with Nottingham. " he said again and ended the call, closing his eyes tightly, trying to will the tears back.

  
"I am so sorry." he breathed in the darkness of the empty room.

* * *

Regina was taking a look on the papers they had gathered earlier and she frowned , a chill going through her.

  
The man was mad.

  
All the parts concerning the case were underlined and the name of the victims were circled in red. Regina sighed and took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes and looking at her phone,

  
2 am.

  
Great.

  
Another sleepless night, then.

  
She laid the papers on her bedsite table and closed the light, before laying down and trying to find sleep, but she couldn't.

  
She thought of all the victims and she thought of their families.

  
Because she knew what it was like to love someone and lost this someone.

  
She knew all too well.

  
A tear escaped her eyes, soon followed by many others and she clutched her pillow, feeling so alone suddenly.

  
So alone.

* * *

The next morning, Mary's eyes widened when she saw her friend.

  
"What ?" asked Regina,

  
"You look tired."

  
"I have a murderer to catch."

  
Mary sighed and tried a smile,

  
"Do you want to come and eat at the flat tonight ?"

  
Regina frowned,

  
"Will David be here ?"

  
"Of course. But please, give him his chance." she added pointedly and Regina scoffed. "Really guys, I don't know why you're unable to just get along."

  
Regina spotted Robin and got lost for a few seconds at the sight of him.

His shirt was hugging his fit chest perfectly and really, he shouldn't be allowed to wear such clothes on a work place because - she shook her head and looked back at Mary, who was smirking slightly.

  
"I'll behave." then she started going away, "But only if he does..." she winked and then entered her office when she had seen Robin entered two seconds before.

  
"Good morning, Robin." she said softly and he turned around.

  
He was as pale as she was but gave her a tired smile.

  
"Good morning."

  
She walked toward him and handed him the papers, clearing her throat.

  
"I've been through it last night and really, the guy is mad." her eyes met his serious stare, "We have to stop him, Robin."

  
"I know." he said, taking the papers, "I'll take a look at it."

  
She smiled and sat at her desk.

  
"What do we do today ?" asked the cop.

  
"We have to keep investigating. I was thinking about getting back to Jefferson, but perhaps on my own."

  
He frowned and when she narrowed her eyes at him, he blushed.

  
_"Oh._" then, "But you don't really think of going alone, do you ?"

  
"Why not ?"

  
"I am not letting you out on your own."

  
"Excuse me ?"

  
"There is a mad man outside, Regina. And we are going after him, and he knows it. Being alone does not seem like one of your most brilliant ideas and we both know just how brilliant you are."

She blushed at the compliment but pretended she didn't care.

  
"'m a grown woman, Robin."

  
She was started to get frustrated now.

  
"Perhaps. But you're still a woman."

  
Her brown eyes filled with anger,

  
"What's that even supposed to mean ?" she asked, voice dangerously low.

  
He had the decency to look sheepish about it and took a step back, his hands up in a surrender gesture.

  
"Sorry, this is not what I meant." she glared at him and a slight smirk curved his mouth but she was honnestly to pissed to care. Robin sighed then. "What I meant was that it has nothing to do with the fact that you're a woman. It has to do with the fact that you're not trained for this. You're not a cop, you're a lawyer."

She calmed down a bit. This made sense.

And then he added,

"It will give me the opportunity to apologize." Robin finally settled to say and Regina sighed.

  
"Fine." she groaned and left the door.

  
"Stubborn woman." he chuckled, affectionately so this time.

* * *

He sneered, seeing his target walked toward him.

  
Just in time.

  
Tonight was the night.

  
He couldn't wait.

  
The woman waved at him and he forced the sneered away, puttig a false smile on his face.

  
"Hey." she said, pecking his lips, "Sorry, I'm late."

  
"No worries."

  
She smiled and he let himself look at her.

Blue/Green eyes, blong long hair, red jacket and fitted jeans.

She truly was something to see.

  
And she had been hard to find.

  
"What do you say we go to my house tonight ?"

  
He saw her smile and sneered inside.

  
_Come, little mouse._

  
"Why not." she answered. "But first, I wanted to-"

  
"Mom !" called a voice and he froze.

  
This was not part of the plan.

  
"Who is he ?" he asked and saw she was taken aback by his sudden coldness.

  
"My son. I have to give him the keys."

  
He tried not to lose his composure.

  
No one else that her should see him.

  
What the hell.

  
"I'm coming, kid !" she exclaimed and then, to him. "I'll be right back." and she started walking toward the boy.

  
He saw the boy, no more than 13, waving at him with a huge smile and he froze, trying his best to cover his face or any other signs that might make his noticeable.

  
Fuck.

  
Then, he saw her hugged her son tightly and walked back toward him. He took her hand, leading her away

.  
"Let's go !"

  
_Let the game begins._

* * *

Regina and Robin had spent the whole afternoon at Jefferson's.

Robin had apologized to the man and Jefferson had smiled tiredly, before they sat on the bench, like they did once before.

  
Jefferson told them once again - much more calmly, that yes, he was sure that his wife had no lover, they loved each other very much and no, Mary could never do that to him.

  
Regina had seen Robin's blue eyes cloud slightly then, and she had felt the urge to protect him from this kind of pain.

  
Which was ridiculous.

But she couldn't understand Marian.

Why would she want someone else when she could have Robin?

She froze.

This was _exactly_ the type of thoughts she was trying to avoid.

  
But still, she changed the subject and Robin threw her a grateful look then.

  
After two hours or so, Jefferson had said now that he thought about it, Mary had talked of a new friend in her yoga class, a few weeks before ... It all happened. The man remembered because they had found it unusual for a man to assist those kind of sports.

  
Both faces of the detective and the lawyer lighted in interest because really, this was their first actual clue.

* * *

Robin and Regina finally left Jefferson's house at the beginning of the night.

Robin ran a tired hand over his eyes while she stopped and turned toward him.

  
"This might be an actual chance to find him." she said and the sudden hope in her eyes were making her even more beautiful.

God, he needed to sleep.

He needed to sleep because otherwise he would do something they would both regret.

  
He swallowed and nodded, trying to resume his thoughts.

  
"Tomorrow." he cleared his throat - and his mind, "Tomorrow we'll have to go to that yoga club, seeing if they have a name for this mysterious man."

  
Regina frowned and they resumed their walk,

  
"What is it, Regina ?"

  
"You are aware that this will be a false name, right?"

  
"I do." then "But ... We may find people that can tell us a bit more about him."

  
She stopped again and gave him a bright smile.

A smile so bright Robin had to blink.

  
The effect she had on him was becoming ridiculous.

Really.

  
"Good idea, detective." she teased and he smiled that dimple smile of his that made her crazy.

  
God, she certainly felt like she was becoming crazy.

  
"Do you want to go and eat something ?" asked softly Regina, showing him a restaurant in front of them.

  
His eyes shone with mischief.

  
"Lawyer Mills," he smirked and she blushed, "Are you asking me out on a date, now ?"

  
She bit her lips then and his heart stopped.

God, he wanted to do that, too.

He shook his head.

Regina took a step toward him and he swallowed when she was so close to him he could feel her breath on his face,

This wouldn't end well.

  
"Trust me, Locksley. The day I'll ask you out on a date, you'll know."

  
He swallowed again and she chuckled, before taking a step back.

  
"I am quite hungry." she said lightly, starting to walk toward the restaurant.

  
He watched her for a few seconds and then, she gave him a look from above her shoulder and God he knew,

  
This woman was a dangerous one.

And he would follow her to the ends of the world.

* * *

They were sat in front of each other, taking animatedly, flirting - a little - and having another great night ( because Roland was sleeping at one of his little friend's tonight and she had called Mary Margaret, asked her if they could postpone the dinner tomorrow, had heard David's sigh of relief, smirked about it and had heard Mary's giggle when Robin's accented voice ordered their food and Mary heard it through the phone.)

  
Robin and Regina were currently talking about one of Robin's mission when his phone rang.

He sighed and took it, before giving her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I'm on call tonight."

  
"Go." she said soflty.

  
He smiled slightly and answered,

  
"Locksley ?"

  
Regina saw his eyes widened, before a deep sadness and darkness fall onto his eyes.

  
"I am with Regina Mills, we'll be here as soon as possible."

  
He ended the call and she looked at him worriedly,

  
"What is it, Robin ?"

  
"It's him." hissed Robin, "There is another victim."

  
And Regina swore her heart just stopped his her chest, her blood freezing in her body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Robin paid for dinner - despite of Regina unhappiness about it, and they both headed toward the exit.

  
"Do you know who she is ?" asked Regina, her voice serious and no, now was not the time to notice that she was so cute with that small wrinkle between her brows.

  
He shook his head, the gravity of the situation falling on him once again and he sighed heavily, opening the door of the car for her before settling in front of the wheel.

* * *

They finally arrived in a house, cute but not huge and yellow line of police were surrounding the place, a few policemen already on the crime scene and Robin stopped the car.

He turned toward Regina and saw she was very pale.

  
"Hey." he said softly, laying his hand on hers and she looked at him, brown eyes wide and worried, "You can wait here, if you want. You don't have to see this, it's always so hard and I know what I'm talking about. I wouldn't think any less of you."

  
She shook her head and squeezed his hand tenderly.

  
"I'm fine." she breathed, "I'm coming with you."

  
"Okay." he murmured and then leant in under her wide eyes to kiss her cheek tenderly and her heart exploded. "I'm right here if you need me."

She opened the mouth to say something but couldn't, her heart was out of control and her cheek was tingling where he had kissed her.

So she just nodded and squeezed his hand again.

  
He got out of the car and she did too, before they crossed the yellow line and right away, two policemen came.

Robin took out his card,

  
"DCI Locksley, and this is Laywer Mills." he added.

  
The man frowned,

  
"Last I knew, lawyer's work was making a link between cop's work and the victim they are working for."

  
Regina rolled her eyes then and opened the mouth to snap back, but Robin spoke first.

  
"Let's just say this is a complicated case."

  
The man hesitated, finally nodded.

  
"Follow me." he started walking and they followed, "I must warn you, this is not pretty."

  
Regina's blood froze and right away, she felt Robin's hand on the small of her back, comforting her.

She threw him a grateful look and he only smiled softly at her.

  
They arrived in a room where a man was above a woman, laid down on the floor.

  
"Oh God." breathed Robin, horrified.

  
He had seen a lot of crime scnes.

Like a lot of terrible, disgusting and horrible ones.

But this ?

  
This was a massacre.

  
"Detective," said a man, getting up toward thel, "I am Doctor Whale, legist. I'de want to squeeze your hand but..." he chuckled darkly, showing his bloody gloves.

  
"What happened to her ?" asked Robin and Regina decided to let him talk for now, because this was his job.

And because she couldn't talk.

She was frozen.

So she walked a bit closer to Robin, searching for his warmth and if he noticed he didn't show.

  
"A massacre. She had been hit, multiple times and I can tell you she had tried to fight back but ..." he shook his head sadly and showed them her head, "This blow had been fatal. And then, he strangled her."

  
They all looked down.

  
"And who was she ?"

  
"Emma Swan, 31."

  
She froze again.

Her age.

  
"Who found her ?"

  
The legist sighed and started removing his gloves,

  
"A neighbor heard a strange noise and decided to come and see if all was ok. He found her like this."

  
"Where is he ?"

  
Whale showed them a man, looked over by doctors.

  
"His name is Killian. One of her closest friend, from what I gathered."

  
"Oh God..." breathed Regina.

  
"MOM !!" screamed a voice and they all turned around, petrified.

  
"You can't be here, boy." came a voice.

  
"This is my home ! Let me come in ! MOM !!!"

  
Regina was panicked and turned toward the legist once again, Robin had the same look of horror on his face.

  
"Her son." Whale's eyes clouded, "She had a son. Henry Swan, 13."

  
Regina's eyes filled with tears and Robin cursed a "Son of a bitch." before walking out, Regina on his heels.

  
When they get out, they saw a heartbreaking scene.

A young teenager was holding off by two policemen, tears running down his cheeks as sobs was taking hold of his body.

  
Regina didn't think then, she walked straight toward him.

  
"Let him go." she said and the boy looked at her.

  
"But miss..." started the man but then, a male voice came out.

  
"Do as she said."

  
Robin.

  
The two policemen looked at Robin and receded,

  
"Where is my mom ?" sobbed the boy,

  
Regina took a step forward.

  
"I am so sorry, Henry."

  
"No... No ! no no no no no no" he cried and she took the final step, wrapping him in her embrace.

He didn't even fight it, only sobbing against her chest and Regina tucked his head under her chin, closing her eyes as tears were leaving her own eyes.

* * *

They were sat together ; Robin, Regina, Henry and some psychologue named Ruby.

A cup of coffee was laid in front of the teenage boy but stayed untouched as his only focus was on Regina.

  
"What happened to my mom ?" asked the boy and his voice was so broken.

  
"Henry ..." started the doctor, "I don't think-"

  
"I wasn't talking to you." cut him shortly, then he looked at Regina, "I was talking to her."

  
Regina cleared her throat.

  
"Henry," she hesitated, "Have you heard about the killer in town ?"

  
He nodded,

  
"They call him the 'women murderer'."

  
She nodded too.

  
"Did he kill her ?" asked Henry and this time, his voice broke and a tear escaped his eyes, despite his best efforts to hold on.

  
"Yes. I am so sorry."

  
The boy broke down and sobbed and Regina almost regretted telling him but then, green eyes were looking straight at her.

  
"Thank you." he breathed and her eyes widened, "Thank you for telling me, madam."

  
Her heart broke even more.

  
"Please," she raised her hand and laid it on his, and he let her do it, squeezed it back because really, while he pretended he didn't, all he needed was comfort right now. "Call me Regina."

  
A small silence came then,

  
"What will happen to me, now ?"

  
She hesitated and softly answered,

  
"Have you got any relatives ?"

  
He shook his head sadly before looking up.

  
"I only have my mom."

She was about to break down.

This was too much.

He was just a kid, for God's Sake!

  
"We'll figure this out tomorrow." she said, "But don't worry, I won't let you alone, I promise."

  
He nodded, receding his hand for wiping his eyes and then, Robin spoke and they both jumped slightly, having forgoteen they weren't alone.

  
"We'll have a few questions to ask you later, will it be ok ?"

  
Henry looked at the man, then at Regina, fear in his young face.

  
"Will you be there ?"

  
She nodded, smiling reassuringly and he visibly relaxed a little.

  
"Ok, then." he breathed.

  
Then, he got up in hearing his name screamed and they turned around.

She saw Emma's neighbour, Killian, remembered Regina as she saw Henry ran toward him and they both fell in each other's arms.

She looked away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

  
Life was so unfair.

* * *

Robin stopped the car and looked over at Regina.

She had been silent during the travel and he was worried.

Now, she was looking right in front of her and her eyes were shining with tears.

  
"Regina, are you sure you'll be ok ?"

  
She looked at him and gave him a tired smile.

  
"I will. Goodnight, Robin."

  
She opened the door of the car but he caught her hand, stopping her.

  
"Please, talk to me."

  
He saw her hesitate but she sighed and finally closed the door.

  
"I am just worried. About the child."

  
Robin looked down. The judge had allowed - under exceptionnal circumstances and Robin and Regina's pressure - that Henry stayed with Killian but they both knew it wouldn't last.

  
"We'll find a way. I promise."

  
She looked up at him and then because she was heartbroken and because he made her want to do things she hadn't want to do in such a long time...

She cupped his cheek, thumbs stroking his stuble.

His eyes widened slightly and he leant into her hand.

Regina studied him, still stroking his skin softly.

  
He made her feel things she thought dead for her.

  
He was dangerous.

  
"I am fine, Robin." then she removed her hand and opened the door again, "Go back to Roland."

  
And then, she was gone and Robin watched her leave.

  
More worried than ever.

  
It had been such a long time since he had been this concern about someone that was not Marian...

  
So much time.

* * *

Robin was driving Roland to his mother - it was Marian's week, and was still worried about Regina and about everything ( such cases always had emotional tolls on him) when he heard his boy calling him.

  
"Daddy ?"

  
Robin jumped and looked by the mirror,

  
"What is it, son ?"

  
"Can I come live with you ?"

  
In shock, Robin almost stopped the car.

  
He only swallowed.

  
"Aren't you happy with mama ? "

  
"I am." whispered the boy, "But I miss you."

  
God knows how much Robin would love to have his son everyday, instead of one week on two and some weeks here and there, or the half of the holidays...

But was it fair to Marian ?

  
"Is it what you really want, Roland ?"

  
"Yes." and his brown eyes are so very serious and hopeful that Robin melted.

  
Damn Marian.

  
"Then let us make a deal, little one. You take the week to think about it, and if on friday, you still want to live with me, I'll talk with your mother."

  
"Really ?"

  
"Really."

  
"YEAH !" screamed Roland and for the first time in some hours, Robin smiled.

* * *

"You're late." only said Marian when she opened the door, "Have you any idea of how late it is, already ?"

  
"I am sorry." only answered Robin. "Got caught up in work."

  
"Aren't you always..." said Marian bitterly before she kissed Roland's hair, "Come on love, say goodbye to daddy and off to sleep !"

  
"Goodbye daddy !" screamed Roland and he hugged his father tight.

  
"See you next week, buddy." smiled Robin and in one last dimple smile, his son was gone.

  
And that always broke his heart.

  
Always.

* * *

Robin and Marian were then left alone and when the woman started to speak, he cut her.

  
"Don't." he said. "Not tonight, please."

  
She sighed,

  
"So we're not even speaking about our talk, then ?"

  
Robin sighed too.

  
"No, we're not."

  
Tears were shining in her brown eyes.

  
"We could be a family again." she breathed and his heart stopped.Pictures of laughters, and happy family moments entering his mind as Marian took a step toward him. "You," another, "Me," and again, "And Roland."

  
Now, she was inches away from him and he could not help but think about how it would feel to be all-together.

  
But then, a thought invaded his mind.

  
A memory of being perfectly happy, of loving his wife so much and coming back home only to have his heart broken by the person he trusted the most to keep it safe.

  
And he took a step back.

  
"Do you truly want to destroy our family ?" she asked,

  
That was a low blow.

And she knew it.

But if she didn't want to play fair...

He could do that, too.

He was exhausted.

  
"I don't." he breathed, voice breaking. "But you did."

  
Her eyes widened.

  
"Robin..." she tried but he only smiled sadly and left.

* * *

Robin didn't even realized he was back at Regina's house until he looked up and saw he was down her expensive building.

  
Robin hesitated.

  
And hesitated some more.

  
And then, someone walked out and he came in the building, before climbing the stairs and soon, he was at her door.

His hand raised and he hesitated to knock but then, he frowned.

  
Her door was open.

  
Robin's heart fastened and he cursed himself for not having taken his gun before he opened the door and came in silently, walking to the living room.

  
And then, he stopped and a small smile tugged at his lips.

  
Because all curled up on the couch, Regina was fast asleep.

Robin took a step closer and hesitated before raising his hand and laying a ghost of a caress on her cheek.

  
"Oh Regina..."

  
On her cheeks, he could still see the strained tears and her brows were furrowed, even in her sleep.

Then, he sighed again and his decision was taken.

Robin bent and laid his hands on her knees and her back, before raising up and her head fall on the crook of his neck.

Robin tighten his embrace around her and her perfume filled his nose.

  
And God if it was enjoyable.

  
He then entered a room that must be hers and laid her gently on the bed.

Robin watched her snuggle closer a bit more in the pillow and put back a strand of hair behind her ear.

  
"Goodnight, m'lady." he breathed.

  
He was about to leave but a broken whisper reached him and made him stop.

  
"Please, stay."

  
Robin froze before turning around and finding her half-asleep, her eyes wide and vulnerable, and God if she was gorgeous.

  
Stunning,

  
In every ways.

  
How could he resist her already ?

"Regina..."

"Please, I don't want to be alone tonight."

And how could he leave her in this state when all he had been able to think about since he dropped her off was her?

  
"Fine." he breathed and removed his jacket, then his shoes before hesitantly climbing by her side.

  
When Regina moved closer to him, he was surprised but showed none of it and closed his arms around her as she snuggled against his chest in a content sigh.

  
"Sleep well, Regina." Robin murmured, laying a kiss on her hair, "I am here."

  
And feeling her breathing slowing against him while finally, the frown disapeared from her face, Robin allowed his eyes to close too.

  
A woman tugged safely in his embrace for the first time in a very long time.

  
And God, it felt so right. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Robin woke up and opened the eyes.

He sat up when he did not recognize where he was, but then he noticed a cover had been placed on him and he could smell coffee and then he smiled, remembering the night before.

  
Robin stirred and found that he was a little strained but it was all worth it.

Regina had spent the night snuggle against his chest.

And it was the best sleep he had had in a very long time.

  
Robin get up and ran a hand on his face in order to wake up before he entered the living room and stopped, smiling despite of himself.

She was up, her back on him, a cup of coffee in her hand.

  
"Hi." he said softly and she jumped, turning around.

  
God, he had never found her more beautiful.

  
She smiled shyly.

  
"I hope you like coffee." she said and he smiled,

  
"I love it."

  
"Sit." she smiled and poured him some coffee before they sat in front of each other.

  
They sipped their drinks quietly, steling glances at each other before Robin spoke.

  
"The view is amazing."

  
"It is." answered the woman, then she took a deep breath. "Robin, about last night ..."

  
"You don't have to apologize." he started, "I came back on my own accord, I wanted to be there for you."

Her eyes widened and then again, that elusive but so genuinely soft smile of hers.

It made his heart stutter.

And it also made him look down for a bit, because otherwise he would get up and find out if her lips were as soft as he thought.

  
"Thank you." she breathed and when he looked up, she was looking down. "Thank you for staying with me." she looked up and brown eyes were shinning with uncertainty. "Why did you came back ?"

  
He hesitated, pondering his next words very carefully.

  
"Because I was worried about you. I didn't want you to feel alone."

  
A small smile lighted up her face and they got lost in each other for a few seconds, before she looked at her cup again.

  
"Thank you."

  
"Anytime."

She shook her head then and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

God, she needed to change the subject.

Because she had not slept so well in years and he was making her feel things she had prevented herself long ago.

She couldn't.

Even if she desperately wanted to.

  
"You can use the bathroom, if you want. I took you out a towel."

  
She got up and Robin got up too and when she walked toward him, they were suddenly very close and Robin had to swallowed before he let her pass, closing his eyes.

  
Robin followed her, trying not to notice the way her hips swayed or how she smelt so good - and how was it possible ? and finally, they were there and Regina turned around but had not realized he was so close behind her and she lost her balance in a small whimper, his hands falling on her waist to secure her, hers on his chest where she could feel his beating heart.

Robin's blue eyes darkened and his stare fall on her lips before looking back into her brown eyes.

One of his hands rose and put a strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her jaw and Regina swallowed as a small gasp escaped her.

  
The woman opened the mouth to speak but closed it and Robin took a step closer, so close he could feel her heart beat frantically against his chest.

  
"What have you done to me ?" he breathed and her heart quickened. "I can't stop thinking about you." he admitted and really, he had not meant to spit it all out but seeing her so beautiful, so vulnerable in his arms, it was driving him crazy.

She was driving him crazy.

  
"Robin..." she breathed and he smiled that dimple smile that always get her heart to melt.

  
Robin leant in slowly and paused a few inches from her mouth, letting her time to reject him.

  
But she didn't.

She couldn't.

Not this time.

Not when he was so close she was dizzy with wanting to kiss him.

  
Instead, she gave in an urge she had for quite some time now.

  
And when Robin felt her hand rise and stroke tenderly his cheek, he lost it and groaned, before leaning in and laying his lips on hers.

  
And what feeling could describe what they felt ?

  
Right.

Passion.

  
Regina moaned slightly when she felt Robin's tongue ask for entrance and she gladly gave him before the kiss deepened, his hands fisting in her hair while she circled his neck.

Regina felt herself being backward and the next she knew, she was stucked between the hard wall and his warm chest.

She moaned, feeling his hand grip her waist and he leant a bit more into her when her fingers slipped under his shirt to stroke his muscled chest.

  
God, this felt so right.

  
But she couldn't...

  
Regina's thoughts were whirling in her head and she then felt Robin's lips trailed small kisses along her neck.

  
"Stop thinking for two seconds." he breathed and she shivered, closing her eyes.

  
When she opened them again, Robin was watching her so tenderly, blue eyes soft yet darkened by lust and when he stroke her cheek, she couldn't help but give him a weak smile.

  
"We're not doing anything wrong..." he whispered and she felt tears pricked at the back of her eyes

  
"I ... It's just that I..." she tried.

  
Daniel.

  
"You don't have to explain, Regina." came Robin's voice and the hands on her waist brought her closer to him until she was tucked safely in his embrace once again.

  
And the feeling of safety he was bringing her was seriously frightening the young woman.

He was breaking down each and every of her walls so easily she was powerless to do anything but watch him gain access to her carefully guarded heart like it was the easiest thing he had ever done.

* * *

"What's going on, Regina ?" finally asked a very frustrated Mary Margaret, "You've been distracted since you came here and now I want to know why."

  
Regina jumped and looked so very lost that Mary couldn't help but worry.

  
"I've kissed Robin." Mary's eyes widened. "Or he kissed me. I can't remember."

  
"Are you serious ?"Regina nodded and when she heard Mary's squeal, her eyes widened. "How was it ? "

  
The older woman took a deep breath, searching for the right word.

  
"Amazing."

  
Mary Margaret tried to not smile.

  
"And now ?"

  
"I don't know."

  
"What do you want to do ?"

  
"I don't know."

  
"Do you like him, then ?"

  
Regina opened the mouth, searching for an answer when her phone rang.

  
Robin.

  
"I have to take this." she said, getting up.

  
Saved by the gong.

  
"Regina ?" came his accented voice .

  
"Yes ?"

  
"Do you remember we said we'd go to that yoga club today ?"

  
Damn.

  
"Today ?"

  
"The sooner the better, don't you think ?"

  
She smiled.

  
"Absolutely. Let me just check on Henry and I'm all yours."

  
"I like the sound of that." she could hear his smirk and was actually glad he could not see her blush right now.

  
"See you later, Robin."

* * *

She knocked at the door and a man answered her, his eyes were red and tired.

  
"Killian, isn't it ?" she asked softly.

  
"Yes, ma'am."

  
She smiled.

  
"Please, call me Regina."

  
He smiled sadly and suddenly seemed to remember himself.

  
"Were you here to see Henry ?"

  
She nodded and he made her sign to came in.

The man called Henry and went back to her.

  
"How are you holding up ?" she asked and the man's eyes were shining with tears.

  
"I don't know."

  
Something in his behaviour was known by Regina.

  
Something in his eyes.

  
And then, it clicked.

  
"Did you love her ?" she asked softly and he only gave her a very sad smile.

  
"Regina ?" called a teenage voice and she turned around, smiling gently.

  
"Hi, Henry."

  
The boy walked closer.

  
"Why are you here ?"

  
"Just to check on you."

  
"So you're not here to take me away ?"

  
Her heart broke.

  
"No Henry."

  
The boy visibly relaxed and even gave her a small smile.

The saddest she had ever seen.

  
And she had seen a few of them.

  
They talked about all and nothing - mainly nothing, before Regina finally got up.

  
"I shall leave you, I still have work to do."

  
"Can I ask you a question ?"

  
"Anything."

  
"Will you stop the man who killed my mother ?"

  
"I will, Henry, I promise."

  
A tear left his eyes and he tried to smile before he walked to her and without warning, he hugged her.

  
God, there was something about this boy ...

  
"Thank you Regina. Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

  
The woman closed her eyes and swallowed,

  
"It's fine, Henry, really."

  
And he smiled one last time at her, before leaving to his room.

Regina looked sadly over Killian,

  
"This won't last forever ..." she breathed sadly and the man nodded.

  
"I know. But the boy already lost his mom ..."

  
Regina swallowed back tears.

  
"We could prevent him from being taken to foreign family..."

  
"What could we do ? I'd do anything for the boy !" said vehemently Killian and Regina's heart warmed a little.

  
"You knew Emma Swan for long ?"

  
"More than ten years."

  
"Do you know who Henry's father is ?"

  
Killian's eyes darkened.

  
"Only that he broke her heart." then, "Could you find him ?"

  
"Perhaps." then she thought, "Was he mean to her ? Was he hitting her or something ?"

  
Killian shook his head immediatly.

  
"Nothing of the sort. Never. They were very much in love. He freaked out when she told him about Henry and he tried to reconnect later but ..." he swallowed, "She wasn't interested anymore."

  
Regina's heart went out to him.

  
"Why didn't it work between the two of you ?"

  
He chuckled sadly.

  
"Bad timing, you know ?"

  
It was her time to chuckle.

  
"More than you think actually."

  
The man studied her,

  
"Do you think she'd still be alive if-"

  
"Stop that." she cut him, "This isn't your fault. Nothing is."

  
He nodded sadly,

  
"Neal Baelfire."

  
She raised an eyebrow and he resumed,

  
"Henry's father ; Neal Baelfire."


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Regina watched him from afar and there was no denying the man was handsome.

She smiled softly and took a deep breath before entering her office.

  
"Are you ready to go ?" she only asked and he jumped.

  
"Regina." he smiled and she tried not to smile back.

  
She really, really tried.

But what could she do?

She was only human, for God's sake.

  
He took a step closer and her heart missed a beat, but right at this moment, Mary Margaret came in without knocking.

  
"I am sorry to disturb you." And the knowing smirk on her face made Regina want to kill her. "But someone here wanted to see you..."

  
The young woman receded from the door in a soft smile and a man took her place, a smile on his face.

  
_"Graham_ !" squealed Regina as she ran to his arms and he hugged her tight.

  
They receded.

  
"You're back !"

  
"I am." he smiled.

  
"For how long ?"

  
"Until my next assignement."

  
She smiled and hugged him once more.

  
Graham Hunter.

  
Daniel's bestfriend.

They had remained very close after his death, both of them having lost the most important person in both of their lives. Graham had never been the same after Daniel's death and to try and move on with his life, he had become a soldier. He once told her that helping his country was helping him grieving the man he considered a brother to him. And truly, Regina couldn't understand more.

They both needed to find a sense in life, and if she did that by fighting injustice he did that by protecting their country.

  
But then she turned around and couldn't help but smirk slightly.

  
Robin was still there, frowning, blue eyes stormy instead of clear like sky and his lips were pursed.

  
He was jealous.

  
And damn, that was hot.

It had been _a long time_ since someone had been jealous for her.

Oh God.

  
Regina immediatly took a step back and cleared her throat.

She felt slightly guilty, which was ridiculous.

  
They weren't even together.

  
But they were ... Something.

Even she was ready to admit that.

For now.

  
She sighed inwardly and turned toward Robin, who hadn't moved.

  
"Robin, here is Graham Hunter, one of my oldest friends." she turned toward the other man, "Graham, here is Robin Locksley, we're working together on a case."

  
She heard Robin huffed and rolled her eyes.

  
He was infuriating.

  
Graham took a step toward them and held his hand, smiling nicely,

  
"Glad to meet you, Robin."

  
The cop hesitated and then, slowly, squeezed his hand.

  
But his mind kept reminding him that this man was far too close to his Regina for his liking.

  
And yes,

  
She was his Regina.

They had apparently established that, somewhere along the road.

(God, he was so fucked up already.)

* * *

They were walking toward her car and Robin had still to talk to her.

Which was very, very unusual.

  
"What is it ?" she sighed in exasperation.

  
He didn't answer.

  
"Robin ?" she asked again and he stopped, blue eyes locking onto brown.

  
"Were you two together ?"

  
Her eyes widened.

  
"I beg your pardon ?"

  
"I saw the way he looked at you."

  
"Are you fucking serious ?!" she exclaimed angrily before opening the car door and slamming it behind her.

Because suddenly it wasn't funny anymore.

How could he think she would do that to Daniel?

  
Robin sighed and took a deep breath before he opened the door and settled by her side.

  
"Sorry. This is not what I meant."

"Did you ever think of _thinking_ before you talk?" she said, pouting and he chuckled slightly running his hand through his hair and just _gret_ now she wanted to do that, too.

"You're not the first to give me this advice, m'lady. And it would certainly have saved me from some awkward situation..." he looked at her and she couldn't totally fight the smile on her face this time.

He smiled back.

"No. We didn't. He is Daniel's best friend, my own since we've lost him."

Robin sighed.

"Sorry." he said again. "It's just that I don't trust him." he tried to exclaim and was surprised to see a smirk on Regina's face.

  
"Of course you don't." she said before adding, matters of factly. "You're jealous."

  
His eyes widened.

His heart stopped.

  
"I'm not-"

  
But she cut him with a look that clearly said 'whatever you say' and Robin gave up.

  
Because she was right.

  
This feeling in the pit of his stomach,

  
He knew it.

  
It was jealousy.

* * *

From where he was, hid in a dark corner, a black shape was watching them leave in her car, frowning slightly.

He needed her to be alone at some point, but she was always with that man...

And he had done his researches about the man who was always with Regina.

He had to act.

He couldn't mess up all of his plan.

* * *

They finally arrived at the yoga club and Robin opened the door for Regina.

  
"Such a gentleman." she teased and his blue eyes lighted up.

  
"I know you love it." he winked and she rolled her eyes before entering.

  
Once inside, they glimpsed the secretary and shared a look before walking toward the young woman.

  
"Good morning," said Robin. "DCI Locksley," he said showing his card and the woman's eyes widened, "May I have a word ?"

  
Her eyes went to Robin to Regina, before going back to the man, who smiled reassuringly at her.

  
"Of course, let me call my superior."

* * *

"What can i do for you ? " asked and old woman, coming in the room where Robin and Regina were waiting.

  
She sat down in front of them and Regina opened the door,

  
"We're investigating on a special case and you might be able to help us."

  
The old woman frowned,

  
"How's that ?"

  
"We think he might be taking lessons here." finally said Robin.

* * *

The man entered and looked around him.

The room was filled with pictures of Regina.

Everywhere.

He smirked and stroke her face through one of it.

  
"We'll soon be reunited forever, lovely Regina."

* * *

The woman looked at them, a file in the hand.

  
"Yes, in Mrs Jefferson's class, there was a man. But I'm afraid I won't be able to help you much further ..." she laid down the file on the desk and Regina groaned.

  
Empty.

  
"Did he not even let a name ?"

  
"Never."

"How is this possible?"

"Actually I don't know, this should never have happened but our secretary seemed to have been charmed by this man and let him pretty much do what he wanted."

  
"But you've seen him before, haven't you ?" asked Robin and Regina felt her heart beat with hope.

  
Nothing to do with Robin's voice.

  
Nothing at all.

  
"Yes."

  
"Do you think she'd be able to help us do some kind of robot picture ?"

  
The woman seemed to think then,

  
"I think so."

  
"How was he like ?" asked the lawyer.

  
"Polite. Helpful. Smiling. That kind of thing ..."

  
"They always are." muttered Robin under his breath and when she turned toward him, his blue eyes were shining with fire and anger. "Fucking Bastard."

  
"Do you think he is the one who did this to Mrs Jefferson ?"

  
"We have no way to know yet." answered politely Robin and Regina wanted to scream that they were pretty sure actually.

  
The woman nodded then looked at them very seriously.

  
"You have to find him. You know, she was a very nice woman. Always ready to help people and always in a good mood. " She got up and gave them a very sad smile, "But I guess I should know by now that God always bring back to him the people he loves the most first."

  
And then she was gone.

  
And Regina felt a lump formed in her throat.

  
One name, as usual, in mind.

  
Daniel .

  
Because searching a reason for his death had been all she did for the past ten years, but she could never.

  
The more she thought of it,

  
The less sense it made.

* * *

"Are you ok ?" asked Robin soflty once they were out , and she felt his hand laid on her arm.

_God always bring back the people he loves the most first._

Could it be as easy as that?

  
"Do you think he can see me ? Do you think he is proud of me ? " she asked, tears in her voice and she didn't have to tell him who she was talking about, but she felt Robin's hand slide along her arm and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

  
"I'm sure he is." is all he whispered and she nodded, one tear leaving her eyes.

  
They stopped in front of the car and while Regina was ready to open the door, he stopped her and tugged at her hand so she was facing him.

With her heels, their eyes were same level and the intensity in his was breath-taking.

Robin tenderly smile and reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and she shivered.

  
"I'm sure he is so proud of you, Regina. Seeing this amazing, beautiful, smart, funny and sexy woman you've grown out to be ." he smiled brightly, all dimples showing and she felt her heart beat faster.

Her eyes got lost on his lips and she remembered how good it felt, tasting them and how she wished he would close the small space between them.

  
Robin smiled again before his own eyes darkened and he let out a deep breath, fingers skimming along her jaw,

  
"You're so very beautiful..." he whispered and her breath stopped when he nuzzled her nose with his before leaning in slowly.

  
But then the magic was gone when a car honked at them and Regina jumped, taking a step away from Robin.

Her heart was beating erratically, her mind a mess and she was breathless.

  
God the effect he had on her.

  
Damn him.

  
She tucked her hair behind her ears nervously and walked away quickly.

  
"I... I'll walk home."

  
She turned around.

  
"You know you can't escape this, Regina." And that made her stop. "You can't escape this attraction between us." she closed her eyes, "I know you feel it too. And I am ready to leave you the time you need, but know that I won't give up."

When she turned around, slowly, he was still there, looking at her with tender eyes and for a moment, all she wanted was to run into his arms and never let go. But he said again, "You can't escape us."

  
She couldn't help the smile on her face then, small but still.

Her eyes suddenly dancing with something that looked a lot like hope and that made Robin's heart missed a beat.

  
"I suppose I can't." was all she said, soflty, before walking away from him.

* * *

Regina waited at the door before it finally opened and she rolled her eyes, seeing who opened.

  
"Regina ?"

  
"Hello David. May I come in ?" she walked past him without waiting his answer, "Thank you very much."

  
The man was still behind, muttering under his breath and that had Regina smirking, before she spotted the woman she came searching for.

  
"Regina ?" asked Mary Margaret,

  
"I need your help." David came beside Mary, his arm circling her waist, "Both of you."

  
"And why would I even want to-" started David but his girlfriend glared at him and he sighed. "How can we help you ?"

  
"Do you still work at that newspaper ?"

  
"Yes." he said carefully,

  
"And you're still friend with that private detective of yours ?"

  
"Leroy ?" he said, astonished and she rolled her eyes again.

  
"Are you ?"

  
"Yes he is." answered Mary when she saw David frowned, "But what's going on, Regina ?" asked again her bestfriend,

  
"I need your help to find someone."

  
"Find someone ?"

  
"Yes. His name is Neal Baelfire."

  
"Why ?"

  
The woman took a deep breath.

  
"I'll tell you later. Can you help me or not ?"

  
Mary Margaret smiled and reached out for her hand, squeezing it, but surprinsingly the answer came from her man.

  
"Of course Regina," and when she looked up all trace of annoyance is gone, "You know you can always count on us."

  
And then, tough very rare, Regina smiled genuinely at him.

  
Perhaps he wasn't that bad after all.

  
Until the next time she couldn't stand him, anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Regina was tossing and turning in her bed, unable to find sleep.

She turned and closed her eyes tight, trying to force herself to sleep but then her phone buzzed and she sighed.

  
No sleep then.

  
She reached out and grabbed her phone.

  
**RL - Are you sleeping ?**

  
Robin.

  
She smiled and when noticed so, quickly stopped.

  
**RM - Would I be able to answer you if I were ? ;)**

  
**RL - Apologies m'lady. I just thought such lady as yourself needed their beauty sleep.**

  
She laughed.

  
**RM - I actually am not a great sleeper.**

  
**RL - But you're beautiful.**

  
Regina could feel the heat in her cheeks and she cleared her throat.

He was such a charming charming man.

She needed to get a grip on herself.

She was not some teenager anymore.

  
**RL - Are you still there ?**

  
She smiled.

Again.

_Damn._

  
**RM - Yes, I am. Did you have any reason to text me ?**

  
**RL - Do I need one ?**

  
Regina cursed her harshness and was ready to text him her apologies for sounding cold when his next left her speechless.

  
**RL - I just missed you.**

  
God.

Oh God.

  
So they were doing that.

  
She needed to calm down things.

She couldn't think when her heart was beating so loud in her head.

  
She needed to change the subject.

  
**RM - Do you think the portrait could help us ?**

  
**RL - So we're talking about work, now ?**

  
Damn his stubborness.

  
**RM - We are.**

  
His answer took some time and she realized she was checking her phone every two minutes.

  
**RL - I think it can be a start.**

  
Really ?!

5 minutes to write that !!

Who was he kidding?

He seemed to think the same as another text came.

  
**RL - Sorry for the delay. I zoned out.**

  
**RM - Just tell me if I am that boring, Locksley. ;)**

  
His answer came right away in two parts and she laughed,

  
**RL - God no !!**

  
Then,

  
**RL - I can tell you I find you to be quite a lot of things Regina, and boring is not one of them...**

  
She blushed.

  
Again.

If she had been more brave and bold, she would have asked him what he thought of her.

She was certainly dying to know.

But instead of that...

  
**RM - I feel like I might need my beauty sleep, now.**

  
**RL - Oh. I shall bother you no longer then, m'lady. ;)**

  
She hesitated in front of his text,

  
Damn it.

She was tired.

  
**RM - You are no bother, Robin. Quite the contrary.**

  
**RL - Glad to know that. Goodnight, Regina.**

  
She smiled again.

  
**RM - Sweet dreams. Xx**

  
**RL - Trust me, they will.**

  
When Regina put her phone down, she realized she was actually tired.

And when sleep finally claimed her, Her dreams were full of a certain blue eyed man with sandy hair and knees-weakening dimples.

  
When Regina woke up in the middle of the night with Robin's name on the tip of her tongue , she blushed furiously before going back to sleep.

  
Or trying.

* * *

"Regina !"

  
The woman stopped and turned toward Mary Margaret.

  
"What is it ?"

  
"I just wanted to tell you, David phoned Leroy this morning. He should have the things you asked for in a few days."

  
Regina raised an eyebrow.

  
"Impressive."

  
"I told you he wasn't that bad." grinned Mary and Regina only rolled her eyes dramatically.

  
"So you keep saying."

* * *

Regina entered her office and frowned when she saw he wasn't there.

  
Why wasn't he there ?

Where the hell was he?

  
"Searching for someone, m'lady?"

  
Regina jumped and turned around, finding him nonchalantly leaning on the doorframe, wearing his usual and infuriating dimple smile.

  
She tried not to think about her dreams and the way his soft stubble would feel against her skin.

  
"It wasn't the subject."

  
Her eyes widened and his narrowed and God, she had not mean to say it out loud !

He was messing with her head.

  
"What isn't ?" he asked, taking a few steps toward her and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

  
"Nothing. I just meant that you scared me, that's all. Stop troubling me."

  
His smirk grew and she blushed.

God, it was getting worth by the minutes.

Could someone make her shut up?

  
"_Oh._" he teased, "Am I troubling you, now, Regina ?"

  
He was now very close, and she was about to deny it fiercely when his hand laid on the back of her neck and he brought her lips back to his, kissing her passionately.

  
Regina whimpered with the surprise, but soon, her eyes closed and she kissed him back with equal passion, giving just as much as she was receiving.

Their tongues were fighting for dominance, her hands was lost in his shoulders, his on her hair and neither seemed to care that everyone could walk in and see them.

  
Finally, they receded.

But Robin kept her close to him and breathed, a few inches from her lips.

  
"Go on a date with me."

  
Her breath stopped and she opened her eyes, looking deep in his ocean ones, finding them tender and hopeful.

And she realized he had never been more handsome to her than now, with this vulnerable side she did not know he possessed.

He nuzzled her nose tenderly with his.

  
"Please, say yes." she hesitated and her heart was beating erratically.

She felt like she could so easily let him in...

But it was dangerous.

It required a bravoure she wasn't sure she had.

"It's just a harmless dare, Regina. I am not asking you in marriage."

  
She chuckled, then let out a deep breath, fingers fisting his jacket.

  
"Fine." she breathed and one second later, his lips were on hers again.

God, he was such a good kisser.

  
A knock pulled them apart a few minutes later and Regina cleared her throat and re arranged her hair, before calling in a voice that, even to her, seemed hoarse.

  
"Come in."

  
A young cop came in,

  
"I was told that Regina Mills was here."

  
"That's me."

  
The man took a step closer and handed her a file,

  
"The portrait from the woman. "

  
"Did it give something we could work with ?" asked Robin and the young man's eyes widened as he saw Robin.

  
"Hi Rob, I didn't see you."

  
"Hi, Pete." he answered with a smile, "So, the portrait ?"

  
"Nothing much." said Pete shaking his head. "European. Tall. Clear eyes and beautiful smile. She thinks he is dark-haired, or brown. "

  
Robin cursed under his breath.

Regina took out the picture and sighed at her turn, it could be anyone.

The lambda man.

  
"Thanks anyway." she said to the man, before turning around and pinning the image of the man to the wall, next to the other clues.

  
When she couldn't see them, Peter checked her out briefly and winked at Robin, who just rolled his eyes and waved him to leave, even if he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

The young officer chuckled slightly and bade them goodbye, before leaving.

  
"It is not helpful..." he heard Regina say and walked closer.

  
"No, it is not."

  
He heard her sigh.

  
"We are not moving. It seems like this monster always has a step ahead of us."

  
"I know." he answered, "But we'll find him."

* * *

The man walked toward Regina's car and smirked, stroking the card he had in hands before he slipped it by the window and left, checking no one saw him.

* * *

Regina walked toward Mary Margaret,

  
"I'll need the file about the third murder," she checked her notes, "Brittany Howell."

  
"The teacher ?"

  
Regina checked again.

  
"Yes."

  
"I'll print it for you."

  
"Thanks."

  
She was about to go when she caught the gleam in Mary's eyes.

She sighed and muttered an "I'm so going to regret this." before she turned again, "What is it ?"

  
"Nothing." answered quickly the young woman.

  
Too quickly.

  
"Mary Margaret."

  
"Fine !" exclaimed the woman, "I saw you kissing. You and Mr Hottie."

  
Regina's eyes widened.

  
"How ? What-"

  
"Oh come on ! You weren't even that careful !"

  
"Has anyone else seen ?"

  
"Nope."

  
"Are you sure ?"

  
"Yep."

  
Regina leant against the counter.

  
"Stop smiling in such a ridiculous way. You're not five anymore Mary, even if you tend to forget about that. You're an adult."

But even that didn't make the smile leave her best friend's face.

  
"You like him, don't you ?"

  
"There's nothing going on between the two of us."

  
Mary raised an eyebrow.

  
"Really ? So, he didn't ask you out then ?"

  
"Mary !" exclaimed Regina loudly then, before dropping her voice, "Were you actually spying on us ?"

  
"No." answered the woman but her cheeks redenned, "Or perhaps a little ..."

  
Regina groaned.

  
A slight silence settled when Regina seemed really interested in her fingers on the counter while Mary Margaret let her time to process things.

  
"I don't know what to do." finally admitted Regina quietly.

  
Mary sighed and took hold of her hand, squeezing it slightly.

  
"Just ... Don't let anything holds you back, Regina. You deserve to be happy." their eyes locked, "You know, sooner or later... Your heart will find its way to happiness."

* * *

Robin was watching Regina talking with her bestfriend, a small smile on his lips.

  
"She is beautiful, huh ?"

  
He jumped and came facing Graham Hunter.

  
Right away he tensed.

  
"That she is." he answered then turned around completely, "What are you here for ?"

  
"Oh," smiled the man, "Just taking my lovely Regina to lunch."

  
Robin tensed even more.

  
"Well, she is over there, as I'm sure you noticed."

  
"Just thought I come here and greet you hello."

  
"Well, you did." answered coldy Robin and the man's eyes widened.

  
"Hm... Ok."

  
"Have a good day." was all Robin said before he left the office.

* * *

When Regina turned around and searched for Robin, he was nowhere to be found.

The file in hands, she entered her office and laid it on the desk before taking a look around her.

  
"Robin ?"

  
"He left a few minutes ago."

  
She jumped and turned around, smiling at seeing who was there.

  
"Hey you." she smiled and he grinned, kissed her cheek.

  
"Hi, beautiful."

  
"Have you seen Robin ?" she asked again, it was not like him to just leave.

  
Not after what happened between them.

  
Ot perhaps she gave it too much value and it was just a kiss to him.

  
Her stomach clenched.

  
"Your boyfriend had some urgent tings to do."

  
She left her thoughts.

  
"He is not my boyfriend."

  
Graham raised an eyebrow and she slapped his chest playfully,

  
"Come on, hero, why were you here for ?"

  
He smiled and took hold of her hand.

  
"Just taking you to lunch."

  
"Fine." she smiled, but the heart wasn't in it.

  
Her thoughts consumed by Robin.

* * *

Robin left the building, slamming the door behind him under the surprised eyes of the postman.

  
_"What ?"_ he just exclaimed and the man jumped and left.

  
Robin sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

He didn't even know why he was so angry.

  
Wrong.

He knew exactly why.

  
And the reason was taking his Regina to lunch.

  
Robin took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, then another.

He needed to calm down.

  
He sighed again and looked up toward the sky, repeating himself to be calm and not let jealousy overwhelmed him.

Regina had kissed him.

She had agreed to go on a date with him.

  
Sighing once again, he came in the building, cursing Marian for messing him up so bad.

  
When Robin saw them, he clenched his knuckle so hard he was sure they were white.

  
Regina was there, holding hands with Graham.

That smile of hers on her face.

  
He wanted to go and to punch the man.

And that was such not a good reaction.

He knew that.

He knew he had issues to work on.

But right now he was blinded by his jealousy.

  
Instead, he stormed out of the office once again, almost crashing into Mary Margaret.

  
"Sorry." he mumbled and her eyes widened, seeing his blue eyes full of anger.

The woman's eyes turned toward the office and she glimpsed Regina and Graham.

She looked toward where Robin left and sighed, before her eyes landed on her bestfriend once again.

Because she knew.

Regina had never realized - or had always chosen to pretend she didn't see, that Graham developped a crush on her along the years they mourned Daniel together.

But obviously Robin did.

* * *

When an hour later, Regina came back into her office, she found Robin sat on a chair, reading some file.

  
"You're here !" she exclaimed and he shrugged. "Where have you been ? I've looked for you."

  
He didn't even look up,

  
"We have work to do."

  
She was taken aback by the coldness in his tone and stayed there without having a clue of what to answer.

  
He had never been so cold with her.

  
He had kissed her, asking her out and now, that ?

  
Regina blinked back tears and took a deep breath.

  
"You know what ? You're right." she said, glad her voice sounded firm. "What do you say we go and study those newspapers we found a few weeks ago ?"

  
"I'm busy right now. Do it by yourself. "

  
His answer came cold and uncaring and it was so different from the warmth she was used to coming from him that she lost a bit of he composure.

  
"I ... I'll go, then."

  
"Goodbye."

  
Regina opened the mouth, then closed it before leaving the office in a hurry.

  
Mary Margaret clearly saw the one tear escaping her eyes as she escaped.

* * *

Regina opened her car and took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay.

It was ridiculous.

They weren't together, she didn't have to feel hurt by his behaviour.

But she did.

Because for one stupid minute...

For one stupid minute she had really thought that they could be something.

That maybe, maybe this could be their second chance.

She shook her head.

They weren't together.

  
At this moment, she noticed a small enveloppe in the passenger side and she frowned, before taking it.

  
What the hell was that ?

  
She opened it and right away, her blood froze.

  
_We shall be reunited very soon my love. I am watching you from afar, protecting you and don't worry because when the time comes, we shall be reunited forever._

  
Her hands trembled and she let the enveloppe fall.

Her heart was beating eratically and she looked around her in fear, her heart beating in her ear.

Her first thought was to run to Robin and tell him everything, perhaps even seek refuge in his conforting arms ; before she remembered his cold and strange behaviour.

She couldn't go to Mary Margaret, she would freaked out and the last thing she wanted was to worry her bestfriend.

She couldn't even go to Graham, knowing him, he'd go to the police.

  
God, she was so alone right now.

* * *

By the end of the afternoon, Robin closed the file violently and groaned.

  
At this moment, Mary Margaret entered the office and sat by his side.

  
"She isn't interested in him, you know." she said softly and he sighed, turning to look at her.

  
"I'm sorry but I fail to see where any of this is your business."

  
God he was stubborn.

No wonder why they got along so well.

Mary rolled her eyes.

  
"She is the most important person in my life, trust me, it is my business."

  
Robin's eyes softened a bit.

  
"I'm sorry." He took another deep breath, " I guess I'm just on edge."

  
"I've noticed." she gave him a smile and he chuckled nervously. "But I can tell you that she is not into Graham. Not even one bit. He just had been there in one of the darkest part of her life and she cares for him deeply, but that's all there is behind it."

"He likes her. I can see it."

She sighed and studied him.

He was hurt too, for a reason she couldn't quite see.

"Yes, he does." their eyes locked. "But all you need to know is that she doesn't." she swallowed. "Robin, I've never seen her like she is with you with _anyone_ apart from Daniel. Please, don't mess it up. Don't let her down when you're the first man she let in in decades. Yes, she needs time but she wants to take her time with _you_ and that's all you need to know. She's been so miserable for so many years... I want her happy and I really think you are the one who can make her happy."

  
Robin let out a deep breath.

  
"I've been such a jerk."

  
"Yep."

  
He threw his head back and closed his eyes,

  
"I was jealous."

  
"You were." her hands laid on his and their eyes met once again, blue in green. "But that means you care."

  
"I do." he answered softly, "I really, really do. It's stupid I much I do so soon."

  
She smiled and squeezed his hand,

  
"Then what are you still doing here ?"

* * *

Regina heard someone knocked loudly on her door, she sighed and get up from where she was, reading the newspapers they found.

  
"Coming !" she groaned and she opened the door, "Mary I-"

  
"Hello, Regina."

  
Her eyes widnened and then, she straightened, her eyes cold and her voice distant.

  
"What are you doing here ?"

  
Robin ran a hand through his hair and she could have find him cute, if she wasn't so angry toward him.

  
"I am sorry-"

  
"I don't care about your apologies." she said. "I really don't give a damn, Locksley." and he sighed, closed his eyes briefly then looked back at her, opening the mouth to talk but she cut him. " No ! I don't care ! Now, you get out of here because you have no right, absolutely no right to come and play with me !" his eyes widened slightly, "You can't kiss me senseless one moment and the next acting like we were strangers ! You have no right to-"

  
But she couldn't end her sentence.

Robin groaned, took a step closer and cupped her cheeks before crashing his lips down to hers.

She moaned in protest at first but his tongue entered her mouth and he brought her even closer to him.

Soon, she found herself answering his kiss, her hands getting lost on his chest.

  
"Shut up." breathed Robin, stroking her cheeks tenderly.

  
"Robin, I am seri-"

  
But he kissed her again, tongues figthing against each other and he groaned into her mouth when he felt her hands slide toward his back, bringing him closer to her.

  
Not close enough, he decided before he deepened even more the kiss and this time came in her flat and closing the door behind him with his foot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful, very light smut in the beginning of the chapter :)

**Chapter 10**

Regina felt her back hit the wall and Robin cupped he cheek, deepening the kiss.

Her hands which were on his back went to his chest and she felt his heart beat as fast as hers before she pulled him away slightly, panting.

  
"Robin..." she breathed but it turned into a moan as the man's lips went to her neck and she tilted her head, unconsciously letting him a better access and he groaned into her skin, leaning into her a bit more and she closed her eyes.

  
"You speak way much..." he muttered, kissing his way back to her lips, "Did someone ever tell you that you speak way too much." and then his mouth crashed back to hers in a languid kiss.

And then for the first time in years...

Regina thought...

  
Damn the consequences.

She wanted this.

She wanted him.

There was this _connection_ between them and right now, she was tired to fight it.

  
So, her hands found the hem of his sweat and she pulled at it, before he chuckled and removed it.

His chuckled died when she kissed his neck, then his collarbone, his chest and he grunted again before his hands gripped her hips and brought them where he needed it.

  
A moan escaped them.

  
"God," he breathed, kissing every part of her he could reach. "What have you done to me ?"

  
"To you ?" she asked, breathless while he removed the buttons of her shirt, "What have you done to me ?"

  
Robin chuckled and removed her shirt, before his blue eyes darkened at the sight of her.

  
"God, Regina." he traced the edge of her bra and she shivered, "You're a marvel. Stunning... in every way."

  
She smiled softly and brought his face to hers to hide how affected she was by the way he looked at her.

  
"Now, whose speaking too much, Locksley ?"

  
He smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing her hungrily.

  
Regina didn't know how but somehow, they had stumbled toward the couch and her skirt was gone, leaving her in nothing else but her underwear.

She removed Robin's belt but then he stopped her.

  
"I don't intend our first time together to be on a couch." he said and she would have laughed at his chivalry if it wasn't so damn hot.

How did he do that?

  
"I find you quite presumptuous..." she smirked, kissing his lips, his jaw, biting him playfully and he groaned, hold her tighter. "To think there will be other times to come. "

  
"Well, I certainly hope so is what I meant, m'lady." he murmured and then kissed her deeply and she was left dizzy by his kiss, saw how proud of his effect on her he was.

  
"My bedroom it is, then." she smiled seductively, taking his hand, leading him through her flat.

* * *

The man entered his room and screamed loudly, before throwing away all that was on the table.

  
"Damn it." he muttered darkly.

  
All had been perfect.

  
And he had waited for so long.

  
But he had not planned this man.

  
This man that seemed to be everywhere she was.

  
Damn him.

  
He had wanted to see her tonight and had seen them kissing.

  
He wouldn't let that happen.

  
"She is mine."

This Robin had no idea who he had angered.

* * *

"You know you still have explanations to do, don't you ?" she said later from where she was, all cuddled against his chest.

Their first time had been perfect.

Tender.

Passionate.

Hot.

  
He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

  
"Or..." he said, lips searching hers before kissing her languidly and in one second, he was above her again. "We could just ..."

  
"Robin." she said quietly and he looked up, finding her brown eyes darkened but questionning. "What happened ? You had never talked to me like that before. Like I was your ennemy."

  
He groaned and receded from her.

The man sat on the bed and Regina followed, the cover around her chest.

  
"What is it ?" she asked again."You can talk to me."

  
Robin sighed and turned his head, looking at her before a smile broke out on his face at seeing her like this, hair tousled, nothing but a sheet covering her.

  
She was so beautiful.

  
And how could he tell her ?

  
How could he tell her that the reason why he acted this way was because of his wife.

Because one day when he thought he was happy, when he thought his wife loved him as much as he loved her...

Hhe had came home finding her with another man.

  
She knew that.

  
What she didn't know was that when he saw her with Graham earlier, not only was he jealous...

  
But he was afraid.

  
Afraid of losing her.

  
Because Robin knew,

  
He cared for her way too much for his own sake already.

  
But how could he tell her that when she was still mourning the loss of her fiancé ?

He didn't want to make her run away.

He didn't want to scare her.

He was already scared by the strenght of what he was feeling for her, he wouldn't blame her for being so.

  
He sighed again and she came closer, cupped his cheek and stroked his subtle tenderly.

  
"You know you can tell me anything." she said softly.

  
He sighed.

  
"I don't know how." which was the truth.

  
She only smiled softly and he saw her eyes on his lips before she leant in, kissing him tenderly.

  
And that was new, her making the first step.

  
But he found out that he liked it and when they receded, he found the courage to whisper.

  
"It's because of my wife."

  
But when he saw her eyes widened in hurt and fear, when she receded quickly from him as if his touch had burnt her.

  
Robin knew he just made things worse.

* * *

Mary Margaret came home and barely had time to enter their house when David came to her, looking upset.

  
"David, are you ok ?" she asked right away, running to him.

  
"Yes." he said, bringing one hand to her cheek.

  
"What is it, then ?"

  
"I found Neal Baelfire."

  
Mary beamed but then David told her something else and she lost her smile just as quickly.

  
"We have to call Regina."

* * *

Regina felt so stupid as she put as much distance between them as she could.

  
His wife.

  
Of course.

  
She had been stupid.

  
He was still in love with his wife.

  
She looked down.

God, how could she had let this happen?

  
"Regina, what-"

  
"You have to leave. Now."

  
Robin's eyes widened.

  
"Please, this is not what you think."

  
"This cannot happen a second time," she said getting up still wrapped in the sheet, "You'll understand."

  
He got up too and put on his pants quickly before he walked toward her.

  
"Regina, this is not what you think."

  
"Get out of my flat."

  
Robin took a deep breath and walked even closer to her.

  
"Regina, please, listen to me."

  
"I should have known." she only answered.

  
"That's not what you think !"

  
"Then what is it, Robin?!" she shouted and brown eyes locked onto blue and Robin saw just how upset she was.

  
Just because of him.

And when he saw her like this he could really thought she felt as strongly as he did.

And that gave him the courage to say the rest.

  
"I didn't make love to you in order to forget about Marian." she flinched at the name but he continued. "Nor did I in order to make her jealous or anything else !" he took a deep breath, "I did it because... Because I care about you, Regina." he took a step closer while her eyes widened even more. "I care about you _a lot_ and that's why I acted the way I did."

"Wait." she frowned slightlyin confusion, "Were you jealous?"

  
"Aye, I was." he whispered the admission. "I .... It seems I have no control around you. I don't know why. I just-"

  
But his sentence was cut by Regina's lips crashing passionately against his.

This, he had not planned.

He moaned under the kiss and brought her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

  
"I care about you too, Robin." she said quietly and he smiled that dimple smile she loved before taking her hand and leading her back to bed, never leaving her lips.

  
Her phone was buzzing by their side but neither could really care at the moment.

* * *

"Regina, please, you have to answer or call us back as soon as possible. It's about the boy, Henry. We have something to tell you and this is urgent."

  
Mary Margaret sighed and closed the phone while David looked at her.

  
"She is still not answering ?"

  
"Nope. But Robin was supposed to go to her so I'm not really surprised."

  
David's eyes widened.

  
"Wait a second, whose Robin ?"

  
Mary's eyes widened and she cursed inwardly.

  
"I can't tell you."

  
"Come on ! You can't leave me like that !"

  
"Regina will kill me."

  
"I will tell her I forced you to speak and she will lash out on me, not that it would make any differences anyway."

  
The young woman chuckled at that and her boyfriend came closer, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

  
"You do know I have the means to make you talk, don't you ?" he smirked, leaning in and laying a soft kiss on her neck.

  
"David..." she whispered.

  
"Come on, I know you want to tell me." he said, kissing her jaw. "You love me, don't you ?" he ended, kissing her lips.

  
"That's affectionate blackmail ! You're cheating !!"

  
"Who said I was playing fair, love ?" he smirked, so proud of his she had to chuckle. "So," he said , intertwining their hands. "Regina ?"

  
Mary Margaret sighed in defeat.

She had never known how to keep a secret anyway.

* * *

The man was looking at her.

  
He had been following her for quite some time now.

  
He watched as she closed her library and walked toward him.

  
The woman spotted him and waved happily while a fake huge smile lit up his face.

  
"You're there !" she exclaimed.

  
"I was never far away, Belle."

* * *

Regina picked up her phone on the bedside table and sighed before she felt two strong arms bringing her back to a warm body and she chuckled.

  
"Who is it ?" he asked, nuzzling her neck and she closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy how good it felt.

  
How good he felt.

It was a feeling she thought she would never feel again.

  
"Mary Margaret tried to call me. The Uncharming did, too."

  
She turned her head to see him before turning completely and cuddling against his chest, his arms around her.

  
"The Uncharming ?" he frowned slightly.

  
"Mary's boyfriend, David." she smirked and he laughed.

  
"Why do you call him that ?"

  
"Well," she said and she was now drawing patterns on his muscular chest, "When she first met him, Mary couldn't stop rambling about how much of a gentleman he was, the real Prince Charming. When I met him, I made up my mind and the nicknamed never left."

  
He chuckled.

  
"You don't like him ?"

  
She pondered her next words carefully, actually thinking about it.

  
"I don't despise him." she settled for. "And he makes her happy, that's the only thing that matters to me." she felt him nod. "But I quite enjoy making him mad."

  
Robin laughed and kissed her lips.

  
"Yeah, I could see that being something you'd enjoy..."

  
She went to protest but his mouth crashed on hers.

* * *

"So, Regina's in love ?"

  
"I don't know if in love is the right word. Not yet. Right now she just has a serious crush on him and I am pretty sure this could end in love."

  
"What about him ?"

  
"The man is clearly smitten with her." she replied without an hesitation. Then she looked hesitant, "Are you going to tease her mercilessly about this ?"

  
David seemed to think seriously about it.

  
"No, I don't think so." he finally answered. "She deserves happiness and really, I am happy for her."

  
Mary's eyes welled with tears and she threw herself in his arms.

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too." then, "But I can at least annoy her a little, can't I ?"

  
And all could be heard was the young woman's clear laugh.

* * *

It's only much, much later when Robin and Regina were cozy in her couch after he made dinner for her and now they were enjoying a glass of wine, snuggled against the other and Regina thought this was the happier she had felt in years.

  
"So," started Robin and she looked up, "This ..."

  
She swallowed.

  
"I..." Regina started but she wasn't strong enough yet to voice her thoughts.

  
"I would like this to continue." he said then very quietly and she let out a relieved breath.

Because she had made up her mind, too.

  
"I do, too."

  
He smiled tenderly and her heart missed a beat.

"Really?"

"Really." she whispered, cupping his cheek and stroking the stuble there.

There was so much hope in the blue of his eyes...

She knew she felt the same.

  
"Well, then it is settle, m'lady."

  
She smiled at his use of this nickname that was only hers and he leant in, pecking her lips.

  
"Robin ?"

  
"What is it ?"

  
"Can we ..." she looked down a few seconds, fidgeting with her shirt and he stopped her hands by taking them and she looked back up at him, smiling softly. "Can we take this softly ?"

  
His smile was tender and affectionate and she wondered where she got so lucky when he only answered,

  
"Whatever my lady wants."

* * *

For the first time since he started this, the man in black felt a little remorse.

  
He liked Belle.

  
She didn't deserve what was in store for her.

  
And that almost made him stop.

Almost.

  
For none of them deserved it.

  
"Is something wrong ?" she asked and he turned around,

  
"I am sorry." was all he could say and found that for once, he meant it.

  
"What about ?"

  
He locked the door and caught the fear in her eyes when he walked closer.

  
"What are you doing ?"

  
"I am truly sorry, Belle."

* * *

Regina was falling asleep in Robin's arms when her phone rang, making them both jump.

  
She realized Robin must have been falling asleep too, when she saw his two sleepy blue eyes looking at her.

  
She chuckled at how cute he was and reached for her phone while he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

  
"What is it, Mary ?"

  
"We have to talk. I've been trying to reach you for hours !"

  
"Well, you know despite what you seem to think, I do have a life."

  
She heard Robin's chuckle.

  
"So, I take it your date went well ? I can hear Robin from here."

  
"It wasn't-" she sighed, "It wasn't that ! But yes, it went well." she smiled toward Robin, "Was it why you called ?"

  
"No." and Mary's eyes lost all her tease. "David found Neal Baelfire."

  
Regina straightened right away.

  
"Really ? Where is he ?"

  
"Regina, I am sorry. He is dead."

  
Regina closed her eyes.

  
Henry.

  
"Poor kid." was all she could whisper and in one second, Robin was closer, frowning.

  
"But that's not it." continued Mary Margaret.

  
"What now ?"

  
"Neal Baelfire, does his name sound familiar to you ?"

  
"It sould ?"

  
"He was Mr Gold's son."

  
Regina's heart stopped.

  
Neal.

  
Neal Gold.

  
Neal Baelfire.

  
How could she not have recognized the name ?

How stupid was she?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Regina, are you alright ?" he asked as soon as she had closed her phone.

  
She turned around and her face was blank, her eyes unfocused and Robin took a step closer and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

  
"What is it, lovely ?" he whispered and the affectionate nickname had her look at him finally as she leant into him, breathing heavily.

  
"Can you take me to the police station ?"

  
"Is there a problem ?"

  
"I need to talk to Gold."

  
Robin frowned and wanted to ask her what was going on, but he knew it wasn't the moment and he only nodded, kissed just above her brow before taking her hand and leading the way.

_"Regina ?"_

  
_The very recent lawyer looked up and found a very annoyed Mary Margaret._

  
_"What is it ?"_

  
_"A man wants to see you. He says he can't wait."_

  
_"His name ?"_

  
_"He says he was named chief of the police very recently and that you know him well." Regina's blood froze. "He won't stop calling me dearie and that's becoming to look creepy."_

  
_"Gold." only breathed Regina._

They were driving for a few minutes when Robin looked at her,

  
"Are you going to tell me what this is all about ?" She sighed. "You know we won't be there for at least half an hour." Brown eyes looked onto blue, "I've got all my time and I am listening to you." his voice grew deeper, "I'm here for you, Regina."

  
She smiled suddenly and leant in, kissing his cheek tenderly.

  
"Thank you."

And when she did this kind of affectionate gesture, his heart always missed a beat.

Always.

  
He gave her a content smile and she chuckled, before her hand found his where it had somewhere in the conversation landed on her thigh.

  
"It's quite a long story..." she sighed and he squeezed her hand once.

  
"And I've got all my time."

  
Regina sighed again before she opened the mouth and spoke.

  
_"Why are you here ?" she asked bluntly once the man came in her office._

  
_"I need your help."_

  
_Regina huffed._

  
_"And why on Earth would I want to help you ?"_

  
_The man sighed and only then did Regina notice how weary he looked._

  
_"Look, I know how you feel about me." he took a step closer and she took one back._

  
_"I hate you." she breathed, tears pricking at her eyes._

  
_"I know."_

  
_"You..." her voice broke, "You and her ..."_

  
_"Regina, your mother ... is a complicated woman."_

  
_"You were on her side."_

  
_He sighed._

  
_"Believe it or not, but she wasn't always like that."_

  
_"How ? Heartless ?"_

  
_"Something like that." he admitted._

  
_"She did everything in her power to take me away from Daniel." her voice broke, the pain too harsh. "And you were on her side. You. You're my godfather and I trusted you !" _

_she screamed and he jumped. "And now, my Daniel is dead..."_

  
_A sob escaped her and she turned around, trying to compose herself._

  
_"I am sorry about your loss." he said gently and a dark chuckle escaped her._

  
_"Are you, now ?"_

  
_"Of course I am !" Gold took a deep breath, "Regina, I need you to think for a minute. I am not the ennemy, never was. I was and still am on your side."_

  
_She turned around, anger taking hold of her._

  
_"How dare you say that ?"_

  
_He sighed._

  
_"Look, how do you think Daniel was still accepted on the same Uni as yours even after your mother called the headmaster ?"_

  
_Her eyes widened._

  
_"I thought he just changed his mind seeing Daniel's excellent grades..."_

  
_"He didn't. I made him." he took a step closer and this time she didn't take one back. "Believe it or not, your well being was all I cared about. I knew you loved him," she flinched at the past tense, "I knew he made you happy. How do you think your mother always seemed to be absent the days you wanted to be alone with him ?"_

  
_"You..." but her voice broke._

  
_"Yes." and his eyes were wet too, "Regina, I am so sorry about what happened to Daniel." she closed her eyes and tears escaped it, "But now I need your help, please."_

  
_"What can I do for you ?" she finally asked._

  
A tear escaped her eyes.

  
"I didn't know Gold was your godfather." Robin's voice cut her out of her thoughts.

  
"I guess the world isn't that wide, is it ? He was my mother's first love. From when she had a heart ..." she chuckled darkly.

  
"Where is she, now ?"

  
"Dead."

  
Robin's eyes widened.

  
"I am so sorry-" he started but she cut him.

  
"You don't have to be. It's in the past."

  
But he was having none of it and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly and making a small smile appear on her lips.

  
"Still want to hear about this story ?"

  
"More than ever." he answered softly.

  
_"It's my son, Neal."_

  
_Her eyes widened. _

_She didn't know the guy. _

_After his first wife passed away, Gold sent the boy in internship because having him reminded her about his late and beloved wife. _

_When he realized his mistake and wanted to reconnect with his son, it was too late._

_ After having spent almost his entire life away from his home and been rejected by his father, Neal refused to acknowledge him or welcome him in his life, and even changed his last name. _

  
_"What is it ?"_

  
_"He's in trouble."_

  
_"What kind of trouble ?" she frowned and his eyes were frantic._

  
_"Big trouble."_

  
'Wait," interrupted Robin and she turned toward him.

Looked at how handsome he was for a few seconds, and how lucky she was to have him with her now.

"How was it you didn't recognize him when you first heard his name ?"

  
She sighed.

  
She really needed to stop doing that.

  
"I met the guy once or twice when I was a kid. Gold sent him away soon after the boy's mother died and I never heard about him again, at least until that fateful night." He nodded. "I know it must be complicated for you to think of a father abandoning his own son," and she knew she was right and his blue eyes found hers for a second. "But you have to keep in mind that these kind of parents – Gold, my mother; they are not thinking like us. They are just... selfish, I guess. I think they do love us though, in their own twisted and strange way. But if a situation of emergency appears and they need to save someone ... It will be themselves over their children. " she tried to explain what she had been failing to for the past decades.

  
Robin saw she was struggling and smiled slightly,

  
"Go on, lovely."

  
Her heart raced.

It was the second time he called her that...

  
And she loved it.

  
_"What's happening ?"_

  
_Gold sighed._

  
_"Neal got involved with ... with bad people. They forced him to do some things he didn't want to." She frowned but he continued, "I am sure he was protecting that girlfriend of his. Always knew the girl would bring him nothing but problem..."_

  
_"What did he do ?" she asked, refocusing the conversation._

  
_"He stole. From a bank." She opened the mouth but he cut her, "Hurt a guard while trying to escape , a guard whose life is no longer in danger."_

  
_She gasped._

  
_"I'm not sure I understand what you're waiting of me."_

  
_"I need you to help him. I need you to put him out of jail, I'll be forever in your debt for that, I swear."_

  
_Regina sighed again._

  
_"Fine."_

  
_Because what did she have to lose anyway ?_

  
_She already lost everything she cared about._

  
"I am so sorry..." he breathed stopping the car and she noticed they were in front of the police station.

  
"What for ?"

  
Robin turned toward her and took both of her hands in his,

  
"For everything you've been through. You deserve so much more..." One of his hands raised and he stroke her cheek tenderly, fingers getting lost in her hair. "You deserve to be happy." He leant in and one of her hand came above his, stroking his skin. "And that's what I'll try my best to make you feel." Robin's eyes deviated to her mouth "I promise."

Her heart was dancing in her chest.

Because she believed him.

She believed him like she had never believed anyone since Daniel.

And then he kissed her.

First tenderly, brushes of lips against lips ; but then his tongue asked for entrance which she greedily gave and soon, they were kissing passionately, as if their very life depended on it.

  
They separated but their foreheads were still close.

  
"Do you want me to come with you, or to stay here ?" he whispered.

  
"Come." she breathed. "Please."

  
He nodded and pecked her lips once again.

  
"What happened next ?" he finally asked, curious, and Regina took a deep breath.

  
"I met Neal Gold, or Baelfire as he wanted to be called. The man was good and I could clearly see he was a right and decent guy who just made bad choices." She looked down, "He was also very much in love with his girlfriend."

  
"Did you win the case ?"

  
"I did."

  
"Then what's troubling you ?"

  
She looked down, then back into his blue eyes.

  
"I think the woman he was in love with was Emma Swan. I think Gold knew it, but I don't know if he knows about his grandchild."

  
Robin's eyes widened.

  
"He would be Henry's family !"

  
"Yes." smiled Regina, trying to calm her hopes.

  
"Then there is not another minute to lose." said Robin in a determinate way.

* * *

Robin and Regina opened the office and Gold looked up, frowning.

  
"Well, well... To what do I owe this pleasure ?"

  
Robin closed the door and Regina only looked at the man.

  
"It's about your son."

  
Gold's mask fall and his eyes widened.

  
"Have you found him ?"

She wondered if her mother would have been worried for her the way Gold was for his son.

She wondered if her mother had ever loved her at all.

Not the time to think about that, though.

  
"I have."

  
"Where is he ?"

  
Robin looked down and Regina took a deep breath,

  
"I am sorry."

  
Gold's eyes filled with tears.

  
"No..." he breathed, falling on his chair. "No... Not Neal..."

  
"I am very sorry." she said again and he closed his eyes, a tear escaping it.

  
"Why are you here ?"

  
Regina looked at Robin, who nodded at her and she sat in front of her godfather.

  
"Do you remember when you came for my help ?"

  
"If course I do." answered the man, face buried in his hands.

  
"Do you remember Neal was seeing someone ?"

  
Gold sighed and looked up finally, eyes red.

  
"Yes, Regina."

  
"What was her name ?"

  
"I think we both know the answer to that."

  
"It was Emma Swan, wasn't it ?"

  
Gold nodded.

  
"My poor boy ..." he whined and Regina felt bad for him but she came here with a purpose.

  
"She had a son."

  
"Who ?"

  
"Emma Swan."

  
"And pray tell how it is any of my businness ?"

  
"He's Neal's son." Gold's eyes widened. "He is your grandson."

A silence which seemed to last an eternity.

  
"You're kidding."

  
"No. You've got a grandson who lost both his father and his mother and who is about to be driven to a foster family."

  
Gold looked up and she noticed that he looked a decade older suddenly.

  
"What do you want me to do ?"

  
"He is your family."

  
"I can't just take him, can I ?"

  
"Why not ?" she exclaimed.

  
"Because I have to think about it !" he screamed back. "I can't just welcome a child in my life and I have to ask Belle-"

  
"He's your blood !" she screamed and both adults looked at each other.

  
At this moment, the phone rang,

  
"I am sorry, I have to take this."

  
Regina turned around and saw Robin was on the phone too, seeing him frowning, she sensed something was wrong.

When he ended the call, she walked toward him and his blue eyes were unreadable.

  
"What is it ?"

  
"There was another murder." Gold answered for them and they turned toward him, "You're awaiting for, I presume."

  
Robin nodded and Regina turned one last time to Gold,

  
"This is not over. Think about it. This is the last thing left of your son, your second chance."

  
It was a low blow and she knew it when she saw Gold's eyes shine with tears.

But anything to ensure Henry would have a family.

Even if said family turned out to be Gold.

* * *

They got out and Robin took her hand, stopping her so he could face her.

  
"Are you ok ?"

  
"We should go." she breathed and tried to walk away but one of his hands found her waist and the other her cheek and when she looked up, blue eyes locked onto brown and she was lost. And she let go because it was Robin, because it was late, because it was too much. "I just don't understand." she breathed, "How you could turn your back on your own family..."

  
Robin sighed.

  
"He'll come around. Give him time."

  
"You think so ?"

  
He nodded and she leant in, kissing him tenderly in a way to thank him for everything he was doing for her.

Robin kissed her back as tenderly, hands getting lost in her hair.

  
"Everything will be ok, Regina." he breathed, nuzzling her nose, "I am here for you, now. You're not alone anymore."

  
She almost told him about the letter she had received a few days before, but something stopped her.

Knowing Robin, he would insist she talk to the police, and that was the last thing she needed.

So instead, she pecked his lips one last time and they got into the car.

* * *

They soon arrived at the murder place and were greeted by policeman.

  
"Who is it ?" asked Robin and Regina came in after him.

  
But the man had no time to answer, she froze, seeing the woman laid down on the ground.

  
"Oh my God, no." she breathed and felt her legs gave up on her.

  
"Regina !" screamed Robin, catching her before she fell and she clutched at his shirt like her very life depended on it.

  
"She ..."

  
"What is it ?" and the worry was making his accent thicker.

  
"I ... I know her." she was trembling in his arms.

  
"You do ?" he asked, but hold her tigher against him.

  
"She is Belle Gold."

  
"Oh God, no." was the only answer of Robin. "Please, no."

  
"She is Gold's wife."

And then she threw up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

  
_ **Some weeks later.** _

  
Robin was heading toward the house of his soon to be ex-wife, thinking about everything that happened these past few weeks.

It had been a true mess.

After they had found Gold's wife that night he still remembered the absolute terror and heartbreak in Regina's eyes, still remembered how he had to hold her against him all night long in order to reassure her that he was here, that she wasn't alone.

  
She would never be again.

  
A smile lit up his face then, just thinking about his girlfriend.

  
_Girlfriend._

  
Well, that was quite new too even if they had danced around what they were for weeks, but he didn't want to scare Regina.

So he waited.

Until he couldn't anymore.

And he remembered the night when they took that big step, a week ago.

  
_They were enjoying a quiet evening at her flat – he was almost living there these days, just the two of them as Roland was with Marian. They clinked their drinks and took a sip, then, he looked at her, smiling tenderly. _

_Regina smiled back at him and cupped his cheek and he could see her eyes were glassy,_

  
_"What is it ?" he asked and she smiled, took a deep breath before starting hesitantly._

  
_"I just ... I never thought I'd have this. Not again. Not after what happened to Daniel." _

_A tear escaped her eyes and he leant in, nuzzling her nose with his._

  
_"But you have it, m'lady. You have me. All of me. For as long as you want." he took her hand and laid it on his heart._

  
_She smiled this radiant smile of hers and he really couldn't help but lean in and stole a passionate kiss from her lips. _

_She moaned and he tightened his hold on her before the need to breath forced them away,_

  
_"Regina," he asked and she looked up, brown eyes vast and so easy to drown in. _

_Robin couldn't wait any longer, they had been taking it slow with amazing dates, passionate night and tender touches. _

_But now, he needed to know she was his. _

_And only his._

  
_"What is it ?" she mirrored his words from earlier._

  
_He smiled this dimple smile she loved and put a strand of hair behind her ear,_

  
_"I have something to ask you."_

  
_"What ?" he could see she was worried, so he only bit his bottom lip, trying to hide his smile, but failing. _

  
_"I know you want to take it slow and it will totally be okay if you're not ready." she tilted her head to the side, looking absolutely cute. "But will you be my girlfriend ?" he whispered just over her lips. Her eyes widened and he chuckled slightly, "This actually sounded better in my mind."_

  
_The woman laughed and circled his neck, bringing her even closer to her._

  
_"You've been amazing with me, Robin." she whispered lovingly. "So patient and careful, and genuinely happy with what I was willing to give you."_

_"I am." he said. "And if you don't want to do more, I'm not mad. I can wait, if that's what you want."_

_She pecked his lips, heart beating so loud in her chest._

_She hoped Daniel wouldn't hate her for what she was about to do._

_But she knew inside of her heart he would be delighted._

_So she said._

_"I want to be your girlfriend, Robin." His eyes widened in delight and something else she wasn't yet ready to name, and to loosen the atmosphere she added, "Although now, I'll have to tell all my other lovers that I am taken..." she sighed dramatically and he laughed, "What a pity-"_

  
_"Oh shut up." he whispered playfully before kissing her passionately again and she lost track of her banter._

  
_And when,a little later, Robin was making passionate love to her..._

_Regina could swear she heard him murmured _'Mine'_ against her skin._

  
_But then again, it must have been her imagination._

  
He realized he was smiling like an idiot, thinking about that night and stopped, keeping on walking toward Marian's house.

  
But then he thought about the case they were currenlty working on, and his smile disapeared.

  
These past few weeks, they had made no progress on the serial killer and that was starting to get frustrating.

He was the best in his area, he caught killers far more clever than this one.

So why couldn't he find a clue ?

  
He sighed and swore to himself he'd find that bastard, no matter what.

  
The only good thing that happened since that night was for Henry.

Because once Rumple – he learnt it was Gold's name, lost Belle, he was devastated.

She was the only true love in his lofe, the only light in his existence and Robin had seen genuine sadness and care in Regina.

She was there everyday for her godfather, making sure he was ok, making sure he wasn't letting himself die.

And one day, Gold got out of his silence and appeared at her flat, only half surprised that he was the one to open the door.

  
_"Mr Gold ?" he asked and the other man seemed so old suddenly. "How can I help you ?"_

  
_"I have to talk with Regina."_

  
_Robin nodded and let him pass._

  
_"I'll go and bring her, please, sit." _

  
_Gold nodded and Robin walked toward the kitchen, finding his girlfriend baking what will surely be their meal. _

_He smiled soflty and walked to her, before circling his arms around her waist and she gasped, but smiled and leant into him._

  
_"Who was it ?" she asked, "I heard the knocks."_

  
_Robin laid a kiss on her neck._

  
_"Mr Gold is currently in your living room, waiting to speak with you."_

  
_She frowned and turned around in his arms._

  
_"Well, let not make him wait then."_

  
_They had made it back to the living room, finding Gold up, looking over a picture framed in gold and Robin knew this picture, it was Daniel and Regina on their graduation, both so young and full of life and hopes._

_He loved this picture. He loved seeing Regina so young and free and genuinely happy._

_He was thankful of Daniel for making her look this way._

_And he hoped to live up to his legacy._

_He hoped that wherever he was, Daniel was glad Robin was the one who ended up winning Regina's heart._

_He hoped he knew he wouldn't take it for granted, would always try to make her as happy as she had been with her first love._

  
_"Rumple ?" called softly Regina, making Robin leave his thoughts.  
_

  
_"How did you do it ?" his voice broke, "How did you keep on living after he died ?" Robin saw Regina tense then and he couldn't help the protective side in him to put his hand on her lower back, showing her quietly that she wasn't alone anymore. _

_She threw him a grateful smile and cleared her throat,_

  
_"I learnt to live with it, Rumple." she breathed and he looked up, their eyes meeting in an intense stare. "I still am. This pain never goes away, nor do they. You just..." a tear escaped her eyes. "learn to live with it, I guess."_

  
_Gold nodded and a few tears escaped his eyes._

  
_"I just miss her so much..."_

  
_"She loved you. She loved you so very much and she wouldn't want you to be like this."_

  
_"I know." he broke down suddenly and a sob escaped him. "That's why I'm here actually."_

  
_She frowned slightly,_

  
_"How can I help you ?"_

  
_He took a deep breath, _

  
_"The boy, Henry..."_

  
_"Yes ?"_

_And he was starting to know her very well, saw how she was trying to keep her hope to herself._

  
_"Is he really my grandchild ?"_

  
_She nodded._

  
_"I am sure of it."_

  
_Gold looked one last time at the picture and laid it back,_

  
_"Then, I can't abandon him. Belle wouldn't have wanted that ... She was so loving, you know ?" his voice broke again. "He's my last family. I'll take him. For her, for Neal."_

  
_Regina couldn't stop the grateful smile on her face._

  
_"You made the right choice, Rumple."_

  
_He smiled sadly at her and then looked at how Robin was close to her, how his hand was still on her and his eyes so protective, watching Regina every few seconds. He watched as she leant into him, like she felt safe and loved, and another smile – genuine, appeared on his face._

  
_"Take good care of her." is the last thing he said to the young man before nodding and leaving the flat._

  
They both stayed stunned for a few seconds, before Robin opened his arms to Regina and she snuggled against his chest, the pent-up of emotions finally getting to her.

  
Since then, Henry had been living with Gold at a huge mansion in town.

Things were going quite well between the two of them and they were bonding quickly, Henry bringing back some light in the older man's life and Gold was making Henry feel like he still had a family left, even now that his mother was gone.

He was still seeing Killian often – even if things didn't go very well between Killian and Gold, but they made it work for the sake of the child.

And he was also seeing Regina quite often, and Robin smiled at the happiness in Regina's eyes everytime she came back from an afternoon with the boy.

  
Robin finally reached the house and sighed.

  
If things with Regina were going perfectly well, the same couldn't be said about his relationship with Marian.

He remembered nervously what happened two weeks ago when he came to get Roland for his daddy-week.

  
_She opened the door and Roland squealed, squeezed his mother in his arms before hugging his father tightly._

  
_"See you in a week, little one ?" she asked and he smiled,_

  
_"Yes, mommy !" she kissed his cheek and then looked at Robin._

  
_"Could we talk, please ?"_

  
_Robin nodded and turned to Roland,_

  
_"Why won't you stay in the garden a few minutes while I speak to your mother ?"_

  
_"Yes, daddy." he answered walking towards the house._

  
_Marian and Robin were left face to face and he was stunned by the silence between them and the coldness of her stare. _

  
_"What is it ?"_

  
_"You could have had the decency to tell me you were seeing someone." he froze. "I had to learn it from our son."_

  
_Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

  
_"It's still very new." he said, trying to find an excuse for his coward action. The truth was that he had been so happy with Regina he had forgotten all about Marian for a few weeks. "I am sorry about that, Marian, truly I am. But I just couldn't find the right time to do it and-"_

  
_"So you really gave up?" she asked and he frowned,_

  
_"On ?"_

  
_"On us." a tear escaped her eyes and he froze again._

  
_"Marian..."_

  
_"I thought..." she looked around, "I thought you weren't serious with this divorce-thing. I thought you would come home at the end. I thought you would forgive me..."_

  
_Robin's blue eyes were filled with hurt, but he only said._

  
_"I am very serious about the divorce, Marian. I am sorry. This is not Regina's fault if-"_

  
_"Regina ?" she chuckled darkly. "So that's the name of the woman who replaced me ?"_

  
_He closed his eyes._

  
_"She didn't replace you."_

  
_"She's by your side and you're divorcing me for her ! What do you call that ?"_

  
_"She is not the reason why we broke up, Marian !" he finally exclaimed and she jumped at his tone, "You are ! You cheated on me ! You and not Regina ! You can't be mad at me for moving on !Not when it is your fault in the first place ! She's done nothing wrong other than give me a reason to smile again !" He tried to catch his breath while she stared at him pale and hurt. "I've been so miserable, Marian. So heartbroken. I didn't know I could feel the way I feel right now ever again and that's all because of you. Because one day you decided to go behind my back and not once during all of these months did you ever stop to think about what I would feel. So yes, I am very serious about this divorce and yes, I am very happy with Regina. But no, you can't blame me and you can't certainly blame her. Blame yourself, for a change."_

  
_They stayed like that, both breathing heavily and no words more were said._

The next week, when Robin brought back Roland, he didn't speak, just kissed his son and left.

  
Now, he was nervous.

Was she still angry ?

He surely wasn't.

A bit sad perhaps that after all they had been through, they weren't even capable of talking.

But he thought about the evening Regina had planned for them and a smile came back to his face again.

  
She had seen something was wrong right when he entered her flat with Roland, two weeks ago.

  
_"Gina !" screamed the boy and he heard footsteps before he saw her appear, a bright smile on her face._

  
_"Hello there, Roland !" she crouched and he jumped in her arms. "How was your week with mama ?"_

  
_"Great !!" he exclaimed and began to tell her everything but at one point, Regina looked at Robin and he saw her frowned slightly before she laid the child down._

  
_"Roland dear, why won't you play a little in your room ? "Regina had made him a room out of her spare room and when she told Robin, a bit shy, he had felt his heart burst with happiness and feelings for the woman in front of him, kissing her with everything he had._

_Because Roland was all of his life, and having her accepting him so fully..._

_Well, it just showed how amazing she was._

_And how incredibly lucky he was to have her._

  
_"Ok." smiled the boy before leaving._

  
_Once he was gone, Regina walked to Robin and cupped his cheeks, forcing his weary blue eyes to focus on her._

  
_"What is it, Robin ? What happened ?"_

  
_The man only sighed and brought her closer to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck, enjoying the comforting scent of her rich perfume. She stroked his hair tenderly until he finally receded and leant his forehead on hers._

  
_"I had a fight with Marian." Her eyes widened. "Roland told her about us and the less I could say is that she wasn't thrilled about it." he chuckled darkly and she leant in, nuzzling her nose with his and that made him smile before he sighed again. "She told me I was giving up on us, I told her it was her fault. She told me I was leaving her for you, because of you... And I lost it. I couldn't let her go on and blame you for being a homewrecker while it was her own fault things were broken at the very beginning. She was her own homewrecker and if she doesn't even see that... Well, there is nothing more I can say to her." Robin brought her even closer in a possessive embrace. "I told her all you ever did was making me happy again, after I thought I'd never be again because of her. And then I left."_

  
_"Robin..." she breathed after a few seconds, stroking his cheeks tenderly, his subtle tickling her skin in the most amazing way. "You didn't need got into a fight with your ex-wife because of me."_

  
_"There was every reason." he breathed back, "I couldn't just stand and watch her attack you for something she is responsible of."_

  
_She smiled at him tenderly and brought his head back to hers, her breath tickling his lips._

  
_"Thank you. But you don't have to defend my honor, I'm fine."_

_"Of course I have to!" he said, eyes wide and fierce. "You're my lady."_

_"So chivalrous..." she whispered almost to herself._

  
_And then, she was kissing him._

  
Robin took a deep breath and rang the bell.

Right away, the door opened and he saw Marian, a bit pale and looking at him shyly.

  
"Roland is in his room, he finishes packing but should be here in minutes."

  
"Okay." he smiled awkwardly and she nodded.

Great, now he felt like he needed to say something.

  
"Robin, I-"

  
"Listen, I-" They said in unison.

  
They both chuckled and Robin waved his hand, urging her to go first.

  
"I am very sorry for the way I reacted two weeks ago." she murmured and brown eyes were shining with tears.

  
"Let's just forget about it, Marian." he answered but she shook her head.

  
"I can't." she took a deep breath and took a step closer, and Robin froze.

  
What the hell was she doing ?

  
"Marian-" he tried but she cut him.

  
"The thing is, I don't care about Regina." Again, he was about to protest but she cut him again, taking another step towards him. "All I care about is you. And... And I know you still feel something for me to, you have to."

  
Robin sighed and took a step back.

  
"We've already had this discussion, I'm not changing my mind, I am sorry."

  
"But don't you love me anymore ?"

  
Tricky question.

  
"I think a part of me will always love you, Marian. But not the way you'd like me to. We've got memories, we've got a son and I will always love you in a certain way. But no, I am not in love with you anymore."

  
Tears shone in her eyes.

"You're in love with her?"

Another tricky question.

(Yes.)

"I don't really want to discuss that with you."

Well,

At least not until he discussed it with Regina first.

  
"You really want me to sign the papers for the divorce, don't you ?"

  
"Yes." he breathed and she shook her head, chuckling sadly.

  
"I'll do it." he was about to thank her, but she added, "Only on one condition."

  
"And what's that ?" he frowned slightly and she looked at him again.

  
"You let me kiss you one last time, and if you feel nothing then fine, I'll sign the damn papers. But if you feel something, Robin, even the tiniest thing, you owe it to this family to try."

  
His heart stopped.

  
"You can't ask me that. You know I'm in a relationship."

  
He wouldn't do that to Regina.

  
"It's jus one harmless kiss." she sighed in frustration. "Plus, Regina needs never know."

  
"Marian, I am not--"

  
But before he could talk further, she took the step separating them and her lips crashed on his.

Her hands were cupping his cheeks and Robin didn't know what to do suddenly.

This, he had not see coming.

He was an idiot.

She receded and nuzzled her nose with his but it all felt so ... wrong.

It wasn't the right perfume, the right lips, the right breath on his, the right hands cupping his cheeks, the right shade of brown eyes looking back at him, the right smile...

  
God, it wasn't Regina.

  
So Robin took a step back and the smile on Marian's face fall.

  
"I am sorry." he said again, "But I stick to my decision."

  
At that moment, Roland came out happily of the house and hugged Marian, who was now avoiding Robin's eyes the best she could before father and son left together.

* * *

  
A little far away, a man in black was smirking, looking at the picture he took of the two adults sharing a kiss.

  
He had done well to follow the man Regina thought she was in love with.

  
But now...

  
When the time was right, he'll show the picture to Regina.

  
When the time was right, she'll see...

  
No one loved her more than he did.

* * *

  
Robin felt so bad for what happened with Marian.

  
He cheated on Regina.

  
Well, not really for it wasn't his doing really, and he had not answered the kiss but still.

  
It felt like a betrayal to him.

  
So when he knocked at the flat and she appeared, wearing her_ better lawyer than cook_ apron – which was entirely wrong by the way, he felt a wave of affection rushed to him as she crouched and hugged his son tightly against her chest.

  
"I've made lasagna, dear." she smiled and the litle boy jumped happily,

  
"My favourites ?"

  
"Indeed." she smiled and he hugged her once again, before turning towards his father.

  
"Do you hear, papa ? Gina made lasagnas !"

  
"I heard, son." he said and cleared his throat for even to his own ears his voice sounded hoarse."Why won't you go and clean you hands ?"

  
The boy nodded and left, Regina get up and opened the mouth to speak but she barely had time to say his name before he had her back against the wall and was pressing against her.

Regina moaned in surprise and then he was kissing her, all tongues and passion and her fingers gripped his biceps.

  
_There._ Thought Robin.

That was it.

The tingling everywhere her hands were touching him, his heart missing a beat every time her tongue stroked his, his entire body answering to her own and the feeling of absolute belonging he felt when they kissed...

  
They stopped due to need for oxygen and Regina chuckled shyly, before putting a strand of hair behind her ear, slightly out of breath and that rushed another rush of affection in him.

  
"Well," she said, breathless. "Not that I am complaining, but what was that for ?"

  
He looked at her intensely and said the only words he could think of.

The only words in his mind right now.

  
"I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Regina's heart stopped and her eyes widened.

  
What did he say ?

  
Because surely he couldn't have...

  
Could he ?

  
They had been dancing around these words for days now, but ...

  
Oh God.

  
Robin was smiling so tenderly, stroking her cheeks tenderly before he chuckled slightly.

  
"You didn't know ?" he murmured and she opened the mouth but the words got stuck in her throat, so she cleared her throat and a teary chuckle escaped her.

  
"I..." she leant into his hold, "I just can't believe it."

  
"Well start believing it sweetheart," he leant in until their lips were separated by mere inches, "Because I do love you. So very much so."

  
She chuckled once again and drew him to her before kissing him passionately and he laughed into the kiss, leaning a bit more into her and deepening it, and his hands clutched at her waist.

  
"Robin, I-"

But the last thing he wanted was to force her to say things she didn't want to.

  
"I know, love. You don't have to say it right now."

  
He knew she still had a hard time telling him but that was ok, he could wait.

  
He would wait for her.

  
A lifetime, if he had to.

  
And for now, seeing the love in her eyes like the look she was giving him right now, it was more than enough.

  
She cupped his cheeks once again and brown eyes met blue when she said,

  
"But I want you to know, that I feel the same."

  
He smiled and pecked her lips once again.

  
"Then it shall be enough for now, m'lady."

  
She laughed and he smiled this dimple smile of his before their lips met again, when a little voice could be heard.

  
"Daddy ! Gina ! Stop kissing, I'm hungry !"

  
Both adults separated and chuckled.

  
"I think we should go." he breathed and she nodded, nuzzled his nose with hers.

  
"Indeed."

  
Robin kissed her nose before taking her hand and leading her to the living room.

* * *

  
The man in black was fuming.

  
He wanted to send Regina the photo he had taken now, but he knew he couldn't.

  
He needed to wait.

  
Just a bit more.

  
Just a bit more and when she would be brokenhearted over that stupid fool...

  
Then his time to act will arrive.

  
The man smirked, watching the pictures of her he had all over his room.

  
"Soon, my love."

  
But he had to let her know he would soon save her from this life he was sure she had enough of.

So he took a paper and a pen, and started to write.

* * *

Roland was asleep for hours now and Robin and Regina had time to ... express their love in all kinds of ways.

But something was bothering Robin.

And she could see it.

"What is it with you?" she breathed, looking up and there were tears in his eyes she didn't understand. "Robin?"

"Something happened." he murmured.

He couldn't keep it to himself.

She would leave him.

He was sure of it.

It would break his heart so entirely.

But she deserved to know.

Marian had lied to him and it had broken his trust on everything.

He couldn't start their relationship on a lie... Everything he had said to her until now would be considered as talks otherwise.

"What?" she asked, worried and he sat up.

She did too.

"Don't leave me." he breathed so softly and her heart broke.

Something bad happen.

She could feel it.

"Don't give me a reason to leave you." she tried to tease him softly but his blue eyes were wide and panicked.

"Earlier, I went to Marian's to get Roland."

"I know that." she swallowed.

Marian was still a touchy subject.

"Something happened."

"What?" her voice broke.

And then he told her.

His voice broke and he couldn't look at her as he admitted everything that had happened. That he had told her they were over and he was in a happy relationship. That he wanted her to sign the papers and she would only if she could kiss him one last time to make sure he wasn't making the wrong decisions. How he had refused but she had kissed him and he had frozen for a few seconds, before leaving.

And then, a silence.

He closed the eyes, ready for the worst.

And then felt her hands cupping his cheeks and when he opened the eyes, brown eyes were studying him with interest but no trace of hurt or anger.

And that, he did not understand.

"You're not mad at me?" he frowned.

She opened the mouth, then shut it.

"Did you feel something, when she kissed you?" she said curtly and he froze.

"No! Of course not! I love you and I meant it-"

"I believe you." she cut him and his eyes widened wide.

"What?"

And that didn't make any sense.

She smiled slightly and stroked his stuble,

"Robin, you've been nothing but honest with me from the very start, about everything." she smiled, some warmth back in her eyes. "If you say she kissed you and you felt nothing... I believe you. She is still your wife for now and you deserved a chance to know if you were making a mistake. Thank you for telling me, but we're fine. Really."

And then she smiled.

He sat up more and she did, too.

His eyes wide and in total awe of her, she blushed under such a gaze.

"How can you be so perfect?"

"You've been so amazing with me.. I trust you. Entirely. With my heart and soul, Robin." she whispered and then he chuckled lovingly and finally crushed his mouth on hers whispering thank yous and I love yous between them and she laughed, kissed him back happily.

And then she receded, her eyes dark again.

"But from now on, the only woman you're allowed to kiss is _me_." she whispered, grabbing his chin quite strongly and he was so turned on by her right now.

God, he loved her possessive of him.

"Yes, m'lady."

She smiled and kissed him again.

She let herself fall on the bed, when her phone rang. Regina groaned in annoyance while Robin let his face fall into her neck.

  
"Let it ring..." he breathed, kissing a path along her neck and she shivered.

  
"It could be important..."

  
"Or it could be nothing."

  
"Rob-in !" she moaned when he hit a special spot on her neck.

  
"Regina, please..."

  
She was about to agree, when it rang a second time. She raised the arm and took her phone, frowned when she saw who it was.

  
Graham.

  
"Don't answer." breathed Robin right away and she smirked.

  
"You're not jealous, are you ?"

  
He sighed but blue eyes met brown.

  
"And why would I be jealous ? We've established we would only be kissing each other from now on, right?"

And then she decided to tease him a bit.

"Well, you do have one kiss ahead of me... So-"

"Over my dead body." he growled, kissing her ardently and she laughed at first but not for long.

  
She was breathless and was about to drop the phone for good when it rang a third time.

"It must be important. I have to take it."

  
Robin opened the mouth to protest, but it was too late.

  
"Graham ?" she asked, her voice hoarse and Robin smiled when an idea came to his mind.

  
He'll show Graham with whom she was and who shared her bed at night, her heart and life.

  
"I am sorry, Regina. Do I bother you ?" asked her friend and she was about to answer, but Robin resumed what he was doing to her neck and she pushed him away but he kept coming back, smirking.

  
"Oh God..." she murmured, taking the phone away from her before taking it again. "What's ... What's going on ?" she tried to keep her voice neutral, but with Robin's doings, it was nearly impossible.

  
"I ... I am just not feeling well right now. I need to see you."

  
"You want to see me now ?" she asked and clearly heard Robin muttered a no way against her skin.

  
"I'm sorry, I have no one else to turn to."

  
"No... worries." she whimpered, getting more and more turned on.

  
Stupid jealous man.

  
Who was doing wonderful things to her body...

  
God.

  
She needed this conversation to be over, as soon as possible.

  
"How about in thirty minutes ?" she asked, breathless.

  
"Perfect. At the place we used to hang out with Dan?"

  
"Deal." she couldn't bit back a moan then.

  
"Regina, are you sure you're alright ? You're breathing is-"

  
But she had no time to answer, Robin took the phone from her then and without letting her time to explain, he said,

  
"Sorry mate, but Regina is currently busy."

  
He closed the phone and Regina hesitated between being mortified and laughing.

  
"Robin !" she laughed and he kissed her again. "That was so rude !"

  
But he cut her protests by another kiss and she moaned.

  
"Are you complaining, my love ?"

  
She brought him closer to her and kissed his lips.

  
"Not at all. You're sexy when you're jealous."

* * *

  
The man in black checked if there was people around, before sliding the letter under the door of her flat , her name on it, and leaving.

* * *

  
Regina was dressing and she could feel Robin's stare on her the whole time.

She turned around, and saw he didn't quite look like usual and certainly not like he did when she came into his arms, mere minutes ago.

  
"What is it, Robin ?"

  
The man only sighed and looked at the alarm on the bedside table.

  
2:30.

  
"So you're really going. At this time of the night ?"

  
Regina closed her eyes and sat by his side on the bed, but he was avoiding her eyes and she could see the twitch in his jaw.

And that was some seriously tensed Robin.

  
"Robin... He is my friend."

  
"And he can't wait until tomorrow ?"

  
She sighed again.

  
"I told you there was no reason to be jealous."

  
"I'm not jealous." he said stubbornly and she took his hand in hers, making him look at her and blue eyes met brown.

  
"You don't need to be afraid either," she said softly and he closed his eyes but she cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her again. "You need to trust me on this, Robin. I trusted you with Marian." she added and he sighed deeply because she was right. "Can't you do the same for me?"

  
The man sighed before taking her into his arms, and Regina landed on his lap, his muscled arms around her waist.

  
"I do trust you." he whispered.

  
"Good. Then you have to know that you're the only one that matters to me."

  
"I know." he smiled weakly.

  
"And no matter if Graham is interested in me or not, you are the only one I see."

Because she had had a talk with Mary Margaret and after a long hour, had admitted that _perhaps_ she had been blind to Graham's growing affections on her.

But she didn't want to lose her friend.

He had never forced her to do anything.

Had never been anything but a gentleman.

Other men had already scared her...

Sidney, her former assistant she had to fire because he was following her everywhere and seemed to always be where she was.

Now, that was creepy.

That she didn't want in her life.

But Graham was her friend and she truly believed his affection for her was misplaced because she had been there when Daniel died.

It would leave when he would meet the right woman.

He didn't deserve her to cut him from her life for that.

Love was no sin.

  
Robin smiled and nodded again before leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

  
"I love you."

  
"And I you." she leant her forehead on his. "I won't be long, I promise."

* * *

  
Regina reached their old place, a bench in an old basketball field and she soon spotted her friend, a few meters away.

  
"Graham ?" she called and the man smiled, seeing her before coming and taking her in his arms.

  
"You came !"

  
"I did." she smiled, "Anything for a friend."

She noticed the small shadow came accross his eyes, but smiled as if nothing happened.

  
"Yet, you seemed rather occupied when I called, earlier."

  
She felt herself blushing and cleared her throat.

  
"I'm sorry about Robin." she put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sometimes, he gets jealous with no reason."

Graham nodded, taken aback.

  
"So you guys are together now ?"

  
"Yes."

  
He nodded slightly, pensive.

  
"He seems like a good man."

  
"He is." she smiled tenderly and he frowned.

  
"You're that smitten already?"

  
"Why wouldn't I be?"

  
He only shrugged.

  
"It's just that ... I haven't seen you_ this_ smitten since Daniel."

  
Oh.

  
That was not fair.

  
She took the blow right in the heart.

  
"Daniel would have wanted me to love again. He asked me to." her voice shook.

  
"He did ?"

  
"Yes." she nodded, a tear escaping her eyes and she saw her friend's eyes widened.

  
"Oh God, I am so sorry, Regina ! Of course he'd be happy to see you happy !" he took her hand, "I'm worried about you, that's all."

  
"Don't be." she said, trying a smile. "I'm a grown-up adult, and Robin had been nothing but perfect with me."

  
Graham smiled softly.

  
"Then, I am glad. Really."

  
They both nodded and sat on the bench.

  
"I really am sorry about my behaviour earlier." he said again and she looked at him.

He seemed not well, with dark circles under his eyes and paler than she would have liked him to be.

  
"What is it ?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

  
The man opened the mouth, then closed it.

  
"I ..." he said, but his voice broke. "I just miss my best friend." Regina's heart broke."Regina, it's been decades, but I still miss him as if it happened yesterday. He is still the first person I want to talk to when something bad or good happens to me. The first person I want to call when I see something funny, or when I need an advice on a girl I like." she chuckled sadly at that. "I miss him so much I don't know how to breath, sometimes."

  
"I know." she breathed. "I feel that way too."

  
"And I thought that ... I thought that going away would help, I thought helping others would help ; and it did for a time but not anymore."

  
"You can't keep running, Graham." she told gently, and their eyes met. "You need to face the fact that he is never coming back." a tear escaped her eyes, and a sob her mouth. "You have to mourn him, and move on. We both do. It's been so long and he wouldn't want to see the two people he loved the most like this."

  
"I know. He is probably in heaven being mad at us and giving us signs to move on, getting frustrated we don't follow them."

She laughed sadly.

"That's totally something I would see him do. He was always so stubborn."

He chuckled.

"He loved us so much."

"He did."

Graham sighed.

"I'm afraid to move on." he admitted and her heart broke.

She was the same.

Well, had been the same until she met Robin.

"I know. But I swear that won't mean you're gonna forget about him. God knows I never did, and I never will. He is always on my mind from the moment I wake up to the moment I go to sleep. Even in my dreams. Daniel will always have his place in my heart and in my life." she blinked and several tears escaped. "And Robin knows and accepts that too."

  
Graham nodded again and tried to stiffle a sob.

  
"Will you help me ?" he asked and she chuckled tearfully.

  
"Of course I will. I'm your friend." she said before hugging him and he hugged her back.

  
"And I couldn't wish for a better one." he spoke into her hair.

* * *

  
Regina stopped before her door and tried to take a deep breath and resumed herself before entering.

There, she found Robin sat on the table, looking at something.

When he heard noises, he looked up and she saw so much worry and frustration in his eyes that at first, she didn't get it.

  
"Robin ?"

  
"Would you care to explain ?" he asked, voice tensed while getting up and walking to her.

  
"Please, tell me this is not about Grah-"

  
"I don't give a damn about him." cut Robin and she jumped.

He took the paper and gave it to her,

"It's _him,_ I'm worried about."

  
Regina frowned and looked at the paper before her heart stopped in her chest.

  
_It's me again my love,_  
_I just wanted to let you know that very soon, you shall be free of all this. We will be happy, you'll see. It will all be a bad memory, I promise._

  
Her hands were trembling and she barely heard Robin's voice before her legs gave out on her, and she felt two strong arms caught her, before they both sat on the floor.

  
"It will be ok, my love." he breathed in her hair and she snuggled against him, tears escaping her eyes, her body trembling. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

  
"Robin," she breathed, "I'm afraid."

  
She felt his hold on her tighten and could hear his whispers.

  
"Why didn't you tell me about the first letter ?"

  
"We had a fight." she answered and he receded and cupped her cheeks. "I didn't want to worry you..."

  
"You should have told me." he said, "Do you have any ideas of what I felt, when I saw this ? It was like my heart stopped in my chest ! Regina, you have to be more careful, this insane guy is clearly after you!"

  
She took in his blue eyes full of fear and love, and couldn't help the smile on her face as she stroked his stuble tenderly.

  
"Then lucky me for having the best detective of all by my side."

  
A slight smile lit up his face, but it didn't last.

  
"Promise me."

  
"I promise."

  
He nodded and leant his forehead on hers.

  
"You know you should go to the police, they'll keep you safe."

  
"No, Robin. No police. Promise me." He didn't answer right away and she said again, firmer. "Promise."

  
"Fine." he bent, but she could see he wasn't doing it gladly. "But you are to stay where I can protect you, at least until this man is stopped." she was about to protest that she needed not protection, but he cut her, "Do we have a deal ?"

  
"Yes." she whispered and a weak smile lit up his face.

  
"Good, then let's come to bed."

  
She nodded and he got up, taking her in his arms as she chuckled,

  
"Robin, I can walk."

  
"I know," he smiled.

  
The woman smiled and kissed his neck tenderly,

  
"Thank you."

"For?" he breathed.

"For being you."

  
That night, they slept snuggled against the other; Robin's arms tight around her small frame and her face tucked against his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

  
She got out of her bathroom sometimes in the early morning, to find Robin in deep discussion with her cat.

Regina smiled and leant on the doorway.

  
"So now buddy," said her boyfriend and she tried not to chuckle. "You and I have a problem. Do you want to know which one?" as expected, Socket didn't answer but merely looked at Robin, "I can see we have a stained relationship. What I don't understand is why? Is it because I said to Regina the other day that I prefered dogs? Because even if I do, I still like cats." and this one tried to stroke him but Socket ran away and he groaned, "At least when they're not so fucking stubborn-" and that had Regina chuckling and Robin jumped, before blushing slightly. "Oh. How long have you been there?"

  
"Long enough." she smirked and walked to him. "Did you really expect him to answer to you?"

  
"Oh shut up." smiled Robin before catching her hips and bringing her to him, kissing her tenderly for a few seconds. "Your cat doesn't like me." he whined and she laughed this time, thowing her face back and he took his chance to kiss a path along her neck.

  
"Robin..." she breathed and felt him smile against his skin. "I have to go to work."

  
"Later..." he mumbled, nimble fingers finding their way to the buttons of her shirt and she almost let him do it when he bit her earlobe.

  
Almost.

  
With the last self control she had left, she got up and chuckled at his groan of frustration.

  
"Regina." he whined again and she rolled her eyes.

  
"Don't be such a child. I have to go, even if I don't want to."

  
"You don't?" he smiled this boyish smile that looked so much like the one Roland had inherited, and she leant in pecking his lips.

  
"Of course not." she kissed him again, longer. "Don't you think I would" kiss " prefer " kiss" stay here " another kiss" with you?"

  
This time, Robin had had enough and cupped her cheeks, deepening the kiss.

She moaned at the contact and let him do it before receding and taking a deep breath.

  
"You're not playing fair!"

  
"Who said I was?" he smirked back and she threw a cushion a him.

  
"You're not helping, you know. I have to go there earlier today. A new agent from the FBI is coming to help on the case, and I have to be there and explain everything." she said, more seriously and saw his eyes darkened a bit.

  
"Do you want me there? Because I can."

  
"No." she said, stroking his cheek tenderly. "There is no need. Take care of Roland, I know your time with him is precious and I wouldn't want to intrude on that. You can join me later? We have still so much work to do."

  
"I don't want you alone."

That was partly the problem.

Partly.

  
"Mary will be there." she said softly. "Probably David, too. And that agent."

  
Robin nodded and caught her hand, kissing her knuckles reverently.

  
"As long as you remember I'm the only protection you need."

He didn't only mean "protection".

But he was trying to work on his jealousy.

He was.

Just sometimes it still reared its head, like right now.

She saw right through him.

  
She smirked before smiling and whispering in his ear.

  
"You're the only protection I want." she whispered and he shivered, "And not that you need to worry, but it's a woman." she winked.

  
Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before saying,

"Do I look like an awful boyfriend if I say I am relieved to hear that?" he frowned and she laughed again.

"No, Robin. You look like a smitten one."

Robin smirked and kissed her again.

"That, I am."

Regina shook her head playfully.

"You're so full of yourself."

This time he laughed and she laughed, too.

And then,

  
"I have to get Roland to school, but after that m'lady, I'm all yours."

  
She smiled and leant in, stealing one more kiss.

  
"I like the sound of that, Locksley."

* * *

  
Regina came in the office and saw Mary Margaret, at first she smiled at her friend but saw right away something was wrong.

  
"What is it?" she asked and Mary's eyes were full of despair.

  
"I didn't know."

  
"You didn't know?"

  
"Regina," she said again, "I swear that I have nothing to do with all this."

  
"In what, Mary? You're scaring me."

  
"You know the FBI agent you are suppose to welcome today?"

  
"Yes."

  
"You know her."

  
Regina's blood ran cold when realization hit her.

  
There was only one person possible.

  
But it couldn't be.

  
"No." she breathed.

  
"Oh but yes." a strong english accented voice came out, Regina turned around and was facing with a redhead woman with green eyes and a sneer on her face. "Hello, little sis. Long time no see."

  
"Zelena."

* * *

  
Robin was making breakfast when Roland appeared, looking sleepy still and that made Robin smiled as he leant in and kissed his boy's hair.

  
"Did you sleep well, my boy?"

  
"Hm-Hm." nodded the boy but something was clearly up.

  
"What is it, Roland?" asked the man, laying a bowl of chocolate in front of him along with some toast. But his son didn't answer. "You know you can tell me anything."

  
"Hm-Hm." he said again.

  
Robin sighed and sat by his side.

  
"Then what is it?"

  
Roland was silent for the few next minutes and then he opened the mouth.

  
"You said I could live with you." Robin's heart stopped. "You said if I was sure after some time, I could." Oh God. He so forgot about that part of the deal. "You said you would talk to mommy but you didn't. Why?" he asked, eyes full of tears. "Can't I live with you? I am not good?"

  
"Oh Roland." breathed Robin, taking him on his lap. "Of course you can. And you are. You're the best boy ever. I just had so much to do that I forgot to ask your mother, but let's make a deal, okay?"

  
The boy nodded.

  
"When this case is over, I'm taking some holidays; and you and I are going on a trip!" A wide smile lit up the boy's face.

  
"Are we?"

  
"Yes."

"Only you and me?"

Robin chuckled.

"Only you and me."

  
"And then I can come live here with you?"

  
Robin's heart stopped again at this.

  
True, he spent quite a lot of time at Regina's.

  
All his time actually.

  
But was that enough to call him his home?

  
"Daddy?" asked the boy and Robin jumped.

  
"Yes. After that, I'll talk to your mother."

  
The boy squealed and squeezed his father in his arms, making Robin chuckle.

* * *

  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" smirked Zelena and right away, Regina tensed.

  
" Happy wouldn't quite be the term, dear."

  
"Come on! We've not seen each other in what? Years?"

  
"Well," said the lawyer in a cold voice. "Maybe there's a reason to that."

  
"Ouch. That hurts, sis."

But she was still smirking.

  
"Stop calling me that. You and I both know we're everything but sisters."

  
"Oops." smirked Zelena.

  
Regina took a deep breath.

  
Relax.

  
She will be gone soon enough.

  
"Is there a reason for you to be there apart from the obvious desire to be your annoying self?"

  
Zelena chuckled then became serious and Regina also calmed down.

Because despite their distate for one another - thanks to their mother, she was sure of it; they both knew why they were here.

  
"You are working on this case?" asked Zelena, frowning slightly. "Alone?"

  
"No, not alone." she admitted, "We are."

  
"We?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
At that moment ( and Regina hated that perfect timing), a knock could be heard at her door and Robin came in.

She saw Zelena's eyes widened and suddenly felt hot all over.

  
Hot with jealousy.

  
She was in any case allowed to look at her boyfriend like this.

  
"Hm..." started Robin, giving a polite smile and holding his hand to Zelena. "Robin Locksley. I'm chief detective and working with Regina on the case."

  
"I bet you are." smiled Zelena, holding his hand and now, Regina wanted to cut that hand off.

  
But Robin must have felt the tension in the room, he gave Zelena one last time and looked toward Regina before frowning slightly and walking to her. His scent and warm presence next to her was enough to make her feel slightly better.

  
She hated him for having this effect on her.

  
"So, if I may ask" he resumed, "Why are you there?"

  
"Oh." said the woman, "I'm searching for an attractive British detective and I think I've been succesful, haven't I?"

  
Regina froze.

  
Oh God.

  
She was so going to kill her.

  
Slowly and painfully-

  
"You forgot a thing." said Robin in a charming voice and Regina's eyes widened.

  
How dared he flirt back?

  
In front of her?

  
She saw Zelena's smile widened and now,

  
Now she felt ill.

  
Because it had always been that way.

  
She had something she cared about, Zelena came, took it from her and left.

  
But Robin laid a hand at the small of her back and she felt a little better.

  
"You forgot to add _single_ to your list. And that, that is something I am not." he ended more firmly and it was Regina's turn to smirk, couldn't help a low chuckle as she saw Zelena's smile disapear before she left the room.

Regina was almost certain she saw a blush on her cheeks.

  
"I'll be waiting for you outside." she threw over her shoulder and then she was gone and Regina closed her eyes taking deep breath.

  
"Regina." she heard his soft voice and soon, he was cupping her cheeks and blue eyes met brown. "Who is she?"

  
"The FBI agent." she muttered and he shook his head, eyes full of concern.

  
"I guessed that, yes. But that is not what I meant and you know it."

  
Regina sighed.

  
"Zelena is..." she took a deep breath and he was stroking her cheeks tenderly with his thumb, fingers getting lost in her hair, eyes so patient. "Zelena is my half-sister."

  
"I didn't know you had one." his eyes widened.

  
"Because I never talk about her." she admitted and escaped his hold, sighing loudly and running a hand through her hair before sitting on the couch. "Zelena is a child my mother had before she met my father." Robin looked at her and then sat by her side, listening. "But while mother was always hard to me, she was even harder to her. She didn't want to be reminding of the father of Zelena, so she sent her in an English pension."

  
"That would explain the accent." he said softly and she nodded.

  
"Much later, she came home to the United Stated and now she's a FBI agent and apparently, we are to work together."

  
"Is your relationship so bad?" he asked, taking her hand and she shook her head, chuckling sadly.

  
"Worst."

  
"You know you can talk to me."

  
She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

  
"I know. Zelena and I ... we never got along. Our mother made sure of that the day she sent her to England."

  
"You never got along?"

  
Regina shook her head sadly.

  
"I was so happy to have a big sister." she chuckled without humour. "But Zelena always made sure I understood she hated me."

  
"But why?"

  
"Because she thought I had everything she would have dreamt of."

  
"A family."

  
Regina huffed.

  
"Years later, I tried to explain her. Explain that our mother was nothing but a tyrant and if one thing, she had been lucky to be away."

  
"She didn't take it well, did she?"

  
"She said I was a selfish bitch who couldn't understand her luck."

  
"You're not." he said softly, leaning in and brown eyes met blue.

  
"I told her she was wicked. And that's the last I saw of her until today."

  
"Well." breathed Robin and she squeezed his hand.

  
"Talk to me about complicated family, huh?" she smiled slightly and he chuckled before she said again.

  
"Maybe something good might finally come out of this case." he said, pondering his next words carefully as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe this is time you try to finally get to know each other."

  
"Robin, no." she cut but he kept on.

  
"Maybe, Regina-"

  
"I don't think that to be possible. There is too much bad blood between us."

  
Robin sighed and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

  
"My love, you and I both know what it is to have no family. Do you know what I would do for a half sister, even a wicked one?"

  
She huffed.

  
"I saw, thank you very much."

  
Robin frowned.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I saw you..." she receded and got up once again before waving her hands at him. "_flirting_"

  
And then Robin smirked.

  
"Oh." he only said, getting up. "So now, we were flirting?"

  
"She definitively was."

  
Robin caught her hand and brought her close to him.

  
"Red-haired woman aren't my type." he whispered then added, "I'm not much into the accent either." and she couldn't help but smile then.

  
"Oh." Regina tried her very best to not smile, but blue eyes were shining with mischief. "What's your type then... detective."

  
Robin leant in until his lips were just over her ear and shivers ran through her.

  
"I think we both know just who my type is, m'lady."

  
She blushed and he kissed the spot under her ear before receding, looking all too pleased with himself, but when she was about to answer and tell him actual work needed to be done, someone entered.

  
"If you two are done making out." Zelena's voice came out. "I need you there. One more minute with your optimistic secretary and I'll jump by the window."

  
Regina couldn't help a genuine chuckle then, and Zelena's eyes widened.

  
That was kind of akward.

  
So Regina cleared her throat and walked to her half-sister.

  
"Fine." she said.

  
And then a fleeting thought crossed her mind,

  
Maybe she coudl fix her relationship with Zelena.

  
She cursed Robin for the hope he brought back in her life.

  
But she also thanked him for it.

* * *

  
"So now, I know why you turned me off." came an accented voice and Robin rolled his eyes before turning around.

  
They had been working all day on the old mustang trail and so far, had been getting nowhere.

  
Regina was now seeing with Mary Margaret if the video camera of Jefferson's house could be seen in case the killer followed Mrs Jefferson; and Robin was left alone with Zelena.

He had seen his girlfriend's anxious stare when she left them, but he had gotten up and pecked her lips and somehow, she had looked more sure about herself.

  
"Well, I do love your sister." is all he said and a small silence came out.

  
"She has no idea how lucky she is, isn't it?"

  
Robin stopped looking through one of the victim's diary and took a look at Zelena. Her eyes were lost on Regina from the window of the office and he sighed again.

  
"Her life hadn't been that easy, you know."

  
"She had everything!" exclaimed the woman and he jumped slightly. "Everything I always dreamt of."

  
Robin sighed and got up.

  
"You have no idea of all the things she's been through."

  
"About her boyfriend?" Zelena rolled her eyes. "Please, I know. But I-"

  
"You have no idea." he said again, firmer. "You don't know your sister Zelena, and let me tell you that this is your loss. You're missing one of the most stunning person I've ever met. She has the most resilient heart, the most incredible capacity to love. And by being so stubborn, you're missing all that." now, he shook his head sadly. "You have the incredible chance to have her in your life and all you do is fight. I think that's a shame."

  
He could see she stubbornly tried to keep his stare, but her eyes were glassy suddenly and she tilted her chin, trying to look stronger.

  
But then he was gone.

* * *

  
"Is everything's alright?" she asked when she saw him arrived but he only nodded and put a hand at the small of her back.

  
"Perfect." he said then looked at what they were doing on the computer. "What is it?"

  
"The videos from Jefferson's house."

  
"So quickly?"

  
"Well," smirked Regina. "I do have my methods."

  
Robin felt an old pang of jealousy ran through him and he put his hand more firmly against her back.

  
"Do I want to know?"

  
"Probably not." she chuckled and this time, he did too.

  
"Have you found something?" he asked then, and she became serious.

  
"Nothing yet." answered Mary in a sigh and Robin could see the women were a bit down, so he added.  
"We will find him." they both looked at him, "We will."

  
Mary nodded with renewed hope and Regina smiled tenderly at him, leaning on his hand.   
At that moment, the door of the elevator opened and Regina's eyes widened when she saw Gold arrived, followed by Henry.  
"Henry?" she called and walked to him.

  
The boy gave her a hug and she hugged back, her eyes on Rumple, who only shrugged tiredly.  
"He asked me to drive him there."

  
Regina nodded and smiled at her godfather gently before looking at Henry.

  
"What is it?" she could see he hesitated, so she asked. "You know you can trust me. Have I ever let you down?"

  
Henry seemed to think then took a deep breath,

  
"I think I remember something."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

  
They were sat on her office, Henry and she.

He had insisted for them to be alone and she had agreed, despite Robin's worried glance.

  
_"I think I can handle a teenage boy, Robin."_

  
_The man sighed and cupped her cheek tenderly._

  
_"I know. That's not what I'm worried about. I'm afraid of the memories that can bring back for you, my love."_

_She shivered._

_He had taken to call her "my love" lately, the first time so hesitant she thought she had dreamt it but when she had blushed he had blushed too and the nickname had stayed._

_She secretely loved it._

  
_"I'll be fine."_

  
_He smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly._

  
_"I know that. It's just... Since we got this letter, I can't stand to have you out of my sight for long."_

  
_She chuckled and looked up, raising an eyebrow._

  
_"You won't say that in a few months when you have enough of me."_

  
_He smirked and she was breathless by the intensity in his eyes._

  
_"I'll never get enough of you, my darling. That much I am sure."_

  
_And Regina was sure,_

  
_She had never felt happier in a long, long time._

  
"So," she cut the silence, leaving her thoughts. "First, how are things with your Grandpa?"

"Good." he smiled. "He is nice and sad. I am nice and sad."

"Oh Henry..."

"But he's helping me a lot, and I hope I help him too."

"I am sure you do."

He took a deep shaky breath.

And then she said,

"Henry, you said you remembered something."

  
"I think I do." breathed the teenager. "The period before my mom-" his voice broke and tears were shining in his clear eyes. Regina felt her heart broke for him and squeezed his hand.

  
"It's alright Henry, you can talk to me. You know you can."

  
He nodded and wiped his eyes before taking a deep breath.

  
"She was seeing someone." he finally said and Regina looked up.

  
"Do you know his name?"

  
The boy shook his head sadly.

  
"Mom didn't tell me the name of the man she was seeing unless it got really serious. The only one I know had been-"

  
"Killian." she cut him and he nodded sadly.

  
"He was good to her."

  
"Why did they break up?"

  
Henry shrugged.

  
"She never said. But this new man, she was seeing him since a few weeks already."

  
"Have you seen him?"

  
Henry frowned.

  
"I think I did."

  
"You think?" she frowned and he sighed.

  
"The day before she-" he swallowed. "I've seen her because I had forgotten my key. There was a man with her."

  
"Did you see him?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Can you describe him?"

  
"Barely... I'd say quite tall. Brown hair and blue eyes, I think."

  
"Is that all?" she asked.

  
"He was dressed in black."

  
Regina couldn't help the pang of disapointment, they already knew all that.

She tried to think of sommething new, something that might help them.

She tried to think like Emma Swan, to think like a woman would do when she had a new man in her life, to think about what _she_ did when things started with Robin and ... it clicked.

  
"Henry, can you tell me if your mother had friends?"

  
"Of course she had!" exclaimed the boy. "But Lily is her oldest and best one."

  
"Lily?"

  
"Lily Dragoons." he said then, "She lives in a city nearby. My mother and she are friends since forever. Were friends..." his voice broke.

And then he sniffled and clear eyes locked onto brown. "Is it getting better? The pain?"

  
She smiled sadly and squeezed his hand again.

  
"I can't say it does." she admitted quietly and he nodded. "But you learn to live with it."

  
"I miss my mom."

  
"I know, sweetheart." and a tear escaped her eye then. "Trust me, I know. But I am sure she is so very proud of you, right now."

He smiled, tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

  
When she left her office, leaving a very tired Henry going back to Gold; she found Zelena hiding behind a pillar, looking quite flustered.

  
"What the hell are you doing?" asked Regina and the other woman sighed.

  
"Nothing."

  
"Doesn't look like nothing to me."

  
"Could you please mind your own business?"

  
Then she saw as Zelena looked around and released a breath when she noticed Gold and Henry were gone.

  
Regina frowned.

  
"Wait a second." she said and her half-sister paled. "You're avoiding Gold?"

  
"Why woud I?" only answered the woman.

  
"Why would you, indeed?" she asked but Zelena huffed in annoyance and stormed past her.

  
"If you want to know, we may have a new lead!" she said but Zelena was already gone.

  
"You have?" asked an accented voice then and Regina turned to her boyfriend and nodded.

  
"Yes. Henry thinks he saw our man with Emma the night she died. He said she had her older friend in some nearby city, maybe she had told her about him. I'll go and check."

  
"Coming with you."

  
"Robin..." she warned but he cut her.

  
"I'm coming." he said, taking his keys of car.

  
"Robin? Didn't you think Zelena was acting weird?" she asked while they were walking.

  
"Describe weird?" he asked and they left the office to the elevator.

  
"I don't know. Something when she saw Gold."

  
Robin shrugged.

  
"Sorry, my love. Can't say I have."

* * *

  
They stopped in front of a simple house and Regina looked around.

  
"Are you sure this is here?" he asked and she nodded.

  
"That's the adress Henry gave me."

  
"Well," he knocked. "No time to lose then."

  
The door opened to a beautiful woman, brown haired.

  
"Yes?" she frowned and Robin picked his badge.

  
"I'm DCI Locskley and this is attorney Mills. We're here to talk to you about your friend, Emma Swan."

  
The woman's eyes widened.

  
"Finally." she breathed. "You took your time, detective. I thought you would never come."

  
"We're here now." he only said and she nodded and then let them pass.

* * *

  
They were sat in front of a cup of tea, when Lily started talking again.

  
"You're here to ask me about this man she was seeing, aren't you?"

  
"Do you know him?"

  
"Not personnally." said the woman. "But Emma was crazy about him; said he was perfect and she had finally find the one that could make her happy. She even thought about introducing him to Henry."

  
"Why did she break up with Killian Hook?" asked Regina then, and Robin looked at her, frowning while Lily's eyes widened.

  
"Is it important?"

  
"It might be."

  
"Well... They were very much in love, but I guess sometimes love isn't enough to keep people together."

  
"What can you tell us about the man she was seeing ?" asked Robin. "Something that might help us find him?"

  
Lily seemed to think then.

  
"She didn't tell me much, actually." she admitted. "But, I think I might have something to help you. We had a girl's night every friday nights and the week before she died, she had drank a little more than usual and when we were walking on a street, she told me she shouldn't tell it, but her new man lived there."

  
Regina felt her heart beat faster.

  
"Do you remember where it was?"

  
Lily glared at her.

  
"Of course."

* * *

  
They were in the car again, driving towards the place where Lily told them they might find the house.

  
"You did a great job back there." he said, startling her.

  
"How's so?" she frowned and Robin smiled proudly at her.

  
"You were the one who thought to ask Henry about his mother's friend. If we found something, it'll be on you."

  
"I only tried to think like a woman, and this is the first thing that came to my mind. Lily said Emma wasn't supposed to tell her about this, that her new boyfriend had forbiden it but obviously, he never had a best friend. Nothing ever stays a secret for long."

  
He chuckled and then said,

  
"I'm proud of you." she blushed and looked down, before he said again. "You speak from experience because of Mary."

  
Regina smiled and he could see the affection radiating from her.

  
"Always. She was always there. Actually, she is more family. The only family I have left."

  
"Not anymore." he said tenderly and her heart stopped then rushed again at the depth and meaning of what he was saying.

She felt her heart roared and put her hand tenderly at the back of his neck, fingers playing with the hair there.

  
"I know." she breathed and he smiled this dimple smile that was driving her crazy. "Do you have one?"

  
"Do I have what?"

  
"A best friend." she said, still playing with the hair at the back of his neck and the gesture was so domestic they both felt a bit dizzy.

  
"I do, actually." he said. "Back in England. His name is Will Scarlett and we kind of grew up together. Went to the same highschool, then same University, he is also a cop and actually the one who introduced me to Marian." then he chuckled fondly at a memory, "He was actually into her and quite mad at first, when she chose me." he shook his head, still smiling. 

  
"Do you still have news?" she asked, eager to know more about him and this whole part of his life she didn't know.

  
"Of course." he said. "I went to his wedding, last year. Anna, his wife, is actually the heiress to some local estate he met when thieves broke in her mannor and he was the one in guard this night."

  
"Quite the romantic story." she smiled and he nodded.

  
"Indeed. But it didn't end well. They got a divorce a few years ago and it broke Will more than I can say. He left England and came here to the States to try and move on from his broken heart. I don't think he ever did."

"It's a sad love story, then."

"It's as you said, sometimes love isn't enough to keep people together."

  
A small silence then.

  
"What was she studying, Marian?"

  
He chuckled and she frowned slightly.

  
"Law." he said and she raised an eyebrow, couldn't help a low chuckle.

  
"So, Mr Locksley." Regina said. "You do have a type, after all."

  
Robin chuckled and took his chance at a red light to lean in and steal a kiss from her lips.

  
"You're the only one I want, m'lady."

  
"I'll hold you to that." she winked and he laughed, before the light went green again.

* * *

  
The man in black finished to lay the bombing device in his room, and then escaped his house.

  
Thank God he had put a device on their cars to listen what they were saying.

  
He wouldn't have known they were coming otherwise.

  
They would have caught him.

  
This detective was seriously starting to annoy him...

  
And there was only one thing the man in black did with annoying people.

  
He got rid of them.

* * *

  
"This is here?" asked Regina when Robin stopped the car.

  
"I think it is." he nodded and took a deep breath before taking his gun and looking at Regina, as if he was about to add something but she cut him.

  
"I'm coming."

  
"I don't know."

  
"Robin." she said, firmly. "I am coming."

  
He sighed and nodded.

  
"Fine. But you're staying behind me, ok? This mad man is after you and I'm not giving him more chance than necessary."

  
She stroked his cheek tenderly and smiled,

  
"I'll be fine."

  
Robin sigheed and she leant in, pecking his lips before they left the car.

* * *

  
They entered the house, Regina behind Robin who was ready to shot at any time.

  
But there was nothing.

  
And no one.

  
They looked around the house quickly.

  
"There is no one here." said Robin after a few minutes.

  
He turned around to talk to Regina but she was already opening a door and then she gasped and Robin ran by her side, before freezing.

  
Pictures of her.

  
The room was full of pictures of her.

  
She gasped again and laid a horrified hand on her mouth while Robin entered the room, eyes scanning the pictures.

  
Regina in the streets, in her office, in her house, her room, with him...

  
"Oh my God..." she whimpered and only then did Robin turned around and she noticed the ice in his blue eyes, the hardness in his jaw.

But all of that softened at the sight of her looking so distraught and he almost ran to her, hugging her tight and whispering in her hair.

  
"I won't let him touch you, Regina. I swear I won't let that son of a bitch lay even a finger on you. Understood?"

  
She nodded weakly and he receded, cupped her cheeks and blue eyes locked onto brown.

He was about to say something else but then his eyes caught a glimpse of an electric string behind the door and he frowned, before walking past her and taking a look.

  
And then realisation hit him.

  
A bomb.

  
"We have to go." he said in a panicked voice.

  
"What? Robin-"

  
"NOW!" he screamed and took her hand before running to the door.

  
Robin opened the door and made sure she was out before going after her.

  
And then the whole house exploded.

  
And the strenght of it had both Robin and Regina flying in the air,

  
To the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

  
Regina opened the eyes, gasping for air.

There was smoke everywhere, she could hear screams and people running, and a little away from her...

  
"ROBIN!" she tried to scream but her voice was hoarse and she ended up coughing.

Regina then tried to walk to him but her legs wouldn't move.

  
God no.

  
He had to move.

  
He had to.

Not again.

Not again, please.

  
"Robin..." she called again, her voice broke but she couldn't care less.

People were around them and she could hear they were talking to her but she couldn't care at the moment.

  
Robin wasn't moving.

She could remember he had wanted to protect her.

  
No.

  
Oh God no.

  
Please.

  
Not again.

  
She crawled by his sides and saw his eyes were closed and there was blood on him but when she checked for major injuries, she found none.

"CALL 911!" she screamed to everyone around her and someone told her to hold on, they were on their way. "Robin..." she called again and cupped his cheek only to notice there was blood on her hand... "Come back" she cried. "You can't do that to me... Come back... Don't you dare leave me here alone!" Tears were leaving her eyes. "Don't you dare, Robin Locksley! You have a son waiting for you to come home! You promised you'd always be there!"

  
He still didn't answer and Regina was starting to feel a dread like she had only knew once in her life settled on her heart.

She put her hand on his heart and felt his pulse, could have died from relief here in his arms as she laid her heavy head on his chest.

  
"Don't leave me." she breathed, dizziness settling.

She heard someone said emergencies were there and finally let her eyes closed as she whispered against his heart "I love you."

* * *

  
When she woke up again, Regina could hear the beep of the hospital.

She opened the eyes and groaned at the pain.

  
"Regina?" called a voice, "Oh thank God, you're awake!"

  
The young woman saw a visibly quite upset Mary Margaret by her sides.

She wanted to answer but then her heart squeezed and she remembered.

  
Robin.

  
Regina opened the mouth but no noises came out...

  
"Don't talk." hurried to say her friend. "You almost died, Regina and I was so worried-"

  
"Robin..." croaked Regina and Mary's eyes softened. "Where is Robin?"

  
Mary took a deep breath.

  
"Robin was more injured than you. The doctors spent hours operating on him."

  
Regina felt her heart stopped and her eyes filled with tears.

The monitor started beeping faster showing the state of panic she was in and Mary gasped before taking her hand and frantic brown eyes met green.

  
"He is alive, Regina." breathed the dark-haired woman and a whimper escaped Regina's mouth as more tears fell. "The doctor said it was kind of a miracle given that the blow of the explosion hit him hard when he took time to make sure you were out before leaving."

  
"I want to see him." she said and Mary smiled sadly.

  
"Regina... You can't, he-"

  
But her friend caught her hand, brown eyes frantic with fear and need to be reassured that he was really there, that he wasn't gone.

  
"Please."

  
Mary sighed but then determination entered her eyes.

  
"I'll see what I can-"

  
Right at this moment, the door opened and a doctor came in.

  
"So, how are you feeling Miss Mills?"

  
"Like shit." answered truthfully the woman and the doctor smiled.

  
"Yes, well you did have luck back there. You and your boyfriend, it could have ended badly."

  
"How is he?" she asked and the man sighed.

  
"A lot of physical injuries but a miracle given what could have happened. I think this was your lucky day, Miss."

  
"Can I see him?"

  
Again, the doctor smiled.

  
"You've been brought here two days ago" Regina's eyes widened and she threw a look at Mary who nodded seriously. "Mr Locksley woke up a few hours ago and have been harassing the staff about you ever since."

  
Regina chuckled fondly.

  
"That does sound like him."

  
"But you can't leave this bed until I am fully sure you're fine, and the same goes to him."

  
"But-"

  
But at this moment, loud noises and talks could be heard and they all looked at the door when it opened and Robin appeared.

A whimper escaped Regina's mouth and she saw Robin let out a breath.

He was pale, still in his hospital gown, cuts all around his face and seemed exhausted but he was there.

  
He was alive.

  
"Regina..." he breathed, seeing her and barely even saw the doctor who started to walk toward him.

  
"Mr Locksley, you know you can't-" but the man sighed when Robin didn't even acknowledge his words and walked around him, to Regina. "Fine." he sighed, "I'll let you two five minutes." then he made sign to Mary Margaret to leave with him, leaving them alone.

  
Robin walked to Regina before holding her in his arms and she went willingly, sobbing.

She felt him squeeze her tightly against him and then he receded and cupped her cheeks, and blue eyes were so intense

  
"I thought I would become crazy when they told me you hadn't woken up yet." he whispered and she leant into his touch.

  
"Robin, you were deeply injured... I saw you laid down and-" her voice broke and he hushed her, eyes full of love.

  
"I am here, my love."

  
"I could have lost you." her voice broke again and Robin leant in so their foreheads met.

  
"But you didn't. Getting rid of me isn't that easy, m'lady." he tried a joke and she chuckled weakly.

  
"You saved my life."

  
"And I would do it again in a heartbeat." Robin took a deep breath. "I don't know if you fully realize how in love with you I actually am, Regina." he smiled tenderly and wiped a tear escaping her eyes. "I can't picture my life without you in it."

  
Regina got lost on the sight of him then, his blue eyes; his dimples; his noble heart... And she knew it was the right time.

She knew she had said it before but he was unconscious and she had been terrified.

Now they were both alive and she had never meant it more.

  
"I love you, Robin." she whispered and saw his eyes widened before the brightest smile of all lit up his face and the next second, his lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily.

  
"Oh God, do you know how much I've been waiting to hear you say this?"

  
She chuckled once again and stroke his cheek.

  
"I do. I am sorry it took me so long-"

  
"Regina..." he started and she frowned slightly at the hesitation in his voice.

  
"What is it?"

  
"I... Did you tell me after the explosion?"

  
Her eyes widened.

  
"How would you know that? You were unconscious!"

  
Robin smiled again and brought her to him.

  
"I don't remember a thing." he said. "I just remembered your voice saying I love you . I thought it had been a dream, but..."

  
She bit her lips shyly and then looked at him from under her lashes.

  
"It wasn't. I love you, Robin. I love you!" she chuckled and saw he was so moved his eyes were shining with tears and now that she had said it, itn seemed impossible to stop. "I love you..."

  
"God, I love you too! So much..."

  
His lips were on hers seconds later and then the door opened and someone cleared its throat.

  
"So, lovebirds."

  
Regina jumped.

She had forgotten all about the doctor and the hospital, too focused on Robin and their little bubble of love and happiness.

Robin sighed and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

  
"I'll see you very soon."

  
Regina smiled and squeezed his hand before she let him go.

* * *

  
Later on that day, Robin was on his bed, thinking about everything and anything when the door opened again and a little boy ran to him.

  
"DADDY!" screamed the boy and Robin smiled and took his son into his arms, squeezing him tight.

  
"I'm here, son. I am here."

  
"I was so worried about you..." said Roland and Robin took a deep breath, breathing in the child's scent.

  
"But I am here. Don't worry, Daddy won't ever leave you."

  
Roland receded and serious brown eyes met blue.

  
"You promise?"

  
"I swear."

  
Roland seemed satisfied with the answer and he hugged his father again, while Robin noticed for the first time the other person in the room.

  
"Marian." he only said and the woman took a step forward, smiling shyly.

  
"I've been worried about you."

  
He smiled sadly.

  
"I am fine."

  
"Robin, all I could think was-"

  
"Stop." he cut her softly and then receded from Roland. "My boy, do you want to see Regina? She is just down the corridor, ask the nurse, she will take you."

  
"Gina is here too?" asked the boy, smiling.

  
"Yes," chuckled Robin. "And I am sure she'll be delighted to see you."

  
"Cool!"

  
Robin laughed and kissed his son's curls before the boy left the room.

Once Roland was gone, his smile faded and he sighed deeply.

  
"Please, not again."

  
"But I-"

  
"Marian, this has to stop."

  
"You can't blame me for trying to fix my family!" she exclaimed.

  
"But I like things the way they are!" he said back and her eyes widened. "I am happy, Marian. I am sorry, but I love Regina and nothing you do can change my mind about that."

  
A tear escaped the woman's eyes.

  
"I just want to be happy..." she breathed. "I want what we had back..."

  
"It won't happen." said Robin sadly. "Marian, I've moved on and it's time for you to do so. I am sure there is someone waiting for you, if only you would open your eyes."

  
"But I love you." her voice broke and Robin looked at her, felt bad for the woman who had once been his everything.

  
But wasn't anymore.

  
"I am sorry, Marian." he saw her look down. "You will always be a place in my heart and life because you are the mother of my son, but you can't be by my side. My heart can't be yours, not anymore."

  
He heard her took a deep breath and she seemed like she was trying to compose herself.

She opened the mouth to say something but nothing came out, so she only shook her head.

  
"I might as well go search for Roland."

  
Robin smiled sadly.

  
"I am sorry, Marian."

  
She nodded weakly and then she was out and Robin let out a deep breath.

* * *

  
Regina was on her bed, thinking of the talk she had had with Mary Margaret, a few hours ago.

  
They were sat in silence, when Regina noticed something wasn't quite right with her friend.

  
"What is it, now?"

  
"Nothing." hurried to say the woman.

  
Too fast.

  
"Mary..." groaned Regina. "Tell me."

  
Mary Margaret looked sheepish and then she said,

  
"Zelena came to see you."

  
"What?" exclaimed Regina because bloody hell, that was unexpected!

  
"Well, she didn't came in, but... she asked the doctor about you, and she came at the window. I found her here and when I offered for her to enter, she hurried to say she didn't care and had to leave, that I shouldn't tell you she was there."

  
"But she was." ended Regina and Mary smiled,

  
"But she was."

  
Regina didn't know what to think about that.

  
Was Zelena worried about her?

  
Or happy to see her in such a bad state?

  
She didn't know anymore.

  
Could their relationship be fixed after all these years?

  
God, this was so complicated.

  
But Robin was right, they were family.

  
The only family left.

  
So what?

  
They could just forget about their past?

  
Regina was still lost in thoughts when the door opened and a little boy ran to her.

  
"GINA!" he screamed and she chuckled before opening her arms to him and settling him on her bed against her.

  
"Roland!" she smiled before receding.

  
"How are you? Daddy said you were injured!"

  
He looked so worried that Regina chuckled and tapped his nose,

  
"I'm doing fine, don't you worry my little knight."

  
Roland then seemed to think and seemed so sad suddenly, Regina frowned.

  
"What is it, Roland?"

  
"I am your knight, aren't I?"

  
"That you are." she said tenderly, kissing his cheek.

  
"But I wasn't there to protect you when the building exploded..."

  
Seeing so much pain in those brown eyes usually full of laughter, Regina hurried to shake her head.

  
"That wasn't your fault, Roland. And you're here now, that's all that matters." he smiled brightly, dimples ( he clearly inherated from his father) in showing. "Plus, you sent me your daddy and he saved me so... You kind of saved me too."

  
Roland chuckled and then hugged Regina tightly.

  
"I am still your knight, then Gina?"

  
"Of course." she smiled. "And your daddy is quite the hero, don't you think?"

  
"That he is." said another voice and Regina froze before looking up and facing herself with a beautiful woman, olive skin and dark eyes, looking at her with suspicion.

  
"Mama!" exclaimed Roland and he kissed Regina's cheek soundly before getting off the bed and running to his mother. "Regina said I'm her knight!"

  
Marian smiled and patted her son's hair but her eyes were on Regina all the time.

  
"Well, you are brave and loyal my love, so you can be a knight." Roland smiled again proudly and unaware of the sudden tension in the room. "Sweetheart, why don't you go back and see goodbye to daddy? We're leaving."

  
Roland nodded and waved at Regina before leaving.

  
And then, the silence settled.

  
"Listen, I-" started Regina but Marian only cut her, raising a hand.

  
"I don't want to hear what you got to say." she cut her coldly and Regina's eyes widened. "I don't care who you are, I don't care about you. All I care about is Robin and Roland."

  
"They are all I care about, too." said softly Regina and this time, Marian's eyes widened and they were glassy too. "Why are you there, Marian? If not to make our relationship a cordial one."

  
"I wanted to see the woman who destroyed my family."

  
Regina's heart stopped.

  
"I didn't-"

  
"Of course you did! You had Robin think he's in love with you!"

  
"Robin is an adult who can think by himself."

  
"He is a man heartbroken, easily manipulated and now thanks to you he has forgotten where his heart truly lies!" exclaimed Marian and Regina took the blow like a physical one.

  
"You don't mean that." she breathed. "Look, I get that it is hard to take, but this is unfair."

  
"Unfair?" chuckled bitterly Marian and Regina froze. "Do you want to know what is unfair? What's unfair is that I can't have the family my son dream about everynight all because a woman is selfishly putting her own needs before his!"

  
Regina's heart stopped.

  
"I'm not a homewrecker."

  
Marian glared at her.

  
"Then prove it." she turned around but not before saying with disdain, "Don't you dare forget that he made a sacred vow to love me until death do us apart and that, this kind of vow doesn't just disapear because you batted your eyelashes at him." she looked her in the eyes and Regina froze. "It's sad, really, that you can't see that you're just a replacement the time for his heart to heal and be ready to forgive me. Because in the end of this story, Regina, I can guarantee you that he will end up with me."

"Marian..."

"You almost got him killed." she then said, stopping Regina's heart for good.

"What?"

"If Robin had died today, it would have been on you."

"Stop. You don't know what you're talking about."

Pictures of Daniel and Robin dead trying to protect her were dancing around her eyes and she felt dizzy.

"You know I'm right. Think about it. Next ntime it might be too late."

  
And then she was out.

  
Regina felt a tear leaving her eyes, then two, then dozens of it were running down her cheeks.

  
She shouldn't be listening to Marian's words.

  
She should be stronger than that.

  
She shouldn't doubt Robin's feelings.

  
She shouldn't doubt their relationship just because some heartbroken woman couldn't get over her failure of a marriage.

  
She shouldn't consider her words.

She shouldn't think it was her fault if Robin almost died two days ago.

She shouldn't.

  
But she was.

  
Oh God,

  
She was.

* * *

  
_ **Days later** _

  
It had been three days since he had last seen Regina and Robin was becoming mad.

  
Like truly mad.

  
He missed her so much, had not been able to see her since those minutes stolen because of all the medical stuff they had to go through, then the police asking them questions and finally, this morning, the doctor told him he was free to go and when Robin had asked where was Regina, the man told him she had been released the day before and was already out, an old man came picking her up, with a teenager.

  
Robin couldn't help but being disapointed, but he still smiled and thanked the doctor for what he did for him and the woman he loved.

  
He looked at his watch and saw it was the middle of the afternoon, knowing her like he did, she surely was at work, working on the case.

  
Stubborn woman.

  
Robin chuckled fondly and then gathered his things, dressed up and took a deep breath before leaving the room.

* * *

  
Regina was in her office, trying to focus but she couldn't.

  
All she could think about was Robin.

  
She groaned and buried her hands into her hands.

  
She had been released from the hospital before him, she knew that and somehow had been relieved because she knew he would have wanted to take her home, and she wanted to avoid that.

  
Wanted to avoid him.

  
He had been more than amazing with her, and she loved him so much already.

  
But what Marian said needed to be taken up into consideration.

She needed time to think and during that time, she needed to be away from Robin.

She had relied on him far too much lately, forgetting for a little time that love was a weakness she could not afford ( not again ) and that she would be devastated if he ever left he, be it his own choice or not.

She couldn't go through that again.

Who had she been kidding?

  
"Are you alright?" asked Mary Margaret and she groaned, tired of this question.

  
_She was ready to leave, looking around her frantically afraid to see Robin arriving even if the doctor assured her he was still doing medical exams._

_Then, she finally saw Gold arrived and with him, Henry._

_She smiled to the older man and hugged the younger one._

  
_"Regina," smiled Henry. "I've been worried about you."_

  
_"I am alright, Henry." she said softly and receded, cupping his cheeks. _

  
_She saw he hesitated to say something then, green eyes looking far more older than they should, given his age. But then he added,_

  
_"I already lost my mom." his voice shook. "I don't want to lose you too."_

  
_Regina's heart squeezed and then she was hugging him tight against her chest._

  
_"Oh, sweetheart. You won't, I swear you won't."_

  
_She saw Gold looking at her, frowning._

  
_"Are you alright, Regina?" he asked and she froze again before eluding the question and holding Henry tighter._

  
"Regina?" called Mary and the woman jumped.

  
"Yes, sorry, I was a bit distracted."

  
"Isn't it today that Robin is leaving hospital?"

  
"It is."

  
Mary frowned.

  
"Then what are you doing here? Why aren't you with him?"

  
Regina froze.

  
"I'm a grown woman, Mary Margaret." she snapped and her friend's eyes widened. "I do not need to be told what I am to do."

  
She realized she was harsh, but she needed time alone.

  
"Fine." answered Mary Margaret, frowning slightly. "I guess I will leave you to whatever you're doing, then."

  
"Perfect."

  
And then she was alone again.

* * *

  
Robin was walking toward her office, happy to be soon reunited with her, a bunch of flowers in hand.

  
"Good morning, Mary Margaret." he smiled and the young secretary beamed before walking to him.

  
"Robin!" she exclaimed before hugging him briefly and he chuckled. "How are you? What did the doctor say? God, I could never be grateful enough for what you did back there, I-"

  
"Mary" chuckled the man and she smiled sheepishly. "I am fine, thank you. And forget about it, I just did what anyone else would have done, no big deal."then he asked the question that was bruning his lips since he entered the building, "Is Regina here?"

  
"In her office." answered Mary but then she added, "Careful though, she is in a sour mood."

  
Robin nodded, barely listening.

* * *

  
He glimpsed her and right away could feel a smile blossoming on his face and heart beating faster in his chest.

  
God, he missed her.

  
Robin then knocked softly at her door and smiled when she looked up.

  
"Hello, my love." he breathed and she smiled back but it was a strange smile.

  
"Robin."

  
That was all?

  
And she wasn't getting up to him.

  
Something was wrong.

  
God, something was wrong he could feel it.

  
Two seconds in the same room and he felt it.

The way she wasn't looking at him right now, her tense stance, this heavy silence between them...

And he could read her so well usually but right now...

  
What happened?

  
Three days ago she told him she loved him and now?

  
Now she was ignoring him?

  
"Are you alright, Regina?" he asked softly and she looked up right away.

  
"I am perfectly fine, thank you." she said shortly and his eyes widened. "How are you?"

  
He shrugged, fear slowly replacing the happiness he had been feeling.

  
"As good as new." he tried to lighten up to mood but she only hummed and now, he felt illl. What was going on? "They told me you had been released yesterdayr?"

  
"Yes."

  
He nodded and tried to find something else to say.

  
"Gold came to pick you up?"

  
"Yes."

  
"He was with Henry?"

  
"Indeed."

  
"Was he alright?"

  
"Fine."

  
"I brought you flowers." he tried a smile but God, he was so nervous.

She smiled, easing some of his tensions.

  
"Thank you."

  
"Can I see you, tonight?" he asked suddenly because he was eager to supress that distance between them, to hold her into his arms and he longed to hear her say she loved him again, because that had warmed his heart like nothing had in a _long_ time. "Perhaps we could have dinner at my place?" then he tried to smile but was feeling so unwell that he didn't manage to fully, "I'll try not to burn the whole place down , I swear."

  
He saw her tense.

  
"I'm kind of busy tonight." she whispered.

  
"Oh." he could see she was avoiding his eyes and now, his heart was beating fast for an all new reason.

  
Fear.

  
Why was she acting this way?

  
What had he done?

  
"Perhaps another day, then? Tomorrow? " he asked and didn't recognize his own voice.

  
Regina then took a deep breath and looked at him.

* * *

  
She finally looked at him and what she saw broke her heart.

  
He was standing there, still at the beginning of the room like he didn't dare come in fully and she could see his blue eyes were wide and worried.

  
God, she hated to hurt him.

  
But she really needed to think things through.

  
It was moving too fast, she needed to settle down and see if what Marian said was true or not.

  
She needed time.

She needed him to be alive even if it broke both of their hearts.

He couldn't die.

She couldn't live with his death on her conscience.

She was dangerous to him.

  
"I don't think so." she breathed and saw his eyes widened as he paled slightly.

  
She got up and he took a step closer but stopped when she froze.

He laid the flowers on the desk, and then looked at her.

  
"Regina..." he breathed and it was almost a plea, broke her heart further. "What's going on? Please, tell me."

  
"Robin-"

  
"I can see something's not right. Please, tell me what it is." he asked again. "So I can make it right."

  
Another silence fell between them.

  
"I think I just need some time alone." she finally settled for and his blue eyes widened.

  
"What?" he whispered and she could see she was hurting him.

  
But it was for the best.

* * *

  
Robin's heart stopped in his chest.

  
"What?" he asked again, and it was like it was all he could say. "Time alone tonight?"

Her heart broke.

He was going to make her say it.

"Time alone, for now."

He paled and her heart jumped to the bottom of her chest.

"For now?"

  
"I am sorry, Robin."

  
He could feel his heart broke, now.

  
Again.

  
"Are you trying to break up with me?" he asked and tried to make his voice steady while he could feel his heart make ties in his chest.

  
It couldn't be.

  
She had no reason to.

  
None.

  
"I don't know." she whispered and no, he couldn't lose her.

  
He wouldn't.

  
So Robin walked toward her in hope to make her see reason, but she took the same amount of steps back and it was like he had been slapped.

* * *

  
"Regina..." he whispered and she could see blue eyes were frantic and lost. "I don't understand. We were fine three days ago." she looked down a few seconds. "You told me-"

  
"I know what I told you." she cut him coldly and he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep, shaky breath.

  
"Then why are you acting like this? Tell me."

  
Brown eyes locked onto blue for a few seconds and Regina didn't know what to do.

  
Should she telling him the truth?

  
Or hiding it?

  
"I've had time to think." she settled for.

  
"About?"

  
"Us."

  
"Oh." he whispered and now she could see he was opening and closing his fists by his sides, looking so utterly lost and hurt.

* * *

  
She had second thoughts.

  
God, she had second thoughts about what she told him in the hospital.

  
That's what all this mess was about.

  
She had been scared, and adrenaline plus anxiety had forced her to say things she didn't want to ( things she didn't mean yet) and now she had regrets.

  
Robin was deeply hurt but he tried a smile, lost it when she didn't smile back.

  
"I don't care if... If you won't say it to me again." he said. "Hell, I swear I don't ! We can just pretend nothing happened and go back to the way we were before it all happened. Please."

  
God, he wished that more than anything.

  
Please.

* * *

  
She swallowed.

  
Robin was trying to fight for her and she felt eyes burn with unshed tears suddenly at the realisation that he wouldn't let go of her so easily.

  
But he had to.

  
"I don't know if we can."

  
"Of course we can!" he exclaimed, a bit desperate and she saw his eyes widened before he took a deep breath, calming himself.

  
"Robin-"

  
"You can't just end things between us without a reason, Regina."

  
"I have a reason, actually."

* * *

  
Robin froze, heart beating so fast he heard it in his head now.

  
He was about to regret this.

  
He should just walk away, let her calm down and come back later.

  
But he couldn't.

  
He needed to know.

  
"Come on." he breathed, breathing a bit ragged. "Tell me your reason, then." he looked down a few seconds, added bitterly. "since apparently you had an awful lot of time to think about why we can't be together."

  
Regina's eyes widened.

* * *

  
God, she was hurting him.

  
Could see it in his tense stance, the way his usual dimple smile was now hidden behind a frown.

Could see it in the way his eyes were roaming her face like it was the last time, blue orbs so distraught suddenly.

  
Oh God.

  
"Robin..."

  
"Go on. Tell me." and his accent was thicker suddenly.

  
Regina swallowed.

  
"I just need some space."

* * *

  
He swallowed.

  
She had not answered his question but maybe it was for the best.

  
He couldn't have coped with answers like _I realized I wasn't in love with you._

"Away from me." and it wasn't a question.

  
Not this time.

  
"Yes." she nodded and he looked down suddenly, trying to hide the wetness in his eyes.

  
"I see." he whispered.

* * *

  
He wasn't looking at her anymore and she felt terrible, also felt a tear escaped her eyes and hurried to wipe it.

  
"I am sorry, Robin."

  
Then, he looked up and she saw his eyes were glassy too.

Robin opened the mouth but no sounds came, so he tried again.

  
"Is it something that I have done?" he asked and he was so hurt, she could see it in every of his features.

  
"No." she tried but her voice broke.

  
"Something that I said, then?"

  
She denied again.

  
"Something that I did wrong? Something someone told you at the hospital?"

* * *

  
He was desperately searching for a reason.

  
She could not just leave him without a reason.

  
She told him she loved him.

  
He had believed her.

  
He had believed in a futur with her.

  
What a fool.

  
What a stupid fool who never learnt his lessons.

  
He shouldn't have fall in love with her.

  
He shouldn't have believed in love again.

  
Love always ended with his broken heart at his feet.

  
"No, Robin. I swear it isn't you."

  
"What made you change your mind about us, then?"

  
He needed to know.

  
No matter how painful it would be.

  
He needed to understand.

* * *

  
She could see he was grasping at straws, looking so helplessly hurt in front of her.

  
"Nothing, Robin." she answered, lying. "I just thought about it, that's all."

  
He didn't answer, just look at her.

"Is it because I almost died trying to protect you?"

Her eyes widened.

"Robin..."

"Because I'm not Daniel, Regina and-"

"That's not it." she cut him so coldly suddenly because she needed him to stop talking before she crumbled down. Robin paled and she added, "You're not Daniel, I know that. Trust me, I know that."

A silence settled then.

What was that supposed to mean?

He didn't understand anything anymore.

  
"You know, I could try to make things right if only you would let me a chance to do so."

* * *

  
He was begging but he couldn't care less.

  
Robin was losing the woman he loved.

  
A second time.

And for the second time he had not seen it coming.

  
"What I need right now, is some time alone to think things through. Robin, we've been together for quite some time now and I just need to take a step back and see if this is still what I want."

  
He took the blow right in the heart.

  
She didn't want him.

  
It was over.

  
He had not even seen it coming.

  
What a fool.

  
What a loveblinded fool.

  
"Regina..." he tried again, one last time.

  
"Please, Robin. Let me go."

* * *

  
Blue eyes looked at her wide and pained, and then she saw his proud shoulders dropped.

He took a step to her and froze when she took again once back.

  
She couldn't handle his closeness right now.

  
That would only make her lose her resolve.

  
Another streak of pain crossed Robin's face as he finally nodded and he took a step back.

  
"We are still working together, though." she added softly and he nodded again, blue eyes looking at her like she was about to disapear.

* * *

  
Robin had just wanted to hold her in his arms one last time.

  
Just one last time.

  
He swore he would never be closer than she wished him to in the future but.. just this time.

  
But she had taken another step back to him and he knew what that mean.

  
If he had known the moment they had in the hospital was their last...

  
He would never had let her go.

  
Never.

Why couldn't he keep the woman he was in love with?

Marian, Regina.

What was he doing wrong?

He was giving these woman all of his being, entirely.

But it never seemed to be enough, somehow.

  
"Robin? Did you hear me?" he jumped slightly, leaving his thoughts. "I said we were still working together."

  
He nodded, didn't trust his voice to speak.

  
Not when his heart was breaking and bleeding inside his chest.

  
He took another step back.

  
And another.

* * *

  
She watched him as he receded toward the door, ready to leave.

  
"Goodbye, Regina." he breathed, voice breaking and then he was out.

  
And Regina finally let herself fall on her desk, face buried in her hands as sobs racked through her body.

* * *

  
Robin was walking toward the elevator when he heard a voice calling him, he turned around and saw a very worried Mary Margaret.

  
"Robin, are you alright?" she asked and he just looked blankly at her. "You are so pale."

  
"I think Regina just broke up with me." he only said and his heart squeezed tighter, the words making it too real.

  
"What?" Mary's eyes widened, "But that's not-"

  
"I have to go." he said and then left.

* * *

  
Mary Margaret almost ran to her best friend's office and found Regina, her face in her hands, sobbing her heart out.

  
"Oh my dear..." she whispered, running to her and Regina went into her arms willingly. "Why did you do that?"

  
Regina sobbed.

  
"Because I love him."  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

It was late.

  
Very late.

  
Robin looked at his phone and saw 4 a.m.

  
But he couldn't go to sleep.

  
He was at his appartment, sat on the table with a glass of whiskey in front of him.

  
She had left him.

  
Regina had left him.

  
He drank his glass and closed his eyes before filling it again.

  
Because he was stupid,

  
So stupid.

  
How could he have opened his heart to love again?

  
He knew how love ended.

  
He knew it was too good to be true.

  
He downed his drink.

  
And refilled it again.

* * *

  
Regina was home, tears rolling down her cheeks as she curled herself on her bed.

  
She couldn't sleep, not with the events of the day before anchored in her heart and mind.

  
She had taken the right decision.

  
She knew she had.

She couldn't risk Robin's life.

She couldn't.

She had never been able to move on from the guilt of Daniel's death.

  
But the pain in Robin's eyes wouldn't leave her alone, so she took her phone and despite her best jugements, she texted something.

  
**RM - I am so sorry, Robin. But please, it has nothing to do with you. You've been amazing and perfect the all time, this is my fault and mine alone.**

* * *

  
Robin heard his phone buzzed and at first, he thought his drunk mind had decided to play him tricks, but no, it was truly Regina's number on his phone.

He opened the text and his heart stopped.

  
If he had been so perfect and amazing, why did she leave him? Why wasn't he enough?

  
He loved her.

  
God, he loved her so much.

Why wasn't it enough?

  
He just wanted to be with her.

  
**RL - Of course it is my fault. Either I should have been able to keep you by my side, or I shouldn't have given you my heart to begin with. Either way, this is my fault, Regina.**

  
Blame the whiskey for this.

* * *

  
Regina felt her phone buzzed and quickly grabbed it, opening the text before her heart broke in her chest.

  
"Robin..." she breathed, powerless.

  
So, blame the lack of sleep and all the emotions of the day for that, but Regina took a deep breath and dialed his number.

And because she loved him.

She did love him.

And she couldn't imagining him so hurt because of her.

* * *

  
Robin raised his already painful head ( after yet another drink) when he saw that someone was calling.

  
Not just someone.

  
_Regina._

  
Without hesitating, he took the call and his heart was beating so fast in his chest.

  
Maybe she wanted him back.

Maybe she had thought about it and maybe she was missing him too, even if they had been separated for less than a day, maybe she-

  
"Robin?" she asked and he swallowed, tried to hide the slurr in his voice.

  
"Regina."

  
"I... I needed to tell you something."

  
He swallowed again.

  
"Please, Regina." he breathed, cutting her, and now his heart was squeezing him so tight. "Please, I don't want to be without you."

  
He heard her sharp intake of breath.

  
"Robin..."

  
"Take me back."

  
"This is not-"

  
"I don't care if you don't want to be with me." he breathed and a tear escaped his eyes, "I don't care if you don't love me. I can pretend."

  
"Robin, you know I can't do that."

  
"Why?" he asked, voice breaking. "I just want to be with you." he ended, and he sounded pathetic to his own ears, but the alcohol was erasing any kind of filter he could have had.

  
"I know." her voice broke and she cleared her throat. "But it wouldn't be fair to either of us."

  
A rush of panic took hold of him.

  
He couldn't hear her say that.

  
Not now that his heart was already battered.

  
"Don't say it." he cut her quickly.

  
"Robin-"

  
"Don't say that you don't love me." now he was begging,

  
He knew it.

  
But hearing it...

  
A silence settled on the line and he was breathing harshly.

Regina was trying to hold back her sobs.

  
"I am sorry, Robin." she finally said and he closed his eyes, tears leaving them.

  
"I just don't want to be without you." he murmured again.

* * *

  
Regina put a hand on her mouth, stiffling her sobs.

  
God, she couldn't do that.

  
Not when he was so clearly hurt.

Not when she loved him so much.

  
"Robin, I-"

  
"I know." his broken voice said. "I know..."

  
"I have to go." she couldn't do that. "You should get some sleep."

  
"Yes, I should." he answered but he seemed so tired and so sad that she knew she couldn't take it much longer.

  
"Goodnight, Robin."

  
She was about to close the call, but for some reasons, she waited for him to do it.

Robin didn't notice, and he thought she was gone, because she heard him whisper into the phone, his words slurring and only now did she realized he must have been drinking.

  
"I love you."

  
It was too much.

  
She ended the call this time and buried her face in her hands.

  
She couldn't do that.

But it was less difficult to hurt him knowing he would be alright in the end, than being with him but knowing him gone forever.

She had to stay strong.

* * *

  
Robin was left whispering his love to a deadline.

But he couldn't have said it to her.

Not after she made it quite clear she did not share his feelings anymore, and God it hurt.

  
It hurt so much.

  
So instead, Robin took his bottle of whiskey ( which was almost empty) and filled himself another glass.

* * *

  
** _The next day._ **

  
Robin had to deal with a serious hangover.

And now, he was heading to Regina's office, and he was petrified.

  
He had made a fool out of himself, the night before.

And he didn't know how to apologize for that.

  
The young man took a deep breath and left the elevator.

  
"Hi, Robin." said Mary, smiling at him softly and he tried a smile.

  
"Good morning, Mary."

  
"She is in her office."

  
Robin tensed suddenly.

  
He couldn't do that.

  
He couldn't face her.

  
Not yet.

  
"Right. I'll just..." he ran hand through his hair. "Have you got the police investigation on the bombing?"

  
Mary's eyes widened.

  
"Yes."

  
"Can you give it to me?" he asked, "I'll study that for a start."

  
"Ok..." she frowned lightly and then searched for the papers and giving it to him.

"Where will you go?

  
"To the office I was given, when I first came here."

  
It was a small office he had been given upon his arrival, but he had never been there, always working with Regina, barely leaving her side.

  
But it wasn't possible anymore.

  
Mary opened the mouth but Robin didn't want to talk about it and he smiled slightly before walking to his office, all the while trying his very best not to glance towards Regina's office.

* * *

  
Regina was anxious.

  
She had not been able to get work done for all morning, knowing Robin was there, a few doors for her and knowing Mary was mad at her.

  
_Her friend entered her office and closed the door behind her._

  
_"He is here." she only said and Regina's heart squeezed in her chest._

  
_"I know."_

  
_And she did, she had seen him talk to Mary Margaret, and hid to watch him._

  
_"He left to the office you gave him."_

  
_Regina hummed._

  
_"That's all you got to say?" and now, she could hear the frustration in Mary's voice._

  
_She laid down his pen and looked up,_

  
_"What do you want me to say?"_

  
_"Seriously?"_

  
_"Mary-"_

  
_"You're stupid."_

  
_And that took her by surprise._

  
_"Excuse me?"_

  
_"You are so very stupid, Regina." Regina's eyes widened but Mary kept talking, eyes hard and mouth a thin line. "You have a man there who entirely loves you, who would have been ready to literaly give up his life for you, and you are pushing him away just because you're scared!"_

  
_"That's not-"_

  
_"Oh, cut the crap." snapped her friend. "I know Marian's talk hurt you,, but what you really are afraid of, is Robin leaving you behind be it intentionally or not. You are afraid of allowing herself to truly admit how much you love him!"_

  
_"You're going too far." warned Regina._

  
_"I don't care. You need to hear this.You are acting like a spoiled child who doesn't know what she wants! "_

  
_"Get out." breathed angrily Regina and both friends glared at each other. "Now."_

  
_A moment of silence._

  
_"Fine. But think about how stupid you are, because you will lose him if you keep acting this way."_

  
_And then she was out._

  
_Regina groaned and buried her face in her hands._

  
Then a soft knock at her door cut her thoughts and when she looked up, Robin was there, looking pale and so unsure.

  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked and she nodded.

  
Robin took a deep breath and entered the office but stayed in the entrance.

He had been trying to gather his courage all morning and now, he felt like he wanted the ground to open and swallow him.

  
"I am sorry for last night," he finally said, looking at his shoes and she noticed the slight blush on his cheeks.

  
"Robin-"

  
"I had been drinking and I acted like a real a jerk." he frowned slightly and looked up, blue eyes meeting brown. " I am sorry, Regina . It will not happen again, I promise." he ended softly and she nodded, her throat too dry to say anything.

  
Robin tried a smile but his heart was squeezing and breaking in his chest.

  
She was so beautiful.

He loved her so much.

  
But she didn't.

  
And he had to remember that.

  
So he took a step closer and only then did Regina notice he was holding a file.

  
"It is the investigation of the bombing," he said laying it on the desk. "I wrote some notes on what I found was suspect, you can read it and laid it back to Mary Margaret, she'll hand it to me after." he supposed she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

  
And even if it was hurting him like hell, he'll abide by her wishes.

  
"Right." she breathed because she couldn't say anything else.

  
Robin stayed a few seconds in front of her, looking like he wanted to add something, but then he only smiled and left her office.

  
And once left, Regina felt a tear escaped her eyes.

* * *

  
Regina spent the day trying to focus on the notes he gave her, but all she could think about was his sad stare when he apologized.

She had hurt him.

And that was something she wasn't sure she could dealt with.

  
And now, she had to learn how to stay focus at work, because there were still a psycho in the run, and she couldn't allowed herself not to be focused.

  
So Regina took a deep breath and watched her watch, 00.50 AM.

She sighed and thought quickly, she would go home and allowed herself a night of weeping and then, tomorrow she would be back and focus on the case and nothing else.

At least at work.

  
So Regina sighed again, closed her computer and gathered her things before getting up and stretching.

Everyone must have left, by now.

She knew Mary had ( she had coldly told her she was leaving).

She sighed again and put on her coat before switching off the lights and leaving her office, she was about to leave the building when another light caught her eyes.

  
There was someone else in here.

  
She frowned and walked toward the light before her heart stopped.

  
Robin.

  
Robin had not left.

He was looking focus on some reading and she allowed herself a minute of watching him without him knowing about it.

Then, she left

  
But her heart stayed behind.

* * *

  
_ **6 days later.** _

  
It had almost been a week.

  
A week since their talk and Robin was becoming mad.

He had spent the week in the office, barely leaving it.

Regina did not talk to him anymore and he was missing her badly.

She even had chose Zelena to go on the field with her.

  
Zelena.

  
She really must have wanted to avoid him.

  
Plus, the investigation wasn't moving forward.

The man in black ( as they were calling him) was keeping a low profile, be it because all the cops of the town was now after him, or because he didn't mean to provoke the explosion but instead it was some sort of an impulsive act, and now he thought about what he would do next.

  
The second option was the most scarry.

  
The only ray of light in Robin's week was the it was one day to friday, and that meant he would get to see his son.

Roland would be there, he wouldn't have to come home to an empty flat everynight, and that was something he was looking onto.

* * *

  
Regina was in her office, trying to stay focused.

Mary Margaret was still mad at her ( even if now at least, she talked to her), she had not talked to Robin in almost a week, she had been avoiding him and even asked Zelena to come with her on the field ( nothing interesting, but she needed to see the place of the explosion again).

Regina would always remember Zelena's face when she asked.

  
_"You want _me_ to come with you?" she asked, eyebrows raised._

  
_"I do."_

  
_"Why?" asked her sister, "And why not that boyfriend of yours?"_

  
_Regina swallowed._

  
_"He isn't my boyfriend anymore."_

  
_"Oh. Trouble in paradise, I take it?" then she sat in front of Regina, "Tell me all, I'll give you sisterly advice."_

  
_Regina rolled her eyes._

  
_"So," cut Regina, "Will you come or not?"_

  
_Zelena seemed to think about it, then she nodded._

  
_"I think so." then she added, "But that means your sexy ex-boyfriend is free?"_

  
_"Do not even _think_ about it." hissed Regina and Zelena only chuckled._

  
Regina sighed and noticed it was already past midnight, and there was no way she could get anymore job done.

The investigation wasn't moving in the right direction, despite their best efforts and she hated to wait.

  
They needed to act.

Do something.

Anything.

  
Regina sighed and then she got up and left her office.

She was in the corridor and she felt the usual tug at her heart when she saw another light.

  
Robin.

  
It had been 6 days since she last spoken to him, the last time was when he apologized in her office.

She had avoided him, even asking Mary Margaret to say something to him for her, and he never pushed.

  
God, she missed him.

She was starting to wonder if she had taken the right decision.

Life was fleeting... What if she only manage to make them both miserable?

Yes, Daniel died because of her.

But he died knowing she loved him more than anything else.

Wasn't it something, at least?

If something happened to Robin right now, he'd died thinking she didn't love him anymore.

Oh God.

She didn't know what to do.

  
She knew he spent a lot of time in his office, because when she left ( already very late), he was still there and when she arrived early in the morning, he was also there.

She walked closer in an impulse and found him reading one of the reports.

  
"Robin?" she called before she could really think about it, and she saw him freeze before he looked up.

  
Robin couldn't believe it.

Regina was speaking to him, after a week of ignorance she was there, and she was talking to him and God, he had missed her so much.

  
"Regina." he breathed and she looked down for a bit before looking up.

  
"It's late, you know. You should get home."

  
"I know. I was just looking over some reports."

  
She nodded,

  
"It's hard not to find something new, isn't it?"

She needed to hear his voice.

She had not realized how much so until he had started talking.

God, she was so in love with him that she could sat there and just listen to him talk about the weather, it would make her feel better and safe.

Had she made a mistake?

  
He was surprised that she wanted to talk, but he was willing to take anything she had to give.

Even a formal relationship based on work only.

  
"It is." he said and added because he didn't want her to leave yet. "But we will find him, Regina."

  
"You sure?" she asked, scoffing gently. "I'm beginning to have doubts."

  
"Don't. We will find him, right now he is hiding because we got too close. And that is a good thing, isn't it?"

  
"I guess it is." she smiled and he smiled back.

Regina got lost in his blue eyes, tender and loving eyes.

  
She missed him so much.

  
Finally, she shook her head and took a deep breath.

  
"I've noticed you stay here almost all day and night." she breathed and he tensed. "You shouldn't, you will exhaust yourself, Robin."

  
He chuckled bitterly then, and looked up at her.

  
"I have no one to come home to." is all he said, but the intensity in his voice took her breath away. "No one waiting for me. I thought I would use my time for something useful."

  
Regina couldn't breath.

  
Not when he was looking at her like he was now.

  
"I should go."

  
Robin tried not to be too disapointed when he heard her.

Of course she would go.

Why would she stay with him?

  
He'd been through that already.

  
She wasn't coming back.

  
He had to stop waiting for her to.

  
"Goodnight, Regina." he breathed and she stopped, and smiled sadly at him.

  
"Goodnight."

  
And then she was out.

* * *

  
Regina couldn't get home.

  
She just couldn't.

  
There were so many feelings in her heart and mind, she needed them out.

  
And there was only one place she could go for that.

* * *

  
She took a deep breath before knocking at the door of the flat.

A man opened and he chuckled when he saw her, making her glare at him.

  
"She is sulking in the kitchen." was all he said before letting her in.

  
Regina nodded to David and then, she walked toward the kitchen and watched as a seemingly very frustrated Mary Margaret was baking.

  
"That poor pie didn't do anything to you." she said softly and Mary froze before looking up, and green eyes were looking at her full of sincerity.

  
"I am sorry." they said at the exact same time before chuckling.

  
Mary Margaret walked toward her and took her hand in hers,

  
"I am so sorry, Regina. I should never have talked to you that way."

  
"But you were right." ended softly Regina, tears shining in her eyes. "You were right, Mary. I am afraid."

  
"I know."

  
"And I am pushing him away, because right, what Marian told me hurt me, but ... That is not all. I had not been that in love back when Daniel was alive and his death-" her voice broke and Mary squeezed her hand tigther. "His death broke me, and I thought I would never find love again, but then..."

  
"Then Robin arrived."

  
Regina nodded.

  
"Robin arrived." she repeated. "And all I could think about after that talk with Marian, was that he had became such an important part of my life, and I couldn't risk that. Not again." her voice trembled when she said next, "Because what will I do, if I lose him too?"

  
A tear escaped Mary's eyes.

  
"Oh, Regina..." then she took her into her arms.

"But then, I can stop thinking about the fact that anything could still happen and if something does, he would die thinking I never loved him the way he loves me, while all I can think about day and night is him. I love him so much it scares the crap out of me."

Mary squeezed her tighter.

"I don't know what to do..." whimpered Regina.

  
"I'll make us some coffee." only said David and both women looked up at him.

  
"It appears Prince Charming can be useful, at times."

  
She heard Mary's chuckle.

* * *

  
_ **The next day.** _

  
Robin was in his car, driving towards Marian's house.

This week had been absolute hell, and he couldn't wait to get to his son.

Finally, he parked and got out of the car, before ringing the bell.

  
"Daddy!" screamed a voice and he smiled when the door opened and a small boy ran into his arms, he caught him and squeezed him against him ( perhaps a bit tighter than usual).

  
"Hello, my boy."

  
"Robin." smiled Marian and he smiled back.

  
"Marian. How are you?"

  
She eyed him for a few seconds, frowning.

  
"Better than you, from what I can see."

  
He looked down for a few seconds,

  
"It's been a difficult week."

  
"Bad time at work?"

  
"One could say that." he smiled sadly, before ruffling his son's hair. "Are you ready, little man?"

  
"Actually," cut him Marian and he frowned. "I thought you could want to stay and have dinner with me."

  
"Marian-"

  
"No pressure." she raised her hands, "Just two friends who share a son."

  
Robin thought about it and he was about to say no, when he caught Roland's smile.

  
"Do you want to stay here?" he asked to his son, who nodded enthusiastically.

  
Robin chuckled and then sighed,

  
"Fine. But we're not staying late."

  
"Of course not!" beamed Marian.

* * *

  
The man in black was fuming.

  
He was fuming.

  
He had not wanted to hurt Regina in the bombing, it was that stupid man he wanted to take down.

But instead, he almost killed the love of his life.

  
He needed to make things right quickly, or she would never forgive him.

  
Soon, he'll put the last part of his plan into action.

  
Soon, Regina Mills would be his forever.

  
Soon.

But first, he had to make amends.

* * *

  
They were having dinner, but Marian could see Robin was distracted.

Now, Roland was in his room, playing while his parents finished their dinner.

  
"What is it, Robin?"

  
He jumped, leaving his thoughts.

  
"I am fine."

  
"Please." she raised an eyebrow and he chuckled slightly.

  
"It's just..." he sighed. "I can't talk about this with you."

  
"Why?"

  
"It would be" he seemed to think for the right word. "Awkward, at the very best."

  
A silence.

  
"It's about Regina, isn't it?"

  
"Marian-"

  
"No judgement, Robin." she said, also her heart started beating faster.

Because if Robin seemed sad, then that might mean that they were over, and that would mean that Marian had a chance to get her husband back.

"What happened?"

  
He looked down, chuckling sadly and Robin realized how badly he needed to talk to someone.

  
"She left me." he breathed. Then he laid his fork on the table and Marian frowned, seeing how upset he looked. "Regina left me."

  
"Long ago?"

  
"A week ago."

  
"I am sorry."

  
"Well," chuckled bitterly Robin. "Me, too." he looked down and whispered again. "Me, too."

  
"But you weren't together for that long, were you?"

  
He looked up to her, looking hurt.

  
"A few months. Long enough for me to be desperately in love with her."

  
That shut Marian up.

  
She had not seen that coming.

  
Of course she knew he felt something for Regina, but the tone of his voice? The look in his eyes?

  
She knew it all too well.

  
Oh, God.

  
"Were you that serious?"

  
She needed to know.

  
Because a very annoying voice in her head was telling her she had messed up.

And that it was her fault if Robin was in that state.

For the second time.

  
"I thought we were." he answered before drinking his glass. "Turned out I was wrong."

  
"Robin," she tried and she didn't know why. "Maybe there is an explanation."

  
"Oh, there is one." he said. "I can't keep the women I love."

  
That shut her up.

  
Again.

  
"Robin..."

  
"You cheated on me, Regina left me. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I am visibly not made for love."

  
"Don't say that!"

  
Robin chuckled sadly and then, he became serious again.

  
"Can I be honest with you, Marian?"

  
"Go on, please."

  
"When I found you with someone else, I truly thought my world was crumbling apart."

  
"I told you how sorry I was." she whispered.

  
Robin then looked at her, before admitting.

  
"I forgave you long ago."

  
Marian's eyes widened.

  
If he had forgiven her...

  
Then why wasn't he back to her?

  
Could it be...

  
"You did? But..."

  
"I forgave you long ago, Marian." he took a deep breath. "Yes, I was hurt by what you did, hurt and angry. And at first I misunderstood that pain. But then, I took some time to truly think about it. About what I felt, and what I have been feeling lately by your sides. I felt betrayed but not desperate... It took some time for me to identify what I was feeling and then, I was too much of a coward to tell you."

  
"Tell me what?" she asked, eyes glassy.

  
"Tell you that I couldn't be mad at you, because our relationship was over long before you cheated on me."

  
"Robin, you can't say that."

  
"Of course I can! Think about it, Marian. We were comfortable together, but it was nothing like the love we shared when we were young. It had faded and none of us were brave enough to put an end to it. Until you did, and in a way, I am grateful for that. Even if you could have just talked to me."

  
She blinked a few times,

  
What was happening?

  
Could he be right?

  
She tried to think about it.

Think about what she felt, back when they were together.

Think about what she felt since they were separated...

Could she have been wrong the whole time?

She couldn't be that blind!

  
Could she?

  
"And with Regina?" she asked in a breath.

  
Robin looked down and he shrugged slightly, but she could see he was trying to find his words.

  
"Regina. When I met her, I felt this immediate attraction that I couldn't understand. I felt pulled to her and I couldn't for the life of me, figure out why. Especially when you and I were not even divorced. Then, we started seeing each other and by her side, I found something I could not describe. Like a part of me I never thought I missed. I know it is stupid, but this is how I feel."

  
"It's not stupid, Robin." she breathed, still dizzy with the turn of events.

  
"It is. Because I imagined a futur with her, I imagined love and happiness. But she didn't share my feelings."

  
"Maybe she did, and she has a good reason."

  
God, how did one tell her ex-husband that she on purpose told his current girlfriend to back off, whereas she now realized she was wrong all along?

  
She must have lost her damn mind!

Marian couldn't believe she did something like that, it was not like her to play with the people.

  
Oh God.

  
"Thanks, Marian. But I don't think so. It's over, and I have to try to accept it."

  
She opened the mouth to say something, anything ( the truth?) , but that's when Roland came in the living room.

  
"I am tired, daddy."

  
"Do you want to come home?"

  
"Yes."

  
Robin smiled and got up,

"Go put your coat, I'll be right there."

Roland nodded and Robin turned once again to Marian,

  
"Thank you for listening to me."

  
The guilt was eating her up.

  
"Robin, I have to tell you someth-"

  
"I know we didn't always have the best relation, but maybe we could try to be friends again?"

  
Marian smiled softly, her courage leaving her.

"I'd like that very much."

  
Robin smiled again.

* * *

  
_ **The next day.** _

  
It was Saturday and usually, Robin tried not to work on Saturdays when he was with Roland, but Mary had asked him to come and see for himself reports she got back from the legist on the latest victim and really, Robin couldn't say no.

  
So here he was, with Roland.

When he entered the building, he walked toward the secretary and Mary's eyes widened seeing his boy.

  
"Oh hello you," she smiled and Roland smiled back shyly. "You must be Roland?" the boy nodded but Mary was obvisouly a natural with children and Robin could feel his son melt. "I am Mary Margaret, your Daddy and Regina talked about you a lot!" Roland giggled and then something seemed to reach his mind.

  
"Gina is here?!"

  
Robin froze.

  
"Yes, my son. But she is working."

  
"Can I go see her? Please?"

  
Roland looked at him with his best puppy face, and Robin cursed himself for not being able to say no when he looked like that.

  
"Two minutes and then you come back, right?"

  
"Thank you daddy!"

  
"She is in the office right in this corridor." said Mary.

  
"Two minutes, Roland!" he said again, louder, but the boy was already gone.

* * *

  
Regina was busy reading some newspaper about what the police was doing to catch the serial killer ( and really, she was upset. Because that damn journalist could come and try to solve the case, as it seemed to be so simple.) When, suddenly, she saw someone run to her.

  
"Gina!" screamed a voice and she felt a smile on her face.

  
"Roland?" she receded , "But what are you doing here?"

  
"I came with Daddy."

  
"Of course you did."

  
Her throat squeezed because of course she remembered, because Robin and her had planned to take Roland to the zoo.

She swallowed heavily.

  
"I am so glad to see you." she breathed, eyes glassy.

  
"Me too!" beamed thee child. "You are coming with us to the zoo?!"

  
Her heart broke.

  
"I don't think so, dear. I've got a lot to work."

  
He was disapointed and she could see it.

  
"But you'll come dine with us?" he pouted. "Daddy is making potatoes!"

  
Regina smiled sadly.

  
"Listen, sweetheart." she took a deep breath. "I might not be able to see you as often as we did before."

  
"But why?" and now Roland's eyes were glassy, too.

  
"Because between your daddy and I, it's complicated, and-"

  
"Roland?" cut the voice of Mary Margaret and they both looked up. "Your Daddy is waiting for you."

  
Roland nodded and then he squeezed Regina in his small arms.

  
"Goodbye, Gina."

  
"Goodbye, sweetheart."

  
When he left, another tear escaped Regina's eyes.

  
"It's not too late, you know." is all Mary said, before leaving.

* * *

  
That night, Robin and Roland were in the car, coming home after visiting the zoo and eating in a restaurant.

They had had an amazing father/son night, but Roland was suddenly very quiet and Robin was worried

  
"Is everything alright, son?" he asked, looking over the mirror.

  
"Can I ask you a question?"

  
"Of course."

  
"Why Gina doesn't want to see us anymore?"

"Oh Roland..."

  
"Is it because of what mommy said to her in the hospital?"

  
Robin froze, his heart stopped and he felt suddenly anxious.

They were in front of his appartment, and he parked the car trying to pull himself together before looking at Roland.

  
"What are you talking about, Roland?" the boy looked down. "What did mommy say to Regina?"

  
"I can't say it. You'll be mad at mommy after."

  
Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

  
"Roland, you have to tell me."

  
He shook his head.

  
"I won't be mad at your mother." he finally breathed and his son looked up, frowning slightly.

  
"You swear?"

  
Robin nodded, even if it cost him.

  
"When you were at the hospital, I heard mommy said very mean things to Regina."

  
And then, his son started talking, and Robin's world crumbled down again.

* * *

  
Regina was sat on her couch, a glass of wine and her cat purring besides her while she absentmindly stroked her head.

  
The talk with Roland had shaken her more than she thought it would.

He was only a child, and she had became an important person in his life, it would be unfair to take that away from him now.

  
She'll talk about it to Robin.

  
Then, she heard knocks at her door.

  
Strong knocks.

  
She frowned and got up,

  
"Who's there?"

  
"It's us, Gina!" came a small voice and she frowned again before opening the door.

Roland was smiling at her, Robin was just glaring, face pale and looking angry.

  
Why was he angry at her?

  
"Roland," he said and she could hear he was trying to stay calm. "Can you leave us alone for a second and go play in your room?"

  
Roland nodded and then he was gone, leaving the adults together.

  
"Robin, what is this about?" she asked, confused and a bit angry too, now.

  
He didn't answer but came into her flat and closed the door behind him, still glaring at her.

  
"Robin, please I would like to-"

  
But she couldn't end her sentence because Robin had grabbed her face and was kissing her.

A small moan of surprise escaped her, but she couldn't fight her body and she found herself answering his passionate kiss. It wasn't soft at all, he was kissing her fiercely and she was giving back as good as she got.

  
"Robin..." she breathed but he only nuzzled her nose and kissed her again, softer this time.

  
Her hands were lost in his shoulders and she didn't know what to think anymore.

  
She had missed him so much.

  
"You're so stupid." he murmured and that made her still.

  
"Excuse me?" she asked and tried to get away from him, but one of his hands were now circling her waist.

  
"You are so stupid, Regina." he said again. Then, he added, "Roland told me."

  
"Told you what?" she asked cautiously, having stopped fighting his embrace.

  
"He told me what Marian did to you, at the hospital."

  
Regina's heart stopped. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

  
Regina was left speachless.

  
He couldn't know.

  
That wasn't possible.

  
Mary Margaret wouldn't have told him, they may disagree on how Regina was handling the situation, but she would never have betrayed her this way.

  
So Regina did the only thing she could think of, she took a step back and Robin cocked his head to the side.

  
"Whatever you think you know, think again."

  
He smiled sadly and took a step closer.

  
"No need to keep pushing me away. Roland told me."

  
Her eyes widened.

  
"It can't be. He wasn't even there when-" the young woman closed his eyes and cursed herself.

  
Shit.

  
Robin took a deep breath and took her hands softly, like she might react violently and she would have, if she had been stronger.

  
But she was not.

  
She was selfish,

  
So selfish.

  
And she missed him.

  
"I am so sorry she dared say all that to you." he murmured and she looked up to find him looking so heartbroken.

  
"No, Robin." she said, cupping his cheek and that made him look up too, so that now, blue eyes were locked onto brown. "You have nothing to apologize for."

  
"I should have known. I should have known something was wrong."

  
"It is not your fault."

  
"But Marian-"

  
Regina's heart stopped.

Might as well tell him the entire truth.

So, once again, she took steps backward and started pacing.

  
"Regina?" he asked and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and turning around.

  
"Ok." she started, steeling herself. "What Marian told me hurt badly, I can't hide that from you." he nodded but let her talk. "But Robin, that's not the whole reason."

  
He paled a bit.

  
"Then what is?"

  
"I realized... things."

  
Now, he looked torn and that wouldn't do, she couldn't keep on hurting him for free.

She needed to tell him the truth.

She needed to put her fears aside.

For good, this time.

  
He was worth it.

What they had was worth it.

  
"Do I want to know?" he murmured.

And she was about to actually tell him he wasn't good enough, wasn't she? Just when he had gotten his hopes up.

Robin cursed himself and his heart for misdjuging the situation and jumping to conclusions.

He was a detective, wasn't he suppose to actually stop and think about facts?

  
"Stop thinking." she cut him and he smiled sadly. "That's not what you think it is."

  
"Then explain me, Regina." he pleaded, walking to her again. "Explain me because I'm confused. I don't know what you want. What do you want?"

  
Tears were shining in her eyes.

  
"I don't want to get hurt."

  
"What?" he asked because clearly, he had not seen that one coming. "You think I could ever..."

  
"No!" she hurried to say. "Of course not!"

  
"Regina, I don't understand."

  
"Look, you have to understand something, Robin." she breathed and tears escaped her eyes, despite her obvious efforts to keep them at bay. "The last man I loved was stabbed to death trying to protect me. You almost died in an explosion, because you tried to protect me. Do you see the pattern, there?"

  
"Oh, Regina..."

  
"What am I gonna do, if I truly let myself admit that I love you and then I lose you?" she continued, now big tears rolling down her cheeks as she talked of what had been torturing her for some time. "I barely got over Daniel's death, it took me years. Do you think I will be able to move on from you if you died? I won't. I won't, Robin. It would literally kill me."

  
A small silence settled, during which he just studied her and she cried silently.

  
"You won't lose me." he finally said and she snorted.

  
"As if you could promise me that."

  
Robin sighed and walked closer, cupping her cheeks.

Their eyes met once again and he could see how much she needed him right now.

  
"I _can_ promise you that." he said and she bit her lips to stop the sobs. "I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to never leave you alone."

  
"Robin-" she tried but he hushed her softly,

  
"Regina. I am so sorry for what happened to Daniel, but I am not him. I am a professional, I am trained to defend others as well as myself. I am used to such situations, I've lived some before and I will surely live other before I retire. But I'll always come back, the way I always did." He could see she was calmer and calmer by the seconds, actually considering his points. "And now, I will come back to you, my darling. Always."

  
A sob finally escaped her and she threw herself on his arms.

He was right.

Life was dangerous, but he was not as defenseless as her Daniel had been.

It was his job.

And he was good at it.

She needed to let go...

Robin squeezed her and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

  
"I am so sorry." she breathed into his neck. "I am so sorry I hurt you."

  
"It's ok. You were afraid, I can understand that."

  
She receded and blue eyes met brown,

  
"But can you forgive me?"

  
"Regina," he chuckled sadly, "There is nothing to forgive."

  
"But can you?"

  
"My love-"

  
"Can you?" she asked again and he sighed in defeat, dropping his forehead to hers.

  
"Of course. I forgive you."

  
She smiled slighlty and went on tiptoes, kissing his lips tenderly.

* * *

  
The man in black was smiling.

  
This was a good night.

  
A very good night, actually.

  
His plan was in motion.

  
Now, he just needed to make sure of something...

* * *

  
"So you're not mad at Daddy anymore?" asked Roland and Regina chuckled, before looking lovingly at Robin.

  
"No." she breathed. "Aren't you angry toward me?" she asked the boy, and he shook his head.

  
"Nope. I hate grownups stuff."

  
Regina laughed then, and it was music to Robin's ears.

  
"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered loudly and the boy nodded, "I hate them too."

  
Robin chuckled at that and she glared at him.

But then, he felt her hand find his on the couch they were sat in watching a cartoon, and he linked their fingers together.

* * *

  
The man in black opened the door of his basement and smirked, when he heard yells.

  
"That won't get you anywhere." he said coldly and the yelling stopped as the woman looked up to him, eyes wide with fear, yet still looking fierce.

Must be a family thing.

"No one can hear you."

  
"What do you want with me?" asked the woman and he admired the fact that her voice barely shook.

  
He actually didn't answer right away, and studied her.

She was beautiful. Blue eyes, red hair and that accent...

If he tried hard enough, he could see the family link with his Regina.

  
But that wasn't the topic of the day.

  
"Nothing yet... Zelena."

  
She tried once again to get freed of the ropes on her wrist, but in vain.

  
"Let me go, then!"

  
He chuckled and she froze.

  
"Not gonna happen. You can be very useful to me."

  
She then seemed to studied him.

  
"I know about your obsession for Regina." he froze, blood boiling. "I have always known."

  
"Shut up."

  
"But she won't ever love you back."

  
"SHUT UP!" he screamed and she jumped, swallowed and then added.

  
"And she won't come for me, either. I don't know if you ever listen to what she tells you, but she and I aren't exactly the closest sisters."

  
The man in black walked closer and she didn't back down, even if he saw her swallowed.

  
"Oh, she will come." he sneered. "And then, the fun will begin."

  
And then he turned around, ready to leave.

  
He didn't see the tear rolling down Zelena's cheek.

* * *

  
Roland was in bed.

Robin and Regina had moved to the bedroom, and she was now tucked safely in his arms, but something was wrong.

  
"What is it?" asked a sleepy voice and she smiled despite of herself.

She loved him sleepy.

  
"Nothing." she lied and felt his arms hugged her tighter.

  
"Regina."

  
"Fine." she breathed, "I don't know. I just feel... anxious. Like something bad was about to happen, or had already happened and we just don't know about it yet."

  
"Everything will be alright." he breathed, "You've got me."

  
She smiled at that and turned in his arms,

  
"Aren't I the luckiest woman in the world?"

  
He grinned, even if his eyes were closed.

  
"At your service, m'lady."

  
She chuckled slightly and then tucked her face in his neck, getting soaked in his scent.

  
She fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

  
The next day, Robin and Regina arrived together in her office and Mary Margaret beamed, seeing them.

  
"Oh my God!" she said, getting up. "You made up!"

  
Regina could feel herself blushing, while Robin just chuckled.

  
"Good morning to you, too."

  
Regina cleared her throat and then looked around her,

  
"Where is Zelena?"

  
Mary shrugged, frowning.

  
"Haven't seen her today."

  
"Weird. She told me yesterday that she would come early in order to re-examine evidences."

  
"Maybe she is late?"

  
"Zelena is never late. Must be her English side."

  
Robin chuckled by her side and she smiled at him,

  
"Never said the whole English-thing was a bad thing, honey." she whispered and he smiled lovingly at her.

  
"I do hope so, cause you're stuck with me, now."

  
It was her time to chuckle, but then she remembered they weren't in the safety and privacy of her place, so she cleared her throat and straightened.

  
"Mary, tell me if you hear from my sister." she seemed to think about something, "Can you try to call her, please?"

  
"Of course." answered her friend.

  
"Thanks."

  
She then walked to her office, Robin right behind her.

When they came in, he simply said,

  
"I am sure she is okay and you're just worrying too much."

  
She swalled and sat on her desk.

  
"I hope so."

  
Robin looked at her and then walked till he was facing her, he cupped her cheeks and her hands found their way to his chest.

  
"Remember, everything will be alright."

  
"Yes." she smiled sadly. "Everything will be alright as long as I've got you."

  
Robin smiled and leant in, stealing a kiss from her.

* * *

  
Robin and Regina were examining some evidence, when someone knocked at her door.

  
"Come in!" she said and a smile lit up her face when she saw who was there. "Henry!" she smiled and the teenager smiled back, before hugging her tightly.

  
"I am happy to see you." he said and she smiled again.

  
"So am I, sweetheart. Did you come alone?"

  
"Nope. My Grandpa is coming right after me."

  
Robin smiled at the boy and shook his hand,

  
"So how are you doing?" he asked and Henry shrugged lightly, smiling sadly.

  
"I miss my mom." he said, and his eyes were shining with tears. "But I feel lucky. I've got my Grandpa and he isn't that bad, you know? He even tells me stuff about my real dad. I can see Killian whenever I want. So I guess I'm not that good quite then, but I'm getting there. " he looked at Regina, "And this is thanks to you."

  
"Henry-"

  
"I will never be able to thank you enough for that."

  
She smiled and squeezed his hands.

  
"Let's not talk about it anymore."

  
Robin felt so proud at this moment, that he resisted the urge to put an arm around her shoulders.

Just then, someone else entered the office,

  
"Regina." smiled sadly the older man and his girlfriend smiled in return.

  
"Rumple." and then she asked, "How are you doing?"

  
The man shrugged and he looked so much like his grandson that it had Regina's heart warming for a second.

  
"I miss Belle more than ever." his voice broke. "But she would have wanted me to keep living."

  
"She was that kind of person." murmured Regina.

  
She had only met the woman once or twice, but she had seem genuinely sweet and so smart.

  
"Why did you guys come?" asked then the lawyer, and Robin frowned in interest.

  
"Henry and I wanted ..." he hesitated but the boy nodded, "We wanted to know if there was any news on the man who took away both of our lives."

  
Robin froze.

  
He had forgotten for a moment.

  
Forgotten that as frustrating as it was for them ( people who work on the case) that they couldn't find anything new, this was thousands time worst for families who had lost someone dear.

  
"We're still looking." he said. "We'll find him."

  
Henry nodded thoughtfully.

  
"You promise?"

  
"I swear."

* * *

  
The man in black entered the basement, whistling happily.

  
"You are sick." hissed Zelena, but he only chuckled.

  
"Perhaps. But I'll get what I want, ultimately."

  
"In your dreams."

  
The man in black froze, but didn't move.

He could see the tension in the room and good, she should be afraid of him.

  
"You're gonna do something for me."

  
"I don't think so."

  
Once again, he turned around, smiling madly.

  
"This was not a question."

  
"Why are you doing this?" finally asked Zelena and she looked genuinely lost.

  
He didn't answer that.

Instead, he thrusted a newspaper in her hands, before taking his phone.

  
"Now, little bird, smile to the camera."

* * *

  
"Do you really think we'll be able to catch him?" finally asked Regina and they were having lunch in her office, taking a break in their search.

  
"I am sure of it."

  
"How can you be so sure?"

  
"Regina," he said, laying down his chinese box. "I've had men far smarter than him in the past. We'll get him."

  
She smiled softly and leant in, pecking his lips.

  
"You're right."

  
Then a small silence settled, before she dared ask what has been in her mind all day.

  
"Have you talked to Marian?"

  
Robin froze.

  
"No. Not yet."

  
"Robin-"

  
"I promised Roland I wouldn't get mad." he blurted and she smiled softly, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. "But how could I do that? How, when she hurt us in purpose?"

  
She squeezed his hand again.

  
"You'll figure something out." she breathed and he nodded, kissing her palm tenderly.

  
She was about to add something, when a loud noise could be heard form her desk.

  
"What is that?" asked Robin and she chuckled.

  
"My computer. I've got a new email."

  
"And you have to open it right now?"

  
"Yes." she teased, "Because you may have forgotten, but we're still working, Detective Locksley."

  
He laughed at that and let her go.

  
Regina got to her desk and opened the mail.

  
And then, she lost her smile.

  
Her face went blank and she could feel panic in every pores of her being.

  
"Robin..." she said and her voice was so trembing that right away, he looked up.

  
"Something wrong?" he asked and she nodded, hands trembling before he hurried to get up and ran to her sides.

  
And then he froze, too.

  
His hand immediately found Regina's and she squeezed it so tight, while her other hand was covering her mouth.

  
Because on the mail was a picture of Zelena, looking scared and tired, tied to a chair with the neswpapers of today in her hands.

And under the picture was only said...

  
_Soon, it will be your turn, my love._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

  
"Regina, please calm down..." tried Robin and the woman finally stopped, eyes wide.

  
"You want me to calm down? Are you fucking kidding me, Robin?!" he raised his hands in surrender. "My sister is being held by this ... this freak and now I don't know what to do anymore because what haven't we done already?! He got us and he knows it."

  
Robin waited for her to stop and while she was trying to breath, he took her hand and squeezed it before talking in a very soft voice.

  
"We will rescue your sister, my love." teary brown eyes met comforting blue. "We will find her and bring her home, safe."

  
"It's just... There is so much I wish I could tell her." her voice broke. "So much I should have told her..."

"Regina..."

"If she died and..." her voice broke again. "It had not been worth it. This rivalry between us."

  
And it was true.

  
They never have been close, they closed to hated each other at one point; but she was family.

  
You never let family down.

  
"I know." murmured Robin and a single tear escaped Regina's eyes.

* * *

  
Regina was talking to Mary Margaret when Gold came in the building, face pale and eyes determinate.

Something in his eyes she couldn't quite read.

She didn't know he cared about Zelena so much.

Something was strange, there.

  
"Have you found her, yet?" he asked Regina and she shook her head sadly.

  
"Robin's got his best men searching the internet, searching the files, going through the case again with hopefully a new eye so they could see something we may have missed. He is bringing his son back to his mother as we speak, then going to the station in order to keep looking for clues. He'll join us later in the afternoon. Mary Margaret and I were talking about what we actually know about the man, trying to mend pieces together." then she frowned, "But why are you where, anyway?"

  
"Well, after Belle-" he swallowed, "After what happened, I felt like I needed a break from my job. I don't anymore."he finished and Regina smiled softly,

  
"I am glad you're back."

  
He smiled back, but then became serious again.

  
"Can I see the video?"

  
She nodded and they walked to her office.

* * *

  
Robin was angry.

He was angry and afraid and stressed out.

He knew they were getting close to the end of that case, and it scared him because he had no idea how this would end ( who wouldn't make it) but one thing he knew for sure was that he wouldn't let Regina down.

  
He would protect her.

  
At any costs.

  
"Daddy?" asked Roland and he looked at him through the mirror,

  
"Yes, my son."

  
"We're not going to the cinema tonight, then?"

  
And his little boy he loved much more than anything else looked so sad that Robin's heart broke.

So, he stopped the car in front of Marian's and turned around, looking at the child.

  
"I am so sorry, Roland. Daddy have urgent things to do for his work, but you have to know that I would rather spend my evening with you." Roland smiled sadly, "But I promise, as soon as this case is over, we're going on holidays, you and I."

  
The boy's eyes widened with happiness.

  
"Just you and I, daddy?"

  
Robin chuckled,

  
"Just you and I, buddy."

  
"YEAH!"

  
Robin smiled once again and then exited the car.

* * *

  
The man in black smirked, watching people coming in and out of Regina's building.

  
Perfect.

  
His plan was in motion.

  
Now, he just needed to lead them right where he wanted them...

  
And it would be game over.

  
(For them)

* * *

  
They were left looking at the blank screen now that the message was over and even if she had watched it before, Regina was still frozen to the bones.

She wished Robin was there right now, but he had to get Roland to Marian and she was aware they couldn't spend every waken moment together.

  
It's just that everything felt easier when he was there.

  
"Oh my God..." breathed Mary Margaret, eyes wide.

  
Regina left her thoughts and looked up, before her eyes fell on the older man.

  
"What do you think?"

  
"I think that we have to get her out of there." only whispered Rumple, his eyes on Zelena's panicked face.

And again,

Something in his eyes...

* * *

  
Robin took a deep breath.

  
He had not seen Marian since he learnt that she was the reason why Regina broke up with him.

  
He was so, so mad at her.

  
But he had promised Roland and for the sake of their boy, he could pretend.

  
When the door opened, Marian's eyes widened.

  
"Robin?"

  
"I have an emergency at work." he said in a cold voice, "Can you take Roland tonight?"

  
"Yes, of course but-"

  
He didn't let her time to finish but handed her to boy's bag, and then he leant in and hugged his son before kissing his head.

  
"I'll see you soon, I promise."

  
"Love you, daddy."

  
"Love you, too."

  
And then Roland hurried inside, leaving the two adults.

  
"Robin-"

Robin was about to leave, but he turned around, blue eyes cold suddenly.

  
"How could you." It was not even a question, he was shaking with anger and the only thing preventing him from the burst was the promise he made to Roland. "How could you look at me in the eyes while I opened my broken heart to you, and still don't tell me that you were the cause of it!"

  
Her eyes were full of tears, but he didn't care.

  
"Robin, I am so sorry."

  
He chuckled bitterly.

  
"Oh yes, that makes everything so much better. Thank you."

  
"I thought I was doing the right thing."

  
"For whom?" he shouted and she jumped, eyes widening.

  
"For our family." she breathed, one tear leaving her eyes.

  
"We are no family, Marian." he said, "We share a son, we love a son and we raise a son. But we are not a family anymore."

  
"I know that, now." she sniffled, "And I did try to tell you!"

  
"So why didn't you?!"

  
"Because I was afraid..."

  
Robin shook his head, heart beating faster due to his anger.

  
"I need to go."

  
"Robin-"

  
"Goodbye."

  
And then he was gone.

* * *

  
Regina was going through some files again when her phone buzzed.

  
**RL- Roland is at Marian's.**

  
Regina froze, she knew what that meant.

  
**RM-Have you talked to her?**

  
**RL-I did.**

  
Then,

  
**RL-Didn't went really well.**

  
"Oh Robin..." breathed Regina, and then she looked around her making sure no one had heard what she was saying, before getting up and Mary looked at her, frowning slightly. "I have to make a phone call." is all that she said before leaving her office and walking to the hall where she could have some privacy.

  
Once outside, she dialed his number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

  
"Yes?"

  
"It's me."

  
"I know, darling." he said softly, "I knew you would call me and your name is saved on my phone."

  
She chuckled at that.

  
"What happened, babe?"

  
Robin took a deep breath.

  
"Nothing much, actually. I was just so... angry."

  
"I know."

  
"She knew I was heartbroken when I had dinner with her and she still didn't tell me anything !"

  
Regina froze.

Wait a minute.

Did he say?

  
"You had dinner with her?"

  
"Yes."

  
"When?" and she knew it was stupid because she knew Robin loved only her, but it still bothered her to know that he had dinner with his ex-wife.

  
"When you broke up with me, the night I got Roland back." Well, great. She had no right to be jealous then. Even if she hated the thought of him being heartbroken and running to his ex wife's arms to get comfort. " She asked me if I wanted to eat, I said yes and during the meal she told me I looked upset." he chuckled darkly. "I ended up explaining everything to her. She didn't tell me, Regina."

  
The woman ran a hand through her hair.

She ahd to stay focus.

Robin was there because of her.

So, she had to move past it.

  
"I am sorry."

  
"I don't know if I can forgive her, Regina."

  
"With time, you'll be able to."

  
"I hope so."

  
Then, a small silence settled.

  
"I wish you were here with me." he finally admitted and warmth entered every fiber of her body and heart.

  
"Funny, I was having the same toughts."

  
He laughed.

  
"We are becoming ridiculous, you do know that?"

  
"I don't care." 

  
"And I love you."

  
"So do I, Robin." she breathed because telling the actual words were still a bit complicated "So do I."

  
"I'll see you later, lovely?"

  
"You know where to find me." she teased and he chuckled again.

  
"I do, actually. You'll be chained to that office of yours, I am sure."

  
Regina froze.

Because for a fleeting moment, she had almost forgotten all of the things at stake.

Zelena for instance.

  
"I am scarred, Robin." she breathed.

  
"I know, my love. Don't be. We will find her, and nothing's gonna happen to you."

  
She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

  
Zelena looked around her for the uptenth time.

She was a bloody agent from the FBI, for God's sake.

She could get herself out of here...

She tried to move and winced when the ropes on her hands got further in her skin.

She then tried to moved the chair so it would break but nothing worked.

A tear escaped her green eyes,

  
There had to be a way.

  
And she would find it.

  
For now, she was sure Regina&Robin were doing everything they could to get her out of this.

They must have seen the message by now and she trusted them enough to know they were searching a way.

  
Even if it was a trap.

  
And they knew it as well as she did.

* * *

  
Regina was about to go in when someone called her name in a desperate manner,

  
"Regina!"

  
She turned around but was right away engulfed in a hug.

At first, she tensed but soon she recognized the smell of the man and relaxed, before slowly getting back.

  
"Graham." she said softly and the man smiled,

  
"God, I've heard the news about Zelena." and his eyes were wide and panicked as he held onto her. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

  
She frowned.

  
"I am but... How do you know about Zelena?"

  
He tilted his head.

  
"You have no idea?"

  
She shook her head and he picked his phone before unlocking it and showing something to her that had her eyes widening,

  
"Regina, this is all over the news."

  
"Shit." was all she could say before running to her office, Graham close behind her.

* * *

  
"We've got a problem." is all that Regina said as she entered her office and both Mary Margaret and Rumple looked up at her, frowning. "Mary, called Robin and put him on speaker."

  
"Right away."

  
"What's going on?" asked the older man, but Regina held her hand, asking him to wait.

  
"Mary?" finally came the voice of the man she loved.

  
"Robin, you're on speaker. There are Mary Margaret, Rumple and Graham with me. We've got a problem."

  
"What is it?"

  
She took a deep breath.

  
"There has been a leak. People know a FBI agent had been kidnapped, it's all over the news."

  
Mary's eyes widened as she hurried to take her phone to check, Rumple buried his head in his hands and she heard Robin curse.

  
"Bloody hell."

  
"How?" asked Rumple.

  
"I don't know. No one would have been stupid enough to divulge the information when you asked them not to." answered the lawyer. "So, that would mean..."

  
"That _he_ did it on purpose." ended Robin and she nodded even though he couldn't see her.

  
"He is playing with us." ended Rumple and Robin groaned again.

  
"He called the press and released the news, I'll bet what you want that if we look a bit more, we'll find that there has been an anonymous phonecall." added Robin and Regina's eyes widened.

  
"Then let's trace it!"

  
"I think it would be a bit more complicated than that, lovely." said Robin and she felt Graham tense but Robin was her boyfriend and she loved when he called her that.

She did blush a bit though at the amused look that Rumple and Mary threw her.

She glared at them before asking,

  
"I know that he must have called from a cabin somewhere, but at least we could go there, ask people if they have seen something, anything."

  
A silence settled.

  
"What have we got left to lose?" said Rumple.

  
"I'll get my men on it." said Robin. "I'll call you guys, later."

  
"Good luck." said the older man.

  
"Mary, can you give me the phone?" asked Regina.

  
The woman smirked.

  
"Of course, should I let the speaker on?"

  
She glared at her and the woman beamed before giving her the phone and Regina walked in the corner of the room, getting some privacy while knowing full well that everyone was listening to her.

She heard Robin chuckling softly.

  
"This is not funny, Robin."

  
"Of course not, my darling." came his voice and she smiled softly.

  
"When are you coming to join us?"

  
"Regina Mills," he exclaimed, "Are you missing me?"

  
She rolled her eyes.

  
"Perhaps." she chanced a look at the other people, she would have added something else but she didn't dare.

  
"Well, perhaps I'll show you tonight just how much I missed you today..." he said, voice low and husky in her ear and shivers ran through her as she blushed slightly, turning around so others wouldn't see it.

  
"Now, Mr Locksley, are you flirting with me?"

  
"It depends. Is it working?"

  
"Well, you'll have to wait and see." she said lowly and heard him groan slightly.

  
"Regina..."

  
"I really have to go though, because I think they are lost without me in there."

  
"Who isn't?"

  
"Oh shut up." she chuckled and he laughed.

  
"I'll see you later, my love."

  
"Indeed you will."

  
When she came back into the room, Mary was having a really hard time trying not to smile and Regina saw it.

  
"Remove that stupid smile from your face." she said trying to be serious but she couldn't stop a smile on her face.

  
"It's just... You guys are so cute."

  
"Cute." huffed Regina, eyes wide and turning towrd Rumple and Graham. "I am _not_ cute!"

  
Rumple chuckled.

  
"Well dearie, I fear that now you are."

  
She shook her head and glared at them before walking to her desk and looking at her emails.

It felt good to smile and joke in this dark time, even for a few minutes and without forgetting that Zelena was still somewhere hold by a psychopath.

* * *

  
Robin was looking as his best crack in computers was trying to find the location of the call ( they called a few newspapers and found out that indeed, an anonymous man called them all in order to say that he had revelations about the case of the man in black.) so Robin had asked Will Scarlett who was the best in his field to trace down the call.

  
"Are you getting there?"

  
"One sec, mate." and he was typing quickly on his computer. "I'll get the bloody bastard."

  
"Language, Will." sighed John, the third man on their team and Robin chuckled.

  
The younger man looked up, and raised an eyebrow.

  
"And what are ya, John? Some bloody damsel in distress?"

  
John rolled his eyes and hit the back of Will's head.

  
"Shut up and focus."

  
"Just two more minutes, gentlemen..." he then seemed to stop typing and Robin looked at the map on the screen, as red squares after red squares, the localisation became precise... "Got him." only smirked Will.

  
"Perfect job." said Robin, clasping his shoulder.

He took the print paper and walked toward the exit,

"I've got to bring that to Regina. See you guys, later."

* * *

  
Mary Margaret and Rumple had left in order to get coffee for everyone so it was only Regina and Graham in the room now,

  
"Regina?" he called and she looked up, before tilting her head on the side.

  
"I am sorry, Graham. With all that, I didn't take the time to ask you why you wanted to see me."

  
He took a deep breath and got up before sitting by her side.

  
"I am sorry to bother you, but after I read the news..." he swallowed. "I thought... For a moment there I thought..." Blue eyes met brown, "I thought that it could have been you, instead of her." Regina's eyes softened,

  
"Graham..."

He looked down suddenly, fidgeting.

  
"I've already lost Daniel." his voice broke. "I don't want to lose you, too. You're the last think of him I have."

  
"You won't Graham, I swear." she took his hand and squeezed it. "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

  
He nodded and then took her in his arms.

* * *

  
Robin entered the building and walked straight to Regina's office.

  
And then, all he could see was green.

Green _everywhere._

  
His Regina with that bloody bastard of Graham.

  
God, he hated that guy.

  
So Robin cleared his throat and Regina jumped before removing herself from Graham's embrace and she beamed when she saw him.

  
He thought he saw Graham glared at him,

  
But that could have been his imagination.

  
(Who was he kidding? The man was clearly in love with Regina.)

  
"Robin!" she said happily before walking to him and pecking his lips.

Robin's hands found their way to her waist and if he kept her against him a bit longer than necessary...

Well, who could blame him?

  
"Robin." said Graham, geetting up and Robin nodded back, his arm around Regina's waist.

  
"Graham. What are you doing here?"

  
"I came when I heard about the news. I was worried about Regina."

  
_Of course you were, you bloody-_

  
But then Regina gave him a look and he sighed.

  
"Where have you been, it's been a while."

  
_Not enough time, though._

  
Regina glared at him once again, and what the hell?

Was she some kind of mind reader, now?

  
"I've had things to settle with the army."

  
Regina's eyes widened.

  
"You're getting back?"

  
"Perhaps." he shrugged, smiling. "I miss my job and without it, I feel like I'm kind of useless. I know I told you I would quit, but you don't quit the army and it doesn't quit you." he winked and she laughed.

It wasn't even funny.

Why would she laugh at that?

Regina glared at him before her eyes fall back on Graham, soft.

  
"That's very brave of you. We all thank you for your service, you know."

  
Robin huffed and tried to hide it in a cough, but Regina was already glaring at him once again.

  
So busted.

  
Bloody hell.

  
But then Rumple and Mary Margaret were back and they both smiled, seeing Robin.

  
"We actually took you a cup." smiled the woman, showing the cups in Rumple's hand.

  
"God, you're perfect." he smiled and she chuckled. "I've got the information we needed."

  
"Great." said Rumple, "Now, let's get back to work."

  
Graham looked around him and cleared his throat softly,

  
"I should get going, I don't want to bother you guys more than I already did."

  
Regina smiled and reached out, squeezing his hand and what the hell?

Why would she do something like that?!

  
"I'll walk you out." she offered and he smiled back.

  
Robin was about to kill him.

  
Like slowly and painfully.

  
But instead he tried a smile ( winced) as Regina walked away from him and out with her friend.

* * *

  
Regina walked with Graham and soon, they were in the hall, they stopped in front of the elevator and she sighed,

  
"I am sorry about Robin."

  
Graham chuckled.

  
"He doesn't like me very much, does he?"

  
She frowned.

  
"I don't think it's you. It's more the threat he thinks you are."

  
Graham looked down, smirking slightly and Regina rolled her eyes.

  
Men.

  
"Well, I can't really blame him." said Graham softly, looking up. "If you and I were together, I'd probably do the same."

  
Then he smiled, looking at her and his eyes got lost behind her, before he chuckled.

  
"He is watching us, isn't he?" she sighed in exasperation and Graham laughed.

  
"Like a hawk."

  
She laughed and shook her head.

  
"My God."

* * *

  
Robin couldn't help it.

  
He had to see, check if nothing out of control was happening.

  
Because he would fight for her.

  
And deep down, the man knew that Regina's feelings were true and that she loved him.

But he couldn't help the pang of jealousy coming everytime he saw them together.

They had so much history, they had both loved Daniel dearly and mourned him together.

They had known each other for years.

  
He wasn't really sure he could compete with all that, if things went bad again between us...

  
"You know," came a voice and he jumped, surprised to find Rumple by his side, looking at Regina and Graham."You do not have to worry."

  
Robin swallowed.

  
"I am not worried."

  
Liar.

  
Rumple smirked,

  
"I have known Regina all her life," he said then and that picked the man's interest."And trust me on this, I have only seen her this way with someone once before, and it wasn't with Graham."

  
And on these words, he walked back to Mary Margaret, studying some reports and the localisation he had found.

* * *

Graham chuckled, but then became serious again.

  
"Promise me you'll be careful, Regina."

  
"I will." she smiled.

  
"And let me know if you need anything."

  
"I know. Thank you."

Graham smiled and then leant in, kissing her cheek.

  
"I'll see you around?"

  
"Of course."

  
And then he was gone.

  
Regina took a deep breath before turning around and she found Robin, watching her.

Blue eyes met brown and God, she was so angry towards him.

They had had this talk over and over again.

Couldn't he trust her?

  
She tilted her head and walked in the office in the most regal way she could muster, before walking past him without even acknowledging him.

* * *

  
"So, he called from this side of town?" asked Regina, showing the red circle and Robin nodded.

  
"Yes. As I thought, it is impossible to trace it because he called from a phone booth but we could always go and ask people around."

  
She hummed but didn't even look at him.

  
God, she was mad.

  
Robin sighed and looked at Mary and Rumple,

  
"What do you think?"

  
The older man looked pensive a few minutes, then he got up and stretched a bit.

  
"I think that I need to go home for a couple of hours to check on Henry, but I will be back by 9pm. Mary, you should go to the station and see if there is news, then go home and take some rest. Robin and Regina, you should go and see near this phone box if people have seen something, then take some rest, too. We have a lot of work ahead of us and we need to make it til the end of the marathon."

  
"But-"

  
"Ask the shops, the restaurants, the people in the street, anything because you never know."

  
Regina tensed but nodded.

  
"So, I guess I'll see you all by 9pm here?"

  
They all nodded and everyone got up, ready to do what was asked of them.

* * *

  
They were in the elevator when Regina suddenly turned and glared at him,

  
"Just to be clear, I do not wish to talk to you."

  
Robin sighed.

  
"Regina..."

  
"No!" she exclaimed and his eyes widened. "How can you not trust me, Robin? How could you expect this to work if everytime I talk to someone, you're acting all" she waved her hand, "jealous, the way you did!"

  
"It's not anyone," he said stubbornly. "It's him."

  
"For God's sake, Robin!" she shouted and he jumped because he had not realized she was this angry. "Why can't you just let this go?!"

  
That was it.

  
He couldn't take it anymore.

  
"Because I feel like you guys have so much history together!" he shouted back and her eyes widened. "How will I be able to compete with that on the day you decide I am not good enough for you?!"

  
"Robin..." she tried softly but he wasn't finished.

  
"I don't want to lose you, Regina. I don't think you fully understand how deeply in love with you I am. When you broke up with me, I felt like... I can't even explain how I felt! And what if you do it again? And what if one day, you realize I am not good enough for you, that you should be with him and what would I do, then? What if this time this is your final decision. How could I move on from that? How could I move on from you..." he could feel tears pricked at the back of his eyes and he hated that.

  
But Regina wasn't any better, a tear rolled down her cheek as she walked towards him and he would have backed down if he could ( now that he was the one angry toward her) but there were still in the elevator so he couldn't really move.

Regina stopped inches from him and he tried to avoid her eyes but she cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her in the eyes.

  
"I am so sorry, Robin." her voice broke. "I know I have hurt you badly when I broke up with you. But you have to know that it was not because I didn't love you. Actually, it was because I did. I do, love you. So much." she smiled softly and he leant into her hand a bit. "I don't care about Graham this way, he knows it, I know it and I am sure that you do, too. Now, if you need time to really understand that I am not leaving you again, I can give it to you." she got closer to him and now she could feel his breath on her face, "Because if one thing, my love, I am the one who don't deserve someone as amazing as you."

  
And that was it.

  
Robin cupped her cheeks and took her mouth with his in a bruising kiss.

Regina gasped in surprise as she was backed down toward the wall of the elevator, but soon recovered and her hands found purchase on his chest. The kiss was heated and passionate from the start, tongues meeting and hands groping.

  
"Robin..." she moaned as he kissed that special spot on her neck that made her knees weak.

  
"You're mine." he breathed over her skin, marking her as his as his hands travelled along her body. "Mine and mine alone."

  
Regina moaned as one of his hands found her tigh and linked it around his waist, leaning into her until she could feel the effect she had on him.

  
"Oh God, yes. I am so entirely yours." she breathed when their eyes met again and he groaned, leaning in in order to kiss her again.

  
But then, the ding of the elevator cut us and they hurried to break their embrace before the door opened ; Robin cleared his throat and closed his eyes while Regina tried to straighten her hair and clothes.

But given the pointed looks they received while leaving the elevator,

  
It didn't work.

* * *

  
"Cheer up." smirked the man in black toward his captive and she glared at him. "You might get out of this alive."

  
She swallowed.

  
"What will you do to them?"

  
"I don't have to tell you."

  
"What will you do to them once you got them here, you sick bastard!"

  
The man in black froze and then, very slowly he walked to her and her eyes widened in fear as he leant in so their eyes were at the same level.

  
"Well, obviously, I'll get rid of _him_." he smirked and her eyes widened even more as he gasped. "And as for Regina..." he chuckled. "That doesn't concern you in the slightest." he chuckled once again and then got up and was about to leave but then he turned around and gripped her hair, pulling it hard and she screamed. "And don't ever treat me like that again."

* * *

  
Robin and Regina were now outside the building, both trying to calm down after what happened in the elevator, when Regina stopped and Robin stopped, looking at her while rising an eyebrow.

She smiled tenderly, looking at him with dark eyes and all flustered and knowing she must look the same.

So she walked to him and put her hands on his chest while his laid on her waist by habit,

  
"I meant every words I said, Robin." she breathed and he leant in, closing his eyes for a few seconds. "I love you."

  
He gave that dimple smile of his and one of his hands came stroking her cheek lovingly, as he studied her face.

  
"I love you, too. So much."

  
Regina smiled and closed the gap between them, kissing him tenderly here in the middle of the street.

  
And somehow, despite the horrible events that was happening in their lives.

  
When Robin was holding her in his arms the way he was doing right now,

  
She could say without a doubt that she had never felt happier. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: **

The door opened and Zelena looked up, seeing the man in black coming into the room, smirking.

"Your disgusting plan is in motion, isn't it?" she breathed and he chuckled.

"Perhaps."

The woman's heart was beating so fast in her chest.

Regina.

Robin.

She wouldn't be able to save them.

Or maybe...

"This is Regina that you want, isn't it?" she asked finally and the man froze.

"This is not your business."

Zelena smirked.

_Touché._

"If you want her to listen to you, to love you back, you can't hurt Robin."

The man in black froze again and then hit the table in the room, and Zelena jumped slightly.

"DO _NOT _TALK ABOUT THAT IDIOT!" he was trying to catch up his breath and then said softly, "He doesn't deserve her. I don't see what she sees in him." then he smirked again, "But don't worry, he won't be a bother for much longer..."

Zelena swallowed.

Oh God.

No.

She may have had a troubled relationship with her sister, but things had gotten better these past few weeks and she couldn't believe _this _would be how their sisterhood ended.

Then she froze again.

Robin had a son.

A young son.

She had seen him once or twice when the police officer came to fetch Regina, all dimples and brown curly hair.

He had even given her a bunch of wild flowers once...

Roland.

That was it.

_Zelena was working in Regina's office, trying to read the testimony of the witnesses from another point of view, when.._

_"You're not Gina." said a small voice and she looked up, _

_A child was facing her, all brown hair and brown eyes, head tilted to the side._

_"I am not." she said, "But who are you, little man?"_

_"You talk like daddy!" exlaimed the boy, beaming and she frowned slightly._

_"Who is your daddy?"_

_"Roland?" came a third accented voice and Zelena rolled her eyes playfully._

Of course.

_"I am here, daddy!" said the boy and a couple of minutes later, Robin was beside his son, ruffling his hair. "I was looking for Regina."_

_"She's with Mary Margaret in the hall."_

_Roland nodded and then looked at Zelena again,_

_"But who are you?"_

_Robin chuckled._

_"Forgive him, he's a curious little thing."_

_Zelena smiled._

_She liked children._

_Children didn't pretend._

_It was nice for a change._

_"I am Zelena, Regina's sister."_

_Roland's eyes widened._

_"Regina has a sister? So cool !" then he gripped his father's hand, "I want a sister, too! Can I have one?"_

_Robin blushed._

_Zelena laughed._

_"Hm, we'll see about that, right buddy?" Robin cleared his throat, glaring at Zelena who was still laughing. "Say goodbye, Roland."_

_"Goodbye." said the boy, pouting slightly. He was almost gone, but then he turned around and ran to Zelena, splitting his bunches of flowers in two, "You can have one part, if you want." he said, holding her the flowers._

_The woman had been stunned for a few seconds before slowly taking the flowers._

_And then he was gone._

Oh God.

She couldn't just stay there and let the father of a boy being murder in cold blood...

( Might as well start to do something, she was pretty sure she would die here, anyway)

So she took her chance.

Never to late for redemption, right?

"You don't have to kill Robin. "she said before she could think of it and the man in black turned, eyes wide with anger.

"How dare you talk to me?"

"I'm telling that for _you_!" she said and now he frowned in interest, "Because if you kill Robin, then Regina won't be able to move on before a _very _long time. If you let him live but make sure he won't bother you anymore, she will be grateful and it might help."

A small silence and Zelena was sending prayers to anyone who could listen to her.

"Go on."

She let out a deep breath.

"Robin is English, I don't know if you knew."

"I've heard the accent."

She nodded.

"Well, Regina has already broken up with him once before, because she thought he was in danger because of her. She would rather have him alive but well, than hers but dead. Use that. Use her fears. She'll move on a lot faster than if he dies."

He seemed to think about it.

She knew she had won.

"What would you advise, then?"

"Make her leave him again." The man's eyes widened. "Make her break his heart utterly, he'll leave right back to England, this time. He will take his son with him and leave on another continent, you'll never hear of him again."

The man in black hummed.

"I don't know. What tell you that he will let her go?"

"He will. Trust me. And if he ever comes back? You'll both be long gone. He won't ever be able to find you again."

She could see he was thinking about what she said.

Zelena tried to relax.

Let's be practical about all of this situation.

She was doomed.

Regina was doomed ( also she had better chances to survive this all ordeal, but still)

But maybe she could save Robin.

Maybe...

"I'll think about it." he hissed and then laid the plate and glass of water in front of her before smirking, "I knew you'd be useful, one day."

She tried a smile.

* * *

Regina stopped the car near the place where the phone box was and she took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

Robin nodded.

"You know we probably won't find anything, right?"

She nodded and then looked at him, brown eyes meeting blue.

"But what if we do? Robin, it's been weeks since we found something."

"I know." he said softly.

"What if he keeps escaping us?"

"He won't." the man said firmly and he took her hand, laying a tender kiss on it. "He won't, Regina. We'll stop him."

She smiled softly,

"And after that?"

Robin swallowed.

Did she mean... Was she talking about them?

"After that?" he repeated and brown eyes were looking at him warm and trusting. "After that I'll take much needed holidays with my son." he said and saw her look down, so he tilted her head. "And after _that_, I'll come back to the woman I love." he ended and a bright smile lit up her face.

She leant in so their foreheads met,

"I want that."

Robin smiled and pecked her lips,

"Then let's go, lovely. There's no time to lose."

And then he was opening the door of the car.

* * *

They walked toward the phone box and Regina looked around her, before showing something to Robin.

"Look!" she said and he turned around, eyes widening.

Because on the other side of the road, was a café.

The Arendelle's café.

"Maybe someone saw something, there." said Robin and he could feel it, the feeling of hope.

"Let's find out about that."

They crossed the road and entered the café,

"Good morning." said a woman, blond hair and blue eyes. "I am Ingrid, how may I help you?"

Regina smiled and Robin took out his police card,

"I am detective Locksley and this is attorney Mills, we're investigating on the murders happening. Can we ask you a few questions? "

The woman's eyes widened and she showed them a table on the side of the room, away from prying eyes and ears.

"I'll come back in a minute," she said before calling out. "Elsa, Anna can you watch the shop for me for a couple of minutes?"

Two young women came around then, one with long blond hair and blue eyes and the other with same blue eyes and long auburn hair.

"Of course, auntie." said the younger one, smiling.

Ingrid smiled gratefully and then sat back with Robin and Regina.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"You know the phonebox in front of your shop?" asked Robin and the woman nodded, frowning.

"I do. Sometimes I look at it when I get bored. I watch the people in it and try to make up what their life could be."

Regina's breath hitched.

Oh God.

Could they be so lucky?

"Did you do that yesterday?"

Ingrid frowned.

"I think so... why?"

"Can you remember if you saw a man, dressed mostly in black let's say around 10am?" That's the hour the journalists said they had been called.

Ingrid frowned.

"A man dressed in black?" she frowned slightly. "I don't know if I can remember..."

"_Try."_ asked Robin and she nodded before burying her face in her hands for a few seconds.

After a few seconds, she looked up like she remembered something.

"What is it?" asked Regina.

"I am not sure..."

"Do tell us." said the officer, "This is our job te find out if it's pertinent or not, don't be afraid to make us lose our time because you won't. This may be capital."

Ingrid swallowed and watcheed her nieces for a few seconds.

"Yesterday, a man dressed in black came up."

"Did he use the phone box?"

"I can't remember _that_." said the woman and now, there was an edge to her, Robin frowned.

"Why do you remember him, then?"

"He came in, he was dressed all in black. Actually, he was very nice and charming. He talked to Elsa for a while, I remember because I asked Elsa to focus on her work a bit more and a bit less on that man."

Regina froze.

Robin tensed.

"What did he look like?"

Ingrid frowned,

" In his early thirties, maybe. Tall, brown hair, blue eyes, or green... I can't remember much, I am sorry."

"Can you ask your niece?"

"Officer-"

"Look." said Robin and his tone was so serious, "This man may be the killer. If your niece is his next target, then we need to protect her."

Ingrid froze and her eyes widened in terror.

"Do you think..."

"All I know is that several women have been killed. I don't want to take the risk."

Ingrid nodded once again and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself before she called,

"Elsa?" the blond woman looked up, "Can you come here, darling, please?"

The young woman looked at her sister who frowned slightly.

"You can both come." said softly Regina and that seemed to ease Elsa.

They walked and sat on the table.

They were both young, Elsa around her mid-twenties perhaps, Anna around her early twenties and they seemed terrified.

Robin must have seen that too because he said softly,

"Don't be afraid, you've done nothing wrong."

"What is it, then?"

"Yesterday, a man talked to you. Can you remember him?"

"A lot of people talk to us..."

"Elsa," breathed the younger one. "I think he means the cute man from the phone box."

All three adults froze.

"The phone box?" asked Regina, her voice breaking.

"Yes, yesterday we saw a man talking in the phonebox, he was really handsome so we started looking at him, chuckling between us and then he glimpsed Elsa and waved at her. She waved back and he left the box, coming inside the café to talk to us."

"Oh God..." whimpered the older woman. "Oh my girl..."

"Did he say his name?"

Elsa shook her head.

"He didn't even ask for mine, actually. He said he would come back later to properly ask me out."

"Can you remember _anything _about him?"

The young woman seemed to think.

"Well, Elsa wasn't taking notice enough," said Anna, and everyone looked at her. "But I think I saw something, he had cuts all over the hands, actually cuts like scratches... "

Regina could hear her heart in her ears.

That was him.

The man.

Robin nodded and then took his phone and dialed a number.

"John? It's Robin. I need you to send men patrolling around the Arendelle's café. There are three women in there that must be placed under forces protection. Can you do that for tonight? Thanks." he closed the call and looked at Ingrid, Elsa and Ana. "I thank you all for your help, it was really precious."

"This man..." started Ana but she swallowed and Elsa took her hand, squeezing it.

"Is it the man that's been killing all of these women?"

A small silence settled.

"We think so, yes."

A tear escaped Ingrid's eyes.

"You will stop him?"

"Yes." said Robin again. "In the mean time, I'll protect the three of you, don't worry."

The woman nodded and then they all get up.

"Everything will be alright, I promise."

"Thank you."

"Just one more thing..." asked the officer, "Do you think that you would be able to describe him so we could draw him?"

Elsa nodded.

"I think I could, and Ana and aunt Ingrid could help me with that."

Robin smiled.

"Then I am sending you someone right away, if you don't mind? Better not to lose anytime."

The women nodded once again. Robin turned once again to Regina,

"We have to talk to Gold about that."

The woman nodded.

* * *

Zelena had spent the day trying to find yet another way to get out of this room.

She had found none.

She knew that she should not lose hope, but...

This man wanted to kill her, he wanted to kill Robin and God only knew what he wanted to do to Regina.

When she joined the FBI, Zelena always knew it was a risk, but now that she was facing it...

A tear escaped her eyes.

She had to keep hope.

* * *

Robin stopped the car in front of Regina's office and they hurried to go to the elevator.

"Do you think he would have killed her?" asked Regina and Robin took a deep breath before looking at her.

"I think so, yes."

"We've saved her, then?"

"For now." smiled tiredly Robin and Regina tilted her head before cupping his cheeks tenderly and he leant into her hand.

"You look so tired, my love."

"I am. But now is not a good time to rest, there is still a psychopath in the run, a young woman is in danger, your sister is still-"

But he couldn't finish.

Because Regina had crashed his mouth on his, kissing him tenderly.

She felt him relax under her touch and when they receded, he was breathing again.

"Thank you. I needed that." he said and she smiled, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"My pleasure." she tried to lighten the mood and it worked, had him chuckling slightly before he pecked her lips once again "Robin, this is a win. The first win in weeks and we're going to take it as such. We'll get him. " He nodded, eyes serious and then the door of the elevator opened.

* * *

It's been hours now since the man in black had come to see her and Zelena was worried.

Finally, the door opened and her eyes widened when she saw how upset he looked.

"FUCKING ENGLISH BASTARD!" he screamed and the woman jumped. "Always there to ruin my plans!" she didn't dare talk. He was clearly angry and she hated to admit it, but she was scared. "And to think that I was starting to think about letting him live?!" he yelled and Zelena jumped."Do you know what? Change of plans. Or rather, return to the original plan He won't let me have my fun?" his eyes were so dark, "He thinks he is so smart, putting those women under forces protection... He thinks that will stop _me_? " he stopped and looked at Zelena." Fine. Let's play, then." he walked toward Zelena and her heart started beating so fast in her chest. "Get up. I will need you, now."

Her eyes widened.

She knew what that meant.

The plan was in motion.

It was too late.

Too late for Regina.

Too late for Robin.

Too late for her own self.

* * *

Robin and Regina entered the office where Rumple and Mary Margaret were already,

"You're late." only said Rumple, but Mary frowned seeing their faces.

"What happened?"

"We've got news."

Both people got up.

"Important news?" asked the older man.

Robin took a deep breath.

"We've been to the phone box, there was this café accross the road. We went there, the owner barely remembered a man that could be him, but she has two nieces, he spoke to one of them. Told her he would come back for her later."

A gasp escaped Mary Margaret.

"I have put protection everywhere," then said Robin. "On the street, their house, the shop. He won't be able to touch them."

Rumple nodded,

"Very good. You did well. But he might be angry, after that... He'll come out."

"And then we stop him." continued Regina. "But that's not everything, Elsa said she could help us draw an identikit. He is already there as we speak."

"Perfect. Then there is not much more we can do. Go home and rest, we'll need to be prepared for what will happen from now on."

Regina took a deep breath and nodded.

Mary Margaret got up and said she would go home to sleep for a bit, Rumple said he needed to go and check on Henry, so soon there was only Robin and Regina left in the office.

"Go home, darling." breathed Robin, taking her hand and bringing her into his arms.

Regina went in willingly and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent.

"What will you do?"

"I just have something to check at the station, I'll join you right after, if you want me to."

She nodded against his chest and he kissed her hair.

"I want to be in your arms."

Robin's heart warmed like never before and he squeezed her even tighter.

"And I want to sleep with you in my arms, my love."

She looked up and brown eyes met blue.

"I love you, you amazing man, you do know that, right?"

Robin smiled, all dimples in showing.

"Know what? That I am amazing? Of course, darling."

Regina shook her head and slapped his chest playfully, making him laugh.

Before he became serious once again and cupped her cheek,

"I do know that, Regina. As I love you so utterly."

She smiled and he leant in, kissing her.

The kiss soon deepened and when she felt his tongue enter her mouth,

Regina moaned and that made him brought her even closer.

When they receded, they were both breathless.

"I think I should go, otherwise I'd never stop kissing you."

"Not that I would mind."

Robin laughed and that was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"You know what?" said Robin, in that husky voice that did things to her.

"What?"

"Let's say that I'll go check on the station, you go to sleep but wait for me and... we'll _rest _together."

Regina smiled, biting her lips.

"I wouldn't disagree with you."

Robin groaned lowly before leaning in and kissing her again.

"Go, now." he breathed against her lips, "Or I might never let you out of my arms again."

Regina chuckled, smiled this bright smile he was so in love with before pecking his lips and leaving her office.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Zelena, watching as the man in black was trying to come into Regina's flat.

"You'll see very soon." the lock broke and he smiled before pushing her inside. "We are waiting for our special guest."

* * *

Regina was smiling to herself.

Despite the horrible situation, despite all that was happening, she had found what she thought she would never find again.

Love.

_Real_ love.

And she loved Robin so deeply, she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore.

Actually, she was thinking of asking him to move in with her ( and Roland, when he would be there) once the case was over.

It might be a bit rushed, but he was already spending all of his time at her place anyway, so...

Regina opened the door, still smiling thinking about the fact that she would soon be in Robin' arms again, she might even put on that sexy red lingerie he liked so much the other night...

She switched on the light and then, her eyes widened and her heart stopped.

There was someone in her couch.

But not jusst anyone.

Because her hands were tied, her hair messy and her face pale, but she could still recognize her sister...

"Zelena!" she said and the green eyes of the woman were full of tears as she shook her head,

"Run! Run, Regina! Please run!"

Regina couldn't understand what was going on.

But she had no time to, because she heard a noise behind her and suddenly, it was all black...

* * *

Robin was in the station, talking quickly to John about the safety of the women.

"Are they ok?"

"Terrified, but ok." said John. "I've sent my best men, there."

Robin nodded.

"Kristoff is back from his permission?"

John nodded.

"Yes. He is actually assigned to one of the girls... The youngest I think, Ana. That's it."

Robin nodded again and then clasped his friend on the shoulder,

"Let me know if there is more."

"Of course."

Robin smiled and was about to leave when someone called his name.

"Robin!" the man turned around and saw Will running after him, a sheet of paper in his hand. "This came back from the café, this is the identikit the girls managed to do of the man in black."

Curious, Robin took the sheet of paper and hurried to look at it.

And then he froze.

His heart stopped.

His world stopped turning.

"_No_." he breathed.

He knew that man.

The blue eyes.

The brown hair.

No.

God, no!

"Robin?"

"No. No. No. NO!"

"Robin what's going on?"

But he couldn't talk.

He couldn't think.

All he could think was...

"_Regina_." he breathed and ran out of the office.

* * *

Regina groaned in pain and slowly tried to open the eyes,

"Regina?" asked a worried voice and she looked up, saw Zelena looking at her.

Then she panicked.

She jumped and realized she was sat on a chair, bound.

"Calm down!" exclaimed Zelena, "It will do no good, trust me I have tried."

"Where are we?" breathed Regina. "And who is he? And why? And-"

"I don't know where we are." breathed the red-haired woman. "I am so sorry..."

"Zelena, don't cry. Robin will come. He will come and take us out of here, no matter who is keeping us prisonners."

Tears were rolling down the woman's face.

"You don't understand, do you?" she asked and just like Robin, her accent were thicker when she was upset.

"Understand what?"

"That's what he wants, Regina. He wants Robin to come. He _knew _Robin wouldn't let you down but would risk his own life to save you."

Regina's heart stopped.

"No..."

"It's a trap."

"No. No." she said again, shaking her head, tears rolling down her own cheeks now.

Because she knew Robin would come.

"He wants to kill him."

Regina's heart was beating in her chest so fast that she felt dizzy, and then, the door opened...

* * *

Robin was driving far more fast than what allowed, and he was on line with the station.

"Take as much forces as you can and go to the flat 312B of the building called "The Enchanted Forest." Be careful, the suspect might be armed and dangerous."

"Robin?" called John, worried.

"Regina is in danger."

And then he closed the call.

* * *

The door opened and Regina tried to straighten her chin when she saw the man in black entered the room.

"Who are you?" she said, and was glad her voice sounded so regal when she actually was terrified. "Are you so much of a coward that you don't even _dare _show me your face? Why did you take me here? What do you want?"

"I want what I have always wanted, Regina."

She froze.

That voice.

She knew that voice...

"I want _you_."

No.

She must have been mistaken.

Someone must have the same voice.

It was impossible.

" And I am no coward. _You _should know that better than anyone."

"Who are you?" Regina's voice broke.

She knew who he was.

She just didn't want to believe it.

Her heart stopped.

She knew that voice.

She knew it very well.

But it couldn't be...

The man started to remove his hood and then, her entire world shattered as she was facing the man in black in person.

"_Graham._"

* * *

Robin hurried into the flat, he was the first there but soon forces would come.

The door wasn't locked and right away, his heart stopped and his entire being froze.

He took out his weapon and entered the flat carefully,

"Regina?" he called, "Regina are you here?"

Nothing in the hall, nor the living room, nor the rooms.

Robin was started to get desperate.

No.

No!

An hour ago she was in his arms, safe and sound.

An hour ago she was kissing him and he was telling her that he loved her.

No.

He should never have let her go alone.

It was his fault.

If something happened to her, he would be the one to blame.

Robin could feel tears pricked at the back of his eyes, and then his eyes stopped on something on the table.

He walked to it, and saw a framed picture of Regina and himself next to a sheet of paper.

He picked the paper , on it was only marked...

_Game over, Robin. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Regina's mouth went dry.

Her eyes widened.

Her heart stopped.

_"No." _she only breathed and a smirk lit up the man's face.

No.

It couldn't be.

No...

Graham.

Her friend.

_Daniel's _friend.

Oh God, no.

Please, no!

"Surprised?" asked the man and she shivered, because this voice... It wasn't his usual voice, warm and teasing.

It was cold and calculating.

It was the voice of a sick man.

"But..." she mumbled, trying to find her words when a million questions were running in her head. "But _why_?"

Graham lost his smile and his eyes went cold and distant.

"Why? Why, Regina?" he spoke louder and she froze once again, "But you know why." She swallowed as he took a step forward. "I want what is mine." She didn't dare ask and he smirked again before he stopped a few steps from her and only said, "_You._"

* * *

Robin ran a hand through his hair as he was pacing, waiting for the police force to arrive in the flat, clutching the paper in one hand, the framed picture in the other.

Graham.

Graham had his Regina.

Oh God, if anything happened to her...

His heart squeezd so hard he couldn't breathe, but then he forced himself to calm down a little.

He forced himself to separate himself from his feelings ( no matter how hard that was) and think like the professional he was, because it was what Regina needed right now.

She needed him to stay focused and calm, not to freak out about the thought that she could be in danger.

So Robin took a deep breath and then tried to think about what happened and about the facts that he already knew; Graham was insane, but he was also in love with Regina ( or so he thought) which meant that he would not hurt her.

At least not before Robin found her.

Because he would.

He would find her and he would bring her back where she belonged, into his arms.

The blond man looked once again at the piece of paper: _Game over, Robin._

"If only you knew..." he muttered to himself. "It has only just begun."

And then he looked up, hearing noises outside the flat.

* * *

"Graham," she tried in a soothing voice. "What are you doing?"

He looked at her for a few seconds, and then his eyes widened.

"You can't tell me that you never noticed."

"That you had a crush on me?" she asked and he scoffed, "Of course I knew, but I thought-"

"A _crush_?" he exclaimed and she froze instantly. Wrong choice of words. "I don't have a _crush_ on you, Regina! I love you! You are my soulmate! You and I are meant to be together and if this _Robin_ had not come, we would have been!"

Regina's heart stopped.

Robin.

The trap.

Oh God.

She had to do something.

She looked at Zelena quickly, and saw her nodd slightly.

She knew what was on her mind, and Regina felt a bit less alone with her sister by her side.

Regina took a deep breath.

"Graham, you know this is not Robin's fault."

"Of course, it is!"

"_You_ left me after Daniel's death."

This time, it was the man's turn to freeze and Regina took it as a clue to continue.

"I don't know what would have happened if you had stayed, Graham. But you didn't. You didn't stay and I had to move on on my own. We stayed friend and you know how much you mean to me, how much you _still_ mean to me." she tried because there was no way provocating him would help them right now.

A silence fall.

An heavy one.

And Regina was actually worried, because Graham was now speachless and she didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about it all.

"You have no idea, do you?" he finally asked and she froze.

"About?"

"The truth of what happened that night, ten years ago."

Regina froze and her heart stopped.

Ten years ago.

He was not talking about these women he had killed.

He was not even talking about Robin.

Ten years ago.

That could only mean one thing.

He was talking about...

"_Daniel." _she whispered and he nodded, lost in thoughts.

"I can't believe you never guessed." he said, serious and so, so cold. "I thought you knew."

"You know who did that, don't you?" she breathed, heart breaking and he burst out in hysterical laughters before calming down and looking at her in the eyes.

"Oh my sweet Regina, you are so naïve. It's appealing, really."

"What happened?" she asked, voice firm despite the fact that her heart was beating loudly in her chest.

"You were always _mine_, Regina."

"What did you do?" she breathed, and she couldn't believe it.

Feelings long buried came back full force and she felt dizzy...

"I did what I had to. Daniel was dull and boring. I don't know what you saw in him, to be honnest..."

"Daniel was a kind man!" she screamed and he froze. "He was loyal and intelligent. I _loved _him and he was your bestfriend! He trusted you! I will not ask you twice, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

A silence fall once again.

All that could be heard was Regina's panting breath as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I had to get rid of him." only said Graham after some time. "You were gonna marry that son of a bitch. I had to do something, anything. I tried to make him leave you by all means, but the fool was blinded by his love for you..." Regina whimpered slightly, "So I called this man I knew from when I was a teenager, and I hired him to make it look like an accident..."

"What..." Regina's eyes were wide and sobs were taking her. "You... _You _did that to us?"

"I had to, Regina. I did it for us."

_ **Ten years ago...** _

_"So, you know what you have to do?" asked Graham dressed in a black sweater with his hood covering his face and the man nodded,_

_"He will be waiting for her in his car, I wait a minute or two and then make it look like I want his car."_

_"Perfect. I know Daniel, he won't let you go away."_

_"_Then_, I strike."_

_Graham's eyes went cold._

_"I don't want him hurt, understood? I want him _dead._"_

_The man nodded._

_"What about her?"_

_"Don't harm a single hair upon her head."_

_The man nodded again, then hid the knife in his sweater and left Graham to hide behind some trees._

_He had seen everything. How Regina screamed at the man to let her boyfriend alone, how Daniel wouldn't want the man to leave and was trying to protect Reigna (like he knew he would)_

_"So predictable..." he said with a disgusted voice._

_But now, Graham was annoyed because Daniel had managed to knock out his partner and was running to Regina, holding her in his arms while whispering soothing words he couldn't hear. He was actually about to go and do the job himself, but he saw the man get up and smirked..._

_Then everything happened very fast, they talked for a few seconds before the man jumped on Daniel and the two men fought while Regina screamed on the background..._

_At one point, the man in black ran away and Graham frowned, but then his attention was back on Daniel and Regina. _

_He seemed to say something, and the next second he was falling on the ground and all that could be heard was Regina hysterical cries as she hold him against her._

_Graham smirked again, and even chuckled before turning around and disapearing into the night,_

_His job was done._

**Back to the present**

Regina was livid.

"You killed Daniel." she said in a voice so distant, Graham actually frowned.

"But I _had to_, my love."

"He trusted you." she said, still so calm but fire was burning in her brown eyes, a rage that was begging to get out. "HE TRUSTED YOU!" she shouted suddenly and he jumped slightly, "_I _TRUSTED YOU! YOU BROKE MY HEART! YOU KILLED THE MAN I LOVED ! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!"

She was losing her mind.

Daniel.

Her sweet Daniel.

And she had stayed friend with his murderer.

Her Daniel.

Graham paled slightly and then chuckled,

"You don't mean that."

Regina glared at him,

"Look at me. I will _never_ forgive you. I don't love you. I _despise _you. I would never have wanted to be with you, even if you were the last man on Earth-"

"Shut up!"

"You're disgusting. I have pity for you. I laugh at you. You're nothing but a mere pawn in my life-"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed but tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Do whatever you want with me, but I WILL NEVER BE YOURS."

"SHUT UP!" he screamed again before walking to her and she thought he would slap her but did nothing, only looked at her like he wanted to say something. "I've erased Daniel from your life, so we can be together, my love."

Her eyes widened.

"You're totally insane."

"Now, I only have to erase Robin."

Regina's heart stopped.

Robin.

Her Robin.

"NO!" she screamed, trying to get out of her ropes, but it was useless. "DO NOT DARE TOUCHING HIM!"

"I have to, my love." said Graham, turning around in order to leave.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"You'll see, everything will be alright after he's gone."

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You'll see, Regina." he only said before leaving and Regina was left behind, panicked and heartbroken.

* * *

"Robin, we will find her.." tried John, but the man glared at him.

"We have no bloody idea of where she is!" he exclaimed, eyes frantic. "This freak is holding her, he has killed before and he was about to kill again... And you want me to stay _calm_ while the woman I love is in this kind of danger?"

A silence fell.

"Well, one of us has to stay calm."

Robin took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to remain calm.

"He used to be in the army, so he knows how to cover his tracks. We have no bloody idea of where she is kept, probably with Zelena, but we've been searching for her lately with no results." He opened his eyes, and he seemed so worried than John smiled at him sadly,

"We will find her, Robin."

He nodded.

"I will go to my place see if he has not let something intended for me, there."

"Why would he?"

Robin handed him the paper and John frowned.

"Holy shit."

"As you said."

"Be careful, Robin."

"Don't worry. But I have to find her."

"I know."

* * *

Regina was trying to get out of the ropes, but hissed when it only cut deeply into her skin.

"This is useless, Regina." said sadly Zelena and the brunette groaned.

"But I have to do _something_!"

"I am sorry about Daniel." whispered her sister and Regina stopped struggling, heart breaking.

And suddenly she was left gasping for air, eyes full of tears and head buzzing.

"He killed him." she only breathed and Zelena looked at her sadly, "He killed his bestfriend... Because of _me."_

"Regina, no-"

"Because he was in love with me." she sniffled and looked up at the ceiling, tears leaving her eyes freely, now. "And you want to know the worst part? We knew that Graham liked me, with Daniel." Zelena's eyes widened. "We just thought it would pass with time."

"You couldn't know. This isn't your fault."

Regina shook her head.

"Daniel died because of me. Now, Robin is in danger because of me." she looked down and shrugged, "Wouldn't it be best for everyone if I just... " she shrugged," _disapeared_?"

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Zelena and her sister jumped before their eyes locked. "Don't ever say that, again! You are so loved, Regina. You are so loved and I don't even know if you realize how lucky you are. Robin loves you, he loves you with all his heart and even the way he looks at you, like you're the most perfect thing on this world... Roland loves you, I've seen you with him! Mary Margaret loves you so much she would do anything for you, too! Henry loves you like family, Gold loves you and I..." her voice broke and she swallowed, blinking back tears. "I just want to be loved that way." Regina felt tears leaving her eyes, "And maybe it's not too late. Maybe you can be my baby sister." her voice broke and soon, both women were crying.

"You're my sister, too. And I really believe we can mend our relationship, we already on our way to do that."

Zelena nodded and then took a deep breath,

"So you can't give up, Regina. We need to fight."

Regina nodded, eyes determinate.

"We will get out of here."

* * *

Robin entered his flat, and took a deep breath.

He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Regina was out there, somewhere, probably lost and scared while she belonged in his arms, safe and sound.

The man threw his keys on his table and then started looking around.

He knew the kind of men Graham was, he was a narcissic and so would want to show Robin that he had won.

Or so he thought, because that would be his doom.

He would find him and if that bastard touched even on hair of his Regina...

God help him.

And then, when he entered his room, he froze.

A phone.

On his bed.

There was a phone on his bed.

Robin felt his whole body was like frozen and it took him two minutes to walk toward his bed, seeing there was also a note next to the phone.

He took it, and his jaw tensed.

_You want to see your precious Regina again? Call this number and I will give you the instructions to come find us. Call the police and she dies. _

_This is the end, Robin. _


	22. Chapter 22

Robin was sat on his couch, the phone laid in front of him on the small table and he didn't know what to do.

For the first time in his entire bloody career, he had not clue about what he should be doing.

He was too emotionnally invested and his decisions were not objective anymore.

Because Regina's life was at stake.

This was putting everyone in danger.

He wanted to call the police, he wanted to be sure to catch this bastard.

(He wanted to be then one to put a bullet in his head.)

He wanted to save the woman he loved...

Robin buried his face into his hands, taking a decision.

What was he taking himself into?

But he had to do this,

For Regina.

* * *

Graham came into the room and Regina froze at the sick smile he was wearing.

"Guess what?" She didn't answer and his smile faltered. "I take it you're still troubled about what I told you." She bit on her tongue not to answer him, she knew that the silent treatment would be the one thing to bother him the most in the end. But then he added, "Too bad. It was about your dear golden boy..."

Her heart stopped.

And then, despite of herself...

"Robin."

Graham's smile was back.

"Now, look who's got her tongue back."

And she didn't want to admit it, but the light in his eyes was frightening her.

All she wanted to do was to wake up from this nightmare, safe and sound in Robin's safe arms.

That's all she asked right now.

* * *

Robin took the phone.

This was not the smart way to do this..

But it was the only way.

He couldn't let Regina with this freak a minute longer.

She needed him.

He would be the one to save her.

Robin took a deep breath, fingers playing with the numbers on the phone.

He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Graham took a chair and sat right in front of her, Regina tried to show that she wasn't afraid of him, and he only showed her some old phone he was holding.

"Do you know what that is?" he asked and she swallowed but only tipped her chin in defiance.

He frowned, then shook his head while chuckling lightly.

"You know what's funny? These things are... impossible to trace." she had a bad feeling about all of this. "And it so happens that I've left one in your dear boyfriend's flat." Her heart stopped and it must have shown on her face because Graham laughed. "Now, I've let him a choice. But we both know that all he care about is saving you, so..." Regina felt a tear rolling down her cheek because she hated it, but he was right. Robin would back down at nothing to save her. " Now, I think he will be calling any minute, now. He'll want to talk to you." Her eyes widened, "I'll allow him because I want him to know you're still alive, but let us be clear, if you try to warn him..." Graham leant in and she shivered, "I'll kill your dear sister." their eyes met, "Understood?"

Regina wanted to say no.

She wanted to.

But then her eyes found Zelena, looking so afraid.

"Understood." she breathed, another tear leaving her eye.

"You're beautiful when you cry." only said Graham like it was normal and he wasn't threatening her. "I don't think I've ever told you that before."

And then the phone rang.

* * *

One ring.

Two rings.

Robin was losing his mind, he had put a tracer on the call ( thanks Will for teaching him that trick) and now all he could beg for was for his Regina to be safe and sound.

"Hold on, my love. " he breathed and suddenly, the rings stopped.

All he could hear was a breathing on the other line and he felt a hatred so deep and harsh that he had trouble controlling it, even by the phone.

"Graham."

"Robin," said the man and he seemed almost happy. "Such a pleasure to see you've taken the right decision."

"I want to talk to her."

"All in due time."

Robin chuckled darkly.

"I don't think you've understood." said Robin, "I want to talk to her _right now_."

* * *

Regina saw Graham paled slightly and in two seconds he had lost his proud composure.

Then his face crushed in fury and he didn't even answer to what Robin had said, instead, he hold the phone to Regina who took it and was ready to warn her man, but Graham was holding a gun on her sister's head.

"Robin..." she only breathed and it came out as a sob.

Robin's heart stopped, then beat so fast in his chest he thought he might collapse.

"Regina!" he exclaimed, "Are you alright, my love?"

"I've had better days." she admitted and it broke his heart.

"Don't worry, Regina. I _will _get you out, all I need is-"

"Robin." she stopped him, and then looked up toward Graham, he was holding a gun to Zelena's head and her sister's eyes were looking so afraid yet resolute, because she knew her sister would choose the man she loved over her, like their mother did before.

But Regina wasn't her mother.

She never had been.

She never would.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't do anything in her power to try and save Robin.

"Remember that time you took me camping in the forest not so long ago?"

* * *

Robin frowned, he didn't know why she was talking to him about that.

Her life was at stake, couldn't she see that it was all that mattered to him?

"Do you remember, Robin?"

"Of course I do." he finally answered, "But Regina-"

"Do you remember our talk, by the lake in the moonlight?"

Robin froze.

He did remember.

_Robin brought Regina close to him and she snuggled against his chest as they were sat in front of the lake, under the moonlight._

_"I quite like this kind of quiet moment with you." she whispered against his clothed chest and felt the rumble of his chuckle against her cheek._

_"As do I, m'lady."_

_"We should do it more often."_

_"Definitively."_

_She smiled and closed her eyes a few seconds, she needed to be honnest with him and in order to do that, she needed them to talk about something..._

_"Robin..." she breathed, unsure, and he must have felt it because he receded until brown eyes met blue._

_"What is it, my love?"_

_"There is something we need to talk about."_

_He frowned slighlty._

_"About?"_

_She took a deep breath._

_"You know Daniel died because of me, because he loved me."_

_"Regina-"_

_"No." she cut him and he stopped. "I need you to do this for me."_

_"Do what, lovely."_

_"Promise me that if I am ever in danger, and if I tell you to stay away and save your life instead of mine, you'll do it."_

_"Regina, _no_."_

_"Promise me, Robin."_

_"You can't ask that of me."_

_"I am. I have to."_

_"Regina-"_

_"Robin, stop!" she exclaimed and his heart stopped at the tears in her eyes. "Don't you understand? I've already lost Daniel, I can't lose you... I can't. I'm not strong enough." she receded from his hold and he tried to reach for her, but she got away. "If you can't promise me that, Robin..." she swallowed. "Then it's over."_

_"What?" his eyes widened._

_"If you can't do that for me, then I can't put you at risk. I'm ending this before you get hurt, or worse."_

_She got up, ready to leave and he got up too, catching her hand and making her face him._

_"You can't be serious!"_

_"The hell I can't."_

_"Regina!" and now he seemed desperate, "Do you realize what you're asking me?!"_

_"I do." _

_Brown eyes met blue._

_"I can't." he admitted. "Regina, you have to understand why I can't..."_

_"Fine." a tear escaped her eye, "Then it's over."_

_"Regina, _please_..."_

_"No." she said and her voice was so firm it cut him. "If you can't promise me that, then I'd rather you be safe even if that means you can't be with me. I'll broke both of our hearts but you'll be safe."_

_"But that's stupid!"_

_Her eyes widened._

_"Stupid?! You mean everything to me, Robin! How could I bear the thought of losing you because you tried to save me?! I've tasted this before and it felt like hell. I can't get through that again. I just can't."_

_Both were breathing harshly, Robin made a step to Regina but she took one back._

_"Promise me." she only said and he shook his head, tears shinning in his eyes._

_"You can't make me do that, Regina."_

_"Promise me."_

_"I could never live with myself if something happened to you and I did nothing."_

_"Promise me."_

_"I love you. You mean the world to me and losing you would destroy me, I don't think you realize that..."_

_This wasn't moving forward, she needed to do something._

_"Promise me right now, Robin. Or I am leaving for good and you'll never see me again, that I swear."_

_She was blackmailing him and she knew it._

_But she had to, for his safety._

_She saw thousands of feelings in his blue eyes, but then he cupped her cheeks and crashed his mouth on hers._

_"It won't go to that, my love."_

_"Promise."_

_He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on hers,_

_"I promise."_

_And she saw how much it cost him to promise her that._

_"Thank you." _

_He couldn't answer, just hold her closer._

_"It won't come to that." he breathed again, like a prayer._

Robin's eyes were full of tears.

"Are you asking me to keep my promise, Regina?" he asked in a whisper.

* * *

Regina thought her heart would stop from relief.

He remembered!

"Yes." she only answered.

* * *

His heart stopped.

His world crumbled around.

No.

_No._

It couldn't be.

Time seemed to stop.

* * *

Regina could feel his hesitation, so she added.

"Do you love me, Robin?"

He scoffed.

"That's a stupid question."

"Do you?"

"More than anything in this bloody life."

She smiled, closing her eyes and tears escaped them.

"Then you'll honour your promise."

* * *

Robin's heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his head.

Did she really believe he cared about that bloody promise he made to her?

Did she really believe he would give up on her so easily?

* * *

"Thirty seconds." said coldly Graham, and Regina's eyes widened, before she took a deep breath.

"There isn't much time left, Robin." then, she smiled sadly. "I love you so much, and I know you love me too. Thank you for making me so happy and loved, I really thought you and I would end up together forever..."

"We will, my love." his voice broke and she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Robin."

"I love-"

But then the phone was taken by Graham,

"Now that you've seen that she's alive, you and I have to talk business."

* * *

Robin's heart froze.

And then boiled.

He swore to himself that he would be the one to bring that bastard down.

No matter what.

"What do you want?" he asked, bluntly.

"Isn't is obvious?"

"Not enough."

"You and I have unfinished business, Locksley." he said instead and Robin frowned, "If you're not able to find _her _within the next twenty four hours... Then it will be too bad for you, I guess. I'll send you clues, don't worry..."

"You son of a-"

But Graham closed the call.

Robin screamed and got up, crashing everything he could get his hands on.

Then he looked at his computer, and his heart started beated again.

"I've got you..." he murmured, looking at the shining point on his computer.


	23. Chapter 23

Robin didn't even hesitate twice.

Yes, he had promised.

But did she really think he would give up on her that easily?

The blond man scoffed for himself before taking his gun and charging it.

Stubborn woman.

He then took a knife that he hid in his boot and took a deep breath.

He would get her out of there.

Robin then put on his light bulletproof vest under his sweat and swore to himself that he would not stopped until she was safe and sound for good,

No matter what it cost him.

He just needed to do one thing first...

* * *

"Do you think he will come?" asked Zelena and Regina closed her eyes and smiled sadly.

Graham had left them at least, surely to lay clues to Robin in this twisted game that he was playing.

"Robin is a man of honour."

And she trusted that.

(She had to trust that)

Zelena frowned, then added softly..

"He doesn't seem like the kind of man to give up on the people he loves."

Regina froze.

"He has to. He promised."

* * *

Robin stopped the car in front of the house and took a deep breath.

He _hated _that part of his job.

But he couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

Not when he wasn't sure of his chances of coming back...

* * *

Graham laughed when he took a picture of a corner of a room ( with indication of the type of ground, if he was smart enough) before sending the picture to Robin.

If everything went along plan ( and it would, he was sure of it), then Robin shouldn't be there before exactly 24 hours.

He would made sure of that.

Then Graham frowned slightly,

Because now that Robin was almost not a problem anymore, he realized someone else was...

_Regina. _

She had seemed really upset about what happened with Daniel, and Graham had always thought a part of her knew he did this, and knew he had done it for them.

So she was only being stubborn.

Same went to her desire to save that stupid detective.

All would be perfect when they would only be together...

She'll be finally free to admit her feelings.

Graham smirked.

_Almost there._

* * *

Robin took a deep breath and then knocked at the door, a few minutes later Marian was opening the door and her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Robin? But what-"

"Can I talk to Roland, please?"

Marian tilted her head and studied him.

Something was wrong.

She knew him at least well enough to know that.

He was pale, looked agitated and she was sure no one else would notice it, but she was sure he was wearing his bulletproof vest underneath his sweat ( she had spent years taking it off of him, her eyes were used to see it by now).

What was he up to?

"Marian?" called Robin again and she jumped, "This is rather urgent."

"Oh right. Sorry." then she came in for a few seconds, "Roland? Can you come, please? Your father is here and he wants to see you."

A few minutes later Roland was running into his father's arms and Robin squeezed him tighter against him, closing his eyes.

When they receded, he knelt in front of his son.

"You know that I love you, rigth?"

Roland nodded enthustiatically.

"I love you too, Daddy."

Robin smiled and his heart squeezed so hard in his chest.

"I am so proud of you, Roland. I want you to always remember how proud I am, and how much I love you. I will always be there for you, you have to know that. No matter what happens."

The boy frowned but then nodded.

And as if he understood something serious was happening, he hugged his father once again,

"Be careful, daddy."

Robin smiled sadly and ruffled his hair.

"Always. Be a good boy to your mother, you promise?"

Now Marian was afraid.

This sounded an awful lot like goodbyes.

"Robin-" she tried again but he got up and looked at her, and she could see he was actually scared.

"I am not mad at you, Marian." he said and she froze. "Not anymore." a small silence, "Take care of our son."

And then he was gone and Marian was petrified.

Something was wrong.

Something was terribly wrong.

And then she took her phone, and dialed a number without hesitating.

* * *

Robin wiped the angry tears that fell down his cheeks.

He hated saying goodbye to his son,

He hated it.

He swore he would make Graham suffer for this, too.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you..." he breathed angrily, hands gripping tightly on the steering wheel.

He knew where Regina was.

Barely an hour from town.

* * *

Regina was busy thinking about Robin when the door opened once again and Zelena looked up, but she refused to do Graham this honour.

"I've sent the picture." he said happily and she gritted her teeth. "I'll send more during the day and hopefully, he'll find you tomorrow night, just as I expect him too... Now, let me explain you how I see things." She still refused to look at him so he walked closer and grabbed her chin harshly. "Look at me."

She tried to receded from his hold, eyes defiant and glaring at him.

"Don't touch me." she spatted and his eyes widened for a few second.

"You were always fierce, I like that."

"And I _hate _you." she breathed.

At her surprise, Graham only laughed and she couldn't help but freeze on spot.

"So," he resumed as if nothing happened, "I was telling you... The way I see it, Robin comes here, thinks he found you. I let him think that he won, I let you say goodbye to him - and be happy cause that's more than I gave you with Daniel." her heart stopped at that and a tear rolled down her cheek, "Then I step in and serious things begin..." he walked closer and their eyes met, "I've been trained to kill, Regina. He doesn't stand a chance."

She couldn't believe that.

She _refused _to believe that.

Robin wouldn't come anyway so it wouldn't come to that.

(Oh God, who was she trying to fool?)

* * *

John was sat on his office, trying to sort out where the bloody hell Regina could be ( and he knew it was making Robin mad, not to be able to do anything to save the woman he loved), when his phone rang.

"John Little?" he said, picking it up.

"John? Is it really you?"

The man froze.

Because he knew that voice.

He had not heard it in months...

Not since she broke Robin's heart and he swore never to talk to her again.

"Marian." he breathed coldly.

* * *

In his car, Robin was trying to stay focus on the road, but he couldn't.

All he could thinking about was Regina.

Was she alright?

Was she afraid?

Did she really think he wouldn't come for her?

He shook his head once again and took a deep breath.

He needed a plan.

He couldn't get in there without a plan to get out...

But he couldn't think when Regina was involved.

His heart was talking too loud for his head to listen.

God, he just needed her to be safe.

Robin didn't even know where she was, or what it looked like.

"I am coming, my love." is all that he murmured to the emptiness of his car.

* * *

Regina closed her eyes and tried to compose herself, when she opened them again, she saw Graham was looking proudly at her and all she wanted was to wipe that smirk off his face.

So she glared at him, and then chuckled.

She had a plan.

His smile fall.

Zelena's eyes widened.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Graham, eyes lost.

She shook her head, still laughing.

"You really think that you can take Robin down?" Cold anger settled in Graham's face. "You'll never be half of the man he is."

"Regina-" he warned but she didn't care. It was working.

"_He _is a real man. He is a real man and you don't stand a chance in front of him!" She was almost hysterical and Graham opened the mouth but she cut him, laughing louder. "Because you may be trained, but Robin is, too. He isn't Daniel. He isn't innocent and harmless. He is one of the best cops this country has ever known, he has taken men like you down more time than I can count..." The man's face was livid. "And I have faith in _him_. I love _him_." she was breathless, and then she added. "This is the end for _you_." their eyes met and she could see he was doubting now, "So yes, Graham. Robin _will_ come for me, I know it. And when he does... You'll never be a threat again. To anyone. And there will be no one to mourn you. No one will care you're dead. Actually, I'll amend that ; everyone will be relieved you're gone."

Graham didn't even answer.

He left the room, slamming the door behind him and Regina closed the eyes, letting out of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You truly believe that?" asked her sister and Regina smiled, for the first time since she got there and opened the eyes to look at her sister.

"I do."

* * *

"Why are you calling me?" asked John coldly and he heard her took a shaky breath, frowned slightly.

"I didn't know who else to call!" she was breathless. "John, I don't know what he's doing but he said goodbye to Roland, he was wearing his bulletproof jacket and-"

"Hold on, hold on." stopped her John, and a bad feeling was invading him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She took a deep shaky breath.

And then she explained to him the scene she had just witnessed and John's face paled within minutes...

When she finished telling him, he swore loudly and got up, making everyone in the office jump before he shouted,

"FIND ME WILL SCARLETT IN THE MINUTE! I WANT HIM, NOW!"

One of the policeman nodded and ran to the office of Scarlett.

"Are you sure, Marian?" he asked once again.

"I am."

"Oh bloody hell."

"Find him, John. Roland needs his father."

"I will." then, he added because if she had not called him, he wouldn't know that Robin was about to risk his life. "Thank you, Marian."

"Just find him."

And then the call was closed.

* * *

Graham came into his office and screamed loudly before slamming everything he could get his hands on to the ground.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" he yelled, "SHE IS MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME? _MINE!_"

He then took his phone and wrote another text to the detective,

_Rules changed. You have until tonight to find her. If you don't, you'll never see her again._

* * *

Robin was driving when he heard his phone rang, he stopped by the side of the road and took it, afraid it might be an update about Regina.

And it was.

He frowned when he saw the text and his heart stopped.

"I'll find you before that, you psycho." he muttered before starting his car again and resuming driving.

45 minutes left.

* * *

A dozen minutes later, Will Scarlett entered the office of a very agitated John Little.

"What's going on?" he asked and John turned around, "They said ya wanted to see me?"

"We've got a problem." is all that he said.

Will frowned.

"What kind o' problem?"

John took a deep breath.

"I have every reasons to believe that Robin found where Graham was holding Regina and her sister." Will's eyes widened. "_And _that he is going there by himself to save them."

"But this is bloody suicide!"

John nodded,

"I know. That's why I need you to hack his phone, I need to know where the fuck he is going!"

Will nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"This might take some time..."

"WE HAVE NO TIME, WILL!" shouted John and Will jumped, "We don't." he resumed. "You have to find him quickly, and we have to send a rescue team after him. Ohterwise..." he swallowed. "Or our friend is dead."

Will's jaw tensed.

"Never gonna happen." then, "Give me 30 minutes."

"I give you half of it."

Will froze but then nodded, determination written all over his face.

"Bloody hell, 15 minutes it is, then."

And then he ran out.

* * *

Robin was driving fast.

Too fast, maybe.

But he needed to get to her, he needed to see for his own eyes that she was alright, he needed to hold her in his arms, swear to her that it was going to be fine now that he was there, he needed to take her out of this nightmare.

30 minutes left.

* * *

"Will!" screamed John, coming into the young man's office. "I said 15 minutes!"

"I know." answered angrily the man, "I'm doing my best but Robin's phone seems protected... "

"Have you tried his computer?"

"I'm analyzing it right now."

Will turned around to another computer, typing quickly on it.

"How long til it's done?"

"A couple of minutes, now."

"We have to find him."

"I know."

* * *

Marian couldn't stay there without doing anything.

She needed to act.

Do something.

She had hurt Robin in so many ways possible...

She couldn't let him alone, now.

So she sighed and tried a smile,

"Roland?"

"Yes?"

"Come downstairs, please. I'll take you to your grandparents for the night."

"YEAH!" screamed the boy and she smiled,

She would go to the police station and see if she could help.

She had lived with Robin for so many years, she still knew him like the back of her hand.

They could use that.

* * *

"The computer, Will." said John and he sounded so frustrated.

"Almost done..."

"You said that five minutes ago!"

"I am doing my best, here!"

"Then do it _faster_."

Will was about to add something, but his eyes widened when he saw who just entered the room.

John frowned and turned around before his own eyes widened.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

The woman shrugged.

"I want to help."

"Marian," sighed John. "Thank you for warning us, but I am afraid there is nothing more than you can do, go home to Roland-"

"I'm the one here who know Robin the most. Use that. Ask me any kind of questions..."

Will tilted his head,

"We could actually need her."

John frowned.

"Fine. Computer, Will?"

The young man looked and then typed something...

"DONE!" he shouted and John let out a breath of relief.

* * *

"You're so brave." breathed Zelena and Regina's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I don't think you realize that, but you are."

Blue eyes met brown,

"Trust me, Zelena for I am many thing but brave is not one of them..."

"And the way you talked to Graham, earlier?"

The brunette smiled sadly.

"That was faith." she murmured, "Faith in Robin."

* * *

"_Will..." _groaned John.

"I know! But now I have to go through his files to see if there anything that could help us and there are so many of them... All crypted! I need a password to get through most if it and it will take more time to hack _that _!"

Marian seemed thoughtful.

"I think I know the password." she said softly and the men turned toward her.

"What?"

"I think... I think I do. If he didn't change it, I think I know it."

"But how?"

She swallowed.

"Before things started to get rocky between us, I asked Robin to trust me enough to give me that, as a proof of his love for me. He did."

John took a deep breath,

"Do you remember?"

She nodded."It's a combination of letters and numbers quite complicated, but all of them are linked to precious moment of his life..."

Will waved at her to come to his desk,

"Then give it a shot."

Marian swallowed.

There was a possiblity that he would have changed it after what happened between them.

Oh God, please.

With trembling hands, she typed the password she still remembered and then hit the "Enter" button...

"It worked." is all that Will said in a whisper and she thought her heart stopped from relief.

* * *

Robin looked at his phone where the plotter was still shining and then took a deep breath when he saw the abandoned factory in front of him.

He took a deep breath.

He was there.

Regina couldn't be too far from him, now...

With a beating heart, he parked the car away, hidden behind some trees and then got out of the car, and he could feel his legs were trembling slightly.

He hoped she was alright.

Oh God, let her be alright.

Robin checked his gun, checked his knife and his bulletproof vest.

And then he took a deep breath.

This was it.

There was no turning back possible.

He would take her back where she belonged...

In his arms.

"I'm almost there, my love."

And Robin started walking toward the factory...


	24. Chapter 24

John was pacing.

He was worried about his bestfriend.

Because he knew that Robin could hold his own, he was actually one of his best cops ( if not the best).

But he also knew him well enough to know that love could make him reckless...

And John knew how much Robin loved Regina.

He had seen his bestfriend fall more and more in love with her, he had seen him changed in a way he had never seen before and John was sure that she was the one for him and he was the one for her.

True love and stuff.

But that also meant that he would do _anything _for her...

"Will." he groaned.

The man didn't even answer, he was frowning and typing quickly on the computer.

And then...

"Got ya!" he exclaimed and John let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

Robin tried to think.

He had to find another way to get in the building, and even though, had to be prepared for the eventuality that Graham had put cameras to prevent such situations..

He sighed.

"I am coming, my love." he said, as if for luck.

* * *

Zelena had fallen asleep, but Regina couldn't.

All she could think about was Robin.

"Be careful, my love..." she breathed, as if she was trying to send him luck.

* * *

"Where is he? What have you got?"

Will took a deep breath and he looked a lot more worried than John would have wanted him to.

"The last thing he did was use his computer and phone to localize a signal..."

John froze.

"Don't tell me..."

"I am almost into his phone, but this is eactly what I'm thinking."

"He's been in touch with that man, hasn't he?" breathed a third voice and they both jumped because they had forgotten that Marian was still there.

* * *

Robin was now in front of the factory and inspecting the side of the wall he was facing, there was a broken window a few meters up him and he knew he could climb it without trouble, the actual trouble was that he didn't know what was waiting for him on the other side...

He took a deep breath.

And started climbing.

For Regina.

* * *

Graham was smirking, alone in his special room.

Robin would never find Regina.

Never.

And he would be true to his word, he would leave with her after midnight, and nobody would never find them again...

He needed to see her.

Share the good news.

So, whistling happily, he left his room.

* * *

"Bloody hell! I've got him!" shouted Will and in his joy, he got up and both John and Marian jumped.

"Where?"

"An hour from here, in an old manufactury deep inside the Dark Forest."

John paled.

"There is no time to lose. We might already be too late... Will, you call the Police Department closest to the Forest, I call the men and we are leaving _right now_."

Will nodded and hurried to leave the room, John was about to leave too when a voice stopped him.

"Do you think you'll be there in time?"

He froze and then turned the head toward Marian,

"Pray for us all."

And then he was out.

* * *

Robin couldn't believe it.

He was inside.

And so far, nothing had gone wrong

(Yet)

He knew the hardest part was still to come,

But he wasn't afraid.

Not anymore.

Robin looked around, frowning slightly and then started to walk very carefully, longing the wall and trying to hear for any noise at all.

He still had no idea how to find Regina, but he will figure this part out as he went.

The most important was that he was inside and-

Robin froze.

Steps.

Bloody steps.

_Someone was coming._

He looked around, trying to find a place to hide and panicked slightly when he saw none of that.

Then, he finally glimpsed a dark corner a few meters away from him, and ran to it, hiding there and praying to God that it would be enough.

His breathing was erratic and he tried his best to calm it, he didn't want it to reveal his position to what he was sure was Graham coming his way.

And sure enough...

Only seconds after he went hiding, he saw the bastard coming and he had to stop himself from jumping on him, finishing it here and there.

But he couldn't do that.

First, because he didn't know if Graham was alone or not, if he was armed or not, if he knew he was there or not. There was too many things he didn't know and had not thought of.

But the most important reason why he couldn't act, was because he needed Graham to take him to Regina.

Robin watched the man in black turned right on a corridor and took a deep breath.

He was about to do something very stupid...

But did he have a choice?

Robin took a deep breath and then left his hiding place, starting carefully to walk behind the man.

He saw Graham a few meters away from him, and the man turned left, Robin waited to be sure he had not stopped ( and so that he was not waiting for him) before walking carefully and he saw him opened a door and cursed inwardly, this was a problem.

So he waited for Graham to open it, noticed it had not made any kind of noise with a breath of relief.

He still waited a few seconds before opening the door and then panicked when he didn't see Graham...

But then he saw the stairs. And down the stairs were another door, locked.

His heart stopped.

Because he was sure of it.

His Regina was just behind that door.

* * *

Regina saw the door opened and tried her best to look calm and serene in this situation, but the look of happiness on Graham's face was making her tense.

"Soon, my love."

"I am not your love." she spatted and his smile disapeared.

"What did he do to you?" he breathed and walked closer to her, tried to reach for her face, but she receded violently.

"Don't you dare touch me, your disgusting excuse of a man!" she hissed and he jumped in front of the violence of her.

Then his eyes darkened.

"I advise you to be nice with me, my love, because the fate of your sister is still in my hands."

Regina froze and then looked at a terrified Zelena.

A second pass.

Her heart broke.

She had not choice.

"I'll do whatever you want." she breathed and a horrible smile lit up his face.

"Now, there's my girl."

_Please save me, Robin. Save us._

* * *

Robin had waited for dozens of minutes and then finally he heard someone coming back and then froze before hurried to hide on a dark corner, still hoping that it would be enough... But Graham was whistling, he seemed awfully happy and Robin felt sick.

But now was not the time.

Regina was on the other side of that door.

He took a deep breath and picked at the lock, opening it, his heart beating so fast in his chest that he could hear it on his head...

"Come on, come on, come on..." he breathed at the door.

* * *

Zelena and Regina were looking at the door with wide eyes, someone was trying to come in, that much was sure.

"Who do you think it is?" breathed Zelena and her sister shook her head.

"I don't know."

But she had a feeling that maybe-

But then her heart stopped in her chest.

Her eyes wideded.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as the man she had prayed for was standing in front of them, the man that was occupying every thoughts she had..

"_Robin..._" she breathed and saw him froze, before his eyes scanned the room and fall on her.

Robin stopped at finally seeing her.

And then he almost ran to her.

She was bonded but for now, he cupped her cheeks and crashed his mouth on hers hungrily, he needed to make sure she was alright first of all, and this was his way to know how.

She answered his kiss and then he receded, stroking every parts of her he could get his hands on.

"Oh God... Are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

"No." and now, she was sobbing.

Because he was there.

He was truly there.

Robin was there.

Everything would be fine from now on.

And then she felt him loosened her bonds and in a few seconds she was free , he hurried to free Zelena and then ran back to his brunette love and she got up on wobbly legs, hugging him so tight against her and he was holding her up, because she wasn't able to do so, all the while muttering words of undying love in her ear and she closed her eyes, basked in the feeling of being _safe _again, for the first time in days, before she remembered something and she receded, brown eyes wide and panicked.

"You have to go!"

"Not without you." he said stubbornly and she froze.

"Graham is expecting you."

"Not right now, I've got the element of surprise, Regina."

She shook her head,

"He is a psycho, he killed Daniel all these years ago and now, he wants to kill you! He is after me, had always been after me and you can't stop him !"

Robin's eyes widened and then, seeing her so pale and ready to collapse, he cupped her cheeks and leant his forehead on hers, anchoring her to the present moment.

"He will not touch me, Regina. Or you. Or your sister." Brown eyes locked onto blue. "I promise."

She nodded shakily, after a few seconds.

"I trust you."

And he kissed her again.

Regina was still in Robin's arms because she couldn't imagine be separated from him after being afraid for so many days without him...

"What do we do, now?" asked Zelena and Regina receded slightly from the man she loved, and saw that he looked worried.

"We get out of here."

"How?"

Robin looked around him.

"Do you think there is camera around here?"

Regina shook her head.

"No. Graham thinks he is safe and that no one can find him here-"

"Obviously, I was wrong about that." said another voice and Regina's heart stopped in her chest.

No.

Oh God, no.

She looked up and sure enough, there was Graham in front of them, eyes dark with anger and jaw tense.

Robin was quicker and he hurried to put Regina behind him, blue eyes threatening.

Zelena ran beside Regina, too.

"I'll admit I might have ..._ understimated_ you." only breathed Graham, taking a step closer and Robin's voice broke the silence.

"Don't take a step closer."

Graham froze.

"Or what?"

A dark smile lit up Robin's face.

"I am dying to show you just what..." he only said. "Don't push me."

The men were glaring at each other.

Regina could hear her heart beat in her head.

No.

Please, not again.

* * *

They were in the cars, driving way over the fast-limits.

"Do you think we'll be there on time?" asked a worried Will,

John didn't answer.

He drove faster.

10 minutes.

* * *

"How did you find me?" asked the man in black.

"You're not nearly as smart as you think you are."

Graham froze.

"Do _not _talk to me like that!"

Robin chuckled.

"You've lost, Graham. My friends will be there in no time... You don't stand a chance."

Another silence.

"You'll never get her." he finally said and Regina froze because she recognized that voice ... He was desperate and that was frightening the hell out of her.

Robin took a protective step in front of Regina.

"You're wrong. You will _never _get her, Graham because _I _will se to that."

Graham laughed a laugh that had Regina froze and she saw Robin tense slightly.

Then the man in black tilted his head, challenging him.

"Fine. You and me, Locksley. Let's see who get the upper hand." Robin's eyes widened. "If you win, I'll let you all go. But if I win..." he chuckled madly.

Time seemed to stop.

Ad then...

"Fine."

"NO!" screamed Regina and Robin turned around slightly but not before he saw Graham's eyes widened.

"It will be alright, my love." Robin murmured, cupping her cheeks while she was shaking her head, panicked.

"Robin, please don't."

He smiled and leant his forehead on hers.

"We have no other choice and no time left. Everything will be alright..."

"I can't lose you." her voice broke and he smiled sadly, put a strand of hair behind her ear and then kissed her like it was their last kiss, their tongues met in a passionate dance and she didn't want to let him go, she was holding onto him like he was about to vanish from her forever.

"I love you." he only said and was about to turn around but she stoppped him, hugging him tight.

"I love you, too. More than anything else, I need you to know that. And I need you to know that I believe in you, you can do this."

He smiled tenderly at her, and then turned back toward Graham.

"How do you want to do this?"

Graham smirked.

"First, the ladies need to go back on their chairs, and you have to let me bond them again."

"Why? Are you afraid?"

"I AM NOT AFRAID!" shouted Graham, red with anger. "I just don't trust them when you're here."

Robin scoffed, unimpressed.

"Fine, but _I _am the one to tie her."

"No way."

"I'm not letting you touch Regina again."

Graham smirked again,

"But I fear you don't have much of a choice now, do you..."

"It's fine, Robin." breathed a voice and Regina was by his sides, eyes on him. "We're going to be fine."

Robin clenched his jaw but finally nodded and watched as Graham tied Zelena and Regina, his eyes never leaving the brunette and he wanted to jump on him and kill him, but he was surely holding a gun, so he couldn't do that.

Not before Regina was out, safe and sound, at least.

And then they were facing each other again...

"You think you're so strong, don't you?" only spitted Graham and Robin's eyes actually widened. "_Hero Robin Locklsey,_ saving the widow and the orphan all day and winning the heart of every lady in town!"

Robin frowned.

"I am just doing my job, which consists in making sure the world is free from psycho like you. And I only have interest in the heart of _one _woman and it's not my fault if she'd rather give it to me, than to you."

"YOU BRAINWASHED HER!" screamed Graham, but then he shook his head. "We've already wasted too much time with this. Here how things will go... You get rid of your gun because I know you carry one and you face me like a man."

Robin frowned.

Because this could be a trap.

He was pretty sure this was one, actually...

Getting rid of his gun could get him killed...

But one glance at Regina reminded him that he had no choice.

So he took his gun and threw it on the ground and he glimpsed the terrified look on Regina's face, but he knew what he was doing.

(Or he hoped so, at least.)

And then Graham laughed, before taking a knife from God knows where,

"Now, we're talking."

Robin scoffed and took out his own knife, hidden in his boots and was delighted to see the smirk disapeared from the man in black's face.

"Don't underestimated me, Graham." he only breathed, getting ready for a fight. "I've told you that before."

Graham groaned,

And then ran to him...


	25. Chapter 25

« John Merry here, » said the man and Will looked worriedly at him,

"You called us?"

"Yes. Where are your men?"

"Less than 5 minutes from the place you asked us to go."

"HURRY UP!" couldn't help but shout Will and John glared at him slightly, all the while hitting the speed.

"We're doing everything that we can." only answered the policeman on the phone.

"We know that, but this man is holding two hostages. He's killed numerous women and now, he is threatening one of my best elements, forgive me if I'm rushing you." said coldly John and he heard the man cleared his throat.

"Right. Sorry."

* * *

For Regina, it was like everything was happening very slowly…

She could see Robin and Graham fight.

Could see how Graham hit Robin right on the jaw, the man she loved fell back and got up right away, hitting Graham in the stomach, making him lose his breath and then it was nothing but a tangle of limbs and she heard someone screamed, realized it was her and she was living the night of Daniel's accident all over again…

Now, Robin was holding Graham down, chocking him slightly even if Graham was figthing and God…

"He has won!" screamed Zelena but right at this very moment, Regina saw something metallic in Graham's hand and two seconds later, Robin groaned loudly in pain and Graham used this time to push him on the ground.

"NO!" screamed Regina, "NO! ROBIN!"

He groaned again and tried to get up, he took his own knife and they fought for a few minutes and really, Regina tried to understand what was going on, she saw Robin pushing Graham hard and heard the groan of pain of the man in black, couldn't help but feel relieved as he tried to lean in to stop the pain of the injury Robin had just made.

Both men were hurt pretty badly.

She saw Robin got up again, and then all happened too quickly.

She was so terrified that she called out his name without even meaning to, only that he heard her and the second that his eyes found hers to make sure she was okay, Graham took his chance and the gun near him, pointing it at Robin...

"NO!" she screamed again just as Robin launched at Graham one last time but this one ran to the gun and aimed …

* * *

John stopped the car in front of the building and Will groaned.

"How do we find him?"

"Right at this moment, a gunshot could be heard and both men jumped before starting running toward the coming of the noise.

"Bloody hell"

* * *

"_ROBIN_!" screamed Regina, sobbing hysterically as the man she loved took the bullet, then another.

He took a step back under the shock and gasped, before his eyes found hers again right away and he was holding his side and she saw his hand was covered by blood, he was paled suddenly and his blue eyes found hers for two seconds, she read everything that she needed to know…

He loved her.

He had tried.

He was sorry.

But he loved her.

"Regina..." he tried, but he fell on his knees and she couldn't breath anymore.

No.

Not again.

Not him.

He had just wanted to make sure she was safe…

"_No…_" but this time her voice was a whisper and she didn't even hear Graham's laugh, all she could see was Robin, as he tried to crawl to her one last time but instead, crumble on the ground a few steps away from her and she saw he was fighting to stay with her, but she knew it was a lost battle…

Because of her.

She had distracted him.

She had killed the man that she loved.

_Again. _

Her heart stopped.

And then…

Nothing.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Regina woke up to the sound of beeping and she just knew she was in a hospital.

Her first thought was for _him_.

But then she remembered.

He was gone.

Forever.

Her heart broke and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks, despite of her closed eyes.

"Miss Mills?" she heard someone say and tried to control her sobs, "Do you hear me?"

She nodded.

"Can you open your eyes?"

She shook her head.

"You're safe now, don't worry."

And that absolutely broke her heart, leaving nothing behind.

Yes, _she _was safe.

But at what cost?

She closed her eyes harder and was able to actually picture it.

Picture _him_.

Blue eyes shining with love and trust, dimple smile that she loved so much to kiss away, this stubble that she could almost touch if only she would raise the hand and-

"Miss Mills." said another voice, firm and she froze but still didn't open the eyes. "I am officer John Merry and this is my colleague Will Scarlett, we're investigating the accident of the factory."

The accident.

Her love was dead.

It wasn't some random accident.

It was murder.

Her heart broke.

"Miss Mills? Can you hear me?"

She swallowed but nodded,

"I will need you to tell me exactly what happened."

She shook her head, panicked.

No.

Not that.

Because when she did think about it, all she could see was herself calling out his name, blue eyes finding hers in panic and then the bullets…

His body crumbling on the ground, him trying to reach her, surely to comfort her one last time…

"Miss Mills-"

"I think that's enough for one day, gentlemen." came another voice and she jumped, before feeling instantly better.

Gold.

"This is a serious business, sir."

"Don't you think I know that, _John_?"

There was an awkward silence and Regina would have wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't.

(Because if she did, then she would have to accept the reality and she wasn't ready to do that just yet. Perhaps even never.)

"Sorry, chief."

"Now, if you will let my goddaughter alone for some time? I think she's been through quite the shock."

"Of course. But don't you think she deserves to know the truth?"

Regina's heart stopped.

_The truth._

She didn't want the truth.

She wanted him.

Only him.

And he was gone.

And it was her fault.

Why was she the one alive?

What would she tell his son?

That his father died protecting _her_?

How would he be able to forgive her?

When she knew she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Right. We'll come later."

"Thank you."

She heard them leave and then someone walked to her, and seriously it was so strange how much things you could hear when you were not watching.

"Oh Regina… I have something to tell you."

And that alone made her cry all over again.

Her eyes still closed.

* * *

_ **A few hours earlier** _

"_ROBIN_!" screamed Regina, sobbing hysterically and Robin gasped as the first bullet touched him and he took a step back due from the shock, his eyes founding Regina's right away and then, all he could think about was reach her and reassure her that he was alright, even if it was the last thing he would ever do…

That was when the second bullet touched him and this time, he gasped in pain and he just _knew _that his bullet-proof jacket had been broken.

He could _feel _it.

Could feel the blood and sure enough when he touched his side, his hand came out red.

_Shit._

He looked once again at Regina, his so beautiful Regina and saw how pale she was, brown eyes so wide and panicked…

All he could do was look at her and pray for her to see what he was feeling.

He loved her.

He had tried.

He was sorry.

But he loved her.

"_Regina_..." he tried, but he fell on his knees and he heard her panicked whimper but his legs weren't answering him, his vision was blurry and he could feel himself lose conscience but he couldn't.

He couldn't leave her alone.

He had promised...

"_No…_" came her voice, barely above a whisper and yet, he was able to hear it as if she was whispering it right in his ear.

How strange was that?

Robin barely heard Graham's laugh, all he could care about was the woman he loved and with his last strength, he tried to crawl to her, but crumble a few steps away and his eyelids were so heavy…

If he just closed his eyes for a few seconds…

Just a few seconds...

He opened his eyes one last time and what he saw absolutely broke his heart, Regina was white as a ghost and her eyes closed,

She had fainted.

His love.

"Regina..." he breathed and tried to move but the pain was hurting awfully and he couldn't.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't get to her.

And then something came in front of him, and when he looked up tiredly, fighting against the darkness threatening him, he saw Graham looking so smug in front of him…

The man knelt and his eyes were dark with anger.

"Who lost, Locksley?"

Robin wanted to answer, but his breath was short and he couldn't focus long enough…

All he could do was glare at the man in the hope he could see just how much he hated him.

Then, Graham took his gun and aimed it right at Robin's head,

Robin's breath quickened a bit more but he didn't look down.

He wouldn't make him that pleasure.

For one second, he was glad Regina had fainted.

He didn't want to her to see that.

"Game over, Robin." only said Graham.

And then…

A gunshot could be heard.

Robin's eyes widened.

Graham's eyes widened.

And then he fell on the ground.

A bullet in his temple…

Robin could have cried of relief and he tried to look up but his head was heavy, so heavy…

And then someone was at his sides and he recognized Will Scarlett, then John and this one was still holding his gun.

"You're gonna be fine, mate." he breathed. "I've called 911. Hang on."

"Regina..." only breathed Robin.

"She's here. She's fine. You're both gonna be fine."

"All three of you." said Will, looking at a fearful Zelena, as white as a ghost.

Robin couldn't do much more than nod weakly, feeling the darkness surrounding him, now that his beloved Regina was no longer in danger…

He closed his eyes and he could picture her.

Her elusive yet radiant smile he loved so much, her brown eyes full of love …

His Regina.

* * *

"What have we got?"

"Man of 36, wounded by gunshot in the stomach, quite possibly internal bleeding… he is stable for now but we almost lost him in the road to come here."

"Bring him to the room of operation right now and call Dr Whale!"

All Robin could see was blurry humans forms and the noises…

So loud…

He wanted to shout, wanted to scream to these people to tell him where his Regina was and if she was okay.

But he couldn't.

All he could do was close his eyes as once again, he felt the call of the darkness.

"Hold on, buddy." was the last friendly voice he heard. "We've got you."

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"Regina," said Rumple and she clenched her jaw, "I have something to tell you."

"And I don't want to hear it." she panicked, could feel her heart beat so fast in her chest.

"I think you will want to hear what I have to say."

She swallowed.

No.

She couldn't face it.

Not again.

Not him.

When she thought about the fact that she would never be in his arms again…

That he would never again give her that dimple smirk she was so in love with…

That he would never kiss her…

Tuck that strand of hair behind her ear…

Look at her with so much love in his eyes…

Before she knew it, she was sobbing and she felt someone take her hand,

"I can't, okay?" she admitted, still crying and her eyes still closed. "I can't hear what you have to say because I can't admit that he is gone." her voice broke. "I can't."

Rumple sighed loudly,

"Regina," he said in a soft voice. "Robin isn't dead."

Her heart stopped.

Then started beating so fast in her chest.

She couln't believe it.

Oh God.

Her Robin?

Alive?

But then before she could talk, Gold said something that set a panicking fear into her chest.

"He isn't really alive either. I am sorry, but he is in a coma."

Regina was breathing heavily.

Robin wasn't dead.

He wasn't.

He had almost died protecting her…

She needed to bring him back.

He needed her.

Her love.

And she would be there.

So, Regina took a deep breath…

And opened her eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Regina took a deep breath and then looked up.

"I want to see him." she said.

"Regina..."

"I am serious."

"I don't know if this is really a good idea..." tried Rumple but she shook her head and she said in a voice that sounded a lot firmer than she felt.

"Robin needs me." she said in a broken voice and his eyes widened. "He needs me and I can't give up on him. I just can't. He is the love of my life and let me tell you something, you might as well just bury me with him if he doesn't make it through."

She saw him hesitate…

But then, he nodded and she let out a deep breath.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Marian was in Robin's room, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Roland was asleep by his father's side, holding his monkey tightly against him.

Then, someone came in and she jumped at first but then settled when she saw it was only Will, and she didn't bother to wipe her tears.

"I really love him, you know." she breathed and heard him sigh. "I always did and I think that I always will." a silence and then she kept saying, "I will never forgive myself for having ruined the only good thing in my life : my family."

"I don't know what to say, Marian."

She smiled sadly.

"There is nothing left to say." she took a deep breath. "I know what I have to do." she turned around and looked at her friend, "We need to get Regina."

* * *

Someone knocked at the door and Regina jumped.

_Zelena._

Rumple shifted suddenly and then straightened before telling his goddaughter that he would try and see what he could do about Robin.

Regina thanked him and then he was gone.

Zelena took a step forward, blue eyes shining with tears and Regina knew she looked the same.

But she didn't know what to do.

She didn't know what to say.

They've been through hell and back together.

What else mattered?

"How are you?" breathed her sister and that was it.

The tears escaped her and she heard the sob escaping Zelena, too.

"I am so sorry..." breathed the brunette but the other woman shook her head.

"No. _I _am sorry. So sorry… For everything."

"Forget about it. We've wasted so much time, Zelena. I just want us to be family."

She smiled and then walked closer and took her hand, squeezing it.

"I want that, too."

Regina smiled.

But then…

"I am so sorry about Robin."

Regina's heart broke in her chest,

"I can't live without him." she admitted and her sister squeezed her hand once again. "I can't."

"I know." then "And knowing Robin liked I do, knowing how much he loves you… I just know he will do anything to come back to you."

Regina sniffled.

"And what if this is not enough?"

A silence.

"I guess you will have to trust him."

* * *

Rumple was talking to the nurses, trying to get Regina to be able to see Robin when …

"Let her see him."

He frowned before turning around and even if he didn't know her formally, he knew who she was.

_Marian._

Robin's ex-wife.

What the hell did she want?

He noticed she was with one of Robin's friend and the man was looking proudly at her.

"Regina should be allowed to see Robin." she said in a very weary voice. "If someone can bring him back, I know it's her."

Rumple let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

Regina was with Mary Margaret and David, her best friend holding her hand tightly because she knew no speeches could ever make this right.

Then the door opened once again and tension filled the room when they saw _who_ was there.

"_Marian..."_ breathed Regina.

* * *

Back in Robin's room, a young doctor with bright green eyes and curly blond hair was frowning slightly, checking on him and then she walked closer and stroked his arm gently.

"You're gonna be alright Robin Locksley, I promise." then her eyes turned sad and she added, whispering. "I may have let you down in another life and another Universe, but I won't in here."

And then she took a deep breath and left.

* * *

The silence was short when suddenly Mary got up and her eyes were shining with anger.

"How _dare _you come here after all the awful things you said to her?! I want you out of here in the minute."

Marian looked down a few seconds and then she said, very sadly.

"I am not here to fight, I swear." and then, "And I am truly sorry for what I did to you, Regina. I know nothing will never be able to right up my wrongs, but know that I do apologize. I was afraid of losing my husband and I lost control of my actions..."

Regina's eyes widened.

She couldn't believe what was happening.

Her first reaction was to tell Robin all about it.

And then her heart broke.

"I don't-" started Mary but the brunette cut her.

"I can try to understand that." she breathed and all eyes widened again. "I don't want to fight either, I don't have the strength." she admitted sadly to Mary who hurried to take back her hand.

Marian took another deep breath.

"Do you want to see Robin?" Regina's heart stopped. "Because I know he would want to see you."

A sob escaped the brunette as she nodded frantically, getting up right away without a care in the world for the fact that she was in a hospital gown.

* * *

They finally arrived in front of Robin's door and Regina could swear her heart was beating so fast in her chest that everyone could hear it…

"You should go alone." said Marian and she nodded.

Then, with a very trembling hand, she opened the door and came in…

And then her heart broke in her chest.

"Oh my love..." she breathed, one hand finding her mouth as she tried to choke on a sob.

Her handsome and charming Robin was covered in bruises and tubes were getting out and in of him from everywhere.

She couldn't take it.

She ran to him and took his hand, kissing it reverently.

"I am so sorry..." she sobbed and put his hand on her cheek, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "This is all my fault… Robin,I … please don't leave me. Please. I love you. I need you. You brought light into my life, and chased away all the darkness..." her voice broke. "You're the love of my entire life and there is still so much ahead of us… A lot of fights because you're so stubborn and I'm as hot-tempered, a lot of make-ups because we love each other so much more than anything else and that's really the only thing that matters in the end of the day… Us moving in together, lazy Sundays mornings, nights of passion and quick kisses before going to work, holidays as a family with your son that I'll love like it's my own… why not even get married at some point? I want that. With _you_." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, she was sobbing but she couldn't care less. "Please, please come back." her voice broke again. "Come back to me, my love."

But still,

_Nothing. _


	27. Chapter 27

Tinkerbell didn't knock when she came in and she smiled sadly at the scene in front of her.

Regina was still in Robin's room and she was asleep against him, holding his hand tightly against her.

The woman walked to them and sighed.

"No matter in which universe..." she whispered, smiling. "Soulmates will always find a way to be together."

She looked at them a few more seconds, but then remembered she didn't have much time.

So she cleared her throat.

Regina jumped, her eyes wide and panicked, clearly confused.

"Who are you?" she breathed, erasing the lack of sleep and the remnants of tears from her eyes with her free hand.

She then checked on Robin and put a strand of hair off his forehead tenderly before her eyes were back on Tinkerbell.

"I am Doctor … Tink." she said and straightened. "And I only came to promise you that everything will be fine and that I will take great care of Robin."

Regina frowned slightly.

"You're a doctor in this hospital? I've never seen you around before."

Tink swallowed.

"I'm new, actually."

But Regina was too tired to fight, so she only nodded tiredly.

"What happens now?"

"I have to take Robin and prepare him, because he will have one more operation."

Regina's eyes widened in fear.

"What?"

"It's the most important one." she said. "The one that will save him for good."

Green eyes met brown.

Regina looked at Robin and then…

Then she nodded and looked back at the blond woman.

"Okay." she breathed and then got up, before she leant in and kissed Robin's lips tenderly. "I love you." she murmured and Tink felt like she shouldn't be watching this. Regina cupped his cheeks, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you so much and I need you to come back to me, Robin. Please."

And then she receded, and when she walked by the doctor…

"Please, bring him back. At any costs."

Tink nodded and Regina was gone.

* * *

Marian was sat in the waiting room, waiting for Regina to come back in the hope that her decision to let her in would improve Robin's state of health.

She truly believed that.

And she knew she had made a mistake, trying to keep them apart.

But she needed Robin to get better.

What could she tell Roland?

What would she tell their boy if…

Marian shivered, refusing to think about that when suddenly she jumped, Will had taken her hand and squeezed it.

Pleasant warm shivers ran through her as she looked back at him.

"Everything will be alright." he whispered and she smiled sadly, squeezing his hand.

But then they heard a scoff and turned around to find Mary Margaret and David, also there and glaring at them.

Will was about to talk, but Marian sighed and cut him.

"No. They have a right to be angry."

"Marian..."

The woman ran a hand in her hair.

"You must think that I am such a terrible person..."

"Can you blame us?"

"_Mary._" cut David and the brunette stopped.

"I understand your anger. But please, you have to believe that I am not a bad person." she looked down. "I just made a couple of bad decisions…" she chuckled bitterly, voice heavy from tears, "I like to think that it makes m_e _human, if anything else."

Mary Margaret froze.

The truth of the statement had hit her straight in the face.

She had not seen that coming...

"I guess so." she admitted and it was hard for her to do so, but she had to after Marian insisted Regina was allowed to see Robin.

This was so messed up.

She just hoped everything would be alright, eventually.

She didn't know how Regina would be able to move on, if not.

(She didn't want to think about that.)

* * *

Tinkerbell looked around her in panic.

She didn't have much time to act and she was actually surprised no one asked her who she was, yet.

She took a deep breath and took a small purse from her bag, was about to pick something inside when the door opened behind her and she absolutely froze.

"Who are you?"

Her heart stopped.

That was _not _part of the plan.

So she swallowed and forced a bright smile on her face, turning around to find a doctor in the middle-age frowning at her.

"I am the new doctor."

"We didn't hire a new doctor."

"And yet, here I am!" she tried to chuckle but he frowned a bit more.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"I'm Robin Locksley's new doctor."

His eyes widened.

"That can't be possible. Because _I _am his doctor." she swallowed dryly. "And I am also the head of this hospital so for the very last time before I call the security, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Tink didn't know what to do.

What could she do?

"Okay..." said the doctor and she jumped. "I've had enough of this masquerade! SECU-" but before he could call anyone, she waved her hand and his eyes widened before he fall asleep instantly.

Tink swallowed.

That was not the plan.

But screw the plan.

She needed to act fast before anyone else came in.

So she took her purse again and plunged the hand inside before taking something looking like dust and spreading it over Robin's form,

"Everything will be alright, from now on." she said, eyes glassy. "I promised you a happy ending in this Universe and I'm gonna stick to my word. Even if this is the last thing I ever do..."

The dust seemed to glow when it fell on him, and she kept going.

* * *

They were still in the waiting room when everyone froze.

Regina was there.

Mary Margaret ran to her right away while they other got up.

"Any news?" asked her friend and Regina shook his head before tears started running down her face.

"I can't lose him, Mary..." she sobbed and her friend hummed, green eyes glassy before she hugged her close.

"I know."

And God, she did know.

Because she had seen the way Regina looked at Robin, the way she smiled at him, smiled thinking about him, they way she had seemed to come back to life...

She had opened her heart to love again.

It would be so unfair for her to lose that love.

A tear rolled down Mary's cheek.

"I can't. He can't… He can't..."

"He won't." said firmly David, walking closer and stroking her back. "He _won't _Regina, do you hear me?"

The brunette receded and smiled sadly,

"I do." and then she added, genuinely. "Thank you, David." And then she receded from her friend and looked at Marian, who seemed as heartbroken as she was. She took a deep breath, nodded at Mary and then walked to the other woman and took her hand, squeezing it. "Thank you, for allowing me to see him."

Marian smiled sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand earlier..." her voice broke.

She felt so stupid.

All of that didn't seem to matter right now.

Robin could do whatever he well pleased, as long as he was back.

Regina only squeezed her hand again.

Robin wouldn't want them to fight.

Not now.

And he needed all of their energies to get better.

Suddenly, she felt stronger.

He would get out of it.

He had to.

And then she took a deep breath, now that she had put herself back together.

"The doctor came in Robin's room and warned me that he had still one last operation planned."

Marian froze at that.

"_What_?" she breathed and she looked panicked suddenly. "That can't be."

"Excuse me?"

"Regina, the doctor didn't tell me much. What he did tell me though was that they did everything they could for Robin but now we only can wait to see what happens, and to see if the medications they gave him worked."

Regina froze.

Something she just said…

"_He_?" she asked, voice trembling. "The doctor I saw was a _she_..."

Everyone froze and a heavy silence settled for two seconds.

"Oh bloody hell…" whispered Will and then someone walked past them, a nurse and he stopped her. "Excuse me, can we ask you a question?"

"Of course." smiled the nurse.

Will turned towards Regina,

"Your turn."

"Do you know well the doctors in this hospital?"

The nurse smiled.

"I've been here these last 20 years, I am proud to say that I do know everyone in this hospital."

Oh thank God.

"Do you know the doctor on Robin Locksley's case?"

"Of course. Doctor Whale is one of our Chiefs and the head of this hospital. Your friend couldn't be in better hands."

Regina swallowed.

"Do you know any female doctor? Around her early thirties, short curly blond hair, green eyes ?"

The nurse frowned.

"I … do not know such a person."

"She said she was Robin's doctor!" and now Regina was desperate.

"I don't think that to be possible. Doctor Whale was very clear this was his patient."

Regina gasped.

"Bloody hell!" said Will once again and then they all ran towards Robin's room.

* * *

Tinkerbell knew she had no time.

So she spread some more green pixie dust on Robin and then heard noises from outside and she looked back hurriedly, she knew they were coming for her.

She kissed Robin's forehead and smiled when she saw it was working and his eyelids moved.

"I will see you again in another Universe, Robin of Locksley. Until then...Good luck in this new life with Regina." she breathed and then she disappeared at the exact same time the door opened.

* * *

They all came in and found out the doctor, passed out on the floor.

"DOCTOR WHALE!" screamed the nurse and she ran to him before sighing in relief. "He is just knocked out."

Regina ran to Robin in panic and took his hand, before stroking his face tenderly.

"Can somebody check on him, please?!" she asked desperately and the nurse nodded, getting up to see his vitals.

"Everything seems fine..." she only said.

"Where is the woman?" asked the doctor, rubbing his forehead and looking around him frantically.

"Which woman?"

"The woman who was there, she claimed to be a doctor but I had never seen her before. Where is she?"

They all looked at him with wide eyes.

"She wasn't there when we got here."

"But it cannot be! Where is she?!"

No one answered.

"Did she have blond hair, short and curly? Green eyes?"

Doctor Whale's eyes widened.

"Exactly! You've seen her too!"

"I did." nodded Regina. "She told me Robin needed to have one more operation and that she was her new doctor..."

"What the hell!" he looked at his nurse. "I want this crazy woman to be found, she can't be far away-"

But Regina had stopped listening.

Because…

Because…

Oh!

OH!

She gasped loudly.

It couldn't be…

It couldn't be.

But.

SHIT!

He did it again!

Her hand!

He was squeezing her hand!

ROBIN WAS SQUEEZING HER HAND!

She was not imagining it!

"_Oh my God..."_ she breathed and she must have sounded different because everyone turned to look at her. "OH MY GOD!" she cupped his cheek with her free hand and leant in, whispering to him. "Please my love, please do it again."

At first nothing…

But…

"HE DID!"

"What?!" exclaimed the doctor as he got up and seemed to have forgotten all about his concussion.

Marian ran to them, too.

"He squeezed my hand!" and tears were rolling down her cheeks, tears of hope this time as she refused to let him go. "He did!" she turned towards Mary, "He did!" and her voice broke.

"Doctor?" asked the nurse and Whale was looking as if he couldn't believe it.

"I ..." he shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. He shouldn't be waking up this soon, and to be totally honest, I wasn't even sure if he would wake up at all given the injuries he received."

"You didn't tell us_ that_" exclaimed Marian and he froze.

"I didn't want to-"

"YOU LIED TO US!" she screamed and they all jumped but Regina agreed with her. None of them where aware of the real state of Robin. "He is the father of a boy and you didn't even _think_ of telling us the truth! What about the people he loves?! What would you have told us, when things would have got wrong?!"

"How could you?" only breathed Regina with as much venom as she could muster and Whale looked at her, then at Marian before he groaned.

"I want everyone out of this room! He needs air and I need to understand what happened. We can discuss that subject later."

"I'm staying." said Regina.

"You can't-"

"_I am_." she glared at him and he sighed.

"Fine. But everyone one else needs to go."

"Rg..." muttered Robin and they all froze.

"What?" Regina's voice broke.

"Rgn..."

"I think..." started Marian and then Robin frowned and said it again.

"Rgna..."

"I think he is trying to call you!" smiled Mary Margaret and a happy chuckle escaped Regina before she leant in and cupped his cheek again, stroking it with her thumbs.

"I am here. I am here, Robin. _Always._"

He smiled softly and she kissed his cheek.

"EVERYONE OUT!" said Whale and this time they all did, except doctor and nurse, and Regina who still refused to let go of him.

"What's happening?!" she asked and the doctor frowned, took Robin's file, checked his vitals.

"I don't understand..."

"Doctor?" asked the nurse, frowning too.

"It's..."

But then Robin's eyelids moved and Regina gasped as two blue orbs she thought she would never see again found her.

"_Robin..._" her voice broke and she fell her legs giving up under her as she knelt beside his bed. "Can you hear me?"He smiled this dimple smile she loved even if a bit weak, nodding slowly and opened the mouth but nothing came out and he looked exhausted. "Don't speak, my love." she breathed, stroking his cheeks. "Everything will be alright but you need to keep your strength." He nodded again, eyes closing for a few seconds.

"I am Doctor Whale." said the doctor and Robin's eyes opened, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." breathed Robin after a few minutes and Regina had to stop a sob at the sound of his voice. It was low and hoarse but it was his voice indeed. "Like I've been ran over by a truck?" he added and the doctor chuckled.

"That tends to happen when one has been shot at." he took a deep breath. "I will need to take you with me in order to run some tests to see if everything is really alright." Regina froze.

"What could be wrong?" she breathed and Whale turned towards her.

"We need to check everything."

"It will be alright, Regina." said Robin and she looked down at him. "I promise."

She bit her bottom lip before leaning in, kissing him tenderly and God, nothing compared to the feeling of him kissing her back.

"Okay." she breathed and then she left the room slowly, still holding Robin's hand until she had to let go.

Regina took a deep breath and came back to the waiting room.

Robin was alive.

_Alive._

Their future was still possible. All of their plans together…

She chuckled out loud and didn't care that anyone could hear her.

She was happy.

So happy.

And for the first time in maybe forever…

She thought maybe fate was on her side.

She came back in the waiting room and everyone got up to see what she had to say.

"So?"

Regina smiled brightly and Mary let out a breath of relief.

"Oh thank God..."

"He was awake when I left the room." said the brunette. "The Doctor took him for a few more exams, but he will be alright."

"I have to call the nanny to bring Roland here." only said Marian but her eyes were glassy and before leaving she squeezed Regina's hand and the brunette smiled back.

* * *

"I still don't understand how this is possible..." muttered the doctor and Robin frowned.

"Is there a problem?"

Dr Whale stopped and looked at him seriously.

"Everything is perfect with you, Mr Locksley."

"Is _that_ a problem, then?"

"No." smiled the doctor. "It's just that I don't understand. It's not possible. You were near death not an hour ago… Science doesn't explain what happened today."

"Then what does?

"A miracle." he answered. "Or if you prefer to call it that way, a second chance."

Robin smiled brightly.

"Well, I know exactly what I will do with it..."

* * *

They were talking when the doctor came and everyone stopped talking.

"Any news?" asked Regina and worry was written all over her face.

Doctor Whale smiled.

"I still don't understand how it is possible, but Robin will make a full recovery." Regina whimpered in happiness, and Mary Margaret chuckled. "He is ready to see you, although not everyone at the same time. Okay?"

They all nodded and then he wished them luck before leaving.

And then it was slightly awkward.

"Go first." said Regina to Marian and the woman jumped, eyes wide.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." she smiled. "I've already had the chance to talk with Robin, and I know he will want to see his son, first of all."

"Thank you, Regina."

But then they were cut by the noise of steps and Roland arrived, eyes wide as he ran to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Daddy is awake?!"

"He is, sweetheart." smiled Marian, and then she kissed his hair. "Do you want to see him?"

"Yes! I've brought him my Monkey so he won't be afraid all alone!"

"That's very nice, Roland." his mother said.

The boy turned around, ready to leave when he froze.

"Regina?" his eyes widened and then he ran to her and hugged her tightly, too.

The brunette's eyes widened before she hugged him back.

"Hello, honey."

She opened her eyes and Marian was smiling softly at them.

"You want to see daddy with us?"

"Actually," Regina ruffled his hair. "You go first with your mommy and then I will go, how does that sound?"

He smiled, all dimples in display before walking to his mother and taking her hand.

But she just had one more thing to do before they left…

"Marian?" she called and the woman turned around, curious.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you what I never had the chance to." she took a deep breath. "No matter what, _you_ will always be Roland's mother and Robin's ex-wife and in that regard, you will always have a place in their lives that I will _never _try to take away from you."

Marian smiled, touched.

"Thank you." her voice broke. And then she took a deep breath because she did know what she had to do. The right think. At least. For everyone. "And I accept that you are now an entire part of my son's life, and I am grateful to you. Just as I accept that Robin now loves you and that you are in his life for good. I may not have always felt that way, it may still be difficult from time to time but… I am glad that they have got you."

Regina smiled too.

Finally,

Finally they had an understanding.

(It only took Robin almost dying for them to reach it.)

* * *

Robin was in his room when suddenly the door opened and he smiled when he saw who opened it…

"My boy."

"DADDY!" screamed the child and he ran to his father, Robin helped him get onto the bed and then hugged him close against his chest.

"My son."

"You were hurt! I was scared..." Robin heard the sobs in his son's voice and no, he couldn't take that. So he receded,

"Roland, look at me." Glassy brown eyes looked up. "I am here, and I am fine. Okay?" the boy nodded. "And now, I do believe I promised you some holidays just you and I once this case was over, didn't I?"

His eyes widened in delight.

"Just you and I?"

Robin nodded, smiling.

"Just you and I."

"YEAH!" he screamed, hugging him once again.

And then he looked up, and Marian was there.

He didn't know what to do.

She smiled shyly and he sighed.

He had been so angry at her and so sure it would take him months - if not years, to forgive her.

But he had nearly died.

That tended to change one's mind...

So he took a deep breath.

"It's good to see you." he finally said and she chuckled, a tear rolling down her cheek before she took a step closer.

"I am so sorry… For everything." she breathed and he nodded.

"I know."

"Why are you sorry for, mama?"

"I did mean things to daddy and Regina."

A silence.

"Marian..."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"But you're sorry?"

"Yes."

"Then it's over!" smiled Roland happily. "Daddy, you always say that if I do something wrong but I apologize, then it's okay!"

A minute passed.

And then Robin laughed and kissed his son's cheek.

"You're right." he chuckled before looking up at Marian. "It's okay, Marian. With time… With time I will learn to trust you again."

She smiled sadly.

"I can ask for nothing more." And then she took a deep breath. "Come on, Roland. Daddy needs to rest."

Roland pouted slightly but then kissed his father, promising to come back soon to see him.

And Robin couldn't wait to be reunited with his son again, for good this time.

Life was perfect.

* * *

Marian came back to the waiting room, eyes glassy and holding a very happy Roland.

"Daddy is alright!" he yelled happily and Regina chuckled.

"You can go." said Marian and all eyes turned towards Regina, but she shook her head.

"No, you go first." she said to her best friend and Mary was about to argue, but David had a knowing look on his face.

"Okay." he said and Regina was grateful to him. "Our turn, then."

* * *

Robin couldn't say he wasn't surprised when he saw Mary Margaret and a man he guessed was David came into his room.

(He had been waiting for Regina. These few seconds they had were not enough. He needed to hold her. He needed to kiss her and most important… He needed her to know that he was there.)

"Robin!" said Mary and that cut him out of his thoughts, turning his attention to the woman in front of him. "I am so glad that you're okay!"

He smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't let you have all the fun without me."

Mary chuckled and she took his hand, squeezing it.

"Regina was a mess without you..."

"I know." he said sadly. "I am sorry I put her through that."

David frowned.

"I think she needed that to understand just how much she loves you and how much she can't let you go."

A silence.

Robin found it pretty cruel, but at the same time…

At the same time he suspected the man was right.

So he chuckled.

"You must be David?"

"In flesh." smiled the man, holding him his hand which Robin took. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And I about _you_."

"If it's coming from Regina, I bet this isn't all pretty..." chuckled David.

"Well, she will surely kill me for saying that, but she does like you more than she likes to make it seem."

Mary Margaret beamed.

"We will let you rest. There are still a couple of people wanting to see you."

"Regina?" he asked, hopeful and Mary smirked.

"Among them, yes." she winked and then they were gone.

* * *

When Mary and David came back, Regina turned towards Will and John.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes."

So he went.

What he didn't know was that she did want to be the last to see Robin because she didn't want to have to hurry their meeting…

She needed to see that he was alive.

She needed to hold him, and kiss him and have him hear her say that she loved him!

She needed to see that he was really there, with her.

* * *

"How are you feeling, mate?" asked a voice and he opened the eyes, smirked when he found Will with John by his side.

"Better than expected, from what I heard."

His friends laughed at that.

"You did scare us."

"I know."

Will took a deep breath.

"Robin, what I want to tell you isn't easy and I don't expect you to understand but know that our friendship will always come first and-"

"Go for it." only said Robin and Will's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I said, go for it."

"But you don't even-"

"Marian."

Will's eyes couldn't have got more wide.

"But how did you?"

"You're my best friend. Of course I did." he only shrugged.

"And you're okay with that?!"

Robin thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"I am totally okay with that." he said. "I don't love Marian that way anymore, but I want you to be happy, and I still want her to be happy so why not being happy together?"

"I really don't know what to say..."

Robin chuckled.

"Say that you will try, and that you will treat her well."

"I will." smiled Will. And then… "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Only one way to find out."

Will took a deep breath.

John patter his shoulder and then they were gone.

* * *

Regina was waiting anxiously for Will and John to come back.

Because this was her moment.

Her moment with Robin.

Finally.

She wasn't alone, David&Mary Margaret had left earlier, but Marian was waiting for Will with Roland.

( She took for excuse that he had given her a ride, Regina knew better. She could recognize the look on Marian's face anywhere… She suspected that Marian herself didn't realize what it was yet.)

And then he arrived.

"You can go now." he smiled and then his eyes widened when he saw Marian. "You didn't have to wait for me!"

She smiled shyly.

"After everything that you've done for us? It seemed like the right thing to do."

Will smiled brightly and then, they left.

And Regina took a deep breath, walking towards Robin's room and opening the door with trembling hands.

The door opened and Robin's heart stopped before it started beating so fast in his chest.

Because she was there…

She was finally there.

_Regina._

His Regina.

So beautiful.

Her eyes were wide and glassy as she looked at him and a broken whisper of his name escaped her lips before she ran to him and then she was in his arms.

"Oh my love..." he breathed, holding her so tight, until one couldn't even say when one began and one ended. "My darling love."

And then, she couldn't help the sobs taking her.

Because he was there, and alive.

It was his scent, and his arms, and his heartbeat, his voice and his accent, his body, his lips and everything that made Robin _Robin._

It was him.

He was hers.

And he was there.

It was too much happiness at once and she couldn't stop the tears.

"I love you..." she whispered and he hold her closer.

"I love you too, so much." then he forced her to look at him, cupping her cheeks. "I am here, Regina."

And that broke her down all over again.

"I thought… When I saw him shot you-"

"I know…. I thought it was the end, too."

Her eyes widened in horror and one of her hands found his heart, comforted by the strong beating underneath it.

"Robin-"

"But I would do it all over again."

"Robin…"

"Give my life for you."

"Please don't say that."

"But that's how much I love you."

Brown eyes locked onto blue.

"I know." she admitted and then she smiled, stroking his cheek tenderly. "And I know now that I would do the same without even thinking twice about it."

He chuckled.

"I know."

They both chuckled at each other.

"We're so stupid, aren't we?"

"Stupidly in love, that is."

She laughed at that and leant in, so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." she smiled tenderly, "I wouldn't have _you_ any other way."

He smiled that dimple smile she loved so much, before leaning in even closer and God, he wanted to just kiss her already.

"Me neither."

And then he couldn't take it anymore and leant in, crashing their mouths together in one of their most passionate kisses, in which she gripped at him and he hold her so close while they kissed and kissed and kissed.

And somehow in the back of her mind, Regina couldn't help thinking…

Sometimes, it's all about timing indeed.

**THE END**


	28. Epilogue

** _A year later._ **

Regina was sat on the porch of her house, thinking.

Thinking about Robin and all of their story.

Thinking about the journey they had made...

They had gone through so much.

_Regina had to hurry because she was late for her very important trial. She wasn't really paying attention as to where she was walking until she barely registered someone screaming « Watch out ! » and then she was falling until she was not and strong arms had caught her. _

_And then Regina looked up and her eyes widened in spite of herself. Tall man, oh-so-blue eyes, dark blond hair and stuble. But then she shook her head and receded from his grasp, glaring at him._

_"Can't you look where you walking ?"_

_"A simple thank you would have sufficed." he only answered and her eyes widened. _

_"Thank you ?!" she exlaimed, "You almost crush me !"_

_"I caught you before you fell-"_

_"Otherwise I'll be dead by now !" she screamed and he chuckled, despite of himself. _

_"I think you may be overreacting, milady..."_

_Her eyes widened more. What was wrong with him ? Regina then took a second to study him. He was handsome, she had to give him that. Fit body, blue eyes, light brown hair ... Then, she noticed the badge at his belt and tried to calm herself. The last thing she needed was getting more late by being taken to the police station._

_"Anyway, I have to go."_

_She picked up her files that she had dropped somewhere, and left, without a word more. _

Regina chuckled, thinking about their first encounter.

If only she had known what this meeting would do to her life…

Lost in memories, her eyes got lost on an imaginary point.

_Regina saw Gold was not happy about all of it, but after a few minutes, he got up and left the room. Regina waited, patiently, until he came back._

_"I'll give you my best man, Regina, but only because you helped my son." _

_She nodded and he came back again, but not alone._

_"Here the best DCI I've ever met, Regina, may I present you-"_

_ But then, the man entered and her heart stopped._

_"You."_

_ Robin looked surprised to see her there. Gold just frowned._

_"Do you know each other ?"_

_ Regina quickly composed herself,_

_"Not really."_

_ The man just held her his hand for her to shake,_

_"Robin of Locksley, madam."_

_"Truly ?" she couldn't help but ask and he rolled his eyes,_

_"Yes, I know , my parents must have had an odd sense of humour, I've been said that more time than I can count already."_

_ She smiled,_

_"Regina Mills. Thanks for your help."_

_ And she squeezed his hand and then, something happened. Some kind of ... jolt of electricity between them and her eyes widened to his, only to see he looked confused. Gold was looking at the all scene with a growing interest. _

_Finally, Robin cleared his throat and let go of her hand before said,_

_"Well... it seemed like you got yourself a partner !"_

_"Just ... don't get in my way."_

_Regina couldn't help it, she liked her independance._

_"I wouldn't dream of it." was his answer and she smirked once more._

And then Regina laughed to herself, remembering the reaction of her bestfriend a few days later, when Robin came by her office for the first time.

_The next morning, Regina was once again looking at the details of the case, when Mary Margaret came in,_

_"Yes ?"_

_She came in and closed the door and Regina frowned slightly._

_"There is an handsome man outside that want to speak to you."_

_Regina got up and looked through her window before she sees him. The man saw her and grinned at her, waving slightly. She couldn't help the smile that lighted up her face before she scolded herself. What was all about ? Regina composed herself and turned toward a very curious Mary Margaret,_

_"We are working together on the case."_

_The woman's eyes widened,_

_"But God, he is hot !"_

_Regina laughed. _

_"Aren't you engaged anyway ?"_

_"Well, me not being able to touch doesn't mean I can't watch..." winked Mary Margaret before said in a more professional voice, "I'll make him enter, then."_

_And she left. Regina watched as Robin smiled again while talking with her friend and assistant. _

_God she was right._

_He was hot._

_And that was dangerous. _

The brunette shook her head, she had known right away that Robin could be dangerous …

She had known right away that first time their eyes locked that he would be able to break through the walls she had desperately trying to build up along the years.

She didn't regret it.

Not one bit.

She checked her watch and then started remembering again.

She remembered the first time they fought because he implied that she had tried to seduce Jefferson, but was just really heartbroken because of his wife…

She remembered being so hurt he could think that of her, and she remembered how he showed up at her door, trying to apologize.

This was really the moment when she realized he was just as messed up as she was.

This was the moment – now that she was thinking about it, this was the moment she let him in.

_"I'm sorry."_

_And something stopped her anger. Something she knew well enough to recognize._

_Heartbreak._

_"I am truly sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I want you to know that I don't think a word I said today."_

_She sighed and studied him again. _

_Oh God she couldn't believe she was about to do that._

_"Are you alright, Robin ?"_

_He huffed and looked down. When his blue eyes looked into hers again, she gasped at the pain in it._

_"No. No, I'm not alright." She smiled sadly and he asked again, "Are you ?"_

_She looked at his eyes again, they were daring her to deny the fact that she was as heartbroken as him. _

_She wouldn't. _

_"Wanna talk about it ?" she asked softly and saw his eyes widened. Before it softened and she noticed only then they were truly, truly blue._

_Robin smiled at her gently and she smiled back before stepping to the side, leaving him room to enter her loft. _

_"I've made some lasagnas."_

_He smiled again and brushed her shoulder, entering._

_"I love lasagnas." he replied softly and Regina smiled in return, closing the door behind him. _

From the very beginning he had been there for her, from the very beginning of their relationship and even before one of them had been aware this could be something huge, or something at all…

She remembered well enough that time she had a panic attack in his arms and somehow he had found just the right words to make her come back to him.

She would always come back to him.

_She was debating and screaming and crying in his arms and he knew what she was having, she was having a panic attack, so he tried to shake her gently but it didn't work. Robin then cupped her cheeks and shook her more firmly,_

_"Regina." her wide and frantic eyes laid on his then and tears were running down her cheeks. _

_"Robin ?" she asked weakly and God, he couldn't bear to see her like this. _

_"It's me. I'm here, Regina. You're fine. "_

_She clutched at his wrists,_

_"Am I ?" and her eyes searched his desperately. _

_"We're both fine."_

_She let out a shaken breath and nodded weakly and he brought her back to him, letting out a breath he didn't remember having taken. She nuzzled his neck and he brought her even closer to him, closing his arms protectively around her._

_"It will be fine." he breathed. _

She remembered the first time she realized there was something between them.

She had just ate at Robin's appartment and Roland had just fallen asleep leaving both of the adults alone together…

_Robin got even closer, invading her personal space and her mouth opened slightly while her eyes locked onto his. She saw Robin's stare deviated on her lips and felt her heart quicken._

_"Robin..." she said and realized her voice is weak and she hated that._

_But Regina can think of nothing else but his blue eyes on hers. And how he smell so good, of fresh and nature and this odor that is so him..._

_"You're so very beautiful..." he breathed, mesmerized and she blushed, but then the teasing light was back in her eyes._

_Because teasing was safe._

_"I've been told that, yes ... " she smirked and he chuckled, shaking his head playfully._

_"You remind me of a Queen." he breathed and her eyes widened a little._

_She won't admit, nor show that she was all flustered by his comment._

_"A Queen ?"_

_He nodded and was about to say something else but something cut him._

_"Daddy ? "_

_And Robin receded from Regina and right away, she felt the loss of his warmth._

_"Why are you still up, little one ?" he laid his glass and knelt in front of his boy._

_"I can't sleep."_

_"Would you want me to tale you a story ?"_

_Roland leant into his father's hold and nodded. Robin smiled and turned toward Regina,_

_"Do you want to-"_

_She jumped._

_"Oh thanks. But I should probably go, it is late and we have a lot of work."_

_Robin get up and turned toward his son again,_

_"Roland, wait for me in your bed while I escort Regina to the door."_

_The boy nodded and after one smile at the woman, he left. Robin and Regina headed toward the door in a comfortable silence and he opened the door for her._

_"Well," Regina said and turned around but he was much closer than what she was expected and her eyes widened a little._

_He didn't move._

_Robin's eyes were once again roaming over her face, to her lips then focused on her eyes._

_"Thank you for this good evening, Robin." she said soflty and he smiled,_

_"Thank you. And please, know you're welcome here at anytime."_

_"Enjoying my company this much already ?" she teased but his blue eyes shone with a light she refused to see,_

_"Oh that I do." he whispered._

_Regina looked down, before her eyes met his again._

_"Goodnight, Robin."_

_Then, on an impulse only - and when did she became the impulsive type ? - she leant in and kissed his cheek softly, lingering for a few seconds. When she felt Robin's hand on her waist and felt dizzy all around, she knew she had to leave now._

_Because really, she couldn't do that._

_She couldn't._

_"Goodnight, Regina."_

She didn't even know how she would have reacted, had he kissed her on that very day.

She wasn't ready yet to trust him with her heart, but it wouldn't take much time…

And their bond had only grown after that …

Until that morning right after she asked him to stay with her for the night…

_"Hi." he said softly and she jumped, turning around. _

_She smiled shyly. _

_"I hope you like coffee." she said and he smiled,_

_"I love it." _

_"Sit." she smiled and poured him some coffee before they sat in front of each other. _

_They sipped their drinks quietly before Robin spoke._

_"The view is amazing."_

_"It is." answered the woman, then she took a deep breath. "Robin, about last night ..."_

_"You don't have to" he started,_

_"Thank you." she breathed and when he looked up, she was looking down. "Thank you for staying with me." she looked up and brown eyes were shinning with uncertainty. "Why did you came back ?"_

_He hesitated, pondering his next words carefully._

_"Because I was worried about you."_

_A small smile lighted up her face and they got lost in each other for a few seconds, before she looked at her cup again. _

_"Thank you."_

_"Anytime."_

_"You can use the bathroom, if you want. I took you out a towel."_

_She got up and Robin got up too and when she walked toward him, they were suddenly very close and Robin had to swallow before he let her pass, closing his eyes._

_Robin followed her, and finally, they were there and Regina turned around but had not realized he was so close behind her and she lost her balance in a small whimper, his hands falling on her waist to secure her, hers on his chest where she could feel his beating heart. Robin's blue eyes darkened and his stare fall on her lips before looking back into her brown eyes. One of his hands rise and put a strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her jaw and Regina swallowed and a small gasp escaped her._

_The woman opened the mouth to speak but closed it and Robin took a step closer, so close he could feel her heart beat frantically against his chest. _

_"What have you done to me ?" he breathed and her heart quickened. "I can't stop thinking about you." he admitted._

_"Robin..." she breathed and he smiled that dimple smile that always get her heart to melt. _

_Robin leant in slowly and paused a few inches from her mouth, letting her time to reject him._

_But she didn't._

_Instead, she gave in an urge she had for some time now. _

_And when Robin felt her hand rise and stroke tenderly his cheek, he lost it and groaned, before leaning in and lyaing his lips on hers. _

_And what feeling could describe what they felt ? _

_Right. Passion. _

_Regina moaned slightly when she felt Robin's tongue ask for entrance and she gladly gave him before the kiss deepened, his hands fisting in her hair while she circled his neck. Regina felt herself being backward and the next she knew, she was stucked between the hard wall and his warm chest. She moaned, feeling his hand grip her waist and he leant a bit more into her when her fingers slipped under his shirt to stroke his muscled chest._

_God, this felt so right. _

But she was not ready yet to admit that she was more in love with him that what she had imagined at first.

Which had led to Robin being jealous of Graham…

(God, even _thinking _about that psycho was making her shivering, and she checked her watch again, jumpy this time.)

_"Were you two together ?"_

_Her eyes widened._

_"I beg your pardon ?"_

_"I saw the way he looked at you."_

_"Are you fucking serious ?!" she exclaimed angrily before opening the car door and slamming it behind her. _

_Robin sighed and took a deep breath before he opened the door and settled by her side._

_"It's just that I don't trust him." he tried to exclaim and was surprised to see a smirk on Regina's face._

_"Of course you don't." she said before added, matters of factly. "You're jealous."_

_His eyes widened. _

_"I'm not-"_

_But she cut him with a look that clearly said 'whatever you say'and Robin gave up._

But even if she wasn't ready yet for this relationship ( or so she thought) Thank God her Robin was stubborn as hell…

_They stopped in front of the car and while Regina was ready to open the door, he stopped her and tugged at her hand so she was facing him. With her heels, their eyes were same level and the intensity in his was breath-taking. Robin tenderly smile and reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and she shivered._

_"I'm sure he is so proud of you, Regina. Seeing this amazing, beautiful, smart, funny and sexy woman you've grown out to be ." he smiled brightly, all dimples showing and she felt her heart beat faster. Her eyes got lost on his lips and she remembered how good it felt, tasting them and how she wished he would close the small space between them. _

_Robin smiled again before his own eyes darkened and he let out a deep breath, fingers skimming along her jaw,_

_"You're so very beautiful..." he whispered and her breath stopped when he nuzzled her nose with his before leaning in slowly._

_But then the magic was gone when a car honked at them and Regina jumped, taking a step away from Robin. Her heart was beating erratically, her mind a mess and she was the effect he had on her. _

_Damn him. _

_She tucked her hair behind her ears nervously and walked away quickly. _

_"I... I'll walk home."_

_She turned around._

_"You know you can't escape this, Regina." And that made her stop. "You can't escape this attraction between us." she closed her eyes, "I know you feel it too." When she turned around, slowly, he is still there, looking at her with tender eyes and for a moment, all she want is run into his arms and never let go. But he said again, "You can't escape us."_

_She can't help the smile on her face then, small but still. Her eyes suddenly dancing with something that looked a lot like hope and that made Robin's heart missed a beat. _

_"I suppose I can't." is all she said, soflty, before walking away from him. _

And she couldn't.

She really, really couldn't.

Regina had always been his, from the very start.

_"Oh." he teased, "Am I troubling you, now, Regina ?"_

_He was now very close, and she was about to deny it fiercely when his hand laid on the back of her neck and he brought her lips back to his, kissing her passionately. Regina whimpered with the surprise, but soon, her eyes closed and she kissed him back with equal passion, giving just as much as she was receiving. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, her hands was lost in his shoulders, his on her hair and neither seemed to care that everyone could walk in and see them. _

_Finally, due to breath, they receded. But Robin kept her close to him and breathed, a few inches from her lips._

_"Go on a date with me."_

_Her breath stopped and she opened her eyes, looking deep in his ocean ones, finding them tender and hopeful. And she realized he had never been more handsome than now, with this vulnerable side she did not know he possessed. He nuzzled her nose tenderly with his._

_"Please, say yes." she hesitated and her heart was bearing erratically. She felt like she could so easily let him in... But it was dangerous. It required a bravoure she wasn't sure she had. "It's just a harmless date, Regina. I am not asking you in marriage."_

_She chuckled, then let out a deep breath, fingers fisting his jacket._

_"Fine." she breathed and one second later, his lips were on hers again. _

She suspected she always had been.

(His.)

And then that magical night between them happened, all because Robin had been ( once again ) jealous and she was mad but she understood because Marian had messed him up, the way she had been messed up by Daniel's death so she couldn't really be mad for long…

She remembered the passion and the feelings. It was so perfect.

_Regina felt her back hit the wall and Robin cupped he cheek, deepening the kiss. Her hands which were on his back went to his chest and she felt his heart beat as fast as hers before she pulled him away slightly, panting._

_"Robin..." she breathed but it turned into a moan as the man's lips went to her neck and she tilted her head, inconsciously letting him a better access and he groaned into her skin, leaning into her a bit more and she closed her eyes._

_"You speak way too much..." he muttered, kissing his way back to her lips and then his mouth crashed back to hers in a languid kiss._

_And then, Regina decided that for the first time in her entire life..._

_Damn the consequences._

_So, her hands found the hem of his sweat and she pulled at him, before he chuckled and removed it. His chuckled died when she kissed his neck, then his collarbone, his chest and he grunted again before his hands gripped her hips and brought them where he needed it._

_A moan escaped them. _

_"God," he breathed, kissing every part of her he could reach, "What have you done to me ?"_

_"To you ?" she asked, breathless while he removed the button of her shirt, "What have you done to me ?"_

And that had led to the talk that would really start their relationship.

_"So," started Robin and she looked up, "This ..."_

_She swallowed._

_"I..." Regina started but she wasn't strong enough yet to voice her thoughts._

_"I would like this to continue." he said then and she let out a relieved breath._

_"I do, too."He smiled tenderly and her heart missed a beat._

_"Well, then it is settle, m'lady."_

_She smiled at his use of this nickname that was only her and he leant in, pecking her lips._

_"Robin ?"_

_"What is it ?"_

_"Can we ..." she looked down a few seconds, fidgeting with her shirt and he stopped her hands by taking them and she looked back up at him, smiling softly. "Can we take this softly ?"_

_His smile was tender and affectionate and she wondered where she got so lucky when he only answered,_

_"Whatever my lady wants."_

And from that moment their relationship had only got stronger and deeper and before she knew it, she was deeply and madly in love with him, and he was feeling the exact same way.

_Regina get up and opened the mouth to speak but she barely had time to say his name before he had her back against the wall and was pressing against her. Regina moaned in surprise and then he was kissing her, all tongues and passion and her fingers gripped his biceps._

_They stopped due to need for oxygen and Regina chuckled shyly, before putting a strand of hair behind her ear, slightly out of breath and that rushed another rush of affection in him._

_"Well," she said, "Not that I am complaining, but what was that for ?"_

_He looked at her intensely and said the only words he could think of._

_"Because I love you."_

She smiled, thinking about that particular memory because it couldn't have been more perfect, even if she was not ready to say it back.

She felt the same.

_Regina's heart stopped and her eyes widened._

_What did he say ?_

_Because surely he couldn't have..._

_Could he ?_

_They had been dancing around these words for days now, but ..._

_Oh God._

_Robin was smiling so tenderly, stroking her cheeks tenderly before he chuckled slightly._

_"You didn't know ?" he murmured and she opened the mouth but the words got stuck in her throat, so she cleared her throat and a teary chuckle escaped her._

_"I..." she leant into his hold, "I just can't believe it."_

_"Well start believe it sweetheart," he leant in until their lips were separated by mere inches, "Because I do love you."_

_She chuckled once again and drew him to her before kissing him passionately and he laughed into the kiss, leaning a bit more into her and deepening it, and his hands clutched at her waist._

_"Robin, I-"_

_"I know, love. You don't have to say it right now."_

_She cupped his cheeks once again and brown eyes met blue when she said,_

_"But I want you to know, that I feel the same."He smiled and pecked her lips once again._

_"Then it shall be enough for now, m'lady."_

Regina smiled again, her Robin. So tender, so affectionate...

She loved him so much.

And everything was perfect between them...

Until that awful day.

The day that bomb exploded and Robin protected her. She thought he was dead, she thought she had lost him just like she had lost Daniel...

She lost her freaking mind.

_Regina opened the eyes, gasping for air. There was smoke everywhere, she could hear screams and people running, and a little away from her..._

_"ROBIN!" she tried to scream but her voice was hoarse. Regina then tried to walk to him but her legs wouldn't move._

_God no._

_He had to move._

_He had to._

_"Robin..." she called again, her voice broke but she couldn't care less. People were around them and she could hear they were talking to her but she couldn't care at the moment._

_Robin wasn't moving. She could remember he had wanted to protect her._

_No._

_Oh God no._

_Please._

_Not crawled by his sides and saw his eyes were closed and there was blood on him but when she checked for major injuries, she found none._

_"Robin..." she called again and cupped his cheek only to notice there was blood on her hand... "Come back" she cried. "You can't do that to me... Come back... Don't you dare leave me here alone!" Tears were leaving her eyes. "Don't you dare, Robin Locksley! You have a son waiting for you to come home!"_

_He still didn't answer and Regina was starting to feel a dread like she had only knew once in her life settled on her heart. She put her hand on his and felt his pulse, could have died from relief here in his arms as she laid her heavy head on his chest._

_"Don't leave me." she breathed, dizziness settling. She heard someone said emergency were coming and finally let her eyes closed as she whispered against his heart "I love you."_

Regina could remember that all she could think about was that she had not told him she loved him.

That if something happened to him and he died, he would have died without having heard from her how she felt.

And that was something she couldn't accept.

She would not have been able to live with that.

And then...

Then the Universe gave her back her chance at happiness a first time.

_But at this moment, loud noises and talks could be heard and they all looked at the door when it opened and Robin appeared. A whimper escaped Regina's mouth and she saw Robin let out a breath. He was pale, still in his hospital gown, cuts all around his face and seemed exhausted but he was there._

_He was alive._

_"Regina..." he breathed, seeing her and barely even saw the doctor who started to walk toward him._

_"Mr Locksley, you know you can't-" but the man sighed when Robin didn't even acknowledge his words and walked around him, to Regina. "Fine." he sighed, "I'll let you two five minutes." then he made sign to Mary Margaret to leave with him, leaving them alone._

_Robin walked to Regina before holding her in his arms and she went willingly, sobbing. She felt him squeeze her tightly against him and then he receded and cupped her cheeks, and blue eyes were so intense_

She had told him that she loved him to his face, and his reaction…

Her heart beat faster at the memory of the joy on his face as he heard her say so for the first time.

_"I don't know if you fully realize how in love with you I actually am, Regina." he smiled tenderly and wiped a tear escaping her eyes. "I can't picture my life without you in it."_

_Regina got lost on the sight of him then, his blue eyes; his dimples; his noble heart... And she knew it was the right time. She knew she had said it before but he was _

_unconscious and she had been terrified. Now they were both alive and she had never meant it more._

_"I love you, Robin." she whispered and saw his eyes widened before the brightest smile of all lit up his face and the next second, his lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily._

_"Oh God, do you know how much I've been waiting to hear you say this?"_

_She chuckled once again and stroke his cheek._

_"I do. I am sorry it took me so long-"_

But after that everything went to hell…

Just like it always did in her life.

Marian came to her and made her realize that she was breaking a family, she was breaking Roland's family and she was putting both Robin and Roland in danger.

And Regina couldn't have that.

Daniel had already died for her.

Robin had almost died for her.

She couldn't take more.

So she made a decision…

The most difficult of her life so far.

_"I am sorry, Robin."_

_"Are you trying to break up with me, now?" he asked and tried to make his voice steady while he could feel his heart make ties in his chest._

_"I don't know." she whispered_

_So Robin walked toward her in hope to make her see reason, but she took the same amount of steps back and it was like he had been slapped._

_"Regina..." he whispered and she could see blue eyes were frantic and lost. "I don't understand. We were fine not three days ago..." she looked down a few seconds. "You told me-"_

_"I know what I told you." she cut him coldly and he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep, shaky breath. _

_"Then why are you acting like this? Tell me."_

_Brown eyes locked onto blue for a few seconds and Regina didn't know what to do._

_Should she telling him the truth?_

_Or hiding it?_

_"I've had time to think." she settled for._

_"About?"_

_"Us."_

_"Oh." he whispered and now she could see he was opening and closing his fists by his sides, looking so utterly lost and hurt. _

Watching him from afar after that had been torture.

He was so clearly heartbroken and she loved him so, so much…

It went on for a week a week where she lived only to catch glimpses of him and then, he was at her door.

Like he always ended up.

Back to her.

_"Robin, what is this about?" she asked, confused and a bit angry too, now. _

_He didn't answer but came into her flat and closed the door behind him, still glaring at her._

_"Robin, please I would like to-"_

_But she couldn't end her sentence because Robin had grabbed her face and was kissing her. A small moan of surprise escaped her, but she couldn't fight her body and she found herself answering his passionate kiss. It wasn't soft at all, he was kissing her fiercely and she was giving back as good as she got._

_"Robin..." she breathed but he only nuzzled her nose and kissed her again, softer this time. _

_Her hands were lost in his shoulders and she didn't know what to think anymore._

_She had missed him so much._

_"You're so stupid." he murmured and that made her still._

_"Excuse me?" she asked and tried to get away from him, but one of his hands were now circling her waist. _

_"You are so stupid, Regina." he said again. Then, he added, "Roland told me."_

_"Told you what?" she asked cautiously, having stopped fighting his embrace._

_"He told me what Marian did to you, at the hospital."_

_Regina's heart stopped. _

And after that, they were stronger than ever.

They fall in love even deeper and Regina knew nothing would ever tore them apart.

It couldn't.

They were too strong.

But she had not realized the ennemy they were fighting ( Graham) was just as strong as they were...

And then Zelena went missing and everything sped up.

They had been so focused on finding the killer that Regina had been blind to what was just in front of her this whole time...

Until that night, at least.

That horrible night.

_Regina opened the door, still smiling thinking about the fact that she would soon be in Robin' arms again, she might even put on that sexy red lingerie he liked so much the other night... She switched on the light and then, her eyes widened and her heart stopped._

_There was someone in her couch._

_But not just anyone._

_Because her hands were tied, her hair messy and her face pale, but she could still recognize her sister..._

_"Zelena!" she said and the green eyes of the woman were full of tears as she shook her head,_

_"Run! Run, Regina! Please run!"_

_Regina couldn't understand what was going on. But she had no time to, because she heard a noise behind her and suddenly, it was all black…_

And then she shivered, thinking about what happened when she woke up and finally opened the eyes on _who _was behind it all…

_"Who are you?" she said, and was glad her voice sounded so regal when she actually was terrified. "Are you so much of a coward that you don't even dare show me your face? Why did you take me here? What do you want?"_

_"I want what I have always wanted, Regina."_

_She voice._

_She knew that voice..._

_"I want you."_

_No._

_She must have been mistaken._

_Someone must have the same voice._

_It was impossible._

_" And I am no coward. You should know that better than anyone."_

_"Who are you?" Regina's voice broke._

_She knew who he was._

_She just didn't want to believe it._

_Her heart stopped._

_She knew that voice._

_She knew it verywell._

_But it couldn't be..._

_The man started to remove his hood and then, her entire world shattered as she was facing the man in black in person._

_"Graham." _

Regina shivered again and tried to tug her jacket closer to her, repeating again and again that it was all over and that Graham was dead, he couldn't hurt them anymore.

But sometimes at night, nightmares of what she learnt in that room ( that Graham had been the one to kill Daniel) and of what they lived still haunted her…

Thankfully, Robin was always there to hold her close until she came through.

But she would always remember the relief she felt when that door opened and Robin came in...

_Zelena and Regina were looking at the door with wide eyes, someone was trying to come in, that much was sure._

_"Who do you think it is?" breathed Zelena and her sister shook her head._

_"I don't know."_

_But she had a feeling that maybe-_

_But then her heart stopped in her chest._

_Her eyes wideded._

_Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as the man she had prayed for was standing in front of them, the man that was occupying every thoughts she had.._

_"Robin..." she breathed and saw him froze, before his eyes scanned the room and fall on her._

_Robin stopped at finally seeing her._

_And then he almost ran to her. She was bonded but for now, he cupped her cheeks and crashed his mouth on hers hungrily, he needed to make sure she was alright first of all, and this was his way to know how. She answered his kiss and then he receded, stroking every parts of her he could get his hands on._

_"Oh God... Are you hurt? Did he touch you?"_

_"No." and now, she was sobbing. Because he was there. He was truly there. Robin was there. Everything would be fine from now on._

And what happened next …

Regina would rather not dwell on that.

On the fact that Graham came back in and found them, found Robin there. This horrible fight, and the gunshots at Robin..

The fear that she was losing him again, the blood…

She really thought he was dead and that was when she fell unconscious.

She couldn't take it.

She wasn't strong enough to lose him.

"_ROBIN!" screamed Regina, sobbing hysterically as the man she loved took the bullet, then another. He took a step back under the shock and gasped, before his eyes found hers again right away and he was holding his side and she saw his hand was covered by blood, he was paled suddenly and his blue eyes found hers for two seconds, she read everything that she needed to know… _

_He loved her._

_He had tried._

_He was sorry._

_But he loved her."Regina..." he tried, but he fell on his knees and she couldn't breath anymore._

_No._

_Not again._

_Not him._

_He had just wanted to make sure she was safe…_

"_No…" but this time her voice was a whisper and she didn't even hear Graham's laugh, all she could see was Robin, as he tried to crawl to her one last time but instead, crumble on the ground a few steps away from her and she saw he was fighting to stay with her, but she knew it was a lost battle…_

_Because of her._

_She had distracted him._

_She had killed the man that she . _

_Her heart stopped._

_And then…_

_Nothing. _

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she hurried to wipe them, before watching her watch again and frowning slightly.

What was he doing ?

She remembered when she woke up and couldn't open her eyes because she couldn't face a world without him in it.

But then Gold had spoken and given her hope again, Robin was alive.

He was not awake still, but he was alive…

And then after a lot of fears and anxiety, some things she was still not able to explain ( like that blond nurse she saw besides Robin that no one knew) but she couldn't care because finally he was alive and well and awake, by her sides.

And nothing else mattered.

"_Oh my love..." he breathed, holding her so tight, until one couldn't even say when one began and one ended. "My darling love."_

_And then, she couldn't help the sobs taking her._

_Because he was there, and alive._

_It was his scent, and his arms, and his heartbeat, his voice and his accent, his body, his lips and everything that made Robin Robin._

_It was him._

_He was hers._

_And he was there._

_It was too much happiness at once and she couldn't stop the tears. _

"_I love you..." she whispered and he hold her closer._

"_I love you too, so much." then he forced her to look at him, cupping her cheeks. "I am here, Regina."_

_And that broke her down all over again._

"_I thought… When I saw him shot you-""I know…. I thought this was the end, too."_

_Her eyes widened in horror and one of her hands found his heart, comforted by the strong beating underneath it._

"_Robin-"_

"_But I would do it all over again."_

"_Robin…"_

"_To give my life for you."_

"_Please don't say that."_

"_But that's how much I love you."_

_Brown eyes locked onto blue."I know." she admitted and then she smiled, stroking his cheek tenderly. "And I know now that I would do the same without even thinking twice about it."_

_He chuckled._

"_I know."_

_They both chuckled at each other._

"_We're so stupid, aren't we?"_

"_Stupidly in love, that is."_

_She laughed at that and leant in, so close she could feel his breath on her lips._

"_And I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_He smiled that dimple smile she loved so much, before leaning in even closer and God, he wanted to just kiss her already._

"_Me neither."_

_And then he couldn't take it anymore and leant in, crashing their mouths together in one of their most passionate kisses, in which she gripped at him and he hold her so close while they kissed and kissed and kissed._

Regina smiled again, brightly this time as a car drove and stopped in front of her house.

She got up as it parked and then a man got out of it and she smiled again, so hard it hurt when their eyes locked and he smiled at her.

_Robin. _

While he walked to her, Regina thought about all of the things that changed in the year since that night Graham was killed.

Robin left with Roland for well-deserved father/son holidays and when they came back two weeks later, they moved in with Regina.

Marian and Will had been dated for a few weeks and things seemed to go pretty well.

Robin was really happy about that ( something that had surprised Regina actually, but when she had told him so, he had only answered that he just wanted Marian to be as happy and loved as he was, and he thought Will could be that man).

Roland was happy to have so many people to love him.

A few weeks after their return, Regina learnt that Zelena and Gold had had a fling in the past and that was why she had acted weird around him…

They were starting to get close again, even if they both denied it.

Regina chuckled at the thought.

Even Henry wasn't oblivious and was actually happy for his grandpa.

Speaking of Henry, he was finally happy again.

He still missed his mom dearly, but Gold was there for him and the two had really bonded.

Regina was there for him too, along with Robin and Roland Henry a part of their family too.

Of course he still saw Killian a lot and Gold had actually started to warm to him, to the general surprise.

Mary Margaret and David had the cutest of baby named Neal and Regina ( who was his godmother) was absolutely crazy about him.

But that wasn't the only changes that happened in the passing year…

Robin was finally there to her and he smiled that dimple smile she was so in love with.

« My love. »

She smiled back and cupped his cheeks as his hands found her waist.

« My thief. »

He chuckled at the nickname she gave him because he had stolen her heart ( while he had reminded her that you couldn't steal something that's been given to you), and then leant in, kissing her tenderly.

« I've missed you so much. » he breathed against her lips and she hummed, nodding.

« Me too. Don't ever go away so long again. »

He chuckled at that and took her left hand, kissing a ring that wasn't there a few weeks ago.

« Your wish is my command, Mrs Locklsey. »

She smiled brightly once again and brought him closer, kissing him again.

And then…

Then Robin laid his hands on Regina's slightly swollen stomach and stroked it, their eyes meeting again before they smiled lovingly at each other.

« Ready for a new adventure ? » is all that he whispered with a twinkle in these blue eyes she loved so much,

« With you ? Always. »

And he smiled before leaning in to take her breath away.

As he always did.

**THE END. **


End file.
